Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: A descoberta de um passado distorcida torna mais difícil  um presente doloroso. Eles vão ser capazes de se perdoar? Edward e Bella poderão iniciar um futuro feliz juntos de mãos dadas com seu bebê?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português.

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

Os personagens da Saga não me pertencem, são da autoria de Stephenie Meyer e a fic pertence à lanenisita que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Capítulo 1. -Algo mais...

Canção do capítulo: Someting More - Secondhand Serenade

.com/watch?v=CC1wyTh7ARw&ob=av2n

Eu estava começando a me desesperar, tinha mais de 15 minutos esperando meu "encontro" e embora eu geralmente seja uma pessoa que não gosta de espera deveria ser paciente e esperar ele chegar. "Maldito Emmett", eu sussurrei para mim mesmo, eu não poderia acreditar que ele tinha marcado no restaurante mais caro e romântico em torno de Chicago para uma conversa estritamente profissional, só ele poderia fazer uma brincadeira como essa. Eu o conheci há cerca de sete anos, quando ambos estudávamos direito em Harvard e desde o primeiro dia ficamos inseparáveis. Nós dividimos um quarto do dormitório pequeno e podemos dizer que éramos quase como irmãos, só de você vê-lo já te inspira confiança, é como se sentir em casa quando você está com Emmett. É por isso que seria a única pessoa que eu confiaria no meu mais obscuro segredo.

Dez minutos depois e quase meia garrafa de Merlot, se dignou a aparecer na porta do lugar com o seu sorriso matreiro, típica de quando acaba de fazer alguma travessura.

- Você pode explicar a razão exata de por que você marcou neste lugar e me fez esperar quase 30 minutos, você pensou a vergonha que me fez passar quando este é um restaurante apenas de jantares românticos para casais? - Perguntei com um tom um pouco irritado ao ver que o seu sorriso não desapareceu de seu rosto

- Oh sim, eu sinto muito. Pensei que não teria nenhum problema com o local já que fica no meio do caminho entre sua casa e a minha, mais a comida é decente. E o atraso é devido a um inesperado imprevisto com Rosalie, e com o vestido de Rose... Você não pode imaginar o que aconteceu conosco, o zíper travou e nós estávamos em um dos banheiros da empresa, é que você não faz ideia de como essa mulher me altera...

- Emmett chega, não quero detalhes de sua vida excitante sexual com sua namorada no banheiro da empresa que você dirige - eu disse enquanto levava as mãos para os meus ouvidos em sinal claro de não queria continuar a ouvir.

- Ok, não vou falar nada sobre esta questão, ao que parece o Sr. Macho-que-se-respeita-por-suas-famosas-rapidinhas-de-um-noite não gosta muito do assunto de relacionamento sério e monogâmico de longo prazo, mas me diga, qual é a razão para esta reunião de emergência, como você mencionou no telefone esta tarde - disse Emmett enquanto ele servia um pouco de vinho no seu copo.

- Como você sabe eu sou muito grato que você tenha me aceitado em seu escritório de advocacia, principalmente pelo fato de que é um negócio de família, mais uma vez os meus sinceros agradecimentos, obrigado por toda a confiança que depositaram em mim, fiz uma pausa para me servir um pouco de vinho também.

- Confio em seu talento irmão, na faculdade não houve um caso que não ganhara nos exercícios de simulação, embora na vida real as coisas sejam diferentes, sei que você é como um leão em cima de sua presa. Mas hey, não é por isso que você tem me sentado aqui bebendo vinho. O que está acontecendo? E eu quero a verdade.

- Ok, lá vou eu. Esta tarde em meu escritório estava revendo um dos últimos casos que ganhamos, quando a sua secretária Lucy entrou em meu escritório dizendo que havia uma chamada urgente para você e que ela acreditava que eu precisava atender. Eu pensei que era algo familiar então eu pedi que transferisse. Do outro lado, podia ouvir uma voz agitada de um homem, provavelmente cerca de 40 anos pedindo pelo o Sr. Emmett McCarthy. Eu mencionei que você não estava no escritório neste momento, mas eu também era advogado e se poderia servir de alguma forma. Ele disse que nesta tarde tinham enviado uma carta oficial para o seu escritório e precisava de uma resposta urgente. Prometi ligar de volta quando tivesse alguma ideia do que ele estava falando, assim, sem mais me agradeceu e desligou a chamada. Eu até a mesa de Lucy e perguntei pela sua correspondência, me entregou sem problemas e comecei a procurar o escritório mencionado. Estaria em folhas de papel timbrado Editores Swan & Co. - Eu disse essa última parte quase sussurrando, pois não queria que ninguém a ouvisse a nossa conversa por causa do lugar estar lotado e não deveria levantar suspeitas.

- Vá em frente, mesmo porque você ainda não disse que fazemos aqui quando eu deveria estar com a minha Rose e o vestido vermelho apetitoso no chão do meu quarto-sorriu maliciosamente, acho que imaginando a cena descrita em sua mente perversa.

- Emmett, aterrissa, por favor-Disse estalando meus dedos ao nível dos olhos - Eu acho que você não está me entendo, Editors Swan é a empresa DELA. ELA precisa dos serviços de um advogado em uma demanda de plágio que uma escritora lhe impôs no início deste mês – tomei o último gole de vinho que havia no copo que estava em minhas mãos pois eu precisava de coragem para dizer a Emmett o que eu realmente queria - a coisa é, eu quero que você me deixe participar neste evento e desta forma chegar perto DELA. - Então eu vi seus olhos se arregalarem e uma pequena lâmpada acesa em sua cabeça, é claro, mentalmente devem estar juntando todas as peças.

- O que me pede é um pouco complicado irmão, acho que mais do que ninguém eu conheço toda a história por trás disso mas eu acho que não é ético misturar trabalho com o que você está planejando.

- Emmett, por favor. Eu estive esperando anos por esta oportunidade, e agora que está tão perto nasce essa veia moralista em você? Deixe-me tomar este caso, e acredito que nem seu nome nem a empresa estarão envolvidos em qualquer problema - Tentei parecer convincente e obter uma resposta positiva.

- Mas o que exatamente você quer fazer se metendo nisso? Ter ela por perto, ok... e? Não vai conseguir nada tendo ela na sua frente se ela realmente não sabe quem você é.

- Isso é o de menos Emmett, deixe-me assumir o caso. Eu preciso pelo menos vê-la e saber quem é a mulher que arruinou a minha família - eu não tinha me dado conta até aquele momento que apertava tanto o copo de vinho que ele estava prestes a explodir na minha mão, eu vi meus dedos brancos de tanta pressão, de modo eu fui largando o copo de uma maneira lenta e respirei um pouco para me acalmar e continuei – Posso te assegurar que a sua reputação ou da empresa não serão contaminadas por algo, me dê uma chance.

- Você sabe que eu não compartilho dessa ideia louca de vingança contra alguém que não fez nada para você, mas você é quase meu irmão e eu confio no seu talento e sei que você pode levar este caso adiante e que você é tão profissional a ponto de separar uma coisa da outra. A partir de amanhã, você terá acesso à informação que você precisa sobre a Editora Swan, uma vez que já não é o primeiro caso em que trabalhamos para eles. Acho que esta é a oportunidade de mostrar seu verdadeiro talento.

- Eu também acho o mesmo, esta é a minha chance de mostrar o que posso fazer - eu disse enquanto tomei a ponte do meu nariz com os dedos e sorria de uma maneira perversa na minha cabeça repetindo uma e outra vez "você é capaz de afundá-la, você pode fazê-lo".

Nós terminamos o jantar em um silêncio confortável para ambos, embora ocasionalmente mencionássemos algo sobre o trabalho. Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável, e um pouco constrangido no fundo. Havia manipulado um pouco Emmett para dar-me o caso, mas era minha única chance de entrar na Editores Swan & Co e estar perto DELA. Paguei a conta e nos despedimos na entrada, fazia um pouco de frio mas nada incomum para as noites geladas de Chicago. Eu andei rapidamente para onde havia estacionado o meu carro, paguei o estacionamento e sentei no meu Volvo amado ligando o aquecimento. Eu dirigi sem rumo por um par de minutos, que precisava para clarear minhas ideias. Minha mente estava perdida em um flashback curto, que veio de repente:

_Flash back (13 anos atrás): _

_Toquei pela última vez na fria lápide que me lembrava que ele tinha ido embora, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e voz embargada, sussurrei:_

_- Eu prometo que quando o momento certo chegar eu vou procurá- la. E depois de encontrá-lo, eu vou a destruir ...!_

Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco para afastar as tristes lembranças que mantinha de forma tão vívida na minha memória, liguei o rádio do carro e procurei algo para me acalmar. Depois de alguns minutos consegui uma música decente, delicadas notas começaram a tocar...

I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralysed

I can't remember when

I didn't live through this disguise

The words you said to me

They couldn't set me free

I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for

There must be something more,

Do we know what we're fighting for?

Breathe in breathe out

And all these masks we wore

We never knew what we had in store

Breathe in breathe out

Genial….! Agora nem a música estava me ajudando a ficar tranquilo, quis trocar de estação, mas todas estavam com interferência, de forma que deixei assim mesmo.

The storm is rolling in

The thunders loud it hurts my ears

I'm paying for my sins

And its gunna rain for years and years

I fooled everyone and now what will I become?

I have to start this over

I have to start this over

There must be something more,

Do we know what we are fighting for?

Eu não queria ouvir mais música, desliguei o rádio sabendo que canção estúpida não tinha acabado, mas eu ainda me sentia desconfortável. Em um sinal vermelho desviei o olhar para o banco do passageiro, onde estava o meu celular, eu não precisei pensar muito para saber o que eu queria. Com a minha mão livre eu peguei, procurei o diretório da letra J no terceiro toque... Responderam do outro lado.

- Hola, mmm Jessica? Eu disse um pouco hesitante enquanto arrancava com o carro, a luz vermelha tinha mudado.

- Eu pensei que você disse que iria apagar o meu número de seu telefone, que se deve o prazer da sua chamada há essa hora? - Me disse um pouco irritada.

- Ok, eu vejo você não está animada para o que eu pensava propor então é melhor eu voltar para o cam...

- Não, não... espere – me interrompeu – Está em casa?

- Estou chegando, se você se animar te vejo em 15 minutos lá - eu disse enquanto desligava a chamada, eu não tinha ânimo para mais detalhes. Jessica "cabeça oca" Stanley era uma das tantas amigas a quem recorria em meus momentos de necessidade. Pelo menos, elas concordavam, e sexo fácil, sem compromisso para ambos. Havia prometido não recorrer a ela, porque na última vez havia confessado que estava se apaixonando por mim... pfff amor; que estupidez é essa?

Cheguei em casa poucos minutos antes do previsto, peguei uma cerveja na geladeira e sentei em uma poltrona na sala. Assumir o controle da TV e tentei me distrair fazendo algum zapping, mas o sentimento de ansiedade que ainda não passava. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

_Você tem medo de afundar em seu próprio jogo. _

- Obrigado, realmente aprecio sua ajuda! - Eu disse a mim mesmo de uma forma sarcástica, a minha consciência não estava me ajudando muito neste momento, é melhor deixá-la em off por algumas horas, pelo menos, poderia ter a cabeça fria para planejar tudo. Poucos minutos depois a campainha tocou.

- Olá amor! - Jessica gritou quando ela atravessou a soleira da porta pulando no meu colo.

- Oi Jessica – Eu a empurrei bruscamente deixando-a no chão.

- Há algo de errado? - Perguntou franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços.

- Você sabe Jessica e eu odeio que você se faça de desentendida. Não gosto de suas demonstrações efusivas de afeto, eu pensei que as regras fossem muito claras para você - eu disse enquanto lhe dava as costas indo pegar outra cerveja na cozinha.

- Sim, mas amor eu pensei que... - ela ficou em silêncio ao ver minha expressão, uma sobrancelha levantada, que indicava claramente que as palavras que ela estava usando não estavam certas - ok, ok... está bem, eu pensei que a sua ligação esta noite seria para esclarecer o que aconteceu há duas noites atrás.

- Jessica não tenho nada a esclarecer com você, eu disse a você, se você não podia levar o meu jogo por misturar as coisas, era melhor que você fosse embora. Mas eu vejo que você está aqui, e isso significa que você quer continuar jogar - eu disse enquanto me deitava no sofá em clara atitude despreocupada e abria a minha cerveja.

- Mas foi você quem me chamou, quando ele prometeu não fazer isso e eu pensei que... – a interrompi.

- Eu fiz isso porque na minha lista de telefones por ordem alfabética você é a primeira e a que mora mais perto de casa - eu disse tomando mais um gole de cerveja.

- Eu te odeio, você sabe? Mas eu acho que eu me odeio mais por ceder ao seu jogo ridículo - respondeu, baixando ligeiramente a cabeça e olhando para as mãos cruzadas.

- O ódio, a última paixão do crime,... adoro que esteja brava assim linda, só me excita mais - eu disse enquanto levantava da cadeira e a ajudava a levantar do chão onde tinha se sentado. Eu a levei para o meu quarto quase voando, desafogar era necessária por causa dessa irritação dolorosa que crescia nas minhas calças e estava prestes a quebrar o zíper.

- Eu quero estar aqui no dia que você se apaixonar, chorar e cair - disse, enquanto apertava as pernas na minha cintura e dava beijos curtos na minha cara - quando te humilhem e esmaguem como um simples inseto ... - a silenciei com um beijo desesperado, quem era ela para me dizer estas coisas? O beijo foi brusco e estava carregado com urgência e lascívia. Coloquei minha língua em sua boca sem permissão fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle imediatamente.

Nossas roupas voavam pelo quarto, não havia tempo para as preliminares, precisava agora! Nem mesmo chegamos até a cama, a tomei no chão do meu quarto. Seus gemidos inundaram todo o lugar, enquanto eu com um só grunhido descarregava tudo que eu tinha. Não me importava se ela não tivesse chegado ao clímax comigo, me importava era descarregar toda minha raiva retida por uma incômoda consciência que repetia a cada momento: _Se você está brincando com fogo, cuidado você pode queimar._

Saí dela sem muito barulho, enquanto eu fui ao banheiro para jogar no lixo o preservativo usado. Nem mesmo a ajudei a levantar do chão quando me aproximei perto de seus pés e disse:

- O táxi chega em 10 minutos, é melhor você se levantar logo e pegar suas roupas, ou o que resta delas - Eu sorri enquanto eu observava os trapos que restavam da blusa que rasgou devido à urgência, só ela para vir tão recatada a um encontro como esse. – _Veio assim para fugir do frio, seu idiota grande_ - disse a voz chata na minha cabeça, eu pensei que tinha deixado ela em off.

- MA... Mas querido olha que horas são, como vou para casa há esta hora e com este frio? Você não acha que é melhor que eu fique até amanhecer? - Ela disse enquanto se levantava sozinha do chão vendo que eu não tinha a menor intenção de ajudá-la a fazê-lo.

- Você sabe que não é possível "amor", nenhuma mulher jamais amanheceu neste quarto e acredite você não vai ser a primeira. Então, por favor, feche a porta quando sair, obrigado - Eu disse deitando-me na cama e apagando a luz da mesa de cabeceira.

- Um dia ... um dia a vida se encarregará de fazer você pagar uma a uma todas as coisas que você fez ... porco maldito egoísta. - Gritou enquanto ela saia do quarto.

Parei de ouvir a sua voz irritante minutos depois, presumi que seu táxi havia chegado. Estava mais calmo do que quando cheguei, mas ainda não conseguia dormir. Eu pensava sobre a reunião de amanhã, como ela seria? Definitivamente, uma mulher feia e sem graça, nada como Jessica, Lauren ou qualquer uma das outras raposas ao qual estava acostumado a frequentar, mas o sacrifício valeria a pena, não?

Quem era ela? Seu nome é Isabella Swan, única proprietária da maior editora do país e que no decorrer das semanas seguintes, iria humilhar, derrubá-la e pedir por perdão.

Quem eu era? Ah sim, meu nome é Edward Cullen e meu próximo objetivo: destruir a vida de Isabella Swan, por qualquer meio.

OI, essa é mais uma nova tradução. Espero que gostem, terá vários tons. Se gostarem, comentem e recomendem. Bjs, Lu.


	2. As garotas grandes não choram

**Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português.**

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

.** Disclaimer**: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

Cap anterior:

_Parei de ouvir a sua voz irritante minutos depois, presumi que seu táxi havia chegado. Estava mais calmo do que quando cheguei, mas ainda não conseguia dormir. Eu pensava sobre a reunião de amanhã, como ela seria? Definitivamente, uma mulher feia e sem graça, nada como Jessica, Lauren ou qualquer uma das outras raposas ao qual estava acostumado a frequentar, mas o sacrifício valeria a pena, não?_

_Quem era ela? Seu nome é Isabella Swan, única proprietária da maior editora do país e que no decorrer das semanas seguintes, iria humilhar, derrubá-la e pedir por perdão._

_Quem eu era? Ah sim, meu nome é Edward Cullen e meu próximo objetivo: destruir a vida de Isabella Swan, por qualquer meio_.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo 2** .- As garotas grandes não choram.

Música do Capítulo: Big Girls Don´t Cry - Fergie

A luz fraca que filtrava através da janela do meu quarto me dizia que outro dia tinha chegado, sim ... mais um. Eu sabia que era cedo porque Sue ainda não tinha chegado com o café da manhã, eu queria ficar mais alguns minutos na cama, mas se eu fizesse isso provavelmente não iria sair até após 10 horas da manhã, então eu levantei e fui quase arrastando para o banheiro. Molhei meu rosto um pouco e tentei acomodar a bagunça que era meu cabelo todas as manhãs. Vendo que minha batalha estava perdida apenas amarrei um rabo de cavalo baixo e troquei o meu pijama por um top branco, shorts de algodão e meu tênis. Saí do quarto sem fazer muito barulho enquanto descia para o porão onde estava a academia particular que meu pai costumava usar todas as manhãs.

Meu pai ...

Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco enquanto eu subia na esteira._ Vamos Isabella, você é forte ... você sair dessa_. Repeti enquanto acelerava o ritmo um pouco, liguei meu ipod e agradeci que a primeira música que saiu foi Chop Suey de System of a Down ... precisava de algum hard rock para levantar os meus sentidos esta hora da manhã ... por certo que horas eram? Eu disse a mim mesma ao olhar o relógio na parede.

- 06:30? - Eu chorei quando vi a hora enquanto diminuía o ritmo dos meus passos na esteira. Como regra geral nunca me levanto antes das 8 horas, mas hoje foi diferente, não tinha dormido bem na noite anterior, as lembranças do que aconteceu naquele dia maldito vieram uma após a outra durante toda a noite e isso tinha me deixado ansiosa a maior parte do tempo. Fechava os olhos e as imagens vinham à minha mente a cada momento e cada vez mais vivas.

...

Flash Back (9 meses atrás)

- Bella, Bella! Isabella ainda está aí? - Disse uma voz desesperada no telefone.

- Sim, aqui estou eu - eu consegui dizer num sussurro.

- Por favor, Bella não vá sair de casa, eu vou te buscar neste momento para levá-la ao hospital.

- Não, eu não quero que venha. Eu não quero te ver agora ... - eu disse com minha voz quebrada.

- Mas Bella, eu sou seu melhor amigo tenho que estar com você neste momento muito difícil para você. Não me afaste de você agora.

- Matt já disse que não, eu não quero ver você, eu não quero ver ninguém provavelmente pelo resto da minha vida. Estou indo para o hospital - disse pegando as chaves do meu carro, mesmo com o telefone na mão.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você não pode dirigir no estado que você está. Você quer se matar também? - Matt gritou em desespero, se estivesse comigo provavelmente teria sacudido os meus ombros para me fazer ver a razão.

- **Eles não estão mortos**, gritei para o meu amigo com tanta força que meus joelhos se dobraram e cai no chão em soluços curtos.

- Bella, por favor deixe-me estar com você. Pelo menos deixe Billy conduzir o seu carro e levá-la ao hospital. Vemo-nos lá em poucos minutos ... seja consciente e deixe Billy levá-la, você vai fazer isso por mim Bella? - Implorou com sua voz quase quebrando.

- Matt SSSI, eu .. Te vejo lá, adeus, eu cortei a chamada enquanto me levantava do chão e limpava com a palma da minha mão as lágrimas que estavam rolando pelo meu rosto.

Desci rapidamente as escadas e encontrei Billy, o motorista de meu pai esperando na porta, apenas balancei a cabeça para uma pergunta não formulada enquanto caminhávamos para o carro. Ele abriu a porta de trás e cai no banco.

O trajeto foi o mais longo da história, tinha ido e vindo ao hospital mais vezes do que posso me lembrar, graças à minha incrível facilidade de tropeçar e me machucar sem sentido e, embora o County General ficasse a alguns minutos de casa, esta vez parecia eterna. Ao entrar lá, não sabia o que fazer ou a quem me dirigir, pensei perguntar a uma das enfermeiras que estavam no posto de emergência.

- Dis ... desculpe - eu disse enquanto tocava seu ombro para que se virasse para me ver.

- Sim? Em que posso ajudar? - Pergunto enquanto subia os óculos que tinham rolado para baixo de seu nariz. Ela era uma senhora de 50 anos provavelmente e parecia muito terna.

- Chamaram-me há alguns minutos do hospital perguntando pela família do Sr. Charlie Swan e sua esposa. Eu sou sua filha, você poderia me dizer onde eu posso encontra- los?

- Oh querida, eu não posso te dar muita informação. Vou chamar o Dr. Newton para falar com você, sim? Porque você não se senta ali - minha mão e levou-me a uma das cadeiras que estavam no corredor, enquanto a outra mão passava por minha cabeça. - Isso, assim ... fique aqui e volto com o médico. -Me disse enquanto a via ir para a sala de emergência de novo.

Depois de alguns minutos eu a vi sair com um homem com uma túnica verde, claramente podia-se dizer que era um médico, mas meu cérebro não podia funcionar "corretamente" neste momento.

- Querida, ele é o Dr. Mike Newton. - Estendeu o braço para passar no meu ombro me dando um abraço - Ele vai explicar o que aconteceu.

- Bella? Bella Swan? É você ... Eu sou Mike ... lembra-se de mim? Estivemos juntos na escola nos primeiros anos antes de se mudar para o Canadá - disse enquanto se sentava à minha direita.

- Ah sim, Olá Michael ... Desculpe, por não te reconhecer, você mudou muito - disse num tom seco. Um dos maiores tolos do instituto tornou-se um médico, quem diria.

- Desculpe, eu não acho que seja hora para apresentações, desculpe .- disse ao perceber minha face de desespero, sem saber o que diabos aconteceu - cerca de uma hora atrás, fomos informados de que houve um acidente na Rodovia 101, um caminhão carregado com madeira caiu em uma Mercedes que aparentemente responde às placas do carro do seu pai. A ambulância os trouxe de imediato, mas tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe estavam em estado grave e sem muita chance de vida. Ao entrar emergências sua mãe teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória e, posteriormente, um ataque cardíaco, tentamos agir o mais rápido que pudemos, mas não foi suficiente. Renée morreu 10 minutos atrás - No final jogou a "bomba", uma bomba para o meu cérebro e uma estaca no coração, agora eu sei por que dizem charlatão ... estava me matando com o que ele estava dizendo.

- Minha ... a minha mãe, mo...morreu? - disse como eu pude,- isso ...não está acontecendo. Este é um pesadelo, sim ... deve ser isso.

- Sim Isabella, ela tomou o impacto todo do acidente. Ela não tinha colocado o cinto de segurança e foi arremessada pelo pára-brisa. De verdade, eu sinto muito - disse tomando minhas mãos.

- E meu pai ...? Como está Charlie? - Perguntei depois de alguns minutos, enquanto tentava acalmar minhas lágrimas um pouco para que eu pudesse me fazer entender.

- Seu pai, sofreu uma forte concussão na cabeça. Neste momento eles estão fazendo a cirurgia para retirar o coágulo que se formou, é de alto risco e necessita ser operado agora. É uma cirurgia muito perigosa Bella, se Charlie conseguir sair desta provavelmente nunca voltará ao normal, pode ficar com alguma paralisia de forma permanente ou na melhor das hipóteses pode perder algumas de suas faculdades mentais ou físicas e ...

- No melhor? O que caralho que está acontecendo Newton? Você está escutando o que está falando? Como este pode ser o melhor cenário para o meu pai? - Gritei irritada já me levantando da cadeira e me desfazendo do abraço da terna enfermeira à minha esquerda.

- Umm sim, desculpe Bella ... só queria que você estivesse preparada para o que possa vir - disse enquanto pegava minha mão e me ajudava a sentar-me, graças a Deus ele fez, porque minhas pernas estavam tremendo mais do que gelatina e eu teria desmaiado uns segundos mais tarde - Devo entrar novamente para poder informá-la como andam as coisas. Quanto a sua mãe, tome o seu tempo e quando você estiver pronta para chamarmos as pessoas do necrotério para preencher a papelada em questão. Eu estou tão triste por ter sido eu quem lhe deu a notícia, eu teria gostado de vê-la novamente em outras condições. Não nos falamos há tanto tempo - Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e deixou-me um beijo na testa.

Quase imediatamente entrei em um estado catatônico, não me lembro quantos minutos ou quantas horas passei assim ... Eu sabia que Matt tinha vindo porque ouvira sua voz à distância, mas nada fazia sentido para mim. Minha mãe...a louca, e hiperativa Renée tinha morrido, e meu pai, que mesmo em meus 22 anos me via como uma criança e me fazia sentar no seu colo depois de um dia ruim, sim ... meu pai estava na mais dura de suas batalhas, desta vez contra a morte.

- Bella? Por favor fale comigo Bella - Matt dizia estalando os dedos em uma clara tentativa de me fazer reagir.

- Ah? Que disse? - Eu respondi num sussurro

- Eu disse que você já está ha quase 6 horas sem sair deste lugar, você não tem comido ou bebido alguma coisa, você deve estar com frio e sono, mas ainda assim nem sequer te vi piscar o tempo todo que estive aqui. Necessita desafogar-se Bella ... Fala comigo- disse ele, pegando meu rosto com ambas as mãos e obrigando-me a vê-lo.

- Matt ... ela, ela se foi ...! Minha mãe se foi - eu disse gritando e batendo no seu peito como se fosse culpa do meu amigo o que estava acontecendo. Pressionou-me contra seu peito e não pude mais conter as lágrimas. Eu me quebrei em lágrimas descontroladas que paralisou o meu sistema, a ponto de não me deixar respirar.

- Shhh ... Bella - Matt disse, me balançando em seu peito enquanto ela esfregava minhas costas tentando me acalmar. Vamos pequena chore, coloque pra fora ... eu estou aqui para apoiá-la.

Após vários minutos, onde todas as lembranças de minha mãe vinham à minha mente: seu famoso chocolate quente para noites frias, ou seu sorriso clássico que sempre aparecia quando empreendi a ocorrência ou algum disparate ou loucura, minha mente teve um momento de lucidez e me separei um pouco Matt , enquanto observava seu rosto, onde havia também indícios de que ele havia chorado.

- O que aconteceu com Charlie? - Olhei em seus olhos. Matt era como eu, era terrível em mentir e olhando em seus olhos saberia se estaria dizendo a verdade ou não.

- Veio há alguns momentos atrás, o Dr. Green, o neurocirurgião que tratou seu pai. Viu como você estava e disse que não era capaz de falar com ele assim, ele me disse que a operação tinha corrido dentro do esperado, eles tinham removido o coágulo de sangue, mas isso não significa que Charlie está fora de perigo. Temos que esperar os próximos três dias para ver como se segue.

- Três dias Matt? Oh meu Deus ... o que eu vou fazer se ele também se for - eu voltei a chorar cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Vamos Bella, animo . Seu pai é um lutador, você o conhece bem ... nunca aceita um não como resposta e eu duvido que Charlie fosse dizer não a querer viver. Eu estou aqui com você, sei que vai sair desta. Já pedi para lidarem com a papelada de Renée no necrotério, eu sei que você não está pronta para isso. Charlie ainda está em tratamento intensivo e você não tem comido há horas. Vamos para casa para comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa? - Disse meu amigo enquanto me abraçava e me tirava do hospital quase a força.

Fim do flashback

...

Eu não sabia em que ponto tinha parado de andar na máquina e me sentado no chão com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Já se passaram nove meses desde esse dia. Hoje minha mãe cumpria nove meses que havia ido e meu pai nove meses que estava em um estado vegetativo. Sim, de fato tinha havido algum progresso já não estava conectado a uma máquina e era capaz de respirar sozinho, mas nada jamais seria a mesma. Tínhamos trazido ele para casa há apenas dois meses atrás, e permanecia em seu quarto sob os cuidados de uma enfermeira. Dr. Green nunca quis dar-nos muita esperança, disse que poderia levar meses ou mesmo anos antes de Charlie sai daquele estado. Foi o que chamaram de coma permanente. Consultamos vários especialistas todos chegaram à mesma conclusão, apenas um conseguiu abrir uma pequena janela para um raio de luz iluminar minhas esperanças. Dr. Welch tinha visto um caso semelhante ao do meu pai, o paciente tinha gasto 10 anos para acordar. Quando ele acordou foi como se tivesse mergulhado em um sono tranquilo, mas havia perdido sua capacidade de falar, porque durante todo esse tempo eu nunca ouviu ninguém falar com ele, eu não deixaria isso acontecer com meu pai . Se Charlie tivesse uma chance tinha que me agarrar a ela.

Todas as manhãs, antes de sair para o escritório passava alguns minutos com ele sozinha, eu sei ... pode parecer ridículo, mas eu sei que ele me ouve. Eu dizia a ele como iam as coisas no editorial e, às vezes eu lia o jornal para ele estar ciente do que estava acontecendo no mundo exterior, indicadores econômicos e quedas da bolsa. Eu nunca chorei na frente de Charlie, mas como eu atravesso a porta tudo desmorona. Sue minha babá, Billy, nosso motorista e meu melhor amigo Matt tem sido o meu apoio durante este tempo, o meu porto seguro.

Saí do ginásio e fui para meu quarto para tomar um banho, o dia que me esperava era realmente feio. Enfrentava minha primeira batalha legal contra um caso de plágio, sem a justificativa para a mudança. Havia pedido assessoria a um escritório de advocacia que durante anos tinha ganhado esse tipo de demanda facilmente e que certificada a sua vasta experiência, mas ainda continuava a me sentir desconfortável. Ao sair do chuveiro me envolvi no meu roupão de banho azul e vi que Sue deixou o café da manhã em uma das mesas do quarto.

- Oh senhorita Isabella, desculpe ... Eu pensei que ainda estava no ginásio. Bom dia.

- Bom dia Sue, você poderia pedir para Billy ter o carro pronto em 20 minutos? - Disse enquanto pegava algumas frutas da bandeja.

- Sim, claro- deixou rapidamente o quarto para me dar alguma privacidade.

Odiava o fato de todas as manhãs ficar na frente do armário e procurar o que vestir. Não que eu não tivesse o que usar, tinha muito que era uma pena tentar escolher uma roupa. Para esta manhã, decidi vestir as cores que adornavam os últimos meses da minha vida, cinza e preto, por isso tomei um dos últimos lançamentos da coleção Dior, tinha certeza mãe teria adorado. Calças Capri de corte reto e uma blusa preta de manga curta tipo jaqueta de botões pretos com um laço na frente e um cinto fino delicado que deu a roupa um estilo sofisticado dos anos 60. Eu acompanhei com uma bolsa elegante, preta, salto alto 10 polegadas que tinha me recusado a usar na minha adolescência, mas minha mãe sempre dizia que fazia minhas pernas parecerem magnificamente longas e bem torneadas , terminando com um refinado par de óculos de sol. Estou certa de que Renée ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Eu rapidamente terminei de me vestir e com um pouco de maquiagem leve e o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, fui dizer bom dia para Charlie.

- Ei pai - disse enquanto caminhava até a cama - agora eu vejo que você amanheceu com um pouco de cor em suas bochechas. Será que você está com um pouco de calor? Ummm bem, eu lhe disse ontem sobre a demanda que Tanya Denali colocou contra nós sobre um suposto plagio de um de seus livros, certo? Bem ontem eu coloquei Tyler para encontrar o melhor advogado da empresa, demorou quase quatro horas para me dar uma resposta, você pode acreditar a incompetência de alguns empregados seus? Embora eu tenha rido de vê-lo todo nervoso na frente de uma "menina" simples como eu ouvi que eles me chamam no escritório – Fiz uma pausa porque a minha voz já estava se cortando - Oh pai não sabe como eu sinto falta de você , por favor, volte ...! - Neste momento a minha voz era quase um grito, enquanto afundava meu rosto no colchão em um claro sinal de frustração. Uma voz me trouxe de volta à realidade

- Srta. Bella, Billy está pronto para ir - disse Sue ao colocar a cabeça pela porta do quarto

- Obrigada Sue, desço em poucos minutos e diga-lhe que antes de ir ao escritório vou passar para visitar a mamãe - eu levantei da cama de Charlie e endireitei as dobras inexistentes na minha calça. Fui até a cabeceira da cama e deixei um beijo na testa de meu pai, murmurando:

- Eu te amo muito papai ...nos vemos à noite - Saí do quarto lentamente, peguei a minha bolsa que tinha deixado sobre dos móveis e caminhei até o carro. Que dia eu vou viver hoje? Mais um dia, mais um. Eu honestamente não sei como conseguia fazer isso sem o apoio e os conselhos dos meus pais, mas lá estava eu. A "menina" recém-saída do colégio e responsável pela maior editora do país, mas eu tinha que mostrar a todos que era forte, era Isabella Swan e os Swan e nunca se rendem. Não era mais simples "menina" ... porque as meninas grandes não choram, não é?

N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e favoritando a fic. O próximo capítulo é um encontro explosivo... Edward conhecerá Bella.

Aguardo review ;-). Bjs, Lu.


	3. Primeiro encontro

**Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português**.

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

. Disclaimer: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

Me gostaria agradecer a lanenisita por los reviews. Gracias.

**Capítulo 3: Primeiro encontro**.

_Música do capítulo no EPOV: You can`t take me – Phill Collins._

**EPOV**

O dia tinha chegado, depois de anos de espera por esta oportunidade, finalmente iria conhecer a única herdeira do império Swan. Semanas atrás, quando eu comecei a desenhar o meu plano tinha tentado descobrir algo sobre ela, sua vida ou seus gostos, mas aparentemente ela era muito reservada e só pude obter um pouco de informação . A única coisa interessante que encontrei foi numa revista de perfis empresariais que Emmett assinava:

_"Nome: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Data de nascimento: 13 de setembro de 1988_

_Idade atual: 21 anos_

_Status:__Solteira_

_Pais: Charlie Swan e Renee Swan (+)_

_Residência__atual:__Chicago_

_Educação:__Formado __com __honras __na __Seattle __University __School __of __Arts __and __Letters, __com __especialização __em __literatura __contemporânea __Inglesa._

_Desde __o __trágico __acidente __em __que __sua __mãe __morreu __e __seu __pai __ficou __totalmente __paralisado, __Isabella __Swan __tem __liderado __a __Swan __Editors __& __Co. __Companhia __que __tem __estado __sob __a __responsabilidade __de __sua __família __há __décadas. __Editores __Swan __é __atualmente __a __maior __editora __do __país, __com __sede __em __Chicago, __com __escritórios __em __toda __a __Costa __Oeste. __Isabella __é __considerada __como __uma __das __mais __jovens __executivas __do __meio, __só __estava __trabalhando __com __seu __pai __há __três __semanas __quando __o __infortúnio __ocorreu __e __ela __ficou __no __comando __de __tudo. __Pode-se __dizer __que __não __tem __feito __um __trabalho __ruim, __já __que __as __vendas __do __último __trimestre __subiram __4% __em __relação __ao __mercado._

_Dona __de __uma __fortuna __incalculável, __mas __de __perfil muito discreto, __Isabella __Swan __não __participa __de __qualquer __evento __que __não __seja __estritamente __de __trabalho, __ainda __que __nos __próximos __meses __teremos __a __oportunidade __de __ver __o __seu __lado __social __ao __realizar __o __baile __anual __de __lançamento __de __novos __escritores __de __sua __editora._ "

Repassava uma e outra vez as linhas do mesmo artigo, uma vez que era a minha única fonte de informação até agora, mas hoje ia mudar essa história. Eu deixei a revista sobre a mesa e caminhei até a cozinha para fazer-me um café. Sentia falta dos cafés da manhã de minha mãe sem dúvida , depois de aprender a viver de forma independente, depois de todos esses anos estudando em Harvard não me acostumaria a voltar a viver em casa, então eu aluguei um apartamento confortável em uma área central da cidade, mamãe sempre me pedia para voltar a morar em casa, mas respeitava minha decisão. Às vezes eu me sentia um pouco culpado por isso, mas pelo menos eu sabia que não estavam inteiramente sozinhos já que a minha irmã Alice voltou de Nova York há algumas semanas. Ela tinha passado os últimos quatro anos lá, por uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade de Parsons, uma escola de moda de prestígio. Desde muito pequena Alice sonhava em ser uma designer, e a menina era talentosa, tinha um guarda-roupa inteiro para as suas Barbie de biquínis até coleção de roupas de frio, somente na cabeça dessa pequena duende para pensar que as Barbies precisavam de roupas do frio ... as bonecas não sentem! Era o que sempre gritava para irritá-la.

Me sentia muito orgulhoso dela, tinha ido adiante, apesar de quão limitado era o dinheiro para nossos estudos. Meu avô, Edward tinha nos deixado uma pequena parte de sua herança, em um fundo e que seria dividido igualmente entre Alice e eu quando completássemos 21 anos, que era a única coisa que se pode salvar de toda sua fortuna e com isso conseguimos estudar, Alice em Parsons e eu em Harvard. Tinha prometido a meu avô que seria o melhor advogado neste país e, assim, recuperaria tudo que o que um dia o tomaram. Não que fôssemos muito pobres, meu pai Carlisle era um respeitado médico do County General em Chicago e minha mãe Esme se dedicava parcialmente à reconstrução de obras de arte e pelo fato de tanto Alice quanto eu termos ganhado bolsas, o dinheiro dos estudos estava praticamente intacto.

-Que dia é hoje? Sussurrei para mim mesmo sentado no balcão do café da manhã na cozinha. Estiquei um pouco de lado para alcançar o telefone celular deixado sobre a mesa na noite passada depois de chamar o táxi para Jessica. Eu chequei meu e-mail, nada de importante, pelo menos. Minha mente vagou alguns minutos tentando descobrir qual era a razão pela qual não havia imagens de Isabella em qualquer lugar, nem mesmo no Google. Eu tinha duas escolhas: ou a garota era completamente feia ou realmente era de um perfil muito baixo. Além do mais tinha algo que jogava definitivamente a meu favor, era quase uma órfã, por tanto com um caráter vulnerável e sensível, em poucas palavras, uma presa fácil de pegar com uma isca um pouco enganadora. Uma pequena luz no indicador de LED no Blackberry me trouxe para a realidade era um pequeno lembrete de alarmes

- Merda! Hoje é o aniversário de Alice ... Como diabos eu poderia ter esquecido- disse enquanto eu bati minha mão na testa.

_Que,__como __você __esqueceu? __Claro__...__estava __ocupado __fazendo_

_Jessica __Stanley __se __sentir __miserável __enquanto __inutilmente __tentava __tirar __sua_

_Raiva __por __estar __pensando __em __como __fazer __Isabella __Swan __afundar_

- Obrigada consciência, tão oportuna como sempre - eu disse em voz alta enquanto discava o número de Alice. Eu conhecia bem minha irmã mais nova e eu era sempre o primeiro a lhe dar os parabéns e na noite passada pela primeira vez, eu falhei. Ela devia estar histérica.

-_Oooh__...__Obrigada __por __lembrar __do __aniversário __de __sua __irmãzinha __Edward __com __hmm...__exatamente __8 __horas __e __33 __minutos __de __atraso!__- __Ela __disse __com __sua __voz __melodiosa __através __do __telefone._

- Olá Ali...Feliz Aniversário duende! - Eu disse com um tom alegre de voz - desculpe, eu não ligado ontem à noite, mas eu fiquei tão cansado do escritório que fui dormir e só acabei de sair da cama agora- Você é um idiota perfeito Edward Cullen nem para sua irmã pode dizer a verdade .

_-__Ummm,__digamos __que __eu __acredite __Edward, __mas __ainda __tem __uma __chance __de __se __redimir. __Hoje __à __noite, __em __casa__...__há __um __pequeno __jantar, __você __sabe __algo __simples __assim __que __eu __espero __que __o __seu __presente __demonstre __muito __do __seu __desejo __de __pedir __perdão_ - Alice sabia como conseguir as coisas, com seus cílios piscando e suas palavras articuladas era capaz de tudo .

- Pequeno jantar Alice? Você nunca fez nada "pequeno", me diga a verdade ... quantos são? E o mais importante, Esme está avisada sobre o "pequeno" evento?

- _Por__que __é __que __eu __nunca __posso __te __enganar __Edward? __Ok, __são __só __alguns __amigos __de __Parsons __que __estão __visitando __Chicago __e __outros __conhecidos __por __ai__..._

- A verdade Alice , me diga a verdade – ralhei com ela para que me dissesse a verdade, já que eu supus que ao dar tanta volta, o problema era realmente sério.

- _Incluindo __os __meus __pais __e __você? __São __cerca __de __uns __quarentaequatroconvidados_ - disse a última parte quase num sussurro e tão rápido quanto possível, para que eu não entendesse.

- Alice Cullen ... acabou de dizer que são apenas 44 pessoas? Onde você pretende receber tantas pessoas na nossa casa e não me diga que no pátio já que Esme te mataria se algo acontecesse com suas flores.

_-__Aish __Edward __sempre __tão __mal-humorado__...__coloque __um __pouco __de __fé __em __mim,__que __nada __irá __acontecer __as __flores __da __mamãe._

- Pequena duende, você não muda ...!Tô morrendo de vontade de ver o rosto da mamãe quando você contar o verdadeiro tamanho de seu "pequeno" jantar - eu disse fazendo as aspas no ar segurando o telefone com o meu ombro.

- _Você __vai __ver __que __tudo __será __perfeito__...__então __eu __vejo __você __às __8 __em __casa __e __lembre-se __que __eu __calço __35 __caso __você __se __decida __por __comprar __aqueles __belos __Jimmy __Choo __que __vimos __no __outro __dia __no __shopping_, disse enquanto eu a imaginava dando pequenos saltinhos por todo seu quarto.

- Pronto Ali, vejo você esta noite. Eu espero que você tenha um ótimo dia.

- _Obrigada __Edward ,__espero __que __você __também __tenha __um __bom __dia, __adeus_ - Alice tinha cortado a chamada antes que eu pudesse responder: Claro Alice, eu terei um grande dia!

Poucos minutos depois estava pronto para ir para o escritório. Tinha escolhido para esta manhã em um terno cinza que Alice me ajudou a comprar há algumas semanas atrás. Um Yves Saint Laurent de corte algo solto na parte de cima mas ainda sério e elegante, gravata preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Definitivamente ter uma irmã na indústria da moda era uma bênção, poderia ter todo o apoio necessário para tais casos. Olhei pela última vez no espelho e tendo a certeza que tudo estava no lugar, o cabelo bem, não poderia dizer a mesma coisa, esse era caso perdido.

- Vamos Edward isto deve ser uma brisa para você, o leão está pronto para o ataque a seu cordeirinho- me encorajei enquanto saia do apartamento e andava até o carro.

Em 20 minutos eu já estava no escritório, despachando meu último processo pendente antes de me dedicar completamente ao caso Swan . Emmett me pediu para encontrar-me com ele em 30 minutos e queria deixar tudo pronto. Eu rapidamente terminei meus pendentes e deixei-os na mesa de Lucy para a entrega final aos nossos clientes. Vi pela janela que Emmett já tinha chegado e me acenava para entrar no seu escritório.

- Oi Emmett, bom dia. Como estamos hoje? - Eu disse enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira na frente da sua mesa.

- Bem, bem, Edward. Pegue aqui todas as informações sobre o caso de Swan Editors & Co. Tanya Denali, escritora independente radicada em Massachusetts há alguns anos abriu um processo por plágio de uma das histórias que a companhia de Isabella publicou no início deste ano. Eu entendo que é sem fundamento já que o livro pertence a uma série e não é sobre o primeiro mas sim contra o quarto a demanda, por isso não faz muito sentido, e está em suas mãos mostrar que tudo é um golpe publicitário para chamar a atenção e Denali tirar algo de útil com isso.

Estendi minha mão um pouco para alcançar a pasta com os documentos e assim revisá-la, mas Emmett foi mais rápido e a tirou do meu alcance.

- Diga a verdade Edward ... por que você está fazendo isso? Você odeia a Isabella Swan, e se você se envolver nisso, sua tarefa é ajudá-la a levar a sua empresa adiante. Não vejo lógica em toda esta questão. - Emmett disse enquanto encolhia os ombros e franzia a testa.

- Que posso dizer Emmett, conhece bem a história - não poderia nem mesmo dizer seu nome sem fazer mal ao meu estômago - Eu só quero ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la - eu disse, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente para evitar que Emmett descobrisse que estava mentindo.

- Naquela noite, você me disse isso Edward e não acreditei na sua história, o que você pensa em fazer quando a veja? Quando você fecha? Porque agora você vai estar na Editors Swan todos os dias até que o caso esteja encerrado. Como você vai superar essa aversão que você tem por ela e defender seus interesses como um cliente a mais? Você ama seu trabalho Edward, eu já vi, você se entrega completamente à seus defendidos, é como se você vivesse relacionamentos românticos de curto prazo com eles e eu duvido ... - ele parou quando percebeu o óbvio – que com Isabella seja diferente - Ele parou para ver minha reação.

- Claro! É isso ...está pensando em fazer Isabella se apaixonar por você! É a sua vingança perfeita ... – disse jogando na mesa os documentos que tinha na mão.

- Emmett ... Claro que não! Por favor, pare de ver tanto CSI que já está te fazendo mal - eu disse em tom de zombaria - Como você acha que eu vou me apaixonar por ela? Eu quero provar a mim mesmo quando que eu sou capaz de lidar com um caso tão fácil e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado como este. Emmett acredite em mim, eu não vou fazer nada para a sua cliente estrela. Este é um desafio para mim mesmo – Bem Edward , você está indo muito bem você mentiu para sua irmã e seu melhor amigo e tudo antes do meio dia.

- Edward não me convence, mas como eu disse ontem à noite eu acredito em sua capacidade de separar o pessoal do profissional - disse juntando novamente os papéis em sua mesa e colocando juntos na pasta que desta vez ele estendia para mim. - Tome, boa sorte com isso. Mas Edward, se eu vir algum tipo de problema ou se o meu cliente pedir mudança de advogado me daria muita tristeza, mas você terá que escolher um lado. Entendeu? Não podemos manchar uma boa reputação alcançada apenas por uma vingança sem sentido - Ele me ameaçou com o dedo indicador.

- Acalme-se homem, você verá que este será mais um marco para McCarthy e Associados - eu disse, piscando- lhe o olho e saindo do escritório rapidamente.

Uma hora depois eu estava no centro de Chicago em frente ao imponente edifício da Swan Editors . Eu via o enorme letreiro que repousava no piso superior do prédio, pensando: _Ali __deveria __dizer __Swan__ – __Cullen __Editors__&__Co_. Voltei rapidamente o olhar para a porta giratória que estava na minha frente e andei com passo firme em direção à entrada. "Isto é para você vovô" repetindo em minha mente. Estava um pouco distraído e não percebi que alguém queria passar pela porta giratória também. Fui empurrado para o pequeno espaço por uma mulher que aparentemente não tinha percebido que a porta já estava ocupada.

- Desculpe-me, senhor estava com um pouco de pressa - disse ela enquanto seu corpo se apertava um pouco pelo lugar tão estreito. Seu aroma atacou meus sentidos me deixando completamente sem reação, um cheiro que eu jamais tinha sentido antes em uma mulher. Um cheiro de flores, talvez? Sim...morangos frescos ... ... sim, era isso! Seu cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo, que deixava seu pescoço fino e pele branca quase pálida exposta, com uma textura cremosa ligeiramente salientava nas cores cinza e preto que fazia esta manhã, impecavelmente vestida, como se tivesse saído da passarela. Não era uma beleza exuberante era sim um anjo ... meu anjo!

- Umm não tem problema senhorita eu também não tinha te visto - eu disse com um sorriso quando deixamos a porta giratória.

- Obrigada, tenha um bom dia - disse, mordendo o lábio inferior um pouco e baixando um pouco os óculos escuros, obviamente, tentando esconder que havia chorado, tinha os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, eram da cor de chocolate: grandes, expressivos, mas tristes.

Eu fui até a recepção do edifício, e depois de me identificar me dirigiram ao andar de assuntos jurídicas com o Sr. Tyler Crowdley. Eu tinha a minha roupa impregnada com o cheiro dela devido à proximidade de nossos corpos há alguns minutos e gravado na minha retina a imagem dela ao se despedir com um sorriso.

Felizmente, o dept. legal ficava no primeiro andar e facilmente identificável a partir da porta do elevador. Eu estava indo para lá, quando um homem de cerca de 40 anos, um pouco gordinho e de aparência suada cortou o meu caminho.

- Sr. Cullen? - me perguntou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Sim ... Senhor Crowdley? - Eu disse duvidosamente ao reconhecer a voz daquele homem com quem falei ao telefone ontem.

- Sim, o mesmo. Tyler Crowdley, muito prazer - estendendo mão para apertar a minha.

- Igualmente Sr. –Apertei sua mão de forma forte e segura para demonstrar segurança e aprumo.

- Vamos para o escritório da Srta. Swan que deve estar chegando - Nós fomos para o elevador em silêncio. –Se nota que você é muito jovem, se você desculpar a minha indiscrição quantos anos você tem? – Mas que tipo desagradável, para que diabos ele queria saber minha idade?

- Eu tenho 25 anos Senhor, 23 processos todos ganhos,2 anos trabalhando para particulares e há alguns meses fazendo parte da McCarthy e Associados.

- Apesar de sua juventude se nota que é muito bem preparado. Pelo menos te vai servir na sua vez agora de enfrentar a fera - disse a última parte quase num sussurro.

- A fera? - Pergunte confuso porque eu pensei que tinha ouvido mal essa última parte.

- Umm desculpe-me, é que assim que eu ouvi dizer que alguns funcionários de Isabella a chamam .Pode ser uma energúmena quando quer. - Então, era assim que falavam dela, merda ... que temperamento deve ter para que seu próprio pessoal a chame de fera. Uffa que tarefa a minha além de feia, mal-humorado? Vamos Cullen ... Você está metido em uma bagunça.

- Oi Angela bom dia, a sua chefe já chegou? –Perguntou a uma menina com cabelo preto, óculos grandes e pequena sentada atrás de uma mesa perto do corredor.

- Não Sr. Crowdley ainda não chegou a Srta. Swan, mas não deverá demorar .- disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira - Bom dia, você deve ser o advogado que a empresa nos disse ontem.

- Sim, muito prazer Angela. Meu nome é Edward Cullen - eu disse apertando sua mão.

- Venham para a sala de reuniões que Isabella não deve demorar - Nos levou a uma sala com portas duplas, onde uma mesa oval ocupava o centro inteiro. Doze assentos estavam perfeitamente organizados ao redor e pinturas no estilo vanguardista completavam a decoração.

- Sr. Cullen, não se importa se eu o deixar alguns minutos, certo? Vou fazer algumas ligações e eu logo estarei de volta .

- Não, claro que não. - Eu disse enquanto o via sair.

A sala tinha uma bela vista do rio Hudson, janelas enormes deixavam luz encher a sala. Deixei minha mente vagar alguns segundos recordando o anjo que tinha visto esta manhã, eu precisava saber seu nome. Ela parecia tão frágil, como se estivesse precisando de cuidados, como a porcelana mais fina que a qualquer momento poderia quebrar em mil pedaços ... deixando em mim um instinto protetor que eu nunca tinha sentido em relação a qualquer mulher. O que é Edward Cullen ... pensando assim de uma mulher que nem sequer sabe o nome ? Acho que esta noite vou ligar para algumas das minhas amigas me "desafogar " um pouco. Me permiti voltar à realidade quando ouvi o som dos saltos que se aproximavam da porta cada vez com mais força ...

Canção do capítulo para BPOV: Lonely Girl - Pink

**BPOV**

- Hey mamãe - eu disse quando passei meus dedos sobre a lápide de mármore frio onde se lia uma breve declaração:

Renee Swan Dwyer,

Amada esposa e mãe amorosa.

Viverá sempre em nossos corações.

- Eu trouxe nossas flores favoritas ... as Freesias, lembra? Papai também tem algumas em seu quarto, ele sempre disse que o cheiro o fazia lembrar de suas meninas favoritas e suas travessuras. Ele está um pouco melhor, pelo menos eu penso assim, porque os médicos disseram que ele nunca evoluiu. Mas eu sei que não é assim, certo mamãe? Você está cuidando dele aí do céu e você vai nos ajudar a sair dessa. Ele me ouve, eu sei ... às vezes eu vejo quando seus olhos se movem um pouco quando eu falo com ele e a enfermeira diz que fica inquieto quando já é tarde e eu ainda não retornei do escritório. Oh mãe ... já se passaram 9 meses e ainda me sinto como se tivesse sido ontem - não aguentei mais e desabei no choro, momentos depois de me recuperar, coloquei meus óculos de sol, e continuei a falar - é que eu sinto tanto sua falta, nossas conversas junto à lareira com chocolate quente ou nossas viagens de compras, lembra-se dos nossos acampamentos no quintal? Papai odiava isso porque ele sempre dizia que estragávamos seu amado gramado chinês. Eu sei que Charlie também sente falta de você e quando ele melhorar vou trazê-lo para te visitar assim como eu. Eu te amo mãe ... mas não entendo porque você me deixou sozinha e não lutou como papa. Não te culpo de nada , mas me sinto tão sozinha sem você minha vida é tão vazia ... - Eu me abaixei um pouco para deixar flores na lápide sem deixar-lhes um beijo. - Tenho que ir mamãe, eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre algo do trabalho, mas eu sei que tudo ficará bem, era isso que você sempre me repetia não é? _Bella __filha, __não __importa __o __quão __forte __a __tempestade __seja, __no __final __sempre __vem a __calmaria_ . Voltarei em alguns dias para conversarmos novamente. Adeus - eu disse enquanto tocava a lápide uma última vez.

Eu entrei no carro rapidamente ao ver a hora. Supunha-se que em uma hora teria uma reunião com o advogado que levaria o caso da demanda. Disse a Billy sobre minha pressa e em menos tempo que o calculado chegamos ao escritório . Saí do carro com a ajuda do porteiro do escritório Sr. Banner e caminhei em linha reta para as portas giratórias, se meus cálculos ainda não tinham me traído ainda teria tempo de tomar um café forte e retocar a minha maquiagem. Eu estava distraída checando minhas pendencias no Blackberry que eu tinha reparado que havia algum tráfego na porta e sem querer eu escorreguei em um pequeno espaço antes da porta passar para o outro vão. A porta estava ocupada por um deus grego ... Um Adônis com cabelos cor de cobre um pouco desalinhados de seus dedos, um perfil perfeito e uma pele quase tão pálida quanto a minha, dono de um impressionante par de olhos verdes que convidava você a se perder neles. Ele usava um terno cinza, de estilista, aparentemente, pelo meu conhecimento poderia ser um YSL da temporada Primavera - Verão deste ano. Você poderia ver que ele tinha bom gosto. Mas o mais impressionante era o seu cheiro. Um cheiro de lírios e sol ... doce e delicioso! Tratei recuperar minha compostura alguns segundos depois e parei de olhá- lo para não parecer pervertida ou algo assim.

- Desculpe-me, senhor estava com um pouco de pressa - conseguiu dizer enquanto a porta dava a volta e então eu tive que me apertar um pouco mais contra seu corpo para evitar de me machucar na porta.

- Umm não tem problema senhorita eu também não tinha te visto - respondeu com uma voz aveludada, sorrindo. Raios! Deveria ser um crime ter um sorriso tão sedutor como esse.

- Obrigada, tenha um bom dia - eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior um pouco, o hábito que adotei desde criança e repetia somente quando estava nervosa, baixei um pouco meus óculos de sol para vê-lo sem obstáculos ... sem dúvida, bonito, mas de onde saiu? Caminhei rapidamente para a área de impressão que estávamos começando a implementar, para verificar como andava o seu progresso todas as manhãs. Se meu pai estivesse aqui, ele estaria animado e conversando com cada uma das pessoas que estão montando esta obra era seu sonho. Após uma breve caminhada pelo andar de Design me dirigi para o meu escritório.

- Bom dia Angela, que temos para hoje? Pedi a minha assistente enquanto entrava no meu escritório.

- Bom dia Srta. Swan para hoje tem ...

- Shhh vejamos, o que eu mencionei ontem sobre a maneira de se dirigir a minha pessoa? Perguntei enquanto ligava meu notebook.

- Ah, sim ... desculpe Bella é claro que é um pouco difícil ouvir todo mundo a chamando de Srta. Swan é eu ser a única a dizer-lhe Bella.

- É que nos conhecemos desde pequenas , quando sua mãe foi assistente de Charlie, e nos traziam a esse escritório de vez em quando - eu disse com um tom triste na minha voz, lembrando de Charlie

- São 9 meses hoje não são Bella? Você não sabe como em sinto muito, Charlie e Renee foram tão bons com a minha mãe e comigo. Eles são como parte da minha família e sei que Charlie vai sair desta, Angela disse, deixando a minha xícara de café de costume na minha mesa.

- Eu aprecio suas palavras Angela, significam muito para mim. Repita a minha agenda para hoje por favor? - Disse ao tomar um gole de café.

- Sim, claro, o advogado da empresa já está esperando na sala de reunião deveria estar com o Sr. Crowdley mas ele teve uma emergência e o deixou lá, tem apenas um par de minutos.

- Incompetente como sempre. Eu honestamente não sei por que meu pai tem tanto apreço pelo Crowdley – mostrei minha língua e baixei o olhar para o computador para responder à alguns e-mail antes de sair da reunião.

- Você tem um encontro com o dept. criativo às 12:30 e isso é basicamente o dia inteiro. Embora você tenha mencionado ontem que você queria ler alguns escritos que recebeu na semana passada.

- Ah sim, por favor Angela. Aqueles que estão sobre a mesa lá – apontei o dedo um monte de papéis espalhados - Coloque-os em um caderno e os tenha prontos para a noite que eu vou levar para ler.

- Pronto Bella. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de mais alguma coisa – disse saindo do meu escritório.

O encontro desta manhã com o Deus do Olimpo tinha me bloqueado o neurônio da sanidade , não conseguia formular uma frase corretamente enquanto escrevia meus e mails por isso eu feche meu computador com um gesto de frustração. Antes de ir até a sala de reunião fui até o banheiro e com um leve retocar de maquiagem saí do escritório para passar por Angela , tinha uma questão a ser resolvida.

- Angela, por certo como o nosso novo advogado se chama? - Enquanto eu abria a porta dupla da sala.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen - disse a voz aveludada que estava no final da mesa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

N/A: Flores ...? Tomate? Alegrem-me com seus comentários!


	4. Por que tinha que ser você?

Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português.

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

. Disclaimer: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Porque tinha que ser você?<strong>

Canção do capítulo: Mercy - One Republic

**EPOV**

... Cullen, Edward Cullen - eu levantei minha cabeça e olhava para a mulher que tinha entrado naquele momento. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando a reconheci, era MEU anjo. Mas o que ela fazia aqui, eu esperava por Isabella Swan. Não, não era possível ... merda.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen - disse com uma pequena pausa, sua voz harmoniosa retumbou as paredes de minha cabeça como um gongo oriental em meio a uma sala vazia, não por favor destino se você ainda tem alguma consideração por mim não permita que seja ela ... - Sou Isabella Swan. Prazer em conhecê-lo - Não, não, não ... minha vida é uma merda! Ela atravessou a sala para chegar até a mim com um envoltório de luz nos quadris e um adorável rubor em seu rosto, uma mão estendida para apertar a minha. No momento em que a nossa pele fez contato, milhares de pequenos choques elétricos passaram através de meu corpo deixando-me paralisado e sem resistência. Sua mão pequena e delicada se retirou das minhas, talvez sentindo a mesma reação que eu. A mulher que eu pensei que tinha sido enviada do céu para se tornar meu anjo pessoal, era a mesma que saia do inferno para fazer minha vida um inferno na versão 2.0 aqui na terra. Como ela poderia ser Isabella Swan ... não tem lógica. Eu estava quase certo que a cor do meu rosto tinha fugido como um covarde triste , me deixando ali muito pálido e assustado. Seus enormes poços de chocolates mostravam preocupação, mas também denotava um pouco de brilho. Ela abriu a boca para falar várias vezes, mas nenhuma palavra foi gesticulada em todas estas vezes, depois de alguns segundos começou a morder o lábio inferior nervosamente, eu sabia que tinha de responder a sua saudação, mas o eco do gongo mental não me deixava sequer pensar em linha reta . Como ela, era incapaz de dizer uma palavra, foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

- Sr. Cullen, você está bem?

- Sim, sim ... desculpe senhorita Swan, me pegou um pouco fora de guarda. Eu não pensei que uma mulher tão poderosa neste meio fosse ao mesmo tempo tão ... jovem - era tudo que consegui balbuciar enquanto lhe dava um sorriso Edward Cullen Marca Registrada.

- Obrigado por seu elogio Sr. Cullen - o rubor em seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais pronunciado - Aproveito esta oportunidade para pedir desculpas pelo incidente desta manhã. Eu acho que deve ter se sentido desconfortável em partilhar um espaço tão pequeno com uma estranha, Eu também não vi que você estava lá, realmente sinto muito eu não ...

- Oh claro Srta. Swan –a interrompi momentaneamente - foi um ... - Eu fui silenciado por ela enquanto levantava o dedo indicador para falar.

- O Sr. Cullen, vamos trabalhar juntos por ... mmm ... 6 meses mais ou menos? - Eu balancei a cabeça - Eu gostaria, se não há nenhum problema para você, que nos chamássemos pelos nossos primeiro nome.

- Claro, claro. Nenhum problema para mim Isabella.

- Será um prazer trabalhar com você Edward- disse enquanto se sentava sorrindo, - Deus, como meu nome soou em bem em seus lábios. Esta mulher definitivamente seria minha perdição, a sua inegável beleza e forte mas tão segura personalidade me varreu como o mais forte furacão, aqueles que apenas deixam devastação em seu rastro. Em poucos segundos, Isabella estava destruindo tudo: meus planos, minha mente, minha vida ... - Edward, você quer algo para beber antes de começar? - Disse enquanto aproximava a boca para o interfone sobre a mesa. Algo para beber, eu duvido. Eu preciso de uma dúzia de facas, uma roda de fiar e uma venda para os olhos, e que no meio coloque a infeliz da minha sorte porque desta vez ela ia me pagar. - Apenas um copo de água, por favor.

- Certo. Angela - apertou o botão para abrir a comunicação, pode nos trazer um copo de água e o copo de café que deixei na minha mesa , por favor.

- Sim Srta. Swan num momento estou ai – Se escutou a voz de sua assistente, enquanto ela sorria divertida talvez por uma piada privada enquanto movia a cabeça em sinal de negação. Fiquei deslumbrado com sua presença, poderia passar horas ou mesmo dias estudando as suas expressões, parecia tão inocente, tão pura ... É impossível que ela seja a mulher que tinha sonhado ver destruída, era minha inimiga.. Inimiga! Edward deve se lembrar que ela é a mulher que mais odeia na sua vida, você não pode perder o alvo.

- Bem, Edward, enquanto esperamos meu café e sua água ... mmm me diga algo sobre você .- Apoio os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo, na base de suas mãos que permaneciam cruzadas, com esta nova posição tinha fixado seu olhar completamente em mim. Esta pergunta me deslocou ainda mais, ELA queria saber sobre mim. Eu tinha planejado esse encontro há anos, repassando em minha mente uma e outra vez todas as coisas que iria dizer. Mas nunca, em qualquer um dos meus cenários eu pensei que ela gostaria de saber sobre a vida do homem que pensava em machuca-la. Não teria senso de autopreservação, talvez?

- Sobre mim? Bem, estudei direito em Harvard, onde conheci Emmett McCarthy. Tenho pouco mais de dois anos praticando e trabalhando por conta própria e trabalho há pouco tempo na empresa de seu pai, foi justamente a Emmett quem o Sr. Crowdley contatou.

- Eu entendo que vocês tem muita experiência nestes casos. Eu confesso que essa é a minha primeira demanda deste tipo já que era meu pai quem se encarregava dessas coisas e ... - fez uma pausa, a voz dela tinha quebrado um pouco. Respirava ritmicamente e continuou a falar - agora sou eu quem deve administrar o negócio. - Seu olhar seu olhar se desviou para ver uma imagem que estava na parede sul da sala. Era um retrato, ela olhou com ternura, enquanto uma única lágrima saiu de seus olhos. Era o retrato de seu pai, segundo a placa debaixo da imagem: Charlie R. Swan.

- Estou ciente do terrível acontecimento na sua família Isabella, realmente sinto muito – Estirei as minhas mãos para pegar as dela, essa mulher estava me produzindo reações inesperadas, senti um enorme desejo de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Consegui alcançar suas mãos e as toquei, senti a mesma explosão de energia, mas menos intensa desta vez, deixe minhas mãos sobre a dela por um momento. Ela rapidamente tirou as mãos daquela posição confortável em que estavam para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Edward Desculpe, você não deveria ter me visto assim. Apenas acaba de me conhecer há minutos atrás e pensarás que ... que ...

- Tranquila. Eu entendo o que você está passando- Oh sim, claro que te entendo Isabella ... muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Um par de batidinhas na porta me trouxeram de volta ao presente, era Angela.

- Srta. Swan aqui esta ... - ela parou ao ver a expressão de Bella - Me desculpe Bella, estão aqui as coisas que você pediu, os escritos que você me entregou já estão arrumados em cima da sua mesa classificadas por gênero e ordem de chegada. - Angela disse, deixando meu copo com água e o café de Bella na mesa.

- Obrigado Angela, por favor ligue para Crowdley e diga que já não preciso mais dele nesta reunião. Vou trabalhar a portas fechadas com Edward e eu aprecio que ninguém nos interrompa, a menos que seja alguma ligação de Sue.

- Sim Bella, eu vou pegar todos os seus recados e deixar na sua mesa. - Angela caminhou até a porta e a fechou novamente, me deixando com aquela criação magistral da natureza. Mas porque você tinha esses pensamentos tão românticos Cullen? Você veio para destruir, não para se apaixonar por ela ... Não seja estúpido, você não pode vê- la com outros olhos que não sejam de ódio!

- Bem Edward, imagino que você esteja ciente de toda a situação legal. Tanya Denali, nós fez chegar, através de seu advogado a demanda sobre os direitos autorais de um dos livros que publicamos no início deste ano. Deve saber que este é o último livro de uma saga que uma de nossas autoras tem escrito nos últimos anos e sobre a qual temos um contrato de exclusividade.

- Estive lendo as informações que nos enviou o Sr. Crowdley ontem, não tem muita lógica que a Sra. Denali tenha imposto este tipo de recurso- e verdade, essa demanda não tinha qualquer lógica - mas isso é justamente o recurso que vamos usar, porque é uma história que vem se i desenvolvendo durante três livros anteriores e é uma história já conhecida do público. Mas na informação que me enviaram não especificava que tipo de livros eram.

-Que descuido do Sr. Crowdley, evitar um tema tão importante como esse! É uma história sobre vampiros – disse para depois tomar um pouco do seu café. Vampiros? Quem diabos lê sobre vampiros! Nós não estamos na Transilvânia porra ...

- A saga sobre vampiros? Parece interessante -O lado esquerdo do meu cérebro começou magistralmente a me aplaudir de maneira imaginária. Alice, Emmett e agora ela ... três mentiras em uma manhã, perfeito Cullen . Cada vez melhoras mais na arte do engano.

- Sim, de fato teve um impacto forte no mercado. Temos sido best-seller durante 3 anos seguidos, mas eu me preocupo com efeitos depois desta demanda já que o último livro não tem muito tempo que foi lançado e isso pode reduzir significativamente os seus lucros.- Ela falava com tanta postura e profissionalismo. Poderia parecer que estava há anos no negócio, quando era apenas uma menina inexperiente brincando de ser adulta.

- Eu imagino que o seu dep. de publicidade já deve estar responsável por uma campanha agressiva para assegurar as vendas,ainda que você mencionou que foram best-sellers pelo qual a questão da lealdade do leitor desempenha um papel importante. Agora o que precisa ser abordado é o custo real de todo o assunto, tem que preparar uma sustentada contra demanda contra a Srta. Denali. O valor que está pedindo sobre os direitos de autor são extremamente elevados e sem sentido.

- Você sabe os valores que ela está pedindo? Ontem eu pedi essa informação ao e ele nunca me enviou. - Disse visivelmente chateada, após alguns segundos se acalmou um pouco e levou o copo à boca para tomar a última gota de café que restava.

- Me entregou esta manhã, Tanya Denali está pedindo US $ 5,5 milhões.

- Qua-quanto? – Gritou assustada esquecendo-se que tinha o copo na mão e o deixou cair derramando todo o café, levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente para uma pequena mesa, onde tinha uma pequena caixa de guardanapos de papel. - Deus, que desastrada que eu sou! Acabo de me banhar de café – Pegou uma caixa de toalhas de papel e quando tentou voltar à mesa justo pelo lado onde eu estava, vi quando seu sapato prendeu no tapete e seu pé ficou preso, só houve tempo virar- me para esticar meus braços e Isabella cair sobre eles. Sim, definitivamente nenhum senso de autopreservação, os saltos eram uma armadilha mortal. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, enquanto nossos olhos fizeram contato, mordendo o lábio inferior ligeiramente até que percebeu a posição em que estava e endireitou o corpo para levantar-se.

- Dis desculpa-Edward, realmente não ... não sei o que aconteceu comigo. O impacto da notícia me deixou em branco. Olha como ficou seu terno, também o sujei de café. - Suas mãos descansaram na lapela do meu casaco, onde pequenas gotas de café haviam impregnado com o impacto que provocou quando derrubou seu café e se espalhou sobre a mesa.

- Oh, não se preocupe Isabella não foi nada – Sim, por acaso ... quando Alice vir o que você fez com o seu novo YSL vai te matar – Você levou a pior parte, deixe-me ajudar –Peguei um par de guardanapos de papel e comecei rapidamente a passá-los pela da parte superior da blusa perto dos seus seios. Esse simples contato com outra mulher na mesma situação não teria causado absolutamente nenhuma reação física, por Deus! não era um adolescente de 15 anos, mas naquele momento ela, Isabella Swan, meu anjo e demônio causou uma ereção iminente. Minha respiração tornou-se pesada e minhas mãos queriam explorar mais a fundo esse terreno, eu queria arrancar essa cara jaqueta, fazer voar seus botões e admirar o que eu imagino seria sua nudez perfeita ... Merda! Edward Cullen precisa se acalmar, você não pode se dar ao luxo de ter esses pensamentos com ela ... eu repetia para mim mesmo. Lentamente e sem que ela percebesse afastei minhas mãos e caminhei até uma pequena lata de lixo para jogar os guardanapos molhados. Tratei de respirar rapidamente e afastei da minha mente essas imagens que ficavam rodando na minha cabeça onde eu podia ver claramente a Bella, esse anjo de olhos chocolates escondido em Isabella em meus braços enquanto a fazia minha, MINHA ...

- Bella, Bella ... você está bem? - Angela rapidamente entrou na sala. - Deus, o que aconteceu com suas roupas? - Ela disse enquanto recolhia os pedaços do copo quebrou.

- Não se preocupe Angela, uma mera falta de jeito da minha parte. Sinto muito Edward, mas precisa mudar minhas roupas, eu estou toda molhada - Oh não, Isabella ... você não deve usar essas palavras. Você molhada e eu pronto para você, já é suficiente homem das cavernas ACALME-SE . – O que acha de nós nos encontramos amanhã às 10? Então, eu te dou tempo para me apresentar uma proposta para gerar a contra demanda. Se você precisar de qualquer informação adicional Angela está à sua disposição ,não gostaria que o Sr. Crowdley te assessorasse, preciso ter uma conversa com ele antes. Seu escritório é neste mesmo andar, e Angela irá te ajudar a encontrá-lo.

- Claro, claro. Eu vou estar trabalhando o resto do dia coletando informações para que possamos compartilhar mais novidades do caso.

- Sinto muito por terminar a reunião dessa maneira - abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos pareciam ...envergonhados? Estava triste por seu vestido ou pelo fato de não continuar ali comigo? - Angela, acompanhe Edward ao seu escritório? Eu vou para casa com Billy e volto em uma hora. Espero estar a tempo para a reunião com o dept. de criação, qualquer coisa me encontra no celular.

- Não tem problema Bella. Edward, por favor, venha comigo para esse lado? - Ela mostrou-me com sua mão o caminho a seguir. Eu a vi sair com passos rápidos e entrar em um escritório que eu acho que era dela. Angela falava comigo, eu sabia por que eu podia ouvir um distante zumbido nos ouvidos, mas não tinha realmente ouvido nada. Minha atenção foi levada por esse demônio pessoal com quem compartilhei a última hora, essa pequena malvada envolta em saltos de 10 polegadas e roupas caras, uma menina brincando de ser uma adulta ...

- Este é o seu escritório de Edward, Bella se encarregou pessoalmente de adequá-lo para você. Você tem todas as ferramentas à mão, mas se você precisar de mais alguma coisa é só me avisar. - Angela saiu do escritório que tinham me atribuído em completo silêncio, parecia ser uma mulher tranquila. Sentei-me no assento confortável de couro reclinável que estava atrás de uma mesa enorme e olhei ao redor do lugar, o escritório foi soberbamente decorado com tons de terra. Um par de mobiliário de couro preto e uma pequena mesa de café o tornou ainda mais perfeito. Eu não podia negar, ela tinha bom gosto.

Eu sabia que tinha que começar a trabalhar no caso, mas meu maldito cérebro não queria cooperar. Minhas mãos ainda queimavam pelo pequeno contato que tiveram com seus seios, na minha retina havia ficado gravado seu sorriso, esse brilho dos seus olhos chocolates e esse corpo de infarto. Ela definitivamente era uma bruxinha e eu estava sendo rapidamente capturado pelo encanto que Isabella tinha feito esta manhã, isso era o que pelo menos a parte irracional da minha cabeça me fazia acreditar.

Mas a lógica não tinha sido enganada por esta fachada. Eu estava pensando nela como o anjo que conheci na porta do edifício e não como Isabella Swan, minha única e maldita inimiga. Demônios, me senti como um maldito bipolar, porra! Algo sim estava claro em tudo isso: os Swan iriam pagar com Isabella tudo o que um dia haviam tirado e a minha vingança não pararia até tirar tudo, até mesmo sua dignidade. Tinha um plano a ser seguido, devia fazê- la se apaixonar e depois afundar. Era um jogo de sedução, de fato perigosa, mas ainda assim emocionante. Mas seria tão fácil como planejado? O fato de Isabella ser uma bela mulher definitivamente jogava a meu favor, pelo menos ele não precisaria dormir com uma mulher repulsiva e isso fazia o plano muito mais atraente. Agora começava o meu jogo de xadrez: movendo corretamente os peões, a rainha ficaria desprotegida e seria um xeque-mate iminente para ela e toda sua corporação . Era como tinha sonhado por tantos anos ... As regras eram claras desde o início, desde que você não misture o coração no jogo tudo ficaria bem. Embora, depois de conhecer quem era realmente Isabella Swan e as reações que tinha causado em mim, o quão difícil seria deixar os sentimentos fora dele?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A**:E agora? O malvado Edward Cullen liga seus motores para começar seu plano. Como será? Review ou tomates? Bjs, Lu.


	5. Um encontro inesperado

Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português.

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

. Disclaimer: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

* * *

><p>Antes de começar quero agradecer a todos os reviews e a todos que colocaram a fic em seus favoritos. Obrigada.<p>

**Capitulo 5: Un encuentro inesperado.**

_Música do capítulo: Too lost in you – Sugababes_

No corredor solitário o eco dos meus passos era a única coisa que se escutava, acelerava o passo como se estivesse fugindo do mais perigoso assassino em série. Ao chegar à porta do meu escritório já estava praticamente correndo-me apressei a entrar e logo fechei a porta com um golpe para apoiar minhas costas nela. Tinha levado minhas mãos ao peito enquanto tratava de estabilizar minha respiração que tinha se tornado um chiado contínuo desde que deixei a sala de reuniões.

- O que foi isso? Disse com um sussurro quando senti que minha respiração estava voltando ao normal ainda que a sentisse arder no meu peito. Era como se no lugar onde Edward havia colocado suas mãos após o incidente com o café houvesse pequenas fogueiras. Creio que isso era o que se chamava de combustão espontânea... Sim meus peitos eram pequenas chaminés ardentes, não queria nem ver o estado do meu rosto.

- Oh por Deus! – O reflexo do meu rosto no espelho do banheiro do meu escritório mostrava uma versão completamente distorcida de mim. Vi uma mulher, com os olhos marrons completamente arregalados de susto com um brilho que jamais tinha visto. Uns lábios carnudos formando um O perfeito e umas bochechas ruborizadas ao extremo. Resultado? Uma palavra: Isabella Swan tinha conhecido o significado da palavra **DESEJO**.

Tomei um par de respirações e tratei de tentar acomodar inutilmente alguns cachos que tinham escapado do meu rabo de cavalo recuperando assim minha postura de executiva séria e elegante ainda quando seu traje novo da Dior tinha ficado inutilizado. Jamais deixaria de ser desastrada, não importava o quanto se esforçasse, Bella Swan sempre teria dois pés esquerdos, havia aprendido a viver com isso. Mas se estava tão acostumada com essa classe de acidentes, porque tinha reagido diferente desta vez? Ah claro, é porque desta vez havia feito o ridículo na frente **DELE**.

E esse **ELE** tinha um nome: Edward Cullen. Podia jurar que meu coração deixou de bater por um par de segundos quando escutei sua voz na sala. Tratei de projetar a maior quantidade de segurança possível para que Edward não notasse o quão nervosa havia ficado, me sentia como uma pequena ovelha perdida já que aquela maravilhosa criação do universo que tinha visto essa manhã e que tinha me deixado completamente em estado de caos resultou ser meu advogado, por que... porque... por quê? Repetia como um mantra. Alguém pode ter uma sorte pior que a minha? Eu duvido!

No momento de fazer a apresentação formal e apertar sua mão senti uma sensação sobrenatural, mas gostosa. Todo meu corpo estremeceu com milhares de pequenas descargas elétricas que o contato com a pele de Edward me trouxe, retirei minha mão assustada e nos sentamos. Ao que parece Edward estava igualmente impactado, seu rosto lívido e o olhar perdido se deixava notar. Não me encontrava capaz de começar a conversa mas ainda assim o fiz. Edward estava surpreso pela minha juventude assim como eu estava pela sua beleza.

Como se a coisa não pudesse ficar pior, tive que desabar em pranto na frente dele. A data me fazia muito sensível, mas chorar na frente de um belo desconhecido já era o cúmulo, uma verdadeira vergonha. Menos mal que Algela interrompeu o momento ao entrar com meu café, pensei que um pouco de cafeína estabilizaria meu sistema nervoso, grande erro!

Ao cabo de uns minutos Edward me soltou de um só golpe o absurdo valor da de manda de 5.5 milhões de dólares. Era impossível que se perdesse tanto dinheiro por uma mentira ridículo a, tão torpe como sempre, deixei minha xícara cair com o resto de café sobre a mesa. A xícara se havia feito em pedaços, mas o líquido ocasionou um desastre de proporções colossais, me molhou e respingou no impecável terno de Edward. Me desculpei inutilmente e saí em busca de guardanapos.

Já mencionei que minha estrela da boa sorte fugiu já faz alguns anos? Pois bem, a azeitona da empada foi quando meu sapato se prendeu no tapete me fazendo desequilibrar e cair, fechei os olhos pois acreditava que meu rosto iria bater no chão, quando senti um par de fortes braços me agarrando pela cintura. Nossos olhares de encontraram por breves segundos, uns lindos olhos verdes me olhavam com expectativa, busquei em minha mente o resto de sanidade que teria e me obriguei a ficar de pé. Me desculpei torpemente enquanto tratava de me secar com os guardanapos, foi aí que senti suas mãos em meus peitos.

Menos mal que Angela entrou e interrompemos o momento, já que sentia um forte rubor se formando em meu rosto, suas mãos havia tocado gentilmente meus peitos durante sua tarefa de limpeza e isso havia sido sem dúvida a experiência sensual que tinha tido por causa de minha falta de jeito. O toque do telefone me tirou de meus pensamentos, saí rapidamente do banheiro para atende- lo.

-Bella, Billy já está com o carro pronto- disse Angela do outro lado do telefone.

-Obrigada Ang, pegarei minha bolsa e sairei em seguida.

-Ok- Encerrei a chamada e abri uma das gavetas do meu escritório onde guardava minha bolsa. Abri e peguei no meu pequeno estojo de maquiagem um espelho para constatar que pequena luxuriosa que apareceu diante do espelho há alguns minutos já havia saído, bufei ao me dar conta que a condenada ainda se encontrava ali, e ainda acrescentou um leve sorriso. Sorrir? Quando foi a última vez que fiz isso? Provavelmente deveria ser há pouco mais de 9 meses... Quando ainda havia motivos para sorrir.

Abri a porta do escritório encontrando com Angela sentada em sua mesa terminando de revisar uns escritos para mim. Confiava em seu trabalho, éramos amigas Há anos e sinceramente não poderia pedir melhor assistente que ela: discreta, útil e muito comprometida com seu trabalho. Não tinha notado que eu tinha saído até que o vento fez com que a porta do meu escritório se fechasse em um estrondoso golpe que a fez sobressaltar com o som que provocou.

- Bella- disse quando eu já estava quase chegando ao elevador- Edward ficou instalado no escritório e o pessoal de criação está sabendo que você vai estar fora do escritório casa haja algum atraso na reunião. - Só o fato de angela pronunciar seu nome provocou em mim um evento inusitado e que nunca tinha sentido. Um forte tremor recorreu meu corpo da cabeça aos pés enquanto que um estranho calor se instalava na parte baixa de minha barriga, senti uma ligeira umidade em minhas pregas que além do mais provocou um instantâneo rubor em minhas bochechas. Era possível ter o rosto ainda mais vermelho? Sim, sim era sim! Baixei a cabeça para que Angela não se desse conta do que estava acontecendo comigo.

-Obrigada Angela, te chamo quando estiver de volta- a porta do elevador se abriu, graças aos céus estava vazio. Não poderia aguentar que outro ser humano me visse neste estado. Já chegando à planta baixa, caminhei sem parar até a porta do edifício onde inevitavelmente esbocei um sorriso ao recordar o acontecido há algumas horas atrás. Neste mesmo lugar tinha conhecido a versão terrestre de um Deus Grego que, julgando por sua aparência e segurança ao falar deveria ser descendente direto de Eros "O Deus Do Sexo". Genial, agora sim deveria trocar até minha calcinha.

A voz de Billy me trouxe de volta a terra- Srta. Bella , estamos em casa- Em que momento chegamos? Estava tão distraída que perdi 30 minutos do trajeto até em casa? Chega Isabella, pare de pensar nisso... Ele é só seu advogado, o que vai te tirar de todo esse lio legal, deve manter com ele uma relação estritamente profissional já que assim é que as coisas devem ser.

Entrei quase correndo em casa já que não teria muito tempo disponível. Subi as escadas de 2 em 2 com os sapatos nas mãos e fechei a porta do meu quarto. Abri a porta do imenso closet já tinha em mente o que usaria pelo resto daquela tarde . Encontrei rapidamente e o peguei, deixando sobre a cama. Tomei um banho rápido para regressão os meus níveis hormonais ao normal e me vesti. Mantendo o mesmo penteado, mas com uma troca de acessórios, o reflexo do espelho mostrava a mulher que eu conhecia, desta vez usando o vestido cinza da coleção Mango para executivas, simples, sóbrio, de corte reto que ajustava minhas curvas até o joelho, mas não por isso menos elegante. As mangas três quartos e o decote oval fechado me davam o aspecto inigualável de uma mulher segura de si mesma, mas também extremamente sexy; o acompanhei com uns saltos altos com uma tirinha sugestiva em meus tornozelos que combinava perfeitamente com o cito. Estava pronta para impactar os babões da criação, eles tinham sido os primeiros a se opor que uma inexperiente como eu dirigisse a empresa.

Me vi no espelho por uns segundos mais, como que querendo aprovar a mim mesma e saí do quarto. No corredor me encontrei com Sue que saia do quarto de Charlie.

-Tudo bem com o papai?- perguntei em um tom de preocupação.

-Sim Srta. Isabella está tudo normal. Desde cedo eu o notei um pouco perturbado, mas deve ser pela data- disse Sue com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

- Deve ser isso- abaixei um pouco a cabeça, já não queria chorar, pelo menos hoje. Olhei minhas roupas que estavam em minhas mãos e as entreguei a Sue- Sue, sem quere me derramei café na minha roupa nova, poderia ver o que se pode fazer? –Minha babá era uma completa expert em arrumar meus desastres, sabia que desta vez não seria exceção.

- claro que sim, confie em mim Srta. Isabella que ficará como se nada tivesse acontecido- piscou um olho para mim e desceu as escadas. Fiquei olhando uns segundos a porta de Charlie, me debatendo se deveria entrar para ver- lo, decidi que não, conversaríamos quando eu voltasse. Desci as escadas e me despedi de Sue. Billy abriu a porta para mim e com isso começamos a viagem de volta.

Voltei a me concentrar e continuei a ler, talvez mais um par de horas, até que um barulho conhecido me trouxe de volta a realidade. Vi na tela do celular um nome bem familiar.

-Poderia apostar até minha própria cabeça que ainda esta no escritório, lendo algum artigo novo- escutei a vos de meu amigo do outro lado.

- Oi Matt, boa tarde- dei ênfase na parte do comprimento.

- Tarde Isabella? São 8: 30 da noite, não deste conta que já faz um tempo que escureceu do lado de fora do seu templo sagrado de letras? – Girei rapidamente minha cadeira para olhar pela enorme janela que tinha em meu escritório. Era certo, tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

- Você me conhece Matt, sabe que sou 100% dedicada ao que eu gosto- Me levantei da cadeira e senti um certo formigamento nas pernas, quantas horas estive sentada na mesma posição? Nem se quer notei quando Angela saiu.

- Sim Bella, claro que sei. Somos amigos há quanto tempo? 9 anos?

- Dez para ser exata- lhe corrigi.

- Bom Srta. Sabe-tudo te liguei para te fazer uma proposta. E esta vetado de antemão que diga que não.

-UMmmm Matt se é proibido dizer não, não estaria fazendo de sua proposta uma obrigação e não uma opção?-Disse enquanto levantava ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. As propostas de Matt poderia ser algo descabeladas, não queria ouvir com o que viria desta vez.

- Sim, mas você também me conhece e sabe que não aceito um não como resposta, além do mais você merece Bella. Depois de tudo o que passou e tudo o que está fazendo pela empresa precisa de um descanso.

-Vejamos, e então que é que Matt tem planejado para me propor?- disse com um tom sarcástico em minha voz.

- Penso em te sequestrar umas horas esta noite, que me acompanhe em um compromisso importante para mim e não pretendo ir sozinho.

- Está louco? Não se lembra de que dia é hoje?

- Claro que sei Bella, mas é justamente por isso que penso em te tirar de casa esta noite. Tenho cert4eza que ao chegar no seu quarto você vai se fechar e chorar até dormir, não é assim?

- Não penso em comparecer ao seu estúpido compromisso Matt, não quero deixar meu pai sozinho- disse tratando de mudar de assunto.

-Sabe muito bem que não está sozinho, que Sue está cuidando dele.

-Ainda assim, eu sou sua filha e...

-Chega Isabella, não comece outra vez com a mesma história. Estou aqui no edifício e vou subir para te buscar. Pegue sua bolsa e me espere já pronta.

- Não penso em descer com você Matt-encolhi meus ombros enquanto em deixava cair em uma das poltronas da sala de espera do escritório.

- Tarde demais pequena já estou aqui- disse enquanto abria a porta. Caminhou até onde eu estava sentada e esboçando um sorriso desligou a ligação. Essa noite havia se esmerado em sua vestimenta, juraria que estava vestido de Hermes. Entre casual e natural mas sobressaindo com seu grande gosto teria meu amigo, enfiado em calças pretas de tecido, camisa clara, suéter cinza e essa capa preta que ficava espetacular nele. Se via simplesmente encantador. Matt era um loiro de olhos profundamente azuis, de anatomia esculpida sem chegar a ser tão forçado ou grotesco e umas covinhas graciosas que se formavam em suas bochechas quando sorria. Assim era Matt, meu melhor amigo. Com ele compartilhei tantas coisas ao ponto de me conhecer tanto quando eu a ele, inseparáveis assim éramos nós...

- Vamos Matt, não me obrigue a fazer isso. Além do mas não estou vestida para a ocasião- continuava com os braços cruzados e um bico pronunciado, talvez com isso ele mudasse de opinião.

- Não vai me convencer com esse bico Isabella, vamos se não chegaremos tarde. Além do mas está perfeita, um retoque na maquiagem e está pronta. Vamos preguiçosa levanta!- me pegou pela mão e praticamente me empurrou até o banheiro. Antes que pudesse reagir, me deu minha bolsa com toda a maquiagem e saiu do banheiro com um sorriso maquiavélico.

-Você vai me pagar Stone, desta vez não vou deixar passar. – Gritei do banheiro, podia apostar que ele estava dobrado de tanto rir na cadeira. Preferi não me enrolar mais neste assunto e comecei a me arrumar, Matt era quase tão obstinado como eu e era capaz de me colocar no porta malas de seu carro toda amarrada e amordaçada desde que me levasse. Decidi soltar o cabelo e acomodei meus cachos com um pente fofo que evitava que o cabelo caísse no meu rosto. Não estava de tudo ruim... Dei um profundo suspiro e sai do banheiro.

-Wow, está linda Bella- disse Matt levantando – se da cadeira. Já está pronta? Vamos-estendeu seu braço para que eu o tomasse como era nosso costume, baixei os olhos e continuei a caminhar.

-Vamos Bella, vai ser divertido. Posso ver pela sua cara que teve um dia de cão, vai ver que alguma distração te ajudará. - Relaxei um pouco minha postura e diminui o ritmo dos meus passos e assim permiti que ele me alcançasse.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei enquanto chamava o elevador.

- Conheci uma bela designer em Nova York há uns meses atrás, quando estive fazendo parte da pesquisa da minha tese. Faz poucas semanas que ela voltou para Chicago e hoje é seu aniversário. Me ligou esta manhã e me convidou para sua festa. Ela é um pequeno redemoinho de energia e não perderia a oportunidade de comparecer ao seu aniversário, devo muito a esse pequeno demônio. Disse enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Não sei por que precisa de mim ali, se não conheço ninguém- deixei meu corpo cair no assento e cruzei os braços sobre meu peito novamente com os punhos apertados enquanto ele colocava seu carro em movimento.

- Isabella- Matt aproveitou um sinal vermelho para desfazer meu aperto e pegou delicadamente minha mão- Preciso que entenda que não faço isso por mim, mas por você. Não posso permitir que te afunde na depressão, a única coisa que você faz é chorar e chorar.

- E o que você quer que eu faça Matt? Que sorria o dia todo e que finja que está tudo bem? Pois não está bem, NÃO ESTÁ! – disse quase gritando e tirando minha mão da dele.

- Tão pouco quero que finja que está tudo bem Bella, mas ao menos tente enxergar um pouco mais a frente do seu nariz, por favor. Me faz mal te ver assim... sem vida...-disse essa última parte quase em um sussurro. Está situação não afetava só a mim, arrastava com ela as outras pessoas que eu gostava.

- Sinto muito- as lágrimas traidoras já ameaçavam aparecer.

-Vamos, só me prometa que vai tentar se divertir, certo?- disse enquanto colocava uma mecha de meu cabelo que havia se soltado do pente e a colocava atrás de minha orelha. Só consegui assentir debilmente e fixei meu olhar na estrada. Devia tentar me divertir, se tinha prometido ao meu amigo e devia ser uma promessa para mim também. A vida continuava e o tempo passava para todos, inclusive para mim.

-Wow, desta vez Alice se superou. Olha que festa!- disse Matt estendendo sua mão para mostrar um luminoso ponto ao lado do caminho. O pátio da casa onde seria a festa estava todo decorado com muitas lâmpadas brancas que pendiam de uma tenda branca. O gramado muito bem cuidado por seus donos fazia um enorme contraste com o resto da decoração que era toda em branco e prata. Tinha ficado tão apaixonada pelo lugar que nem vi que Matt já tinha estacionado o carro e já estava abrindo minha porta para me ajudar a descer.

- Vamos pequena, te prometo que não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui. Mas ao menos tente se divertir- me deu um beijo na testa e colocou uma mão em minhas costas me convidando a caminhar e lentamente me guiou até o pátio. O caminho não era longo, mas o fizemos bem devagar como quem quer reconhecer o lugar. Matt não afrouxou seu aperto em nenhum momento e realmente eu agradecia, com um Louboutin de 8 polegadas em uma superfície tão instável como a do gramado se previa um desastre com certeza.

Chegamos as extremo sul da enorme tenda que parecia o lugar menos lotado e ficamos ali uns minutos até ver onde nós ficaríamos finalmente. Matt aproveitou onde estávamos e colocou na enorme mesa branca a minha esquerda, o presente que tinha trazido para sua amiga.

Uns segundos depois, Matt se virou ao ver uma pequena mulher que via dando pequenos saltinhos de emoção, seu cabelo curto perfeitamente adornado com uma fita que lhe dava um toque quase romântico a todo seu estilo. Ela se via estupenda, usando um Marc Jacob, o qual me pareceu ser da última coleção, essa garota sim que tinha bom gosto. Era um mini vestido tomara que caia em tom celeste cheio de florezinhas em relevo, estilo princesa, que ressaltava sua cor de pele tão branca e esse sorriso realmente cativante; sorria de maneira que não se podia duvidar que fosse uma garota de grandes e sinceros sentimentos.

- Matt-gritou com uma voz cantante- Conseguiu vir!

-Alice querida, feliz aniversário! Matt me soltou por um momento enquanto abraçava sua amiga, depois do efusivo abraço Matt se virou para ver e sorriu- desculpe meu atrevimento Alice, mas não quis vir sozinho, te apresento Bella Swan, minha... melhor amiga. Se lembra de que te contei dela?

- Oi Bella, Matt me falou muito de você. Por fim tenho o prazer de te conhecer, com tudo o que escutei sobre você tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas- disse enquanto me abraçava. Me surpreendeu sua reação, eu não era uma pessoa muito física quanto ao ato de demostrar afeto, só o fazia com meus pais e era lógico desde quando havia parado de receber abraços. Mas a força com que a pequena Alice me abraçou tinha me deixado sem reação. Matt tinha razão, era hora de começar a sair de minha bolha.

- Querem algo para beber?- perguntou Alice enquanto me soltava.

- Claro que sim, vamos Alice te acompanho. Bella se importaria de ficar sozinha uns minutos?- perguntou Matt descansando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Oh não, claro que não. Anda, eu te espero aqui- o incentivei com um gesto de minhas mãos.

- Não vou demorar, não vá embora- se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido- Estamos muito longe para que você tente fugir- Esboçou um sorriso enquanto se perdia com Alice entre a multidão, podia jurar que Matt tinha lido minha mente, era isso exatamente o que planejava fazer.

- Te odeio- Bufei de vagar para que o resto dos convidados não notassem minha chateação.

Até que Matt estivesse de volta com as bebidas, me permiti dar uma olhada e inspecionar todo o lugar. Estava concentrada admirando até os pequenos de talher que à Alice não tinhas escapado, realmente tinha se esmerado. A essa altura meus lábios formavam meu costumeiro O de assombro. Senti uns passos se aproximando de mim mas não prestei atenção, tinha muita gente ao redor para eu se quer me mexer, não foi até que eu escutei sua voz aveludada que me virei para ver...

- Isabela... É você?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hahahahahahaha! Por esta ela não esperava e nem ele, com certeza. E agora? Tomates ou review? Bjs, LU.


	6. Descontrole

Twisted Plans by lanenisita em português.

Link da fic original: retire os espaços.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6412838 / 1 / Twisted _ Plans

.** Disclaimer**: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: Descontrole<strong>_

Música do capítulo: Monster – Skillet

Música do baile: The Way you Look Tonight – Michael Bublé

-Fala que a mamãe está bem Alice, você não a matou de susto?- disse com um tom um pouco divertido. Minha irmã mais nova tinha me ligado para confirmar que eu não faltaria a sua festa esta noite.

-Ela está bem Edward, deixe de paranóia! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Me surpreendeu um pouco o fato de ter reagido melhor que o esperado. Pois se não se lembra não comemorei nenhum aniversário em casa nos últimos quatro anos.

-Tinha certeza que não teria problema algum, Esme não seria capaz de te negar algo, nenhum de nós é capaz de fazer- lo.

-É que eu sou simplesmente irresistível! Bem mudando de assunto, tomei a liberdade de convidar seu único amigo e quase chefe para que venha com sua noiva esta noite. Me confirmou que viria com ela e seu irmão que está passando uma temporada aqui em Chicago.

-Alice- gritei um pouco irritado- Isso já foi passar dos limites! Porque você chamou o Emmett?

-Edward sou sua irmã esqueceu? Te conheço, sei que poderia dar o cano em mim, mas não no Emmett. .. Duuuh.

-Não pensava em te dar o cano Ali, só pensava em chegar no final da festa-respirei fundo para não soltar a gargalhada que reprimi ao escutá-la bufar do outro lado do telefone-Hey, é brincadeira. Claro que estarei ai, tenho que te contar o que aconteceu com seu adorado YSL.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, o que você fez com seu terno novo?- A estas alturas a pobre Alice estaria à beira de um ataque de pânico fashionista.

-Te contarei esta noite, assim desconto pelo que você fez com Emmett. Bem Ali, esteve muito divertida a conversa, mas tenho que desligar, tenho que terminar de revisar uns relatórios antes de sair, te vejo em um par de horas.

-Um destes dias você ainda vai me matar Edward... Mas ainda assim eu te amo irmãozinho! Nos vemos mais tarde. - Desliguei a chamada com Alice e voltei a fixar meus olhos nos documentos que tinha em mãos. Angela conseguiu me entregar, no decorrer da tarde algumas informações vitais da Swan Editors: seus últimos relatórios financeiros, novos lançamentos, lista dos escritores tanto novatos quanto consagrados, prêmios pulitzer, ranking dos seus Best Sellers. Isabella estava encarregada de todo um monstro do meio da escrita. Talvez 5.5 milhões de dólares não representasse nada para uma companhia que gerou mais de 150 milhões de dólares no último ano. Era realmente uma mulher poderosa, mas também impressionante. Não foi preciso muito esforço para fazê-la ficar ruborizada um par de vezes durante a reunião desta manhã, definitivamente o mestre da sedução havia conseguido novamente apenas com um par de sorrisos. Parece que o desafio seria mais fácil do que imaginava. Tinha perdido a conta de quantas mulheres já tinha levado pra cama com o simples fato de mostrar- les um sorriso de lado e um olhar que as deslumbrasse; e pelo que parece Isabella não seria exceção em minha longa lista, sorri ao imaginar a cena.

Voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo, deveria assimilara maior quantidade de informação sobre sua companhia estes dia, seria de suma importância para a segunda fase do meu plano. Assim que copiei uma parte e guardei no meu portfólio para revisar com mais calma em casa, já que por agora teria um pequeno assunto para resolver antes de ir à festa de Alice. Desliguei o computador e saí de meu escritório que ficava no final do corredor, obrigatoriamente deveria passar pelo escritório de Angela antes de chegar ao elevador.

- Angela muito obrigado pela informação, foi de muita utilidade. eu já estou indo por hoje- Disse enquanto lhe devolvia a pasta com os documentos.

-Bom descanso Edward, não se esqueça que amanhã tem uma reunião com ela às 10 – disse movendo a cabeça para um lado e apontando com o olhar por trás de mim. Ao me virar vi que se referia a Isabella. Seu enorme escritório estava com a porta aberta e se podia ver um pouco de sua decoração interior; Uma imponente cadeira de couro ressaltava de longe, estava completamente virada, ficando de costas para todos quem entrassem ali– Ela está ali, mas não gosta de ser incomodada quando lê escritos novos. Eu a avisarei que você já foi- assenti levemente enquanto voltei a caminhar, dando uma última olhada em seu escritório.

- Muito obrigado Angela, até amanhã. - disse quase chegando ao elevador. Queria evitar a todo custo passar pela porta do edifício para não recordar o episódio desta manhã. Sem dúvida recordaria a primeira imagem que tive dela e que tinha me perseguido o dia todo: Bonita, etérea e vulnerável, essa era Bella Swan, o anjo e que se distanciava bastante de Isabella Swan o demônio: Imponente, calculista e inimiga.

Estúpido, Bella e Isabella são a mesma pessoa. Ou se mete com as duas ou não se mete com nenhuma. Não são o Dr. Jekkyl e Mr Hyde.

- Já basta, cale- se! –Disse a minha atormentada consciência. Comecei a caminhar até onde estava estacionado meu carro e me dei conta da dolorosa ereção que crescia em minhas calças, tudo isso por lembrar do que aconteceu esta manhã? Precisava urgentemente fazer uma ligação.

- Olá... está em casa?- Esperei sua resposta alguns segundos- Sim, sim me lembro de como chegar. Te vejo em 10 minutos. - Desliguei rapidamente e entrei em meu volvo. Conduzi como louco pelas ruas de Chicago até chegar à casa de Gianna, tinha conseguido chegar em oito minutos o que significa que estava realmente desesperado. Saí do carro tropeçando, e não precisei tocar à porta já que ela estava parada ali, me esperando. A peguei fortemente pela cintura e a empurrei para dentro da casa enquanto repartia beijos em sua mandíbula. Com Gianna as coisas eram diferentes; o sexo era bastante prazeroso e ela pelo menos se dava com o estilo de relação que tínhamos, zero perguntas e zero reprovações. Era italiana e de mente bastante liberal, diferente de Jéssica.

- Amor- dizia entre suspiros enquanto percorríamos o curto trajeto da porta até a sala. Pela segunda vez não poderia ser capaz de chegar até o quarto.

-Está sozinha?- A perguntei enquanto minha mão direita havia começado a abrir os primeiros botões de sua blusa para descobrir seus peitos ocultos por um fino sutiã de encaixe.

- Sim amor- silvou de maneira sensual em meu ouvido. Sabia que depois disto, tudo iria ladeira a baixo, definitivamente não seria capaz de chegar até o quarto. Levantei um pouco a cabeça para ver qual seria o melhor lugar para fazê- lo e o panorama não parecia muito animador, haviam três opções: a mesa da cozinha, a mesa da sala ou o sofá de três lugares que estava aminha direita. Optei pelo mais próximo: o sofá. Gianna se sustentava com suas mãos em meu pescoço, me custou um pouco afrouxar seu aperto para recosta- la ao sofá. Graças aos céus ela havia colocado uma saia curta de brim o que facilitaria bastante o meu trabalho já que estava suficientemente excitado neste momento. Sua blusa se estava convertendo em um estorvo, a terminei de abrir com violência o que fez com que os últimos botões saíssem voando por toda a sala. Baixei um pouco seu sutiã para excita- la enquanto mordia um de seus mamilos, mas para uma cadela como ela isso não seria o suficiente assim que sem pensar muito afastei um pouco a diminuta tanga que usava e introduzi meus dois dedos, comecei a mover dentro dela com o único objetivo que ficasse molhada o mais rápido possível e não para que sinta prazer.

Depois de uns segundo mantendo o mesmo ritmo com meus dedos, já estava pronta, a levantei do sofá fazendo com que dobrasse seus joelhos e as apoiasse na parte central do mesmo, enquanto suas mãos agarravam um dos braços do móvel deixando- a em perfeita posição de quatro que eu tanto gostava na hora de ter um bom sexo: era altamente excitante e ao extremo gratificante, mas o melhor era que era completamente impessoal ao não manter contato visual com ela em nenhum momento.

Uma vez posicionada, separei suas pernas com força colocando meus quadris na altura de suas nádegas e a fazendo notar que meu membro estava mais do que pronto para ser recebido por sua úmida cavidade. Levantei sua saia até a cintura e afastei sua tanga para o lado, não ia perder tempo retirando- a. Desabotoei minhas calças e desci rapidamente o zíper, coloquei o preservativo e sem nenhum aviso a penetri em uma só estocada. A escutei sibilar de dor, mas não me importei, minhas investidas começaram a ser mais rápidas e fortes, enquanto que com uma de minhas mãos apertava seus seios quase que com violência, era assim que desfrutava o sexo: rude, forte e sem sentimentos. Me permiti fechar os olhos por um momento onde a imagem de meu pequeno anjo apareceu fugazmente. Abri os olhos ao perceber que o interior de Gianna se contraia perigosamente. O que essa cadela estava pensando? Não iria gozar primeiro que eu!

-Nem pense em gozar antes que eu mande, sabe que eu não gosto- lhe disse com minha voz rouca. Ela relaxou por uns segundos enquanto eu aumentava mais o ritmo de minhas investidas, um espasmo conhecido me indicava que eu já não aguentaria muito mais.

- Agora, vamos...Goze, goza pra mim, agora!- gritei enquanto lhe dava um tapa na nádega e puxava um pouco seu cabelo para trás, suas costas se arquearam e neste instante senti que seu corpo era açoitado por um forte orgasmo. Uma investida mais foi o suficiente para que tivesse minha própria libertação.

-Bella! Gritei a todo pulmão quando chegou minha vez de gozar. A sala tinha ficado em silêncio depois de ter sido inundada por nossos gritos e gemidos. Deixei meu corpo cair para frente ficando por cima dela, Gianna também vencida pelo seu corpo estava deitada no sofá. Uns segundos depois, e ainda dentro dela me dei conta do meu pequeno e grave erro, tinha gritado SEU nome NESSE momento.

-Meu caro, em todo esse tempo nunca tinha falado comigo em italiano. Me chamou de Bella- disse Gianna, ainda se retorcendo debaixo de mim. Saí dela imediatamente, me sentia enojado. Tirei o preservativo e caminhei até o banheiro para desprezá – lo, parei na frente do espelho mas não reconheci a imagem que estava ali. Continuava sendo eu, Edward, o frio e manipulador que tinha recorrido a uma cadela há alguns minutos, mas havia alguém mais ali, era um homem diferente que eu não conhecia, era um Edward frágil e vulnerável, era ELE que tinha gritado o nome de Bella e ele estava despertando em mim coisas que jamais havia pensado sentir. Sacudi um pouco a cabeça para tentar organizar minhas ideias, deveria sair dali o quanto antes, não queria começar a dar respostas que nem eu mesmo sabia. Caminhei de volta para a sala e encontrei Gianna terminando de arrumar sua roupa.

- Já está indo?- me viu pegar as chaves do eu carro que tinha jogado na entrada da casa por causa da pressa que estava.

-Sim, na verdade já estou atrasado- não precisava lhe dar explicações, era uma puta. Abri a porta da casa e quando estava disposto a sair me deteve colocando uma mão na porta.

- Espero sua ligação novamente em alguns dias- apertou minha bunda enquanto ria de maneira perversa.

- Sinta- se agradecida que hoje me lembrei de você, não é o único par de pernas aberta, fácil e disponível para mim nesta cidade, lembre-se disso querida. - Abria porta e com atitude despreocupada caminhei até o carro.

Visivelmente mais relaxado do que quando cheguei, dirigi até meu apartamento. Pensei em fazer uma parada para comprar comida, essas sessões de sexo express me davam fome mas teria tempo de comer na casa dos meus pais. Estacionei o carro no estacionamento do prédio e fui para o elevador. Morava no oitavo andar e graças ao fato de ter tido uma conveniente brincadeira com a corretora de imóveis, consegui um lugar excelente e com um preço muito baixo. Abri a porta e acendi as luzes, deixei minha pasta sobre a mesa e em seguida percebi algo que não havia deixado esta manhã.

_"Edward isso é o que você vai usar esta noite... E não quero escutar uma queixa se quer. Espero que desta vez não estrague a roupa, é nada mais nada menos que um "Dries van Noten"... assim que nem se atreva a fazê-lo algo ou ao contrário de assassinarei."._

_Com amor._

_Alice._

Nossa pequena Sininho na versão sinistra tinha estado em meu apartamento esta tarde, fazendo uso da cópia da chave que a dei semana passada. Ela me conhecia e suspeitava que se fosse por mim, usaria o mais cômodo que encontrasse em meu closet. Mas se era Alice, que não só gostava de dar-me roupa, mais tinha certeza, agora que estava de volta a Chicago novamente iria renovar meu vestuário completo com as novas tendências da moda, sabia que não perderia a oportunidade, ela nunca fazia nada pela metade; assim somos os Cullen.

Decidi não levar em conta então levei para meu quarto a o traje que havia deixado no sofá da sala. Tomei uma ducha relaxante e quente e saí me sentindo novo. Trinta minutos depois estava pronto para sair. A pequena demônia sempre acertava a roupa perfeita, desta vez era um terno azul marinho de corte clássico com uma camisa celeste clara que dava o toque casual requerido para a supostamente "minúscula" festa da minha irmãzinha.

A casa dos meus pais ficava um pouco fora de Chicago, sempre gostamos de privacidade. Fiz o trajeto escutando uma música aleatória do ipod, sorri quando começou a tocar: I love it loud do Kiss, me lembrou da sessão de sexo de algumas horas atrás. Deveria tirar essas imagens da minha cabeça, caso contrário terminaria com outra vergonhosa ereção no aniversario da minha irmã. Desde a entrada do caminho até a garagem de minha casa, se via tudo abarrotado de carros. Sabia que Alice não tinha convidado 44 pessoas, aqui deveria haver mais de 100. Deixei meu carro estacionado, ingressando pelo lado ocidental da casa e entrei pela porta da cozinha, encontrando minha mãe que estava arrumando uma bandeja com queijos, me aproximei dela sem que percebesse.

-Oi mamãe- disse a abraçando pela cintura se surpresa.

- Edward, filho!- se virou para ficar de frente pra mim e aproximou seu corpo com um forte abraço. - Que bom te ver.

- Mamãe nos vimos faz ummmm ... 2 semanas? Não exagere. - Tanto tempo já tinha se passado? Nota mental: tratar de visitar a seus pais com mais frequência pedaço de imbecil!

-Eu também senti sua falta. Onde está o papai?

- Tinha plantão no hospital esta noite, mas prometeu sair antes pelo aniversário de Alice.

- Com todas as loucuras que faz e as dores de cabeça que provoca Carlisle ainda a tem como uma criança. Levei um grande susto essa manhã, pensei que hoje seria órfão de mãe, me explica como não morreu de susto quando Alice te contou de sua "pequena reunião"?

- Eu já sabia Edward- se virou para continuar a arrumar a bandeja de queijos- Desde que voltou de Nova York, Alice não tem feito outra coisa a não ser planejar isto. A escutei falar por telefone várias ocasiões fazendo referência ao que ela chama de "o evento". Sabia que tramava algo, assim que quando me disse não me pegou totalmente de surpresa.

- Alice nunca vai mudar não é verdade mamãe?- disse enquanto pegava um queijo da bandeja. Esme me deu uma de suas famosas olhadas reprovatórias e levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. Ok, ok,... - disse ainda mastigando o pedaço de queijo que havia roubado.- Por certo onde ela está? Devo lhe entregar seu presente.

- Deve estar na entrada recebendo seus convidados, eu deixaria na mesa de presentes.

- Mesa de presentes? –Perguntei com curiosidade.

- Não foi ao pátio ainda não é?- neguei com a cabeça enquanto ela ria. - é melhor que veja por si mesmo.

Saí da cozinha me dirigindo ao pátio e o que vi me deixou sem palavras. Alice havia invitado toda Chicago para sua pequena reunião de aniversário. Uma enorme tenda branca situada no meio do quintal e decorada com muitas luzes dava as boas vindas aos convidados. Dezenas de globos posicionados estrategicamente no pátio davam um toque especial. O gramado de minha mãe, tão bem cuidado por ela estava lindo graças ao reflexo de uma lua cheia que também parecia ter sodo convidada para o evento.

Comecei a procurar por Alice entre os convidados, não reconhecia a metade deles. Parei um pouco cansado de procurar Alice e me sentei por um momento em uma cadeira desocupada antes de ir procura –la novamente.

-Wow, isso sim se chama de homem. - sussurrou uma voz feminina nas minhas costas, me virei para ver quem estava falando de mim mas não vi ninguém em olhando. A mulher que tinha feito este comentário estava olhando fixamente para a entrada da casa onde um casal estava chegando, não pude reconhecer quem eram pela extrema lentidão que vinham caminhando.

- Lesma estúpida- sussurrei para mim mesmo, estava a ponto de me levantar quando vi o casal emergir da escuridão. Ele, um cara loiro do tipo comum ainda que muito bem vestido e tinha a seu lado uma mulher que caminhava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada como se quisesse ver por onde pisava para não cair. A tinha agarrada pelas costas guiando seu caminho, quando chegaram à superfície estável a mulher levantou a cabeça. O impacto desta imagem me deixou sem ar: era ELA.

A falta de ar estava me causando uma conhecida vertigem pelo que me obriguei a respirar. Que raios fazia Isabella Swan aqui? Mas mais importante era saber: Que caralho de imbecil que estava com ela? Minas mãos se contorceram formando um punho fechado, que o tinha permitido isso, tocar no em algo que era meu... MEU! Tinha começado a ver tudo vermelho por causa da fúria que me invadia, assim que desviei o olhar que mantinha fixo no imbecil para centrá- la nela. Bella estava simplesmente espetacular: um vestido curto, cinza que marcava cada uma de suas curvas sem chegar a serem suficientemente revelador ou grotesco, suas pernas extraordinariamente longas e bem tonificadas era ressaltado por uns saltos pretos. Seu cabelo solto em ondas e a maquiagem sutil a faziam parecer uma deusa... Minha própria Afrodite!

Me levantei da cadeira onde estava sentada e me misturei com a multidão, não queria correr o risco de que me reconhecesse tão rápido. Tinha a imperiosa necessidade de saber quem era ele e qual sua relação com ela, ele definitivamente poderia ser um obstáculo para o meu perfeito plano. Mas minha raiva ia mais adiante, não só o via como uma ameaça a minha vingança, se não também como um maldito ladrão. Não iria suportar vê-lo abraçado e tocando MINHA Bella toda a maldita noite, erre era trabalho meu! Tinha uma vontade enorme de ir até o centro da pista e mata – lo na frente de todos. Reaparecia em mim o imbecil bipolar que esta tarde tinha reconhecido que era, um álter ego mais forte que minha própria vontade. Era ele que estava me levando a ter essa classe de pensamentos um tanto romântico- possessivos?

A conversa com Alice não durou muito e depois da excessiva efusividade de minha irmã, a vi afastar- se coma duende até a mesa de bebidas. Era minha oportunidade de atacar a indefesa ovelha e assim me aproximei cuidadosamente dela e quase sussurrando em suas costas, perguntei:

- Isabella... E 'você? A senti sobressaltar ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para me ver. Seus enormes poços de chocolate se abriram como pratos ao me reconhecer e um convidativo rubor invadiu suas bochechas.

-Edward! Que surpresa te ver aqui- Não se moveu um só centímetro para me cumprimentar. Não entendia as reações que tinha comigo, ficava ruborizada e sobressaltava ao escutar minha voz, mas mesmo assim não procurava manter contato físico comigo. Ela também teria um álter ego com eu? Pelo menos teríamos algo em comum. Deveria me lembrar de que o jogo havia começado e hoje deveria usar todas as minhas melhores armas, e que era melhor com as com as técnicas simples de sedução? Decidi fazer um movimento rápido e dando duas passadas largas, fiquei de fretem para ela com umas poucas polegadas de distância. Estiquei minha mão e peguei a sua para leva- la a minha boca e dar- le um beijo suave no dorso da mesma.

-O mesmo digo eu Isabella, o mesmo digo eu. Não sabia que conhecia Alice- disse soltando sua mão muito levemente.

- Não a conheço, de fato acabam de me apresentá –la. Quem a conhece é Matt. -Então esse inseto tinha nome, Matt.

- E me permite perguntar quem é Matt?- comecei a sentir certa pressão proveniente de meus braços, os nós de meus dedos estavam brancos por permanecer tanto tempo com a mão fechada. Quem merda é Matt!

- Matt é meu melhor amigo, insistiu para que o acompanhasse essa noite, é mais... praticamente me sequestrou pra vir- sorriu levemente para logo molhar seu lábio inferior com a língua de maneira lenta mas sedutora. Voltei a me concentrar em suas palavras e me dei conta de que o imbecil a havia forçado a fazer algo que parecia que ela não desfrutava.

- Conheço um excelente advogado aso decida processá-lo por sequestro- devia suavizar um pouco o ambiente um pouco ou ela notaria que eu estava aponto de arrebentar de raiva.

- Muito modesto Sr. Cullen, tomarei nota de sua recomendação legal. Ummm Edward- duvidou por um segundo-desculpe minha curiosidade, mas o que você faz aqui?-Genial, Isabella não sabia da conexão entre Alice e eu, por um momento senti pena dela, não sabia que havia se metido na boca do lobo.

-Ummm conheço Alice faz uns 23 anos mais ou menos. Acontece que compartilhamos os mesmos pais e o mesmo grupo sanguíneo- virou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de confusão- Alice é minha irmã Bella...

-Oh, que coincidência Edward! Devo dizer que sua irmã é muito talentosa. Estou encantada com a decoração que Alice usou esta noite. Parece fantástica para mim, devo pedir- le assessoria para um evento da companhia que se aproxima. –Eu sabia que ela estava falando do baile de gala anula, mas ela não deveria saber que tinha tanta informação sobre sua vida.

- Acredito que ela ficaria mais do que contente em te ajudar, mas não lhe dê muita confiança porque pode resultar um tanto irritante- sorri enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, era Isabella a que causava essas reações em mim? A vi mudar seu peso de um pé para o outro uns segundos depois. - Deseja sentar-se Bella? Deve estar cansada e seus sapatos não creio que ajudem a sentir-se mais cômoda.

-Aprecio sua amabilidade Edward, mas estou há algum tempo procurando onde me sentar e já me dei por vencida- abaixou um pouco a cabeça nesta última parte.

-Esqueceu que esta é minha casa? Sei exatamente onde você pode se sentar tranquilamente e sem todo esse excesso de gente- peguei sua mão a convidando a caminhar.

-Mas Matt disse para não sair daqui Edward, pode entrar em pânico se não me ver onde me deixou- disse soltando minha mão como se recusando a caminhar.

-Está falando do mesmo psicopata que te arrastou para uma extravagante festa? Duvido que o psicopata tenha um ataque de pânico. Além do mais deve estar entretido em sua conversa com Alice. Oque você acha... Vamos?- estirei a mão e esta vez ela a pegou e caminhou ao meu lado até sair da tenda. Se podia ver que Isabella era muito teimosa e obstinada, não dava o braço a torcer com muita facilidade. Será que eu teria a habilidade para domá-la e submetê-la a mim como meu plano exigia?

Havia me perdido em meus pensamentos por uns momentos, mas um forte apertão em meu braço me obrigou a aterrissar. Isabella me agarrava fortemente para evitar cair pela segunda vez no dia por culpa de seus saltos assassinos. Sorri levemente perdendo- me em seus poços de chocolate que me olhavam com terror. Não demoramos muito para chegar onde eu queria leva- la, era uma pequena fonte que Esme tinha no jardim, estava um pouco afastada da tenda mas eu adorava este lugar. Soltou a mão que mantinha presa a meu braço e se sentou cuidadosamente na borda sustentando-se com suas mãos, conseguindo assim o equilíbrio desejado. No instante em que conseguiu a posição desejada deu um forte suspiro e jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás, fechou os olhos. Notava- se que estava com calor porque uma gota solitária de suor escorreu por seu pescoço e escorregou pelo interior de seu vestido. Dediquei-me a olhá- la cuidadosamente... Como era possível que uma criatura tão formosa estivesse destinada a ser a neta do pior inimigo de meu avô. O maldito destino se empenhava diariamente em me fazer mais miserável. Fiquei tonto uns instantes pela simplicidade de sua beleza, pelo aroma que estava concentrado em seus cabelos, o reflexo que a luz da lua causava em sua pele que fazia com que parecesse mais perfeita e os pequenos suspiros de satisfação que deixava suspensos no ar, me deleitei vendo seu peito subir e descer compassado com sua respiração.

- Já está se sentindo melhor? – lhe disse ao ver que abria os olhos e regressava a cabeça para a sua posição normal depois de vários minutos de silêncios.

- Sim Edward, me sinto muito melhor. Obrigada por me tirar dali-pude ver em seus olhos marrons um brilho formoso. De todas as mulheres que já havia tomado, nenhuma me havia dado uma olhada tão pura como a que Isabella me brindava neste momento. Ao longe uns suaves acordes de jazz começaram a soar. Reconheci imediatamente a música e me levantei tomando ela pela mão.

-Me concederia essa dança Srta. Swan- tentei deslumbrá-la com minha voz sedutora.

-Eu... eu não sei ... dançar- disse com uma voz baixinha que senão fosse pelo fato de estarmos a poucos centímetros de distância eu não teria escutado.

- Não importa que não saiba, a chave é deixar- se guiar. Confia em mim? Não vou te deixar cair- disse enquanto notava uma suspeita em seus olhos, estava quase cedendo.

- Sim Edward, confio em você- essas palavras me deslocaram por completo. Ela confiava no homem que pensava em afundá- la, me sentia doente só de pensar, mereceria na realidade? A tomei pela cintura e a aproximei de meu corpo, igual estava esta manhã, pequenas descargas elétricas correram pelo meu corpo. Suspirei maravilhado ao me dar conta que seu corpo havia se encaixado ao meu com uma precisão impressionante, suas curvas perfeitas pareciam ter sido desenhadas para mim, até sua pequena mão tinha o tamanho perfeito para a minha. Ela levantou a cabeça para se conectar com meu olhar por uns segundos, enquanto lentamente começávamos a envolver em uma gostosa dança.

Someday, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fears apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

Touches my foolish heart.

Uma ligeira brisa soprou neste momento e que fez com que seus cachos se mexessem um pouco e deles emanou o mais requintado aroma que jamais havia sentido. Sua cabeça havia se apoiado em meu ombro enquanto continuávamos a nos mover de forma muito tranquila ao ritmo da música, era a primeira vez que dançava com Bella, mas parecia que já o havíamos feito por toda a vida, podia sentir que nossos corpos se reconheciam. Fechei lentamente os olhos e inspirando profundamente, enchi meus pulmões com sua essência. Não pude resistir mais à tensão e aproveitando minha posição, rocei ligeiramente a ponta de meu nariz em seu pescoço. Fui avançando devagar recorrendo com meu nariz o pequeno trajeto até deixar minha boca na altura de seu ouvido e sussurrei...

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight.

Just the way you look tonight.

Darling

Just the way you look tonight.

A música não poderia ser mais propícia para o momento. Era certo, vê-la assim tão linda em meus braços só me recordava Bella... minha doce Bella. A música havia chegado ao final pelo que nossos corpos começaram a parar. Lentamente me separei um pouco dela e lhe sorri. Neste instante sobreveio uma rara sensação, era como se meu corpo sentisse a ausência do seu e quisesse voltar a se aproximar dela para perder- se em seu poderoso magnetismo. Estivemos presos dentro de nossa pequena bolha por uns quantos segundos até escutarmos alguma brincadeira ao redor.

-Edward... estava ai!- escutei os gritos de minha irmã enquanto se aproximava de mim. Isabella imediatamente soltou minha mão e deu 2 passos para trás.

-Bella, estava muito preocupado. Pensei que você havia ido embora sério!= O inseto que ela tinha como amigo estava vindo com minha irmã.

-Desculpe Matt, não quis te deixar preocupado... Senti que estava me afogando ali dentro e sai para tomar um pouco de ar- A vos de Bella se escutava com preocupação, talvez arrependida? Sentia o olhar intenso do loiro sobre mim, eu de minha parte também não estava muito cômodo com sua presença aqui.

- Edward aproveito a ocasião para te apresentar meu bom amigo Matt Stone, ele é meu irão Edward- Alice havia sentido a tensão gerada por ambos e decidiu romper o elo com uma simples apresentação.

-Muito prazer Matt- Nenhum dos dois estendeu sua mão para aperta- la pelo que somente assenti levemente em sinal de respeito. Poderia não ser cavalheiro com as mulheres mas pelo menos tinha bons modos em público.

- Desculpem cavalheiros, mas ...Alice, poderia me dizer onde fica o banheiro? Isabella interrompeu o contato visual que eu mantinha com seu "amigo" ao passar entre nós dois

-Oh claro, vamos. Eu te mostro onde é- minha irmã pegou o braço de Bella e caminharam para o interior da casa deixando – me em uma incômoda situação com a imitação do Ken.

-De onde você conhece Bella? Me disse enquanto me dava um olhar de avaliador.

-Importa muito? – respondi com um tom de zombaria.

-Claro que importa, ela é minha melhora amiga e vi como você estava dançando com ela, Bella nunca tem esse tipo de aproximação com desconhecidos. – sussurrou em tom irritado nesta última parte, seu olhos rapidamente começaram a ficar vermelhos de raiva, o homem estava a pontos de se arrebentar de... ciúmes? Suspeitei então que via a Isabella mais do que só sua melhor amiga mas precisava confirmar com Alice.

- Não sou um desconhecido para Isabella. Contente? – me virei e comecei a caminhar de volta para a casa em busca da minha irmã. A sala estava abarrotada de gente que entrava e saia em busca de bebidas. A encontrei perto da cozinha conversando com uns rapazes.

-Alice- disse agarrando-a pelo braço e nos afastando um pouco das pessoas. A levei para o corredor que levava ao escritório. Onde está Isabella?-perguntei uma vez que olhava ao redor confirmando que ninguém escutaria nossa conversa.

- Ouch Edward... está me machucando- não me dei conta da pressão que estava fazendo em seu braço até a hora que o soltei. Meus dedos haviam deixado uma marca no braço de minha irmã, em que energúmeno me havia convertido?

- Sinto muito Ali- disse arrependido e abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

-Bella esta no banheiro do meu quarto, o banheiro dos convidados estava ocupado, então a levei até em cima.

- De onde conhece Isabella? – questionei Alice, precisava de respostas e precisava já!

-De onde a conhece você? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu perguntei primeiro Alice. Não pode me responder com outra pergunta.

-Está bem Sherlock Holmes, acabei de conhecê-la esta noite. Saia de sua existência já que Matt não deixava de falar dela o tempo todo que esteve em Nova York mas não a havia visto em pessoa até hoje.

-Matt não deixava de falar dela? Diga- me Alice, que tipo de coisa falava sobre Bella?- sua imprecisão estava me matando.

- Não penso em responder mais nenhuma pergunta sua senão responder a minha. De onde você a conhece?- Alice estava me colocando em uma encruzilhada, por nenhum motivo minha irmã deveria saber de meu plano, mas por outro lado ela poderia inteirar- se de uma maneira ou de outra. Ela estava por dentro da história dos Swan e dos Cullen mas jamais lhe contaria a promessa que fiz a meu avô Edward no dia em que morreu. Assim decidi dar- lhe pistas, como Hansel e Gretel...

-Alice se lembra do sobrenome de Isabella.

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

-O sobrenome Swan não te diz algo, Alice? Não podia acreditar que Alice não se dera conta de algo tão óbvio. _"Porque Alice não tem veneno na cabeça"_ recordou minha consciência.

-Swan... ummmm creio que não. Swan, Swan, Swan ... – repetia enquanto contava com os dedos e tombava sua cabeça para a direita, quando chegou ao quinto Swan levou suas mãos à boca em sinal de terror- Oh por deus Edward, Swan... de Swan Editors?- assenti levemente.

-Alice Isabella é ELA!- disse quase gritando.

-Não pode ser- Alice sacudia a cabeça com que querendo negar. Ma...mas..- uma voz conhecida a interrompeu.

-Alice, onde está Bella?- era Matt, ele tinha nos encontrado mas, quanto de nossa conversa teria escutado? Meu pulso havia disparado, me sentia nervoso, meu plano podia ser- se perigosamente comprometido com a intromissão de Stone.

-Matt- disse Alice aproximando- se dele- Só a levei ao banheiro, dê um tempo para respirar por favor, parece seu guarda costas- brincou minha irmã dando –lhe um pequeno golpe no braço.

-Acha que posso subir para vê- la? - Matt não tirava seu olhar de mim que ainda permanecia escondido no meio das sombras do corredor.

- Está um pouco intenso essa noite Matt- disse minha irmã tomando – o pelo braço e saindo do corredor- Vamos ver se Bella já saiu e assim se certifica que o banheiro não a engoliu- Soube que Alice também queria sair rápido dali, notei por sua maneira de caminhar que ela estava em choque pela pouca informação que havia lhe dado instantes atrás, talvez seria submetido a uma sessão de perguntas ao mais puro estilo do FBI quanto todos tivessem ido embora.

Saí do corredor par dirigir- me à cozinha para pegar algo para beber. Pensei em tomar uma cerveja, mas acabei abrindo uma das garrafas de Cabernet Sauvignon que minha mãe guardava em sua própria adega. Me servi uma taça e sentei em um dos bancos que estavam juntos à mesa. Me deixei embriagar uns estantes por seu aroma, um inconfundível aroma floral como de violetas e rosas com um toque Frutal com mirtilos, framboesas e amoras. O mexi um pouco para ver sua textura, estava bem encorpado. Devia ter sido cultivado pelas melhores mãos pois rinha a densidade perfeita. Finalmente o provei, um sabor requintado que despertou até o mais tímido de meus hormônios, era perfeito. Desfrutei mais um gole antes de escutar a incomoda vozinha dentro de minha cabeça outra vez.

Você se dá conta de assim como você descreveu o vinho é como ambos vemos a Bella?

-Basta! Me dê um pouco de paz por favor- Me levantei e sai para o pátio ainda com minha taça na mão. Sem que notasse comecei a procurar por ela de forma desesperado. Será que já havia ido? Cruzei o pátio e cheguei até a tenda, ainda estava cheia de gente mas um pouco menos de que quando cheguei. De longe vi Emmett e sua noiva.

-Edward- me cumprimentou com um abraço- Pensei que não tinha vindo. Acabou de chegar?

- Não na verdade acho que já estou aqui há um par de horas mas estava dentro de casa. Olá Rosalie,é um prazer te ver, como sempre. Cumprimentei com um beijo na mão a noiva de meu amigo. Ela era dona de uma beleza exuberante além de ser muito inteligente. Trabalhava como relações públicas e tinha conhecido Emmett em um evento em comum. Ele sempre me dizia o quão talentosa era sua namorada e era justamente por isso que ela não era a classe de mulher que eu conquistaria, Rosalie não valia para ser um encontro só de uma noite. Ela tinha o que se chamam "material para casamento" e eu não duvidava que Emmett o propusesse dentro de uns meses.

-Obrigada Edward- respondeu- Espero que não te incomode que tenhamos trazido meu irmão para a festa de Alice, ele estará na cidade por um par de dias e não queria deixa-lo sozinho no apartamento.

- Não, claro que não incomoda, além do mais Alice é a dona da festa. Mas...- disse divertido enquanto olhava em ambas as direções- Onde está seu irmão?

-Oh, Jasper está dançando com Alice ali no meio da pista. Está vendo?- Rosalie me indicou com sua cabeça onde estava minha pequena irmã. A duende não perdia tempo, estava dançando com a versão masculina de Rosalie, era igual a ela. Poderia ver que minha irmã estava desfrutando de sua companhia, girei minha cabeça alguns centímetros mas para a esquerda e foi ali que a vi.

Isabella estava sendo arrastada para a pista pelo verme do seu amigo. Se notava que ela não queria fazer isso mas aos poucos foi cedendo. A música que havia começado a tocar, era uma de minhas favoritas : Friends will be friends do Queen. Ela sorriu quando reconheceu a música e começou a mover-se lentamente até me dar as costas deixando seu amigo de frente para nós. Me dei conta de que eu havia avançado alguns passos me afastando de Emmett e Rose e me aproximando mais da pista de dança. Agora estava mais próximo deles, Matt se deu conta de que eu o estava vendo e aproximou Isabella o máximo possível a seu corpo colocando a mão em suas costas de uma maneira muito possessiva, como se quisesse marcar território em algo que era MEU. Me irritei ao ver a cena, morri de vontade de amassá- lo como um simples inseto que era, mas não poderia fazer um espetáculo. Comecei a apertar fortemente a taça que tinha nas mãos até que escutei o cristal quebrando –se.

-Edward, por Deus, o que aconteceu? – Rosalie se aproximou até onde eu estava, dando um gritinho abafado ao ver como a taça havia se arrebentado em minha mão, os cristais tinham se incrustado na palma da minha mão de onde as gotas de sangue se confundiam como vinho derramado.

- Nada Rosalie, um descuido meu. Não foi nada, desculpe- me- Caminhei novamente para o interior da casa para pegar um pano úmido e me limpar, com certeza que não era nada grave. Meti a mão debaixo da água fria da pia da cozinha.

-Merda- a ferida ardia terrivelmente, a sentia vermelho vivo. Nesse segundo minha mãe entrou na cozinha.

-Edward o que aconteceu?-Disse pegando minha mão e a tirando de debaixo da água para examinar a ferida.

=Nada mãe, foi só uma imprudência minha. Ainda creio que deveria trocar essas taças por umas mais resistentes.- Fiz uma careta de dor quando minha mãe começou a tirar os pequenos pedaços de cristal que estavam incrustados em minha mão.

- Vamos ao meu quarto para fazer um curativo com algodão e álcool – Me pegou pela mão e me guiou ao primeiro andar onde ficava seu quarto. Esme continuava sendo uma mãe super protetora, ainda quando Alice e eu havíamos deixado de precisar dela há muito tempo. Abriu a porta de seu quarto ,tinha um cheiro muito especial, muito... casa, e que apesar dos anos não se desvanecia, de fato se fazia cada vez mais forte. Me sentou em sua cama e como se fosse uma criança começou a dizer que não iria doer, claro que sabia que isso ia doer como o inferno, mas como poderia me opor a minha mãe/ Não demorou a deixar minha mão como nova, as feridas do cristal quase nem se notavam mas por precaução enfaixou minha mão.

-Pronto filho, não vá tirar essa faixa até amanhã. Não queremos que infeccione.- Fiquei de pé e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Obrigado por tudo mamãe. Me desculpe mais tenho que voltar lá para baixo, deixei Emmett sozinho- Essa não era a verdadeira razão pela qual queria descer, deveria certificar- me que Isabella continuava lá em baixo. Você é um cretino Cullen, só faltava sua mãe na sua lista de mentiras.

- Claro filho, continue aproveitando a festa- Respondeu em um tom triste enquanto baixava um pouco a cabeça, se ela queria prolongar nossa conversa mas esse não era o momento ideal para fazê- lo. Descemos em silêncio e na sala desviamos nossos caminhos, ela ficou na cozinha enquanto eu sai para o pátio. Desta vez era descarado, não dissimulava o fato de que estava rastreando Isabella com o olhar. Dei a volta na maldita tenda 3 vezes e não havia rastro dela ou de seu incômodo amigo.

- Se estiver procurando por Isabella, ela se foi há uns minutos atrás. Teve uma emergência.- Alice sussurrou delicadamente em meu ouvido direito e logo se afastou com um sorriso, estava de braços dados como irmão de Rose, em que momento haviam se aproximado de mim?- Edward- Mudou imediatamente o tom de voz- Te apresento Jasper Hale, o irmão de Rosalie.- Estiquei minha mão para apertar a dele, ele respondeu o comprimento de maneira forte e segura.

-Muito prazer Edward, devo dizer que tem uma casa bonita e uma irmã adorável.- As bochechas de minha irmã se coraram de um vermelho intenso, genial agora tinha que ver como flertava com minha própria irmã na minha cara.

- Muito obrigado Jasper, mas me desculpe... posso roubar minha adorável irmã por uns segundos?

-Oh sim ... claro- assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou.

-Onde foi Isabella?- me aproximei um pouco dela para não gritar devido ao alo volume da música.

- Não sei Edward, não sou a maldita polícia de Chicago! Só disse que estava indo por que tinha uma emergência e Matt foi com ela. Que caralhos esta acontecendo entre você e Isabella? Necessito uma explicação do que está se sucedendo.

-Não posso te explicar agora Ali, confie em mim. Devo ir para casa, não me sinto muito bem- ela baixou o olhar e viu a faixa na minha mão.

- Edward por todos os céus o que aconteceu?- perguntou Alice horrorizada com minha mão.

-Nada de grave. Me cortei com uma taça de vinhos da mamãe. Creio que a faixa o faz mais grave do que é na realidade.

- Você se dá conta que hoje tem estado muito esquisito? Notei desde de manhã quando me ligou.

- Essa pequena cabecinha tua já está imaginando coisas que não são- dei dois pequenos toques em sua testa com meu dedo indicador.- Seus Jimmy Choo estão em uma caixa amarela que deixei na mesa de presentes, espero que goste.

- Edward... você é um gênio!- Disse me abraçando._ Vá pra casa e descanse, depois teremos tempo de conversar. Te quero muito.

- Eu também Ali, eu também, despedi de todos aqui. Espero que tenha se divertido.- A abracei e a levantei no ar por uns segundos, depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. Poderia estar fazendo 23 anos e ser terrivelmente desesperadora de vez em quando , mas continuaria sendo minha irmã caçula.

-Nos falamos depois Edward- disse enquanto a deixava suavemente no chão. Atravessei o pátio em questão de segundos. Necessitava entrar no carro e me afastar dali o mais rápido possível. Em menos do que o esperado já tinha saído do emaranhado de carros que estava a entrada da minha casa e estava rumo à rodovia. Fiz todo o trajeto em silêncio, queria chegar o mais rápido possível ao meu apartamento. Menos mal que o volvo estava cooperando, passei rapidamente o limite de velocidade e cheguei em casa em apenas 15 minutos. Estacionei o carro e cumprimentei o porteiro com um aceno de cabeça. Entrei no meu apartamento e joguei as chaves do carro em cima da mesa. Decidi tomar uma ducha de água quente , para relaxar os músculos. Ao tirar minha roupa, notei o forte aroma impregnado nelas, era o aroma de Isabella. Tirei minha camisa e a aproximei do meu nariz aspirando profundamente , esse cheiro estava me levando à loucura. A deixei no chão como resto das minhas roupas e me meti na ducha. Fechei os olhos por uns instantes enquanto sentia a água caindo em meu corpo. Tentei dispersar minha mente mas as imagens dela se repetiam uma e outra vez: Bella na porta do edifício, Isabella na sala de reuniões, Bella chegando à festa de Alice, Isabella dançando com Matt ... Bella dançando comigo.

Caralho, para de pensar nela como se não fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Já estou farto, sabia? Gritei com minha consciência. Não demorei muito no banho, a mão estava começando a me incomodar e precisava de analgésicos com urgência. Desliguei a ducha e envolvi uma toalha em meus quadris. Peguei o frasco de analgésicos que tinha no banheiro e caminhei até a cozinha para pegar um copo de água. Tomei um par destes comprimidos e deixei o frasco na cozinha. Regressava para o quarto quando meu olhar se fixou em um móvel em particular que estava na sala. Era meu piano e fazia muito tempo que não o tocava. Me aproximei lentamente dele, como que querendo lhe pedir perdão por uma briga inexistente. Me sentei e levantei a tampa, suas delicadas teclas de marfim me convidavam a tocá-las. Ainda me lembraria como fazê- lo?

Depositei minhas duas mãos em suas teclas de maneira muito delicada e permiti que meus dedos começassem a mover como que reconhecendo o terreno. Rapidamente meus dedos fizeram um passeio por sua história pessoal, toquei um pouco de Chopin e de Beethoven. Recordei por que adorava tocar o piano, me permitia exteriorizar tudo o que sentia em determinado momento. Sem notar fui trocando a uma mais forte, mais violenta, chegando ao ponto de golpear as teclas com fúria. Respirei para me tranquilizar porque minha mão havia começado a doer devido ao esforço que estava fazendo. Por uns segundos a imagem de Bella na fonte à luz da lua me golpeou com força e mês dedos se moveram um pouco para o lado esquerdo para entonar os sons mais agudos da escala, meu ouvido reagiu no mesmo instante à música que meus ágeis dedos estavam interpretando: Clair de Lune...

Fechei os olhos e permiti que meus sentidos se recordassem da suavidade da pele de Bella, o aroma de anjo que estava impregnado no corpo do demônio que devia destruir...mas eu teria a força suficiente para distinguir uma da outra? Permiti que meus dedos terminassem as últimas nodas da música e fechei a tampa do piano. Caminhei até o quarto e coloquei só uma boxer, estava muito quente para usar algo mais. Apaguei as luzes e me meti na cama, deveria descansar e estar preparado, eu sabia muito bem aonde queria chegar, havia preparado cada detalhe meticulosamente e havia demorado anos para fazê- lo pelo que agora não poderia permitir que Bella viesse colocar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo! Ela não seria capaz de conseguir assim?

* * *

><p><strong>NA** : E aí? Gostaram? Que será que vai vir por aí? Tomates ou review? Bj. Lu.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Homens: Meu passado, presente; futuro?<strong>

Música do capítulo: I run to you- Lady Antebellum.

Tic...

Toc…

2 a.m.

Tic...

Toc...

3 a.m.

Tic...

Toc...

4 a.m.

Suspirei derrotada na última vez que olhei o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Eram quase 5 a.m. e eu não tinha conseguido dormir nada a noite toda. Soquei o travesseiro várias vezes em sinal de frustração. O que estava acontecendo?

Fechei novamente os olhos para tentar conciliar o sono mas as sensações que meu corpo havia registrado no dia de ontem eram sem dúvida mais poderosas do que eu. Aquele lindo homem acabou sendo meu advogado, e a quem, por minha falta de jeito, manchei de café. Tinha ficado registrado em minha retina seu belo sorriso, seu cabelo cor de cobre um pouco despenteado, talvez por seus próprios dedos. Em meus ouvidos ainda ecoava essa voz aveludada que horas atrás voltei a escutar na festa em que Matt me levou. No início pensei que meu subconsciente estava brincando comigo, mas ao me virar e vê- lo parado ali tão perfeito como a versão humana de Michelangelo, soube que estava delirando.

Me explicou que Alice era sua irmã e me convidou a atravessar para o outro lado da sua casa para descansar. Duvidei no começo, mas havia algo em Edward que fazia com que minha força de vontade fosse bloqueada, ele podia me levar até o inferno se quisesse e eu iria feliz e cantando e dando gritinhos de emoção. O segui até chegar a uma pequena fonte onde descansei uns segundos. Sentia seu olhar penetrante em mim, abri os olhos e o vi. Suas verdes piscinas me convidavam a mergulhar nelas, brilhavam a luz da lua o que os deixava mais lindos ainda, uma pequena suspeita no seu olhar me deixou entrever que ele também disfrutava desta situação tanto quanto eu. Me pediu para dançar com ele, o que neguei por razões óbvias devido à minha total falta de equilíbrio, mas ali estava novamente minha consciência inútil se deixando curvar por ele, como um escravo a seu amo! A música era linda sem dúvida, era perfeita para o momento: estava deslumbrada pela forma com se via esta noite.

Com o passar dos segundos comecei a apertar involuntariamente meu corpo ao dele. O contato com sua pele sentia como fogo que estava me deixando marcada para sempre. Apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro senti como ele percorria com a ponta do seu nariz, caminhos inexplorados por nenhum outro homem. Um forte calafrio percorreu minhas costas e neste instante debilitou minhas pernas. Se Edward não estivesse me segurando, da forma como estava, provavelmente teria caído de bruços. Começou a sussurrar pedaços da música enquanto nos movíamos lentamente, cantava bem devagar como se fosse para ele, algo como uma confissão. O triste momento chegou um instante depois quando a música acabou e tivemos que nos separar, confesso que tive uma sensação muito estranha: por um lado queria sair correndo dali, mas por outro lado não queria me mover, me sentia tão bem assim, como se meu corpo pertencesse a esse lugar em que estava.

Matt e Alice chegaram a meu resgate e aproveitei essa pequena vantagem para fugir para o banheiro, tinha medo que Edward notasse o efeito que havia causado em mim. Alice me levou até o banheiro do seu quarto e retirou por uns minutos para me dar alguma privacidade. Tomei uma respiração profunda e a soltei em seguida repetindo o mesmo processo por 3 vezes seguidas, não tinha percebido que estava hiperventilando até este momento. Demorei alguns minutos para me acalmar, quando o fiz, me senti muito melhor, mas ainda não estava pronta para sair. Me aproximei do espelho para ver como estava e voltei a ver a mesma Bella desta manhã: o olhar da pequena luxuriosa com suas bochechas com um vergonhoso tom de cereja. Peguei um dos lencinhos que Alice tinha em sua pia e passei em meu rosto quase com violência para tratar de com isso, dissolver essa mulher que eu não sabia que existia dentro de mim.

Saí do banheiro alguns minutos depois, o quarto estava escuro o que me dificultou encontrar a saída. Tratei de acomodar meus olhos à falta de luz, mas não tive êxito, tropecei no que parecia uma estante de livros. Meu tropeção fez com que um objeto um pouco pesado caísse nos meus pés. Me agachei para pegá – lo e vi que era um porta retrato mas pela escuridão não conseguia ver que estava na foto. A porta do quarto de Alice se abriu neste mesmo instante permitindo que um pouco de luz chegasse até a mim.

-Esses somos Edward e eu juntos de nosso avô. - Alice havia entrado no quarto e caminhou até onde eu estava. Estirei meu braço nervosamente para devolver o porta retrato, não queria que ela pensasse que eu era uma intrusa bisbilhoteira.

-Sinto muito Alice, tropecei na estante de livros e isso caiu. Desculpe, não era minha intenção causar problemas. - terra porque não faz um trabalho completo e me engole de uma vez? Pensei.

- Edward tinha uns 11 anos aproximadamente u tinha acabado de fazer 8. Esta foto foi tirada um ano antes do avô Edward ficar doente e falecer. - Alice havia pego a foto em suas mãos e passava ligeiramente os dedos sobre ela. Seu olhar se perdeu por uns segundos e seu rosto se retorceu de dor.

- Sinto muito Alice, sei como se sente ao perder alguém que você ama. Perdi minha mãe faz9 meses e ainda sinto como se fosse ontem. - Minha voz se quebrou um pouco ao lembrar a visita ao cemitério esta manhã.

-Oh, lamento muito Bella. - Do nada, Alice saltou sobre mim e me abraçou . Era a segunda vez na noite que Alice fazia isso, e eu não podia negar pois realmente necessitava desses abraços mais frequentemente.

- Matt está la fora perguntando por você, quer mais alguns minutos sozinha ou vem comigo?- Pude notar que haviam escapado algumas lágrimas à Alice, ela rapidamente as secou com sua mão, sendo muito cuidadosa para não estragar a maquiagem e caminhou até a estante para recolocar o porta retrato em seu lugar original.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. Vamos antes que termine derrubando a porta do quarto- Alice havia acendido a luz e agora podia ver com clareza o lugar. Uma bela decoração com um toque clássico vanguardista, de linhas fortes onde predominava os contrastes entre os tons terra e tons frios. Alice se uniu a mim ao chegar à porta e saímos procurando por Matt, não precisamos procurar muito. Ele estava no início da escada, batendo seu pé no chão, se notava desesperado.

- Bella o que aconteceu? Está bem?- perguntou pegando minha mão e me ajudando a descer as escadas.

-Sim, estou bem. Só estava com calor e queria me refrescar.

-Bella estamos a 10 graus. É praticamente impossível que tenha calor. -Oh não, Matt estava equivocado, eu sabia exatamente a razão do aumento da minha temperatura e quem havia sido o causador.

-Ummm já viu Matt, sempre funciono ao contrário- Não prestei atenção em que momento havíamos feito isso, mas já estávamos de volta à tenda de Alice. Um jovem loiro se aproximou para convidá- la para dançar e ela assentiu satisfeita. A música que tocava neste momento era uma das favoritas minhas e de Matt.

-Vamos Bella- disse me pegando pelo braço e me arrastando para a pista. - É nossa canção, lembra?

- Claro Matt, mas não estou segura de quere dançar. Me sinto muito cansada.

-É só essa música. Depois desta vamos beber um pouco. - fez uma cara de cãozinho abandonado e faminto que não me restou outra coisa a não ser aceitar. Me movi um pouco para a direita para ficar de frente para Matt. Vi que ele olhava fixamente para algum ponto atrás de mim, mas não me virei para ver. Quase neste mesmo instante o escutei bufar ligeiramente e senti como aproximou seu corpo do meu.

- Matt tá acontecendo alguma coisa? Você nunca dança essa música assim. - levantei uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconcerto diante da rara situação.

-Sim, mas ESTA noite quis fazer as coisas um pouco diferente. - a medida que a música avançava, seu aperto ia ficando cada vez mais forte.

-Realmente agradeço que tenha resolvido variar por uma noite, mas senão me soltar um pouco provavelmente morrerei asfixiada e não poderei brindar-te outra dança assim. - brinquei com ele. Uns segundos depois e graças ao fato de estarmos tão próximos, pude sentir uma ligeira vibração que vinha do bolso dianteiro de sua calça.

-Quando meus pacientes aprenderão que não posso atende- los depois das 10 da noite?- disse Matt enquanto me soltava e atendia seu telefone. Seu semblante se decompôs ao ver o identificador de chamadas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Sim, sim...não se preocupe. Vamos para lá neste mesmo momento. Obrigado por ligar. - Matt voltou a guardar o telefone e pegou minha mão me tirando da pista de dança.

- o que está acontecendo Matt? Quem era?-Matt não diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos, estávamos quase correndo quando chegamos à entrada do pátio.

- Ligaram da sua casa, era Sue. Não conseguiu te achar no seu telefone e supôs que estava comigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai?- Senti como o sangue tinha descido todo para meus pés, estava aterrorizada- Te falei Matt que não era boa ideia vir, o que aconteceu com meu pai? Fale logo. - disse em uma espécie de grito misturado com choro. Matt parou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

-Shhh antes de qualquer coisa preciso que fique calma, respire Bella. - devia estar ficando azul para que meu amigo me desse essa recomendação. - Seu pai está bem, só que Sue notou que ele ficou um pouco inquieto há algumas horas. Poderia ser porque notou que você ainda não chegou em casa, mas é praticamente impossível que tenha essas reações pelo estado em que ele se encontra. Ele não pode sentir nad...-Peguei suas mãos nas minhas e as tirei do meu rosto com um movimento rápido.

- Não se atreva a dizer que ele não escuta, ou não sente.. Charlie pode não estar acordado, mas ele sabe tudo o que acontece ao seu redor. Não preciso que meu melhor amigo passe para o lado dos pessimistas. Agora só fecha essa boca e me leva para casa. - Comecei a caminhar o deixando para trás apesar de estar em cima de saltos assassinos, lembrei neste momento as palavras da minha mãe:

Nunca subestime o poder de uma mulher de salto alto.

Sobrevivi apesar da superfície assassina e cheguei em uma peça só à saída onde me encontrei com Alice recebendo um senhor alto, um pouco loiro e arrojado.

-Bella, venha...te apresento meu pai o Cullen.- O pai de Alice esticou sua mão para apertar a minha, dava para ver que Alice era sua pequena, assim com eu era a pequena de Charlie.- Papai, ela é Bella.

-Muito prazer Dr. Cullen, Alice. - me dirigi a ela- Me desculpe mas tenho uma emergência e preciso ir.- Neste momento Matt me alcançou e ao chegar até onde eu estava colocou suas mãos em suas pernas, para tomar fôlego.

- Oh, claro Bella, foi um prazer te conhecer esta noite. Quem sabe algum dia poderemos sair para fazer compras.

-Sim Alice, adoraria fazer isso, desculpa novamente por sair assim, mas é urgente. Obrigada por tudo. -Me retirei dali fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão em sinal de despedida. Matt já havia entrado no carro e estava me esperando. Fizemos o trajeto em silêncio, não tinha vontade de falar. Se algo acontecesse ao meu pai, tudo estaria acabado para mim também. Chegamos relativamente rápido, sue estava atenta a minha chegada e me esperava na porta.

-Como está papai? – Disse enquanto subia as escadas a toda velocidade.

-Tem estado um pouco inquieto desde as 9 que é a hora que você costuma passar para lhe dar boa noite.

-Sue, pode me explicar porque esperou quase 4 horas para me avisar?- Gritei enquanto me virava para vê-la, se podia ver que ela estava quase tão assustada quanto eu.

- , estou tentando desde as 10h, mas você não atendeu seu telefone. - Demônios, neste momento me lembrei que tinha esquecido o telefone no escritório. Graças ao desespero de Matt para me tirar do escritório não o peguei na gaveta.

- Desculpa, Sue, não quis gritar com você. Foi um erro não avisar onde estaria. - Tratei de recompor meu semblante e abri a porta do quarto de Charlie. Tirei meus saltos para não fazer barulho e caminhei até a beirada da sua cama. Sue tinha razão, seu cenho estava franzido..ele estava preocupado.

- Olá papai, já estou aqui. Desculpe o atraso... tive algo para fazer antes de chegar em casa, mas estou bem. Estou aqui com você. - peguei sua mão e comecei a traçar movimentos circulares no seu dorso.- Prometo que isso não irá acontecer outra vez. Agora quero que fique tranquilo, sim?

Demorou cerca de 30 minutos para que relaxasse sua expressão de estresse. Me aproximei de sua cabeça, onde depositei um beijo.

- Já vejo que está mais calmo, vou para meu quarto para descansar também. Te quero muito Charlie. Te vejo em algumas horas. - Saí devagar de seu quarto e fechei a porta. Ao me virar encontrei Matt.

-Como está Charlie? – sabia que ele estava preocupado, mas não queria falar com ele.

-Ele está bem, mas o que você fez essa noite foi uma imprudência terrível. Não quero falar contigo neste momento. Vou tratar de descansar. Até amanhã. - Caminhei até meu quarto e fechei a porta o deixando no corredor.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia olhado as horas. Era aproximadamente 6 da manhã. Sabia que tentar dormir a esta altura era caso perdido, assim que afastei os lençóis e pegando minha roupa de ginástica fui para o banheiro, tinha um aspecto terrível e umas olheiras um tanto marcadas. Só molhei um pouco minha cabeça e troquei de roupa para minha seção de exercícios matutinos.

Cheguei à academia e liguei a esteira. Perdi a conta de quantos quilômetros corri esta manhã, apesar de não ter dormido nada, me sentia cheia de energia.

_Isso se chama: Efeitos colaterais causados por |Edward Cullen_

_Não negue... você gosta... morrer por estar com ele._

O lado positivo de minha consciência gritava em meu interior como que querendo me dar conforto, mas teria razão? A noite passada havia sido de longe a melhor em muito tempo, claro sem contar com o susto de Charlie. Não, essa vozinha deveria estar equivocada.. Não poderia permitir meu cérebro que fantasiasse com Edward, e muito menos permitir que meu corpo se tornasse viciado por seu calor. Para o lado realista de minha consciência só bastou um argumento para terminar com o conflito interno que havia sido gerado dentro de mim.

_Todas as pessoas que você ama mais cedo ou mais tarde se vão da sua vida._

_Se você se importa de verdade com Edward Cullen, não pode condená-lo a esse destino fatal._

Ela sim que tinha razão, a relação com Edward deveria se manter do tipo profissional. Comecei a diminuir o ritmo quando realmente me senti sem fôlego, olhei a hora: 8H, tinha corrido durante quase duas horas. Peguei uma das toalhas do cabide iro e fui para meu quarto para começar com min há rotina diária: Um banho, alguma fruta para o café da manhã, encontrar alguma roupa adequada para o dia, ler um pouco o jornal, passar pelo quarto de Charlie e falar com ele alguns minutos antes de sair. Desci até a cozinha para cumprimentar Sue. Realmente me sentia mal pela maneira qual a havia tratado, ela tem sido minha babá desde os 3 anos de idade eu não podia ter sido tão imbecil a ponto de gritar com ela e não me desculpar por isso. A encontrei guardando os alimentos na despensa.

-Sue bom dia. Lamento muito pelo de ontem à noite.

- Não se preocupe , entendo. Billy está pronto para sair.

-Obrigada, Sue.- Disse retirando – me da cozinha.

-Ah, Srta Bella seu traje de ontem não se perdeu. O salvamos a tempo. - Era assim, Sue tinha conseguido de novo.- Deixe- me dizer que hoje estas radiante.

-Obrigada Sue, você é um amor. Voltarei cedo hoje. - Caminhei até a sala para me olhar no espelho novamente, sue tinha razão: o traje era um vestido bege areia DNKY da recente coleção de verão, bem ajustado e com várias pregas com um toque de sedução desde seu decote tomara que caia até acima do joelho, o qual acompanhei com uns sapatos da mesma estilista e um casaco bege DC com um pequeno laço preto no centro, bastante elegante que lhe dava a sobriedade ideal e corte executivo ao vestuário, mas que em seu conjunto geral denotava algo mais, se via belo... era do traje que Sue falava?

Cheguei ao escritório uns minutos depois das 9h, Angela já tinha deixado meu café sobre minha mesa. Liguei meu notebook e respondi alguns e mails, um som distante quebrou minha concentração, era meu telefone celular que ainda estava na gaveta.

Lamento muito pelo de ontem à noite, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim. Matt.

Tinha esquecido o assunto até este momento, não era uma mulher ressentida mas ainda assim pensava em fazê – lo sofre um pouco e logo o perdoaria. Não poderia estar com raiva de meu melhor amigo, nossas brigas nunca duravam mais de um dia, e mais não poderíamos ficar sem nos falar por muito tempo, bem... houve uma exceção:

_Flashback – 3 anos atrás._

_- Você escolhe: verdade ou consequência- disse Charlotte quando foi a vez de Matt. O pobre já estava um pouco passado de drinks e temia por sua vida se dissesse Verdade. Deus me livre de que coisa embaraçosa poderia dizer._

_-Escolho Consequência. - tomou o último gole de cerveja que restava em seu copo e se colocou de pé._

_- Ok, a consequência é que beije Isabella. - disse Charlotte rindo._

_-Oh não, não... não, me nego a participar disso- Me coloquei de pé e comecei a caminhar para a saída. Senti uma mão me agarrar pelo pulso e me fazer virar com força. Os lábios de Matt se chocaram com os meus quase com violência. Estava em shock, meu cérebro não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo: Matt meu melhor amigo estava me beijando e sem meu consentimento. Consegui me separar dele empurrando seu peito com minhas mãos._

_- Que diabos está acontecendo com você Matt Stone. - gritei enquanto comecei a correr para a saída da festa em que estávamos. Ele saiu correndo atrás de mim e me alcançou._

_-Bella, Bella eu ... eu sinto muito. Não sei o que me passou, sinto muito._

_- Não volte a falar comigo nunca mais, esqueça de sua amiga Isabella Swan... – Peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi até meu apartamento._

_Já tinha passado3 semanas e eu continuava sem falar com ele, não houve um só dia que ele não me pedisse desculpas. Eu, de minha parte continuava muito irritada, o que tinha passado na cabeça dele para que tomasse uma decisão tão estúpida como essa? Um dia, ao sair da minha aula o encontrei do lado de fora da faculdade._

_- Bella por favor. Posso falar um minuto com você? – disse se aproximando de mim._

_-Já está falando então aproveite seus 60 segundos. Olhei meu relógio em um gesto cruel._

_-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu aquele dia, estava muito bêbado e não pensei no que estava fazendo. Não quero te perder Bella..._

_- Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de fazer. - vi uma imensa tristeza em seus olhos, eu a estava provocando._

_-Sim, e não há um dia que não me arrependa disso. Sou um imbecil._

_- Sim sei que é. Lhe sorri._

_-Isto significa que estou perdoado? – o sorriso havia voltado para seu rosto._

_- Só se prometer que nunca mais vai voltar a fazer isso, é meu melhor amigo Matt por Deus. Foi como beijar meu irmão...e isso porque não tenho um.- Seu semblante desmoronou um pouco, o que disse agora?_

_-Claro Bella, te prometo que jamais voltarei a te beijar- me aproximei dele e lhe dei um abraço, a guerra havia acabado._

_Fim do flashback._

O telefone me trouxe de volta a realidade. Vi o relógio: 9h58.

- Sim Angela?- respondi colocando no viva voz.

-Edward está aqui, está pronto para a reunião das 10h.

- Oh, sim, me dê alguns minutos. Ao soltar o botão do viva voz notei que minha mão tinha começado a tremer ligeiramente. Nervosa a essa altura? O que está acontecendo com você Bella? Você não é assim! Respirei profundamente e me coloquei de pé, alisei as inexistentes rugas de meu vestido e caminhei até a porta. Ao abri- la o impacto foi quase tão demolidor quanto da primeira vez...

- Olá Edward, entre. - Esta manhã estava impecavelmente vestido, o maldito James Bond se retorceria em sua miséria de tanta inveja se o visse. Entrou no hall do meu escritório e começou a passar as mãos nervosamente em seus cabelos. Foi neste momento que notei algo em sua mão que não estava ali na última vez que o vi.

- Onde você se enfiou à noite? Quando fui te procurar já não estava.

- Edward santo Deus. O que aconteceu com sua mão. - Edward tinha uma faixa em sua mão direita.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. - Sua atitude me desconcertou, tinha o cenho franzido e se notava frustrado por alguma coisa, nem se que havia respondido meu cumprimento.

- Você tão pouco responde as minhas. Nem se quer disse bom dia- Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas em sinal de desgosto.

- Sinto muito Bella, bom dia. Desculpe esta explosão, o que acontece é que fiquei muito preocupado porque não voltei a te ver depois que foi ao banheiro. - Relaxou sua postura e trocou seu cenho franzido por um adorável sorriso de lado que me desconcertou. Pelo que parece tinha um advogado bipolar... genial!

- Tive uma emergência em casa. Disse secamente enquanto voltava para meu escritório e ele me seguiu.

- Oh sinto muito. Está tudo bem?- Perguntou enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras. – Por certo isso na mão foi um pequeno acidente com uma taça ontem à noite. Nada grave.

- sim, foi só um susto. Mas está tudo bem.. obrigada por perguntar. - Devia mudar rapidamente o tema, não queria terminar chorando outra vez na frente de Edward.- Espero que se recupere logo da mão.- Outro tema Isabella, por Deus, mude de tema. Porque não é imaginativa? – Por certo como foi com as informações que você revisou ontem?

- Excelente, devo dizer que Angela foi de grande ajuda. Revisei os argumentos que Tanya Denali detalhou em sua carta de demanda e pelas quais ela reclama a autoria da saga. Quase poderia confirmar minhas suspeitas.

-E quais são suas suspeitas Edward?- Apoiei os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o olhei fixamente.

- Que a Srta. Denali está completamente louca. - Sorriu ao confessar sua divertida teoria, não pude deixar de rir com ele.

- Me agrada seu senso de humor, mas não podemos usar esta cartada no tribunal, devemos ser um pouco mais... convincentes?

- Estava brincando Isabella. Minha verdadeira teoria é de que Denalli está atrás de dinheiro, ela parou de escrever faz muito tempo e não tem nada novo para publicar. Provavelmente suas economias acabaram e esse seja o objetivo de sua demanda: conseguir esse dinheiro de qualquer maneira. Tanya é uma mulher ambiciosa, Isabella.

- A conhece? – perguntei confusa ao notar a segurança com que falava.

- Oh, não, claro que não a conheço. Estive averiguando muitos dados dela, em sua própria editora e com as pessoas do meio.

-Oh entendo. - Meu olhar se perdeu por uns segundos em seus profundos olhos verdes, eram cativantes. Tentei voltar a prestar atenção ao que estava falando e notei que havia estendido a pasta com documentos e estava esperando que eu pegasse. Creio que em grande parte estando com Edward, perdia a capacidade de observar meu panorama por ter a atenção fixada em outra coisa.

- Então como vamos nos defender?- perguntei.

- Isabella, acabei de te explicar. Talvez tenha usado termos muito técnicos. - Era melhor que ele pensasse que não havia entendido, seria vergonhoso se soubesse que não estava prestando atenção.- Vejamos, te dizia que vamos apresentar no tribunal os primeiros escritos da saga, além do mais poderíamos contar com o testemunho da autora para sustentar nossa defesa. Há mais informações na pasta que está em suas mãos.

- Excelente, vou tratar de me comunicar com a autora hoje mesmo. Ela está na última parte da promoção do livro e preciso saber quando poderá estar em Chicago. Quanto aos escritos, estes estão bem resguardados em uma área especial do edifício. Vou pedir que os tragam para que você tenha uma cópia.

- Perfeito Isabella, gostaria de revisá-los para ter mais bases para o dia da acareação. Não será muito difícil descobrir sua farsa e... – sua voz foi interrompida pelo som do telefone.

- Me desculpe Edward?-assentiu levemente- Diga Angela...

- Bella acaba de chegar um buquê de rosas. O entregador da floricultura está aqui mas não me deixa assinar o recibo.

- E por que não? – perguntei irritada.

- Por que disse que recebeu instruções expressas de entrega- las em suas mãos, senão o fizer, perderá seu emprego.

- Ok, deixe – o entrar. - Encerrei chamada e fiquei de pé para atende- lo na porta .O rapaz timidamente me estendeu o buquê e me fez assinar o recibo. Procurei o cartão ainda que já soubesse de quem era.

_Bella,_

_Espero que essas rosas possam advogar por mim e me perdoe pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Realmente sinto muito._

_Matt._

As flores eram lindas, mas apesar de que Matt me conhecer a anos, sabia que adorava as frésias, não as rosas. Deixei as rosas na mesinha de café do escritório, já pediria a Angela que as colocasse na água. Voltei a minha poltrona e peguei meu telefone, mandando uma pequena mensagem.

_As rosas definitivamente não compram o perdão, mas ao menos sei que está arrependido. Nos falamos depois._

_B._

- Problemas no paraíso?- Ao escutar sua voz, percebi que Edward ainda estava ali, maldição! Como pude esquecer? Tinha que ter visto toda a cenas sem dúvida.

- Eh? – Tombei um pouco a cabeça ao não entender o que me dizia.

- Um buquê de rosas a esta hora da manhã, seu namorado deve ter feito uma besteira terrível- meu namorado? Um segundo, havia um grande mal entendido aqui. Edward achava que as rosas tinham sido enviadas pelo meu inexistente namorado. Deveria esclarecer rapidamente a confusão criada.

-Oh não, não. Quem me mandou as rosas foi Matt, eu não.. - estava a ponto de fazer um vergonhosa revelação, limpei a garganta e respirei- não tenho namorado. Ele é só meu melhor amigo, quase meu irmão.

-Oh me desculpe Isabella não quis te colocar em uma situação incômoda.

- Não se preocupe Edward. Voltando ao assunto, quando teremos a primeira audiência?- Perguntei enquanto guardava o cartão, deveria mantê- la fora do campo visual de Edward, não queria que ele visse.

- A primeira será na terceira semana de julho, então teremos pouco menos de 4 meses para nos preparar.

- então mãos à obra. Vou tratar de conseguir a autora o mais rápido possível e estarei te avisando sobre meus progressos.

- Feito Isabella, vou para meu escritório, ainda me restam alguns documentos para revisar. Por acaso devo lhe dizer que você tem um excelente gosto para decoração. - Se colocou de pé e caminhou até a saída, eu o acompanhei.

-Que bom que tenha gostado, queria fazer sua estadia em nossos escritório o mais cômoda possível. - Edward havia chegado até a porta, mas com um rápido movimento se virou e ficou a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Me sinto terrível por ter me comportado como imbecil duas vezes essa manhã. Aceitaria um convite para jantar esta noite? – Todo o meu sistema paralisou, Mr. Perfeição estava me propondo um encontro? Deveria reagir e rápido, não queria ficar como idiota.

- Sinto tanto Edward, lastimosamente esta noite eu não posso- fiz uma pausa ao ver sua reação, pensaria que sairia com Matt?- Prometi chegar cedo em casa e jantar lá. - Esperava que com essa declaração suas dúvidas dispersassem.

- Claro, desculpe Isabella... Foi precipitado da minha parte, que tenha um bom dia. Abriu a porta e saiu do escritório. Quando estava chegando à mesa de Angela soube que deveria lhe dizer algo.

- Amanhã, 8PM. Pode me pegar em casa? – De onde tinha saído essa voz? Do meu corpo? Definitivamente essa não era eu. Estava me recriminando em minha consciência: Quem é você, e o que você fez com a verdadeira Isabella Swan?

O vi esboçar seu sorriso de lado que definitivamente era capaz de abrir- lhe portas... e pernas! Regressou alguns passos para não ter que levantar um pouco a voz.

- Será todo um prazer para mim. Perguntarei a Angela o seu endereço. Adeus Isabella-pegou minha mão direita e deixou um ligeiro beijo no dorso da mesma. O vi afastar-se e entrar em seu escritório. Eu entrei na minha e fechei a porta, caminhei até minha poltrona e me deixei cair. Passei alguns minutos admirando minha mão direita como se fosse a maior obra de arte renascentista. Tratei de fazer um reconto do que tinha acontecido. Meu fodido subconsciente havia me traído vilmente. Havia aceitado o convite para jantar com meu advogado. A sempre inoportuna voz em minha cabeça fez sua magistral aparição:

_"Não Bella, amanhã você vai ter um encontro com Edward Cullen._

_Seu primeiro encontro com um homem de verdade"_

Suspirei derrotada... essa vez a maldita vozinha tinha razão.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: E aí, pessoal? O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? O próximo será POV do Edward.

Querem que atualize logo? É só deixar review. Vou ser bem modesta, se chegar a 15 reviews, posto outro na quarta- feira. Bj. Lu.


	8. Deslumbrandote ou deslumbrando me?

. **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de autoria saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer são fabulosas a quem apresentamos um mundo de fantasia excelente. Eu só registo nesta história retorcida a tradução gentilmente cedida por lenenisita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Plano em marcha: Deslumbrando- te ou Deslumbrando –me?<strong>

Música do capítulo: Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

-Respira...respira...respira- Repetia uma e outra vez enquanto caminhava em círculos em meu escritório. Estava tendo a mais irracional das reações, nem eu podia definir que caralho estava acontecendo. Está manhã as coisas estavam caminhando de mal.. a pior. Isabella havia se irritado por meu interrogatório sem sentido, por acaso ela não entende que preciso saber onde ela se meteu à noite, ou com quem esteve ou o que fez? Pude ver preocupação em seu olhar quando viu minha mão enfaixada, tive que mentir já que não podia simplesmente lhe dizer "Oh, essa faixa? Oh sim Isabella, me feri ontem à noite ao quebrar uma taça acidentalmente ao ver como o imbecil de seu amigo te tocava enquanto dançavam." Não queria que ela pensasse que eu era um acusador psicopata, pelo menos eu o descobri há poucas horas dando voltas na cama durante toda a madrugada.

-Porque tinha que ser precisamente ela vovô?= Pensei enquanto me deixava cair frustrado na cadeira. Ela era realmente uma mulher linda, com uma segurança para falar de negócios e uma cabeça muito concentrada. Mas era justamente Isabella com quem estive esta manhã e não com o anjo com o qual dancei à noite a luz da lua, essa sim era uma mulher diferente. Recordei a conversa que tivemos uns minutos atrás. Era difícil para eu admitir mas durante um bom tempo havia me perdido nos poços de chocolate que me olhavam com atenção, reconheci imediatamente esse olhar, era o olhar do meu anjo Bella, a mulher que tinha me capturado desde ontem e que estava rapidamente me levando à loucura. Tive que me concentrar novamente para lhe explicar o álibi da defesa que estava planejando para o caso.

Mencionei sobre o testemunho da autora, mas fundamentalmente sobre a importância dos escritos originais dos livros. Disse que os tinha em um lugar seguro e me prometeu uma cópia, mas eu tinha que ter os originais. Iria consegui-los de qualquer jeito. Estava um pouco perdido em meus planos quando o inconveniente som do telefone nos interrompeu. Ela atendeu a ligação e neste mesmo instante sua testa se franziu em sinal de irritação. Não podia seguir o ritmo de sua conversa por que falava muito baixo. Ok, deixe- o entrar foi a última frase que disse antes de desligar. Deixe- o entrar? Quem ousava nos interromper? A vi colocar-se de pé e caminhar até a porta, sabia que não deveria me virar para ver quem era em sinal de educação, mas não pude evitar ao notar que Isabella continuava em pena porta, pelo que parece ela estava assinando um papel ou algo assim. Minha teoria desabou um segundo depois ao ver o enorme buque de rosas que havia recebido. Tratei de conter a ira que me apreendeu neste momento, cerrei minhas mãos formando um punho apertado. Me sentia como o homem que descobriu o fogo, um verdadeiro homem das cavernas que reclamava como sua a mulher a minha frente. Ninguém além de mim poderia lhe mandar flores.. NINGUÉM CARALHO!

Os nós dos meus dedos estavam quase brancos por causa da força que estava fazendo, relaxei um pouco a mão e sem que ela notasse apertei a ponte do meu nariz com eles. Precisava respirar e pensar. Ok, vejamos: primeiro era me tranquilizar e disfarçar que a situação não tinha me incomodado. Segundo e primordial agora era descobrir quem lhe havia enviado as rosas.

-Problemas no paraíso?- foi a única coisa que me ocorreu perguntar. Tentei soar um pouco rápido e com um toque de humor para que ela não notasse que a coragem estava me corroendo por dentro. Isabella tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, se notava ainda distraída pelo acontecido de minutos atrás. Reformulei minha frase e quando entendeu o que quis dizer rapidamente esclareceu que as rosas tinham sido enviadas por seu "amigo" Matt e que não tinha namorado. Só uma dúvida havia ficado no ar. Por que me esclarecia algo que não havia perguntado? Acaso ela estava...? Sacudi a cabeça ligeiramente para dispersar essas ideias estúpidas e tentei respirar aliviado ao saber que não havia ninguém em sua vida e nem por isso podia deixar de estar inquieto pelo fato do inseto estar lhe mandando flores. Por que estaria enviando? Teria feito algo a ela na noite anterior? Mas mais importante: Teria magoado a minha Bella? Espero que para seu próprio bem não tenha se atrevido a fazer –lhe algum dano, porque seria capaz de procura- lo e despedaça- lo lenta e dolorosamente.

Depois de concluir alguns detalhes e mais o que discutir sobre o caso, decidi me retirar para meu escritório. Ela se colocou de pé e me acompanhou até a porta caminhando muito próximo a mim, por ali que seu delicioso aroma me nocauteou por completo. Sem pensar muito me virei ficando de frente para ela. Por um seguindo a quis tomar em meus braços e apertá-la fortemente em meu peito mas minha sanidade regressou neste instante e me permitiu voltar ao meu plano, que já havia traçado e convidá- la para jantar. Ela se desculpou dizendo que esta noite deveria ir para casa, me senti como o típico adolescente snob, cheio de acne que é dispensado pela colega. A histeria da rejeição havia feito com que enxergasse tudo vermelho de um momento para o outro, até que sua voz me fez virar para vê- la.

- Amanhã, 8pm. Me busca em casa?- Essas palavras foram como música para meus ouvidos. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso e depois de prometer que assim seria, entrei em meu escritório e estou aqui com a cabeça em total bagunça. Ela tinha aceitado o jantar, mas não hoje, sim amanhã, seria realmente importante o que teria que fazer hoje? Na verdade iria cedo para casa ou se encontraria com o imbecil do Matt para agradecer o gesto das rosas? Rosnei baixinho devido a frustração. Deveria averiguar o verdadeiro destino de Isabella ao sair do escritório e não me importava em segui- la para saber.

Pelo que restava da manhã decidi me focar no trabalho. Além do caso Swan ainda teria uns informes pendentes de um processo anterior assim que decidi termina- los. Depois de algumas horas meu celular tocou.

- Olá Emmett, bo..-olhei meu relógio- boa tarde.

_- , que alegria em lhe escutar. Ainda está vivo. À noite desapareceu de um minuto para o outro_.

- Sim, me lembrei que tinha algo importante para fazer e por isso fui embora- disse em um tom totalmente carente de emoção.

- _Está estranho Edward. Bem sempre foi estranho mais agora está mais perceptível- Se escutou a gargalhada de Emmett do outro lado do telefone._

-Obrigado pelo elogio McCarthy. A que devo a honra da sua ligação?

-_ Estou ligando para te fazer um convite, esta noite um dos clientes de Rose inaugura uma disco no centro e teremos entradas VIPs para comparecer. Te vejo aqui em casa ou nos encontramos lá?-_ Emmett me conhecia, sabia que Edward Cullen não desperdiçava a oportunidade de diversão tão fácil como essa. Mas pela primeira vez em minha vida tinha algo mais importante que isso.

- Lamento muito recusar uma oferta como essa, mas devo fazer algo essa noite Emmett. Talvez na próxima.

_-Agora sim posso confirmar que está doente compadre! Se miudar de ideia é me ligar_.

-Obrigado pelo convite Emmett, mande recomendações a Rose. Espero que se divirtam. - Desliguei e sai do escritório. Estávamos próximos do final da jornada de trabalho e ainda tinha muito o que fazer, começando por Angela. Ao chegar a sua mesa notei que as rosas que chegaram esta manhã estavam em um grande vaso com água.

- Pelo que parece hoje é um grande dia para as mulheres da Swan Editors & Co. Todas estão recebendo rosas hoje.

- Ah não Edward. Estas não são minhas, são as que Isabella recebeu está manhã. - disse enquanto as admirava- são lindas, não são? Pena que Isabella não goste, por isso elas estão aqui fora.

-Isabella não gosta de flores?- perguntei intrigado.

-As rosas não, ela adora frésias. Acho que é porque lhe recordam muito a sua mãe, Renée cultivava um jardim de frésias em sua casa- Isso explicava muito o porquê de seu aroma especial, era parte dela. - É realmente triste o que aconteceu a seus pais, é incrível como a vida pode mudar em um minuto, não acha?

- Sim Angela, é muito difícil aceitar a perda de alguém tão próximo- Eu que o diga!

- Ela tem sofrido muito em muito pouco tempo Edward, primeiro perdeu seu avô há 2 anos. Agora seus pais, ela aparenta ser muito forte, mas não é. Estou muito preocupada com ela, se Charlie não sair dessa provavelmente entre em shock e desta vez muito sério.

- Se preocupa muito com ela, não é?

- Isabella não é só minha chefa, ela é minha amiga Edward. Eu devo muito a ela e a sua família. Nos ajudaram muito a minha mãe e a mim e estarei sempre muito grata. Ela é uma pessoa excelente, ainda que às vezes ela não se enxergue claramente. Isabella merece amar e ser amada, sobretudo precisa sentir- se protegida- Um forte sentimento de culpa começou a encher cada parte de mim. Seria suficientemente imbecil para fazer-lhe algum dano na situação em que se encontrava? Decidi não pensar mais sobre isso e dei uma ligeira mudada de assunto.

- Pelo menos não está de tudo sozinha, tem seu amigo- disse de forma depreciativa esperando que Angela notasse que o inseto me desagradava.

- Sim. Ela sempre contou com Matt, é seu amigo, mas ela precisa mais que isso. Alguém que encha seu dia de luz, que a faça sorrir e esquecer por um momento sua realidade- Esta conversa com Angela estava ficando cada vez pior, cada segundo que passava me sentia mais miserável. Outra vez deveria mudar imediatamente de assunto.

- Esperemos que ela encontre logo. Angela, por acaso ela te disse que teremos um jantar amanhã?- não poderia dizer-lhe que era um encontro, me entregaria se o fizesse. –Devo busca- la em sua casa e me disse que você poderia me dar o endereço.

-Oh claro Edward. – pegou rapidamente um lápis e um papel de escritório para anotar o endereço e logo me entregou. - Aqui, é fácil de achar e estou certa que não se perderá.

-Muito obrigado Angela, já estou saindo hoje. Que descanse.

- Você também Edward. Até amanhã. - Peguei o elevador e desci até o meu carro. Segurei o pedaço de papel na minha mão e olhei o endereço. Não ficava tão longe do escritório assim que obedecendo meus estúpidos impulsos me dirigi até lá. Angela tinha razão, o lugar era de fácil acesso. Ainda que pertencesse a uma área exclusiva de Chicago, a casa de Isabella parecia um tanto acolhedora, ou pelo menos era o que a fachada aparentava. Estacionei o carro perto da casa vizinha para não ser descoberto e continuei olhando a casa. Um formoso jardim externo era parte da entrada, supus que deveria ser o jardim de sua mãe. A entrada estava majestosamente complementada por uma elegante varanda. Ao fundo se podia ver um pequeno balanço feito com a roda de um carro pendurado em uma árvore, amendoeiras.

Uns segundos depois escutei um carro entrar na garagem da casa. Devia ser Isabela, mas só consegui ver um senhor de uns 50 anos ao volante, talvez fosse seu motorista. Quando o carro parou por completo minhas dúvidas se dissiparam, era ela. Caminhou com passo ágil até o interior seguida pelo homem que a acompanhava. Vi o relógio, eram 6 da tarde. Pelo que parece ela não havia mentido, mas também não iria me mover dali até ter certeza de que ninguém entraria ou sairia.

A noite começava a cair sobre Chicago e dentro da casa de Isabella tudo estava tranquilo, não havia nenhum indício de que ela fosse sair. Tive que reconhecer que me sentia como um maldito perseguidor psicopata que havia sido retirado de um filme de suspense de baixo calão. Comecei a imaginar o jantar de amanhã. Me sentia emocionado pelo simples fato de ter aceitado o convite. Mas porque me sentia estranhamente feliz? Era o meu plano não era? Em menos de 24h a tinha visto 3 vezes e era cada vez mais difícil me manter afastado dela.

- Maldição! Comecei a golpear o volante. Tive que sair do carro, 3 horas fechado ali me fizeram sentir uma terrível sensação e ansiedade. Precisava saber o que ela estava fazendo neste momento. Eu era advogado e sabia melhor que ninguém que invadir uma propriedade particular era ilegal, mas não me importava. Caminhei bem devagar entre as sombras do jardim e pode ver através de uma janela a enorme cozinha da casa. Estava ali uma senhora um pouco mais velha, conversando com o senhor que trouxe Isabella para casa. Uns minutos depois entrou Isabella e ajudou a senhora a servir o jantar. Quem eram essas pessoas em sua vida? Apesar de vê-la brincando, seu sorriso não chegava até seus olhos como esta manhã. Estive neste pequeno esconderijo por mais de uma hora, a vi terminar seu jantar e colocar-se de pé. Foi até a pia e lavou seu prato e depois subiu as escadas. Depois de alguns minutos a luz do quarto do canto se acendeu. Supus que fosse a sua pelo que fixei atentamente o olhar. Mais uma hora se passou e as luzes da casa Swan se apagaram por completo. Meus músculos endurecidos pela posição me pediam aos gritos para sair dali, lhes dei caso e fui para o carro.

Me sentia calmo ao ver que ela não tinha mentido, e que não tinha se encontrado como inútil do Stone. Estava quase ligando o carro quando eu celular tocou. Era Emmett.

_- Ainda está "acupado" Sr. Cullen?- tinha esquecido por completo do convite de Emmett._

-Estava para ir para casa, como está por ai?

_-O lugar é incrível Edward, definitivamente você tem que vir. Há bebida e comida até cansar. E as mulheres, tem que ver- las... ouch querida por que está me batendo se sabe que só tenho olhos para você. Bem me diga que mudou de opinião e que virá_.- Não parecia um plano ruim, a ideia de colocar um pouco de álcool em meu corpo soava realmente tentadora, precisava de um recesso pelo dia tão retorcido que tive.

- Sim Emmett estou a caminho daí. Não acabe com todo o álcool antes que eu chegue. Disse sorrindo.

_-Te espero então_. - desliguei e me dirigi para o clube. Se chamava "Látigo" e estava localizado em um estupendo setor dentro do centro de Chicago. Emmett havia dado as instruções para que me deixassem entrar e assim escapei da enorme filada entrada. Emmett estava conversando com um dos sócios de Rose por isso decidi não interromper e dei uma volta pelo clube. Me aproximei do bar e pedi uma bebida.

- Por favor, uma taça de vinho?- Na hora veio aminha cabeça à lembrança da noite de ontem e inevitavelmente a associei com minha Bella e seu delicioso corpo e aroma inconfundível. Sorri pelo fato de que não conseguia tirá- la de minha cabeça nem por um segundo, assim acabei mudando de opinião- Não, melhor, me dê uma dose de whisky duplo, sim?- O cara do bar me serviu a bebida e em seguida dirigi meu olhar para a pista de dança. Emmett não tinha se enganado, havia mulheres muito bonitas naquele lugar. - Sem nem perceber, meu copo já estava vazio e pedi um segundo copo de whisky.

Decidi dar outro volta pelo lugar e ao chegar ao outro estremo tive uma surpresa. Havia ali uma mulher de cabelo loiro que se contorcia ao ritmo da música. Movia sensualmente os quadris e seus enormes peitos que eu conhecia muito bem.

Lauren, uma de minhas "amigas" estava ali. Usava um vestido preto com um decote que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação, as costas descobertas e minissaia muito curto. Apesar das luzes escassas se notava que não tinha nada por baixo. A reação do meu corpo muito hormonal não se fez esperar, talvez Lauren seja uma boa maneira de "liberar tensões", não? Decidido a usar essa cadela para meu benefício pessoal me aproximei por trás sigilosamente, pousei minha mão em sua cintura e a trouxe até a mim, ela deu um grito abafado. Meu membro já estava em pé de luta, quis se virar mas me aproximando de seu ouvido lhe sussurrei com voz rouca.

- É uma menina muito má, sabia? Depois de falar isso não tentou se virar mais, tinha reconhecido minha voz, sabia quem era eu e o que queria com ela. Não perdeu tempo e pressionou seu trazeiro contra minha já dolorida ereção, enquanto deixava escapar em forte gemido.

Eu tão pouco queria ir pelo caminho mais longo. Meus dedos se aproveitando da cumplice escuridão se adentraram por baixo da saia de seu curto vestido para comprovar minha teoria: Não usava calcinha. Imaginei que isso seria ainda mais fácil que o esperado. Ao sentir meus ágeis dedos abrindo caminho por entre suas pernas Lauren deixou escapar meu nome entre pequenos gemidos e meu controle chegou até ali. A peguei pelo braço e depois de dar- lhe um beijo brusco, a arrastei para fora da pista. A meti no banheiro de mulheres e fechei a porta com o trinco. A fiz entrar em uma das minúsculas cabines. Apoiei suas costas em uma das paredes do pequeno lugar e me aproximando dela agarrei seu cabelo de forma rude e a beijei novamente, isso me deu tempo de desabotoar minhas calças e liberar minha ereção. Apertei seu trazeiro com força e sem perder mais tempo peguei um condon e o coloquei, eu sempre estava preparado para quando este tipo de encontros casuais com mulheres como Lauren aconteciam.

Nem se quer me preocupei em checar se estava úmida ou não, assim subi seu vestido até a cintura e entrei nela de uma estocada só com tal violência que ela deu um grito. De imediato comecei a investir de forma rápida, forte e talvez um pouco violenta, mas sobre tudo eu precisava. Vi que com o passar das investidas seu rosto se retorcia de prazer. Por um segundo ansiei que fosse uma morena que estivesse ali entre meus braços. As imagens repentinas do rosto de Bella que vinham a minha mente começaram a ficar constantes e cada vez mais claras. Sabia que Lauren estava desfrutando, podia ver pelas suas unhas rasgando as paredes do lugar, eu tinha aprendido muito bem a arte de enlouquecer a uma destas mulheres, mas pela primeira vez para mim o sexo tinha virado uma experiência frustrante e não libertadora. Senti nojo de mim mesmo, era um verdadeiro cretino por estar com outra mulher pensando em minha doce Bella. Senti que minha libertação já estava próxima e aumentei o ritmo das investidas tornando-as quase frenéticas; depois de alguns minutos gosei dentro dela. Saí rapidamente de Lauren, tirei o condon e joguei no lixo. Arrumei minha roupa enquanto ela tentava fazer o mesmo com a sua. Sabia muito bem que ela não tinha chegado ao orgasmo, então antes que ela começasse com suas reprovações saí do cubículo em que estávamos.

-Maldito Edward Cullen... Desgraçado, filho de uma cadela...Te odeio! Foi a última coisa consegui escutar antes de sair do banheiro. Não aguentava nem mais um segundo estar neste lugar, devia procurar Emmett e dizer- lhe que iria para casa. Me sentia ainda mais confuso que quando cheguei. Caminhei até a área VIP encontrando Emmett sozinho.

- Edward.. onde raios você se meteu? Pensei que já tinha ido.

- Estive um pouco no bar tomando um trago e me distraí por ali. Nada importante. - Esperava que o cheiro de sexo que carregava não me entregasse.

-Eu estou tomando whisky, peço para você?-Disse Emmett levantando seu copo.

- Não, de fato só vim te dizer que estou indo para casa.

-Você está bem Edward? Esta é a segunda vez que abandonas uma festa antes das duas da manhã na mesma semana e isso não é comum para você.

- Não se preocupe Emmett, só estou um pouco cansado. Nos falamos depois. - Saí do clube e fechei meu casaco, a temperatura de Chicago havia caído miseravelmente e realmente fazia frio. Entrei no carro e fui para casa. Ao chegar, tomei um banho com agua bem quente para relaxar, um forte sentimento de culpa estava se apoderando rapidamente de mim. O que eu tinha feito no Club? Tinha me deixado levar por minha estúpida luxúria e estive com uma mulher pela qual agora sentia repulsa. Fechei os olhos por um momento e a imagem de Bella voltou a aparecer: seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu rosto tão angelical e seu aroma. Tinha certeza que era com Bella que meu corpo queria estar. Bufei na hora que desliguei o chuveiro e saí do banho. Procurei algo cômodo para colocar e caí rendido na cama.

Não tinha sido uma noite fácil, acordei várias vezes por causa de uns horríveis pesadelos mas tinha um que se repetiu mais de uma vez. Via minha Bella chorando desconsoladamente enquanto que eu estava ali sem poder fazer nada, era como se não pudesse me ver nem escutar.

Bufei frustrado ao perceber que já estava quase amanhecendo e eu não tinha dormido nada. Saí da cama e coloquei meus tênis. Dei algumas voltas pelas ruas próximas a meu apartamento, necessitava de um pouco de ar fresco para clarear minha cabeça. Provavelmente tinha passado uma hora desde hora em que tinha saído, quando decido voltar vi uma floricultura abrindo as portas. Sem duvidar duas vezes e impulsionado pela estranha sensação que percorreu meu corpo, atravessei a rua e entrei no pequeno e acolhedor lugar.

- Bom dia- disse amavelmente à senhora que estava de trás do balcão- desculpe incomodá- la tão cedo, mas por acaso tem fresias?

-Frésias? As flores da inocência. Claro arrojado rapaz. Essa manhã chegou minha remessa semanal de minhas belas frésias por tanto você está com sorte. Sua namorada ficará muito feliz quando as receber.

- Oh não, não, não são para minha namorada- Lhe disse enquanto ela pegava uma caixa com as belas flores. Frésias, as reconheceu de imediato o meu olfato, a marca registrada do meu anjo.

- Ah sim? Pois se ainda não é, com certeza depois disto será. - As acomodou em um belo enfeite que combinavam com a cor das frésias brancas que carregava. Ao terminar sua tarefa, me entregou e sorriu.

- Quanto é?- disse pegando algumas notas do bolso do meu moletom.

- Acho que sei para quem são então haverá um preço especial por elas- fixou seus olhos em mim e logo olhou para as flores- São 20 dólares. - disse sorrindo. A pobre senhora deveria estar louca, umas flores assim não deveriam custar menos de 50 dólares. Decido seguir seu jogo e lhe estendi uma nota de 20 dólares.

- Muito obrigado por seu amável gesto, mas poderia saber quem você crê que receberá essas flores hoje?

-Oh claro que sim, se não estou enganada essas flores são para Isabella Swan- Arregalei os olhos ao escutar a resposta, que demônios!- pela sua reação estimado rapaz posso ver que se surpreendeu. Minha resposta está baseada na lógica, somos a única floricultura em toda Chicago que vende frésias e ninguém mais além de Isabella as compra. Assim que suponho que estas são para ela. Mande lembranças minha parte, sou a Sra. Webber- Estava em completo estado de choque ao escutar a resposta. Balbuciei uma rápida despedida e saí rapidamente do lugar.

-Wow, isso foi estranho- disse para mim mesmo ao chegar na porta do meu apartamento e procurar as chaves. Deixei as frésias em cima da mesa e fui me arrumar para o dia. Usei um traje formal, já que teria uma audiência no fórum à tarde. Preparei café com torradas e em uma hora já estava pronto para sair. Chequei a faixa na minha mão e vi que a ferida já estava seca portanto poderia tirá – la. Olhei meu relógio e ainda estava cedo para ir para o escritório, mas isso me dava uma vantagem. Deixar as flores sem ser visto. Flores... ummmm porque não tinha pensado antes? Isso sim era uma jogada de mestre, por que era uma tática, não era? Decidi não pensar bobagens e me pus a caminho.

Cheguei ao edifício da Swan Editors & Co. em 20 minutos. Subi até o andar do escritório de Isabella e me escapuli sem problemas para o interior da mesma. Deveria agir rápido para que não notassem que havia alguém no escritório da presidência. Fui até sua mesa e depositei as frésias ali. Juntei com um pequeno recado;

_Um cheiro tão requintado como destas belas frésias só pode ser ofuscado pelo aroma viciante como uma bela mulher bonita. Nos vemos hoje à noite ..._

_E. Cullen..._

Sorri como uma criança pequena depois de fazer uma travessura ao sair do escritório de Isabella, sem dúvida seria um detalhe que ela não esperava. Caminhei pelo corredor até chegar ao meu escritório e me sentei para preparar minha audiência. Era uma defesa realmente fácil mas eu tinha uma reputação a manter.

_"Uma reputação que pode mandar ralo a baixo se continuar com a ideia de destruir ISABELLA SWAN"_

- Fazia tempo que não te escutava. Agradeço sua oportuna intervenção. - disse a minha consciência. Me concentrei tanto na revisão do caso que quando me dei conta já era quase meio dia e deveria ir para o fórum. Fechei minha pasta e saí da sala rumo ao elevador, quando a escutei, sorri ao vê-la caminhar até a mesa de Angela.

-Oh Edward. Muito obrigada pelo detalhe desta manhã. - A vi virar- se e caminhar de volta para seu escritório, isso era tudo? Um imenso sentimento de cólera me invadiu. Definitivamente essa era a frívola Isabella Swan que deveria destruir. Entrei no elevador, a única coisa que queria era sair deste maldito lugar. Não sabe com quem está ligando Isabella.

A audiência tinha sido ainda mais fácil do que esperava. Receber o veredito sempre era uma hora de tensão, que se dissipava quando falavam a meu favor. Essa vez não havia sido exceção, mais um caso ganho por Edward Cullen. Saí do fórum por cerca de 4 da tarde, ainda teria 2 horas antes do encontro então fui direto para casa para me arrumar. Havia feito uma reserva em um exclusivo restaurante italiano de Chicago, o dono era um cliente meu e concordou em nos dar uma mesa especial. Ao chegar em casa tomei uma ducha rápida e enrolei uma toalha em meu quadril para ter as mãos livres para procurar o que usar esta noite. No fundo do guarda roupa encontrei o que precisava para uma ocasião assim. Tinha decidido vestir algo casual, mas elegante, então coloquei umas calcas pretas, camisa azul claro e casaco cinza de tecido grosso, tudo da Hermes incluindo os sapatos pretos que Alice tinha me feito comprar, lembrei quando me repetia uma e outra vez "Edward você é um garoto Hermés"... sempre clássico e contemporâneo, agora entendia completamente o ponto. Tentei em vão acomodar meu bagunçado cabelo, depois de me olhar no espelho pela última vez e colocar um pouco de perfume, saí de casa.

Peguei a via expressa que ligava o centro com a área residencial de Chicago que era onde ficava a casa de Isabella. Ainda faltando 5 minutos para a hora combinada cheguei a sua casa, estacionei meu volvo e caminhei até a porta. A senhora que tinha visto na noite anterior em minha tarefa de espionagem foi quem abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, Isabella se encontra?- perguntei com um sorriso.

- Oh sim, sim ... entre por favor, já lhe avisarei que você está aqui.

- Muito obrigado, mas prefiro espera- la aqui. - Não podia entrar na casa de Isabella , era como pisar em território inimigo. Meu estômago se retorceu diante da cena patética.

- Claro, em uns minutos estará aqui. - a vi se afastar, supus que fosse a ama das chaves ou alguma empregada de confiança. Estava de costas para a porta, olhando para a rua quando escutei o som de uns saltos se aproximando de mim.

- Edward? A escutei dizer timidamente ao chegar à porta. Me virei para vê- la e o que eu vi me devastou. Na minha frente estava a mulher mais bonita que meus olhos já tinham visto. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante, usava um vestido curto de cor vermelho intenso que mostrava sensualmente seus ombros graças a um discreto decote. O tecido do vestido se enquadrava tão bem em sua delineada e bem formada cintura que poderia ser capaz de enlouquecer até o homem mais são. Definitivamente não podia me recuperar da impressão de vê-la assim tão etereamente bela com seus delicados cachos, minha bela Afrodite, quando senti que tocou levemente meu ombro.

-Nós já vamos?- Consegui assentir com a cabeça e caminhamos até o carro. Abri a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse, depois dei a volta para entrar do outro lado.

- Está um pouco frio, quer que ligue o aquecedor?- Coloquei a chave no contato e liguei o carro.

- oh não, está bem assim Edward. Mas obrigada de qualquer forma.- sorriu e colocou suas mãos sobre seu colo. Esta mulher estava me levando à demência, esta tarde tinha se comportado de forma tão fria e agora... sorria para mim? Tenho uma cliente bipolar... genial! – Posso perguntar aonde vamos?- disse uns minutos depois.

- Isso é uma surpresa, espero que goste. - o restante do trajetos o fizemos em um reconfortante silêncio. O fato de estar em um lugar tão fechado como meu carro fez com que seu aroma se tornasse ainda mais concentrado, sua pele tia um cheiro maravilhoso... Mas, como seria seu sabor? Chegamos ao Bella Itália uns minutos depois. O lugar estava um pouco cheio para seu um dia de semana mas eu tinha feito reserva.

- Mesa para dois por favor, em nome de Edward Cullen- informei ao recepcionista.

- Claro , siga- me por favor.- o homem nos levou à área reservada para nós esta noite. Isabella admirava todos e cada um dos detalhes do lugar. Chegamos a nossa mesa e o homem se retirou desejando- nos uma boa noite. Puxei a cadeira para Isabella e a ajudei a sentar- se. Me coloquei na outra cadeira.

- Já esteve aqui antes?- perguntei.

- Não, faz muito tempo que não janto fora de casa. Além do mais faz menos de um ano que moro em Chicago então não conheço muito a cidade.

- A comida é deliciosa espero que goste. Desculpe a indiscrição Isabella, mas acreditava que tivesse nascido aqui. Onde você morava antes?- perguntei com relativa curiosidade, deveria fazer essa conversa o mais proveitosa possível e averiguar tudo sobre esta mulher que estava comigo.

- Ummm... nasci no estado de Washington, em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, morei ali com meus pais até os 15 anos.

- Forks? Nunca havia escutado falar deste lugar. Que faziam ali se podiam morar na cidade, um pouco mais... cômodos?

- Meu avô nunca esteve de acordo que vivêssemos ali, dizia que meu pai nunca aproveitou as vantagens de ser um Swan, mas a verdade é que meus pais sempre gostaram das coisas simples. Mas a insistência foi tanta por parte de meu avô que nos mudamos para Seattle para que meu pai cuidasse dos escritórios do lado oeste e do editoral já que a empresa havia crescido e meu avô Charlie não conseguia controla- la sozinho. Ao completar 18 anos entrei para a universidade de Seattle e com 19 meu avô ficou gravemente doente e depois de um ano faleceu. - Santo deus a história de Isabella era tão parecida com a minha, ela tomou um pouco de fôlego e continuou sua história.- Papai precisou mudar definitivamente para Chicago para assumir o comando dos escritórios principais de Swan Editors, mas nenhuma universidade de Chicago oferecia o programa de ciências literárias que eu estava estudando, assim que acabei ficando na residência universitária de Seattle. Só vinha a Chicago nas férias e ao me formar me mudei definitivamente. Só estava aqui há 2 meses quando aconteceu ...o,o acidente de meus pais.- Isabella abaixou um pouco a cabeça e começou a brincar nervosamente com o guardanapo estendida em seu colo. Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, tudo o que Angela me falou era certo. Isabella havia sofrido muito em pouco tempo. Escutei um leve soluço sair de seu peito e tive um impulso irresistível de apertá-la em meus braços e acalmá- la como uma criança pequena à qual se canta uma cantiga de ninar e lhe diz que está tudo bem. Isabella era na realidade uma mulher muito frágil golpeada pela tragédia. Você é um monstro Edward, quer destruir a esta Isabella Swan? A vozinha da minha cabeça fazia suas reprovações cada vez mais duras. Ela levantou a cabeça e vi como duas pequenas lágrimas brotavam dos olhos chocolate da Bella que conheci na porta do edifício há 2 dias atrás.

- Lamento muito isso Edward. Eu não..- silenciei suas palavras ao pegar subitamente seu rosto em minhas mãos e limpar suas lágrimas com meus polegares, que agora caiam em suas bochechas ruborizadas.

- Shh... Isabella, não tem nada que lamentar. Eu me sinto culpado por ter feito esse interrogatório sem sentido e que te fez recordar coisas tão tristes. Me desculpe você- Senti a presença do inoportuno garçom que estava pronto para anotar nossos pedidos. Deixei cair minha mão de seu rosto e abri o menu.

- Me permite pedir por você? Conheço algumas especialidades que você poderá gostar. - ela assentiu com um pequeno movimento de cabeça e sorriu.- Bem então, para a senhorita serão os raviólis de cogumelos e para mim espaguete a carbonara. E duas cocas por favor.

- Alguma sobremesa?- perguntou antes de se retirar.

- Sim, dois mousses de chocolate. - Chocolate? O que estava acontecendo com o lado racional de meu cérebro. Você nunca come chocolate, detesta! Detestava, vê como Isabella começa a te mudar pouco a pouco? Pediu esta sobremesa porque o chocolate te lembra seus olhos.

- Bem, enquanto esperamos a comida pro que não me conta algo de ti? Sinto que o jogo está muito desigual, você sabe muito sobre mim. E eu apenas sei que você é Edward Cullen meu advogado e irmão de Alice Cullen. - oh oh ... Isabella estava para entrar em terrenos perigosos. Devia ser cuidadoso com a informação que iria lhe dar.

- Bem, nasci aqui em Chicago e vivi aqui quase toda a minha vida. Como você já sabe só tenho uma irmã, a pequena Alice e eu sempre fomos muito unidos. Nos custou muito acostumar- mos a viver separados: ela em Nova York e eu em Massachusetts enquanto estudávamos. Agora ela voltou e morar na casa dos meus pais, em cambio eu moro em um apartamento no centro. Gosto das vantagens de morar sozinho.

- No dia que estive em sua casa, tropecei em uma foto de família. Estava você, Alice e seu avô. Ela me contou o que aconteceu com ele... eu, eu te entendo. Eu também era muito grudada com meu avô Charlie. - arregalei os olhos. Em que momento aconteceu isso se tive Isabella sob meu radar todo o tempo/ Poderia matar Alice neste momento, precisava saber exatamente o que havia contado. Isso colocaria meu plano em risco.

- UMMM, sim. O que aconteceu com meu avô foi algo que golpeou a todos nós. Assim como o seu ficou um ano doente e faleceu. Eu tinha um vínculo muito especial com ele... Levávamos o mesmo nome, ele que me ensinou a andar de bicicleta, jogar xadrez e outras pequenas coisas que meu pai pela sua profissão não tinha tempo suficiente para fazer comigo. Graças aos céus o garçom chegou com nossa comida e nos interrompeu, caso contrário eu também teria terminado minha história com lágrimas nos olhos. Peguei os talheres e me dispus a comer quando vi que Isabella seguia com o olhar no prato.

- Que aconteceu Isabella, não gosta do que pedi/ Se quiser pode escolher outra coisa- disse soltando os talheres e pegando sua mão direita que era a que estava ao meu alcance.

- Não Edward, não é isso. Só que me sinto um pouco egoísta e culpada. Durante todo o tempo sempre me fechei na minha dor e pensei que ninguém poderia sofrer tanto como eu sofri. Mas ao te escutar me dou conta da quão equivocada eu estava você também sofreu pela perda de alguém e olha.. Seguiste adiante. Em cambio, eu continuo atolada dia após dia em minha própria miséria só tratando de sobreviver. Sou um desgosto de pessoa.

-Isabella não permito que fale assim de você mesma. Me entendeu?- Lhe disse como repreensão. É a mulher mais incrível que conheci: É talentosa, uma jovem suficientemente e valente para administrar sozinha corporação gigantesca e além do mais o faz de uma forma incrivelmente boa. Sem mencionar que você é ...ummm uma, uma linda mulher.- Ok, isso já estava saindo do controle. Mas não podia evitar, essa noite Isabella havia me deslumbrado com todas as suas nuances: era uma menina frágil a qual me sentia tentado a proteger, enfiada em um corpo de mulher a que me sentia tentado a amar.

- Eu, eu.. sinto. Preciso me desculpar pelo que te fiz esta manhã. Me comportei como uma imbecil e não te agradeci como devia. Realmente me surpreendi com o gesto das frésias. Como sabia que eram as minhas favoritas?

-Não sabia- menti- O perfume das frésias me lembram muito o seu por isso as comprei.

- São as flores que minha mãe cultivava em seu jardim, tem uma lembrança muito especial para mim. O perfume das frésias no escritório foi realmente um calmante para mim. Tive uma manhã muito difícil Edward, o médico do meu pai disse que os últimos exames não mostram avanço e que é cruel mantê- lo assim. Me mandou por e-mail a informação sobre novos programas de eutanásia. Pode acreditar nisso? Querem que eu mate meu pai Edward. É inaceitável.

- Então é hora de mudar de médico Isabella, deve haver alguém mais capacitado e que saiba atender melhor o seu pai. - Ainda segurava sua mão pela qual comecei a desenhar pequenos círculos no dorso para acalmá- la .

- O é o melhor neurocirurgião de toda Chicago, mas o que fez essa manhã não tem lógica. Acho que terei que procurar outro especialista fora de Illinois.

- Meu pai poderia nos ajudar recomendando algum colega, conhece muitos médicos fora do estado e poderia ser de grande utilidade essa informação.

- Aprecio muito sua ajuda Edward, me sinto realmente mal pela forma como te tratei esta manhã. Tinha recebido esse maldito e mail alguns minutos antes de te ver e foi por isso que reagi tão bruscamente com você.

- Não se preocupe por isso Isabella te compreendo, agora vamos comer antes que esfrie tudo. - A vi sorrir e pegar seus talheres. Parte do jantar o fizemos em um cômodo silêncio, a luz tênue desta parte do lugar me deixava ver uma Isabella feliz. Desfrutava de sua comida tanto quanto eu desfrutava de sua tranquila companhia. Fazia pequenos sonzinhos de satisfação ao saborear seus raviólis. Inclusive ria quando meus rebeldes espaguetes não queriam colaborar e ficarem quietos em meu talher. Nos ver assim me lembrava muito um dos filmes preferidos de Alice quando criança: A Dama e o Vagabundo. Quão parecido esse título era à minha realidade. Um triste e miserável vagabundo!

Disfrutamos de nossa sobremesa no mesmo cômodo silêncio que havia reinado na noite. Descobri no mousse de chocolate um sabor delicioso, prazeroso. Ri ao ver como passava sua língua por seu lábio superior limpando as marcas do chocolate. Era um gesto tão inocente mas que nela se via endemoniadamente sensual. Após uns minutos mais, paguei a conta e saímos do local. Isabella se apertava fortemente a seu braço como que querendo se aquecer, devíamos estar perto dos 8 graus apesar de já estarmos na primavera. A vi tremer de frio enquanto caminhávamos até o carro, sem pensar muito circulei suas costas com meus braços e a aproximei de mim. Ela se assustou com minha repentina reação.

- Não quero que fique doente por minha causa- disse enquanto ela me olhava, sua pele estava realmente fria. - Está gelada Isabella.- ela assentiu e um ligeiro rubor inundou suas bochechas. Quase em seguida enterrou seu rosto em meu peito. Seu aroma voltou a me golpear ao tê- la assim tão perto. Deus, creio que se um raio me partisse agora seria menos doloroso que essa doce tortura. Por que me atormenta assim?

- Sim, não...não pensei que faria tanto frio esta no..noite.- respondeu enquanto batia os dentes. Caminhamos assim até chegar ao carro. Liguei o aquecedor para que sua temperatura corporal voltasse ao normal. Graças ao quase abraço que compartilhamos segundos atrás eu não tinha frio, ela tinha acendido só com o seu toque todas e cada uma de minhas terminações nervosas.

O caminho para sua casa foi agradável. Compartimos anedotas sobre algo interessante de nossos trabalhos e o que fazemos em nosso tempo livre. Confessou que adora a leitura e ainda que o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes era seu livro favorito, também gosta de poesia, tem pavor a agulhas e tudo o que tenha a ver com hospitais, além de ser bastante propensa a acidentes.

- E você? O que faz no seu tempo livre Edward? Perguntou virando para me olhar.

- Não tenho muito tempo livre Isabella. Quando estou sozinho às vezes toco piano.

-Sério? Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que tocasse piano.

- Faz muito tempo que não o faço, acho que perdi o dom.- Menti, fazia só duas noites eu tinha tocado pensando no meu anjo.

- Não diga isso, um dom jamais se perde Edward pode inclusive ficar mais forte com o tempo.

- É um pouco teimosa, não é?- Ela sorriu e eu o fiz também. - Chegamos- lhe disse estacionando o carro. Desci para abrir aporta para ela e pegando sua mão a ajudei a descer. Já não estava congelada como quando estávamos saindo do restaurante mas ainda assim sentia o terrível impulso de voltar a apertá- la em meus braços. O caminho foi curto, as luzes da varanda estavam acesas pelo que supus que na mansão do terror a estavam esperando. Ela pegou as chaves em seu bolso e as colocou na fechadura da porta e se virou para mim.

- Muito obrigada pelo jantar Edward, realmente precisava de algo assim. Te agradeço pela estupenda noite.- Isabella mordia nervosamente seu lábio inferior, tinha medo de que chegasse a se machucar pela força que estava fazendo.

- Obrigado por aceitar Isabella, espero que possamos repeti- la logo. - Eu também fui invadido pelos nervos de um novato adolescente, brincava com as chaves do volvo passando de uma mão para a outra. Era muito cedo para a jogada do primeiro beijo? Sim, sim era.

- Também espero- seu rosto se cobriu de um adorável rubor e seus olhos se encheram de um brilho especial. - será melhor que entre, faz muito frio aqui. Bom descanso Edward. - Ela se aproximou de mim para se despedir. Em um rápido movimento magistralmente minha cabeça uns centímetros e terminei deixando um casto beijo no canto dos seus lábios. Sua pele se sentia deliciosamente suave nesta parte do rosto. Ela se separou em seguida devido à surpresa. Sorri e disse:

-Bom descanso também Isabella, até amanhã. - A vi entrar com um sorriso em seu rosto e caminhei até o carro. Fiquei uns minutos ali sentando, sem reação. O sorriso no rosto de Isabella me dizia que ela tinha gostado, mas eu estava mais que extasiado. Fazia muito tempo que não sorria na merda como agora, sem mencionar o quão confuso e fodido que estava. E nem se quer podia diferenciá- la como o Dr. Jekkyl e Mr Hyde; esta noite havia jantado com minha Bella, minha doce, pequena e vulnerável Bella...

Tinha certeza que depois desta noite, ela tinha começado a ser conquistada tal qual eu tinha pensado segundo meu plano, tinha deslumbrado Isabela Swan, mas com o que eu não contava era que ela também tivesse me deslumbrado graças a seu encanto. O plano poderia se retorcer perigosamente se deixasse que no jogo da conquista de Isabella conseguisse ter o controle da situação. Estava muito claro, ainda que a vulnerabilidade de Isabella gerasse sentimentos eu deveria me manter fiel ao plano.

Sacudi um pouco a cabeça, já teria tempo para pensar. Por agora precisava sair imediatamente dali antes que por culpa de um ataque de loucura eu entrasse na casa para beixá –la e aperta- la em meus braços como meu corpo exigia. Liguei o carro e pisei fundo no acelerador, precisava chegar logo em casa...

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** esse capítulo foi forte, não foi? Deu para ver como a cabeça do Edward está de ponta cabeça. Como estes dois irão conviver por tanto tempo ? Review ou tomates? Bj, Lu.


	9. Abordagens

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso me pertence,mas sou muito feliz por poder traduzir.

Quero agradecer os review e as pessoas que favoritaram a a demora,mas final de ano com trabalho,filhos e marido,não é nada fácil. Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: <strong>Abordagens<strong>

Música do capítulo: Hanging by a moment – Lifehouse

- Bella... Bella está prestando atenção?- Angela estalava seus dedos. Tinha deixado de prestar atenção há minutos atrás. Tinham sido tantas coisas que haviam me acontecido ontem que meu cérebro ainda não conseguia processar tudo. Tinha chegado cedo no escritório depois do descanso reparador da noite anterior. Ao entrar em meu escritório um aroma conhecido me recebia, consegui ver as culpadas sobre a mesa. Podia jurar que tinha sido Angela que havia trazido as frésias da floricultura de sua mãe como fazia uma vez por semana para efeito decorativo... até que vi o cartão:

_Um cheiro tão requintado como destas belas frésias só pode ser ofuscado pelo aroma viciante como uma bela mulher. Nos vemos hoje à noite ..._

_..._

O dono dos impactantes olhos verdes e perfil de Deus Grego tinha me trazido flores, não... não eram só flores, eram MINHAS flores! E a mensagem claramente denotava antecipação e expectativa, as mesmas que eu sentia. Tinha ficado completamente enfiada no meu trabalho que não tive tempo de agradecer a Edward por seu gesto maravilhoso. Por volta do meio dia recebi uma notícia que me golpeou, o médico do meu pai me enviava os resultados dos últimos exames, não havia melhora. Mas isso não tinha sido o pior, me sugeria eutanásia. Não aguentei mais e me tranquei no banheiro para chorar, isso definitivamente me superava. Meu pai era o único que ainda me ancorava a minha realidade e seu médico tinha me sugerido autorizar sua morte. Ao final de 30 minutos me sentia suficientemente calma para mandar o médico à merda, saído banheiro e caminhei até a sala de Angela para pedi-la que me colocasse em contato com o Dr. Green. Foi aí que o vi. Estava elegantemente vestido em um terno feito sobre medida, preto, um sorriso de lado se desenhou em seu rosto quando me viu atravessar o corredor. Agradeci seu gesto em um tom meio frio, e voltei para minha sala, não tinha ânimo nem para sorrir. Falei com o e depois de uma acalorada discussão, ele prometeu respeitar a decisão de manter meu pai com vida e não voltar a tocar no assunto.

As horas passaram mais lentas que o esperado, me sentia ansiosa e bastante nervosa. Fui para casa cedo, deveria me assegurar de que Charlie não se preocupasse com minha saída. Demorei pouco para me arrumar, já tinha escolhido desde ontem o que usaria, um precioso vestido que comprei em minha última viagem a Nova York. Não tinha tido a oportunidade de usá –lo pela cor chamativa e em minha situação de luto, mas tinha o pressentimento que está seria uma noite especial e deveria acompanha- la com um traje especial. Era um vestido curto, até o joelho de cor vermelho intenso que mostrava meus ombros por ter um delicado decote oval, um ombro descoberto e o outro balançando um tecido fino. Era complementado por um cinto de cetim mais intendo ainda. E não menos importantes, umas sandálias douradas de salto alto que deixava minhas pernas mais torneadas, meu cabelo solto em ondas e uma maquiagem discreta complementavam o look também. Estava quase pronta quando Sueme avisou que Edward havia chegado cerca de 5 minutos antes do combinado. Ao chegar à porta, o vi de pé, com um olhar um pouco perdido. Ao chamar sua atenção, virou- se para me ver. Ele estava imensuravelmente bonito, todo um convite ao pecado com seu traje que poderia jurar que eram Hérmes. Vê-lo assim me deixou sem fôlego, não importava quantas vezes o via, meu corpo sempre se comportava da mesma maneira infantil: meus joelhos tremiam ao mesmo tempo em que mordia meus lábios. Um verdadeiro anjo que havia sido colocado em meu caminho quando menos esperava... mas quando mais precisava. Tivemos um jantar realmente agradável. Descobri, para minha surpresa, que Edward era uma pequena caixinha de surpresas.

Tinha um lado sensível: Notei ao ver em seu olhar, como sentia falta de seu avô tanto quando Alice.

Tinha um lado infantil: vendo- o lutar com alguns espaguetes foi o gesto mais adorável que já tinha visto.

Tinha um lado dominante: Com o pequeno gesto de querer pedir a comida para mim, se via que era possessivo, deve admitir que isso não me desagradou, pelo contrário me fez sentir protegida.

Mas mais importante que qualquer uma de suas facetas, o homem com quem estava jantando se via realmente interessado em mim, me sentia realmente cômoda com ele. Dividi com ele um pouco de minha vida, assim como ele fez com a sua. Anoite terminou mais rápida do que esperava, saímos do restaurante ao clima frio de Chicago e como fazia muito frio e a textura de meu vestido não me oferecia muito abrigo. Abracei meu corpo no intento de me aquecer, o que foi em vão, até que senti que seu braço rodeou meus ombros trazendo- me para ele. Seu calor me fazia realmente bem, enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito para encher meus pulmões com seu aroma, aquele mesmo aroma que me impactou quando o conheci na porta do edifício. Tivemos uma conversa entretida no caminho de casa, vinha tão distraída que não me deu conta que já estávamos diante da mesma. Edward me acompanhou até a varanda e ao se despedir beijou perto da comissura de meus lábios. Entrei em estado de choque em casa, o que era isso? Por acaso Edward poderia sentir as mesmas sensações que... não, estava ficando louca. Isso jamais aconteceria ...

- Bella sério. Estou falando a mais de meia hora e só consegui um para de aham e uhum de você. Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, sim Angela, estou bem. Só ando um pouco distraída. O que você falava? – fixei o olhas nas pastas estendidas sobre a mesa.

- Te dizia que em suas mãos estão as opções da decoração para o jantar de gala dos escritores. Estamos há poucas semanas e ainda não escolhemos nada referente à decoração do local.

- Ummmmmm, me parece um pouco enfadonhas. Falta-lhes um pouco de vida, Angela. - continuei olhando as fotos que haviam nas pastas. Tétricas decorações na cor branca, bege e preta. -Preciso de mais cor.

-Ma.. mais Bella, achei que este ano o faria um pouco mais sóbrio,pe..pelo ocorrido com seus pais.-Angela tinha razão, se supunha que deveria mantê- lo clássico e guardar o luto por Renée, mas ontem, graças à Edward, descobri que a vida deveria continuar.

-Também não quero usar cores brilhantes e chamativas, só preciso de um pouco mais de alegria. É uma gala apesar de tudo, não é? Consulte a empresa que está assessorando e diga- lhes que enviem novas decorações. - Juntei todas as fotos e as guardei em uma só pasta e entreguei para Angela.

- Pronto Isabella, quando estiver com elas revisaremos juntas. Já pensou no que vai usar?- perguntou enquanto se colocava de pé.

- Não, ainda não. Acho que devo fazer uma viagem curta até Nova York para rever minhas possíveis opções. Talvez faça isso no próximo mês, não quero deixar Charlie sozinho agora.

- Bem, vou começar a trabalhar nisso. Quanto ao serviço de restauração, teremos uma amostra na semana que vem. Olha como está tarde-disse olhando seu relógio- quer que peça algo para comer?

- Não Angela, tenho muitas pendências.

-Isabella não pode deixar de se alimentar. Não ache que não percebo que pula os horários das refeições por estar enfiada no trabalho.

-Estou bem assim, Angela, além do mais não estou com fome.

-Vou pedir algo rápido para mim, se mudar de ideia me chame- Angela saiu do escritório me deixando sozinha. Ainda tinha 3 novos escritos para ler antes de terminar o dia, além de revisar e aprovar uns balancetes horríveis que a contabilidade tinha trazido agora a pouco. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, escutei batidas leves na porta.

-Pode entrar Angela- gritei da minha mesa. Para minha surpresa não escutei um par de saltos se aproximando de mim, se não uns passos fortes como se fosse de...

- Boa tarde Isabella, lamento te desiludir, mas sou Edward. - Diabos, meu advogado perfeito estava parado no meio da minha sal com um irresistível look entre o casual e o formal, seu cabelo acobreado rebelde e seus profundos olhos verdes com o que fixamente me olhava e que tinham paralisada, como se fosse um pequeno veado assustado.

-O..oi Edward, desculpe a confusão. O que te trás aqui?- Fechei meu note e cruzei as mãos sobre meu colo.

- Estava revisando uma informação que encontrei sobre Tanya e não me dei conta da hora. Pedi que me trouxessem comida chinesa, mas é muito para mim. Pensei que você não se importaria de dividi- la comigo; pelo que Angela me disse, ainda não comeu. - Eu vou mata- la, vou mata- la, vou ..mata –la? Bem, seu pequeno deslize de informação havia feio que Edward estivesse em meu escritório dividindo seu almoço comigo, assim que não era tão ruim depois de tudo.

-Não, ainda não comi, mas não tenho muita fome- querido estômago, não me entregue agora. Tinha tanta fome que era capaz de comer um boi sozinha neste momento.

- Não importa, tem que comer da mesma forma. Vem, sente-se aqui. Bateu no sofá ao seu lado, que era de 3 lugares decorando minha sala, me convidando a me sentar ao seu lado. No instante que meu cérebro registrou o cheiro tão característico do Sr. Perfeito Cullen, se esqueceu de seguir gerando a capacidade motriz de respirar, uma reação que ficava cada vez mais comum na frente de Edward...

Edward começou a tirar os potes da sacola de papel que tinha trazido, tinha razão, era um excesso de comida para uma só pessoa. Tinha de tudo: rolinho primavera, chop suey, costelinhas agridoces e uma coisa rara, feita de macarrão. Mas havia um sério inconveniente, não havia nenhum talher, só vi um par de terríveis palitos chineses. Como se Edward tivesse o poder de ler minha mente, os pegou e me deu.

- Isso, ummmm Edward eu... eu, nunca consegui usar- os mostrei segurando um em cada mão.

- Oh desculpe Isabella, não sabia. Mas venha, essa tarde vai aprender a usa- los bem- Isso me soava a desastre. - Só precisa sustenta –los entre seu dedo índice e polegar, para dar mobilidade use o dedo médio. Olha que fácil que é – Edward começou a mover seu pauzinhos chineses com movimentos ágeis.

- Tenha certeza que irei arruinar seu traje, tal como o fiz com o café da outra vez.

-Não, não vai fazer, vamos... tente. Edward me entregou a caixinha dos rolinhos primavera, se viam deliciosos que seria capaz de come- los com os dedos. Mas onde ficaria o glamour? Deveria tentar vencer, pelo menos desta vez os pauzinhos chineses.

Lutei com os condenados dos pauzinhos chineses por cerca de 15 minutos, em uma ocasião quase consegui levar o rolinho à minha boca, quando escorregou, caindo no guardanapo que tinha no colo, pelo menos não ocasionou um desastre.

Palitos chineses 1- Isabella Swan 0

Edward me olhava pelo rabo de olho e sorria. Eu bufei devagar.

- O que é tão engraçado Sr. Cullen? – levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto meus olhos avaliavam sua reação.

-Que sua comida, Srta. Swan parece ter vida própria- Excelente, não só não tinha conseguido impressionar Edward, se não que ele agora fazia piada de mim. Ele voltou sua atenção para sua caixinha e continuou a comer.

Dez minutos depois, a luta com os pauzinhos tinha se tornado mais feroz. Já era algo pessoal! Era a hora do macarrão, tratei de prende- los, cortá-los, dar-lhes voltas e ainda assim não conseguia tira- los da caixinha. Dissimuladamente inclinei um pouco a caixinha e comecei a empurrar com os palitos o conteúdo para a minha boca. Não prestei atenção do quão próximo tinha deixado essas armas assassinas até que machuquei o olho direito com um deles.

Pauzinhos cheneses2 – Isabella Swan 0

Deixei a caixinha sobre o sofá como dando- me por vencida e cruzei os braços.

- A grande Isabella Swan, dona de um império enorme se rende diante de uns pauzinhos chineses?- Edward sorriu deixando sua caixinha de lado e se virando para me ver.

-Nem todos os mortais têm a agilidade que você tem e seus dedos de pianista, sabia? Franzi a testa. Edward voltou apegar a caixinha e arrastando- se devagar pelo sofá, encurtou a distância. Agora só alguns centímetros nos separavam.

-Vamos Isabella, tem que comer- Pegou um pedaço de costelinha e o aproximou da minha boca. O saboreei lentamente porque estava realmente delicioso. Ele sorriu para mim e pegou a caixinha de macarrão que eu tinha abandonado. Com maestria enrolou os macarrões para novamente me dar de comer.

- Muito bem Be.. - fez uma pausa- umm Isabella, vê que não é tão difícil?- assenti levemente enquanto mastigava. Seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso de lado estavam causando sérios problemas no meu ritmo cardíaco esta vez, sua proximidade e aroma me estavam deixando louca. Agreguemos o fato de que Edward estava me alimentando como uma menina pequena. Resultado: estava completamente excitada!

Pauzinhos chineses 0- Edward Cullen 1

Uns minutos depois Edward começou a recolher as caixinhas vazias e as colocou na sacola de papel. Uma vez terminada sua tarefa, pegou um guardanapo na mesinha de café e se aproximou de mim, inclusive mais do que quando estava me dando de comer.

- Tem...ummmm... uma pequena manchinha de molho, bem aqui.- Passou a ponta do guardanapo na comissura dos meus lábios. Podia sentir todo o calor que tinha subido para meu rosto por causa da sua proximidade, nervosamente comecei a morder meu lábio inferior.- Não... não faça isso Isabella.- pousou seus dedos em meu lábio para assim liberá –lo – Será melhor que me retire para meu escritório. Tenha uma boa tarde.

O vi sair da minha sala levando as sacolas vazias e fechando a porta. O que tinha acontecido? Fiz algo errado? Minha mente começou a repassar o acontecido, pelo que parece tudo caminhava bem. Por que então teve essa reação tão repentina e saiu?

O resto da tarde passou sem novidades, pedi para não ser interrompida. Consegui terminar cedo os balancetes, devido ao fato que me foquei totalmente em meu trabalho tratando de afastar da minha mente o acontecido com Edward no raro sucesso do almoço. Vi o relógio, eram 6h da tarde de sexta. Billy como sempre já estaria pronto para partir. Peguei minha bolsa e desliguei o notebook, saía para o corredor rumo ao elevador, quando meu telefone tocou. Era Matt...

-Oi Bella- disse com voz cautelosa.

- Oi Matt- respondi secamente.

- Vejo que pelo menos não está com raiva, atendeu minha ligação.- O elevador tinha chegado e me apressei a entrar nele. As portas tinham começado a se fechar quando vi um portfólio preto as detendo. Era Edward...as portas se abriram totalmente e meu advogado do Diabo entrou. Esboçou um meio sorriso e se virou.

- Não ache que não estou irritada, mas já passou um pouco.

- Vou estar fora da cidade durante o fim de semana. O que você acha de eu passar na segunda no escritório e sairmos para tomar um café?

- Porque não vem cedo na manhã? Assim poderemos conversar melhor Matt.- Me virei dissimuladamente para espiar se a expressão de Edward registrava alguma mudança ao escutar o nome de Matt mas seu rosto continuava sendo o mesmo de sempre, ainda que pudesse assegurar que vi um ligeiro sorriso malévolo e um olhar ... calculista?

-Ok, estarei ai por volta das 9h. Tenha um bom fim de semana.

- Você também Stone, nos veremos na segunda às 9h. Traga as rosquinhas glaçadas.- Desliguei e guardei o telefone na bolsa. Nesse instante o som do elevador indicava que havíamos chegado ao térreo.

- Tenha um bom fim de semana Isabella.- Desta vez nem se quer tinha virado para me ver, o vi sair do elevador com passos rápidos.

- Você também Edward..você também. –Disse em um sussurro, definitivamente tinha estragado tudo. Mas como e em que momento?

Entrei no carro e logo estava em casa, jantei com sue, Billy e como todas as sextas, com Jacob. Jacob era filho de Billy e o encarregado de cuidar do jardim da mamãe desde sua partida. Precisávamos continuar mandando as frésias para a floricultura da Sra. Webber, não porque precisávamos do dinheiro, se não porque tinha se constituído uma tradição para Renée e queria manter viva a recordação de minha mãe ao menos com o que suas adoradas frésias significavam.

Ainda lembro da emoção de Angela e sua mãe no dia que abriram a floricultura, representava um sonho de ambas e de minha mãe...Pois ela se encarregou de ajuda- las financeiramente para que conseguissem. Entre a Sra. Webber e minha mãe se formou um vínculo impressionante em curto período de tempo; Renée lhe ensinou a arte das flores que por sua vez tinha aprendido com sua avó, enquanto a Sra. Webber compartia os segredos ancestrais da pastelaria que tinha aprendido. Renée adorava cozinhar ainda que fosse um desastre nisso, sempre terminava toda banhada em farinha na hora de fazer um pastel.

Depois de um relaxante banho de espuma e de dar boa noite a Charlie, fui para a cama. Passei em claro a maior parte da noite, vasculhando meu cérebro para ver se recordava a possível ação que causara a súbita reação do Edward essa tarde, mas meu cérebro não acertou nenhuma teoria, pelo menos alguma que fosse lógica. Durante o resto do fim de semana não fiz muita coisa, passei muitas horas fechada no escritório de casa, lendo. Revisei meu e mail um par de vezes, o único interessante foi a resposta que recebi da agente de representação da autora da saga; no mesmo mencionava que na semana seguinte estariam em Washington. Tinha uma tarde de autógrafo programada em Seattle e Tacoma, para terminar um festival literário chamado Spring Fest na pequena cidade de Richland ao sul do condado de Benton. Apesar de estar ocupada , me alegrava saber que as vendas e as expectativas do livro não tinham caído por causa do processo de plágio. Precisava comunicar essa novidade o mais rápido possível a Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

Décimo quinto pensamento referente a Edward nas últimas 36 horas.

- Maldição! Deixe de pensar em seu advogado Isabella por favor!- Bufei devagar enquanto saia do escritório rumo à cozinha. Precisava me distrair com o que fosse, assim que ajudei Sue a preparar uma torta de chocolate.

Chocolate, como o que comeram no primeiro encontro.

- Não está me ajudando, não está me ajudando! – repetia minha consciência.

- Disse alguma coisa Srta. Isabella?- Sue tinha se assustado com o monólogo com minha consciência.

- Não Sue, bahhh não ligue pra mim. Acho que estou ficando louca- Continuei batendo a massa da torta.

_Louca sim... louca por Edward Cullen._

Tratei de ignorar a irritante vozinha pelo que restava do fim de semana. A torta tinha ficado deliciosa, decorada com raspas de chocolate e um pouco de manjar. Sue serviu-me um grande pedaço com um copo de leite. Suspirei satisfeita depois de acabar de comer a fatia e subi direto para meu quarto. Uma nova semana estava para começar.

O dia começou com o de sempre: uma hora de caminhada na esteira da academia, banho, desjejum, procurar o que vestir , maquiagem e penteado impecável, falar com Charlie. Entrei em seu quarto quase na ponta dos pés para não perturbá-lo.

-Oi papai hoje é segunda. Começa uma nova semana. Estamos em meados de maio. A bolsa registra um leve aumento nas ações dos grupos alimentícios e automotriz. Na sexta revisei os balancetes do mês de abril e as vendas estão se mantendo estáveis apesar do processo. Não são excelentes notícias? – Podia notar que havia uma pequena diferença em Charlie mas não conseguia decifrar o que era até levantei o olhar e vi seus olhos. Estava tentando piscar.

-Papai, Charlie.. está me escutando?- peguei sua mão nas minhas.- Papai por favor acorde, abra seus olhos... sorria para sua menina Bella.- Minha voz tinha ficado tão baixa até ser quase um sussurro. Definitivamente isso era um sinal, Charlie queria continuar a lutar por sua vida, assim que ao diabo com do Dr. Green, não me importava de procurar por todo o país pelo especialista adequado com tanto que tragam meu pai de volta. Peguei minha bolsa e me coloquei de pé para sair do quarto, chegando à porta me despedi com c mão como se Charlie pudesse me ver.

- Nos vemos à noite Papai- Suspirei e vi a hora: 08h30minmin, hora de sair.

Cheguei ao escritório por volta das 9h, sabia que Matt estaria para chegar portanto pedi a Angela que tivesse o café pronto. Liguei o note, queria aproveitar o tempo e procurar na internet o endereço dos melhores médicos do país que soubesse lidar com casos como o de Charlie. Pontual como sempre, Matt chegou na hora combinada com as caixas de roscas. Sorri ao vê- lo timidamente de pé na porta do escritório.

- Vamos Matt, entre.- Fiz um sinal com a mão convidando-o a sentar.

-Não sabia qual deveria comprar, então trouxe uma caixa de cada- abriu a caixa de roscas para mostrar a grande variedade que havia.

- Oh, está bom pra mim. Adoro todos os seus sabores, agora vou pedir a Angela que traga o café.- Como nos tempos da Universidade, Matt e eu tínhamos adquirido o costume de ter as conversas mais importantes com café e roscas. A eficiência de Angela não tinha feito esperar, alguns minutos depois apareceu com as fumegantes xícaras de café.

-Com vai Charlie?- disse Matt dando sua primeira mordida na rosca.

- Ele vai bem, esta manhã o vi tentando piscar. Talvez seja só um reflexo mas algo é algo. Logo antes de você entrar estava procurando na internet a lista dos médicos especialistas que conhecem casos como este e possam ajudar Charlie.

-E o que aconteceu com o Dr. Green?

- Estou decidida a troca- lo. Se ele não confia em seu paciente, não vejo razão pela qual deva seguir confiando nele como médico.

- Te entendo. Me alegra saber que Charlie está bem. Ummmm Bella- soltou sua xícara de café e se sentou direito.- me senti terrível estes dias, sei que não deveria te obrigar a ir assim tão repentinamente à festa de Alice. Não pensei que Charlie notaria sua ausência, por favor desculpe minha estupidez.- Soltou todo o ar preso em seus pulmões e voltou a pegar a xícara de café em suas mãos.

- Sei que não fizeste com má intensão, mas deve entender que Charlie é minha prioridade agora e não há nada mais importante em meu mundo que ver- lo recuperado e feliz. Me assustei muito aquele dia, só te peço que não volte a acontecer. Nunca mais me obrigue a fazer algo que não queira, sim?- Tinha deixado claro o meu ponto.

- Não se preocupe Bella, não voltará a acontecer.- durante aproxima hora Matt e eu voltamos a ser o de sempre. Me contou que tinha estado em Los Angeles durante o fim de semana em uma convenção sobre transtornos alimentares como anorexia e bulimia. E lhe contei sobre minha semana, claro que ocultando o minúsculo detalhe do jantar com Edward. Não suportaria que Matt também me aconselhasse sobre o assunto, já tinha bastante com a vozinha na minha cabeça. Depois de comer minha terceira rosca, me desculpei com Matt e fui ao banheiro, estava toda coberta de açúcar. De longe escutei o telefone.

-Matt poderia atender essa ligação para mim por favor?- gritei de dentro do banheiro.

-Claro mais a colocarei no viva voz para que escute também- o ouvi atender e ativar o viva voz- Alo!

- Olá Matt, Isabella está ai?

-Olá Angela, ela está no banheiro agora. Precisa de algo?

- Sim aqui fora está um entregador e tem algo para ela.

- Deixe entrar por favor, eu assino o recibo por ela. Obrigado.- O Ouvi desligar o telefone. Ao sair do banheiro pude ver o entregador e Matt com um imenso buquê de ... frésias?

- Acho que isso é para você- disse Matt franzindo a testa.- Pegou o pequeno cartão que vinha com as flores e o leu enquanto me dava as frésias.

_Para a dona do mais inconfundível aroma do mundo. Que a beleza destas frésias sirva para relembrar a beleza do seu coração. Excelente início de semana._

_E.C._

Santo Deus! Isso não é real, isso não é real... isso não está acontecendo comigo!

- Quem é E.C.? ...Bella?- Tratei de abrir a boca para responder quando o ruído da porta e uns passos me desconcertaram.

- Bom dia Isabella,oh.. desculpe. Não pensei que teria companhia. Só passei para te dizer que tenho excelentes notícias quanto ao médico de seu pai, falei com meu pai à noite e ele me falou sobre alguns conhecidos fora de Illinois. Carlisle quer discutir o assunto com você pessoalmente então está te convidando para jantar em casa amanhã à noite.

- Sim, sim ... claro Edward, eu... eu estarei lá- disse nervosamente enquanto tratava de esconder as flores.

-Certo, vou falar para Esme que prepare mousse de chocolate- sorriu enquanto piscava pra mim- Bem, não interromperei mais , tenha um bom dia.- o vi retirar- se para a porta com um andar felino e com muita graça, e assim que estava pra abri- la, se virou.

- Por certo, lindas flores- Sorriu para sair de imediato do escritório. Deus, vou desmaiar...não, melhor, quero vomitar, sentia que ia morrer. Tinha certeza que estava hiperventilando mentalmente. Que raios tinha sido isso? Matt continuava me olhando com que esperando uma resposta.

-Edward Cullen- sussurrei desviando um pouco o olhar para o chão.

- Sim , Edward Cullen é o que acabou de entrar, sim sei quem é- Matt não estava entendendo.

-Edward Cullen é E.C., Matt- pude escutar o clic em sua cabeça.

-Ele mandou essas flores? Por quê? O que está acontecendo aqui que eu não saiba? Isabella, o que está acontecendo entre Cullen e você?- Em cada questionamento Matt levanta uma oitava em sua voz e seu rosto estava ficando um pouco verde.

- Na..nada!- disse com uma voz tremida.

- Bella não gosto nem um pouco desse cara. Tem algo errado nele... Edward Cullen te olha de uma forma estranha. Não notou?

- São alucinações suas Matt, deixe um pouco de paranoia. Além do mais não há nada entre ele e eu, sou sua cliente e ele meu advogado, ponto.- esperei com isso dar por encerrado o assunto.

- Tem alguma coisa que não está me dizendo Bella, e queria saber por que está escondendo. não vou te pressionar com esse assunto, me dirá quando estiver pronta.

- Não tenho nada para contar Matt, não precisa fazer psicanálise comigo.- Meu amigo realmente me conhecia, era péssima em esconder as coisas. Além do mais, como psicólogo, era um radar de mentiras.

- Bem , vamos deixar que trabalhe em paz. Tenho uma consulta ás 11h e preciso ir para não me atrasar. Tenha um bom dia.- o vi se colocar de pé e sair da sala. Matt tinha se comportado de forma muito estranha. Chegar a compreender os homens podia chegar a ser uma missão impossível, primeiro Edward e suas reações bipolares; agora Matt. E dizem que as mulheres é que são complicadas. Baaaah só contos! Decidi não pensar mais no assunto já que tinha que me focar no que era realmente importante agora: meu trabalho.

A noite de gala anual dos escritores estava perigosamente próxima e tinha muito o que fazer. Coordenar um evento assim era uma tarefa titânica, era a primeira vez que eu fazia e me sentia realmente perdida. Tinha estado nestas festas desde muito pequena como parte da tradição da família Swan, mas jamais imaginei a quantidade de esforço por trás dos bastidores. Lista de convidados e seus convites, imprensa, comida, decoração, publicidade, música e a lista continuava. Assim passei o dia todo até que chegou a hora de ir para casa.

Cheguei completamente rendida, por volta das 8h da noite, só pedi que Sue fizesse um sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim e subi para meu quarto. Cerca de 30min depois já estava pronta para ir pra cama, fiz uma curta visita a Charlie e fui para meu quarto descansar.

Na manhã seguinte acordei muito cansada, sentia como se tivesse dormido só alguns minutos durante toda a noite, tinha tido um sonho muito estranho que se repetia uma e outra vez: Via uns expressivos olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, ao longe se escutava um piano, e uma voz aveludada repetia para mim: Minha doce Bella. Não conseguia ver o rosto daquele homem, ainda que sua voz... essa era capaz de distingui- la a mil quilômetros de distância. Era a de Edward...

Era um sonho ilógico, mas teria algum significado? Decidi não prestar atenção e comecei a aumentar o ritmo da esteira. Depois do banho já estava pronta para o ritual diário até que me lembrei que hoje não era um dia normal. Ia jantar na casa de Edward.

- Demônios- rosnei baixinho- E agora o que se supõe que deva usar?- estive ridiculamente de pé diante de meu guarda- roupa cerca de 20min.- Vamos Isabella não é tão difícil, só escolher uma e já... Porque dá tanta volta? É só um jantar- tratei de me animar.

Devido ao meu alto nível de indecisão, finalmente encontrei o que estava procurando: era um Halston da última coleção de verão, era o vestido ideal, branco até o joelho com um decote em V muito dissimulado mas elegante e manga comprida porém justas. Para dar um toque distinto o compus com um cisto de tecido Chanel dourado e um Jimmy Choo da mesma cor. Me sentia linda, perfeita para causar uma boa primeira impressão.

- Bom dia Papai, essa noite tenho um jantar importante pelo qual vou chegar mais tarde e quero que não se preocupe com isso. Vou falar com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tenho o pressentimento que ele pode nos ajudar. Prometo passar por aqui quando chegar.- Passei uma mão por seu cabelo, se via dormindo tão pacificamente.- Te quero Charlie, tchau.- Apesar de estar um pouco atrasada essa manhã, não poderia deixar de passar pelo quarto de Charlie antes de sair.

No escritório, decidi continuar com os preparativos para a gala, senti que por fim estava começando a tomar forma. Era uma prova de fogo para mim e queria que saísse tudo perfeito. Estava revistando a lista dos escritores que este ano estariam presentes quando recebi um e mail.

_Os pauzinhos chineses decidiram te dar uma trégua, prometo que não os usaremos no jantar desta noite em casa._

_Edward._

Sorri ao ver a espontaneidade de seu e mail e decido responder.

_Muito engraçado Edward, ainda que deva reconhecer a amabilidade dos pauzinhos chineses nesta ocasião. Lembre- me de mandar- lhes um cartão de agradecimento._

_Bella_

Uns minutos depois chegou sua resposta...

_Não lhes dê todo o mérito. Me custou fazer com que se rendessem, mas como um bom advogado ganhei a batalha e defendi sua honra._

_Edward._

HAHHAHAHHA... Sr. Perfeição Cullen estava tentando me impressionar. Respondi:

_O terei presente então na minha lista de Natal..._

_Por acaso, obrigada pelas frésias de ontem_

_Bella_

Voltei a me concentrar em meu trabalho, já que Edward não voltou a me responder. Ao chegar o meio dia pedi a Angela uma salada rápida e almocei em meu escritório. Ao finalizar a tarde eram poucos os detalhes que faltavam checar mas os deixaria nas mãos de Angela, tinha certeza que ela faria um trabalho excelente. Passada às 6h da tarde meu telefone tocou.

- _Isabella?- Essa voz, essa voz, essa era a voz que estava me levando passo a passo à demência total._

- Oi Edward- minha voz saiu mais débil do que esperava.

-_ Pronta para irmos?_

-Sim estou acabando algumas coisas e poderemos ir.- Raios, tinha esquecido de falar para Billy não me esperar. Desliguei o note e decidi retocar minha maquiagem antes da chegada de Edward. O escutei entrar em minha sala e caminhar até a mesa.

- Isabella, está aqui?- Perguntou se aproximando do banheiro.

-Sim sim . me dê um segundo- Me olhei no espelho uma última vez antes de sair. Mentalmente me dei duas palminhas nas costas para me dar ânimo e sair.

- Isabella, está ...maravilhosa.- Disse com sua voz aveludada. Edward me presenteou um olhar intenso e um sorriso. Estava espetacular em um terno que reconheci como um Valentino, com lhe caiam bem os trajes do alfaiate para Edward! Calças e gravata cinza, camisa branca e terno preto, realmente se via muito elegante, tão arrojado, como um deus Heleno.

Não confiava em mim mesma, se abrisse a boca para lhe agradecer sabia que terminaria balbuciando qualquer coisa. Limitei-me a assentir, e pegando minha bolsa, caminhei para a saída. Ele me seguiu e fizemos o trajeto em silêncio. Por dentro me moía de pânico, estava a ponto de ter uma crise de nervos. Em menos de uma semana era meu segundo jantar com Edward, era quase como um segundo encontro.

_... Segundo encontro..._

Até agora o privilégio de um segundo encontro só tinha sido reservado para minha dentista em Seattle, quando tive que fazer um tratamento para meus dentes cisos. Que patética a minha vida! Chegamos ao seu carro, abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar, um instante depois íamos a caminho da casa dos Cullen.

-Dia pesado ah? Tínhamos permanecido alguns minutos em silêncio, pelo que sua repentina voz me pegou de surpresa e me fez sobressaltar,

- Algo assim, tenho muitas coisas pendentes e pouco tempo para fazer.- me encolho de ombros, só de pensar que algum detalhe da gala pudesse dar errado, me causava arrepios.

- Imaginei algo assim, vi que tem trabalhado a 2 dias de portas fechadas. Algum evento importante?- perguntou Edward, levantando um pouco a sobrancelha.

-Sim, em algumas poucas semanas será a Gala Anual de Escritores da Swan Editors e é a primeira vez que a organizo. É toda uma tradição.

- Uma tradição? A que se refere?

- Desde muito pequena comparecer à gala representava todo um evento, me obrigavam a vestir vestidos ridículos e estar no meio de gente que não conhecia. Não foi até que meu pai se mudou para Seattle que compreendi a importância deste Baile para nossa família. Era uma verdadeira celebração à tenacidade e perseverança nos tempos difíceis da Swan Editors e para a família Swan em si.

- Tempos difíceis? Uma incorporação tão grande como a sua em crise? Isso é quase impossível Isabella.

_- Engano seu. Houve uma quase quebra na empresa. Foi a crise que afetou toda a indústria literária em meados dos anos ção da editora era realmente ruim, inclusive se agravou com a saída do sócio do meu avô, era seu melhor amigo e ele o abandonou.- Vi Edward agarrar fortemente o volante e afundar o pé no acelerador. Seu semblante mudou na hora, parecia ter um olhar enfurecido.

- seu sócio e melhor amigo o abandonou? Como pode fazer isso? Como se chamava?- desviou por um momento seu olhar e vi como seus olhos tinham adquirido um tom muito escuro. O que estava acontecendo com Edward?

- Não sei, meu avô nunca me disse seu nome. Acho que é por que sempre viveu ressentido com ele por fazer isso. Ele nunca levou seu dinheiro investido, só um dia desapareceu.

- Nunca se interessou em saber quem era? Fez seu avô sofre Isabella.- Edward diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e começou a falar em um tom mais pausado- Saber pelo menos seu sobrenome ou algo assim.

- Se meu avô nunca me contou é porque talvez nunca quis que soubesse. Ainda que tenha estado tentada a ir à biblioteca da editora para averiguar.

- A editora tem biblioteca própria?- perguntou assombrado.

- sim , bem , não é uma biblioteca em todo o sentido mas contem informações importantes. Ali guardamos todas as primeiras edições dos livros publicados, além das condecorações e prêmios recebidos. Há uma área especial que guarda todos os primeiros diários do vovô quando acabou de fundar a empresa com seu sócio. Talvez ali apareça seu nome. Apesar de tudo o vovô conseguiu seguir adiante, tinha a vovó a seu lado. Essa outra das razões pelas quais celebramos a gala: O amor. Na primeira gala organizada pela editora meu avô conheceu o amor da sua vida.

- Que interessante história da família Swan. Seu avô então conheceu sua futura esposa neste dia?...- Edward estava realmente interessado no passado da minha família. Para ser sincera, eu não conhecia toda a história, mas considerava as partes que o avô Charlie tinha me contado.

-Sim sim minha avó Marie. Nesse dia o vovô Charlie ficou apaixonado por ela e em menos de um ano se casaram e ela ficou grávida do papai. Houve muitas complicações no parto e ela não sobreviveu. Meu avô nunca conseguiu aceitar sua partida, imagine um homem sozinho encarregado de cuidar de um bebê? Além da editora que estava acabando de sair da crise e o abandono do sócio.

- devia ser realmente duro passar por tudo isso. Agora então entendo a importância do evento.- Estávamos quase chegando à casa de Edward, reconheci pelo caminho que Matt tinha entrado neste dia.

- sim, realmente deve sair perfeito esse dia. Seria como honrar a memória da família do vovô e minha mãe. Ainda faltam coisas para conferir, mas em termos gerais está quase pronta. Só falta uma coisa pendente, devo fazer uma viagem para Nova York em umas semanas para cuidar deum pequeno detalhe.

- A Nova York?- perguntou assombrado.

-Sim, é que ummmm... ainda não sei o que usar este dia.- disse quase num sussurro. Edward sorriu divertido.

- Então Alice deve ser de grande ajuda, faz pouco tempo que voltou de lá e como estilista deve conhecer todas as novas coleções.

- Acha que ela faria isso por mim, Edward isso seria incrível. Já saberia o que procurar e onde.- Edward estacionou o volvo e me ajudou a sair.

- Porque não perguntamos a ela agora?- A casa dos Cullen estava diferente essa noite, não tão iluminada, mas igualmente majestosa. Edward abriu a porta e me convidou a entrar. A casa era realmente acolhedora, por que não reparei aquele dia não tão formosa que era?

Por que estava tão afetada pela presença de Edward que poderia ter estado na Casa Branca e nem teria percebido.

A vozinha na minha cabeça tinha razão, foram tantas coisas que me aconteceram aquele dia que ver o interior da casa dos Cullen era a menor das minhas preocupações. Edward pegou minha bolsa e guardou no armário junto com seu casaco. Delicadamente e como se fosse o mais natural dos atos como comer e dormir , passou uma mão em minha cintura e me convidou a segui- lo. Chegamos à área de refeições onde uma mulher de cabelos de cor caramelo estava terminando de colocar a mesa. Ela percebeu nossa presença quando Edward tossiu um pouco para chamar sua atenção.

-Olá mamãe, já estamos em casa.- A mãe de Edward caminhou até nós com um grande sorriso, era uma mulher belíssima. Tinha a cor de cabelo do Edward só que um pouco mais claro, um rosto em forma de coração e uma pele branca como a de Alice e Edward.

- Filho, chegaram bem a tempo. Seu pai chegou faz alguns minutos com Alice. Entendo que essa bela senhorita é..?

- Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.- estendi a mão para apertar a dela quando ela encurtou a distância e me abraçou, havia algo nesta família que os fazia especiais. Primeiro tinha sido a espontaneidade de Alice , agora a calorosa acolhida de ...

-Olá querida, sou Esme a mãe de Edward .- disse como se tivesse lido meu pensamento._ Muito prazer em conhece- la, Alice não para de falar na quão maravilhosa que eres.-... Alice...Senti certa decepção em saber que tinha sido Alice e não Edward que tinha falado de mim para Esme. Vê Isabella? Não tem porque ter falsas esperanças. Edward jamais te verá como uma mulher.

- Muito prazer em conhece- la senhora Cullen, tem uma casa maravilhosa.- Pude vê- la esboçar um sorriso, sem dúvida esse sorriso era a marca registrada da família Cullen ainda que em nenhum se via nem remotamente irresistível como o de Edw... já chega Isabella, concentre- se antes que escape alguma estupidez.

- Esme, pode me chamar só de Esme querida. Por que não se sentam um pouco enquanto aviso Carlisle que já estão aqui?- ela se afastou rapidamente e desapareceu pelas escadas.

- Desculpe minha mãe Isabella, ela é um pouco efusiva em suas demonstrações afetivas, igual Alice.- Edward me conduziu até a sala. Cômodas poltronas e um fofo sofá branco davam as boas vindas, a área estava um nível mais baixo que o resto da casa, uma bela escada de mármore conduzia até esse lugar.

- Não se preocupe Edward, pelo contrário.. realmente aprecio a acolhida de sua família, acabaram de me conhecer e já me fazer sentir – duvidei por um segundo- como em.. casa.- finalizei. O vi sorrir e guardamos silêncio por um momento. Nosso silêncio não era incômodo, pelo contrário... era reconfortante. Nos olhávamos furtivamente como querendo dizer muito mas sem dizer nada. Nos invadiu uma atmosfera realmente calorosa, não tinha notado que a sala tinha uma imponente lareira de pedra. Fixei o olhar por um par de segundos nas pequenas faíscas que saiam da lareira.

- Um dólar por seus pensamentos- a voz de Edward me trouxe de volta à realidade, tinha pegado minha mão. Novamente a eletricidade se fez presente com seu toque, mas não era desagradável. Era mais como requintada, gostosa...

- Ummm recordações, só estava recordando um pouco de minha mãe.

- Sente muito a falta dela?

- Sim, tem muitas coisas dela que sinto falta, mas há uma coisa em especial. Quando era pequena costumávamos ler livros de mistério em frente à lareira com uma taça de chocolate quente em nossa casa em Forks e depois em Seattle. Nossas favoritas eram as de Anne Rice.

- Anne Rice? Acho que sua vida está rodeada de vampiros Isabella.- Sorri ao escutar sua graciosa afirmação. Escutei uns passos se aproximando.

- Esse deve ser meu pai.- Edward soltou minha mão e ficou de pé. efetivamente era o pai de Edward, o Dr. Cullen a quem Alice me apresentou aquele dia na festa.

- Isabella, te apresento meu pai o Dr...- interrompi Edward com sua apresentação.

- Carlisle Cullen, prazer em voltar a ver- lo - Vi como os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

- Já conhecia meu pai Isabella?- Edward estava um pouco ansioso.

- Sim, Alice me apresentou a essa adorável senhorita no dia da sua festa de aniversário quando ela já estava indo embora. Prazer voltara vê- la Isabella.

- Bella, só Bella Dr. Cullen.- Ainda que meu nome não me desagradasse, me parecia muito longo, assim que carinhosamente minha mãe encurtou para Bella e gostava como soava. Todos tinham se acostumado a me chamar assim, mmm bem não todos, tinha uma exceção agora: Edward. Desde que nos conhecemos sempre me chamou de Isabella ainda quando escutava todos me chamando de Bella. Tinha alguma razão especial apara não me chamar de Bella? Também não tinha falado para ele que me chamasse de Bella, ou talvez fosse sua maneira de manter a distância entre nós. Mais uma razão para vê- lo apenas como seu advogado, estúpida Isabella.

- Então eu sou só Carlisle minha querida Bella. Edward comentou o caso de seu pai e acho que posso te ajudar. Mas o que acham se passarmos à sala de jantar? O jantar está pronto.- Saímos da sala e cruzamos o hall até chegar à sala de jantar. Ali estava Alice ajudando Esme a arrumar a mesa, quis ajudar como faço com sue e me aproximei da cozinha.

-Não, não, não querida. Por favor sente- se.- disse Esme ao me parar. Senti um par de mãos me pegarem pela cintura e se aproximar por trás.

- Esme gosta de cuidar de seus convidados Isabella e você é um muito especial- sussurrou no meu ouvido e se afastou imediatamente. Deus, sentia minhas pernas fracas e o coração batendo a mil. Em sua voz havia um inconfundível toque sensual, e que estava sendo capaz de me levar às nuvens do 14º céu e aplaudir emocionada desde lá. No meio do meu tranze vi Alice sair da cozinha com um grande sorriso.

- Bella que alegria te ver. Vem, sente aqui.- Alice me pegou pelo braço e me levou até a mesa. Edward puxou a cadeira e me ajudou a sentar, ele se sentou ao meu lado. Carlisle que tinha desaparecido desde que saímos da sala já estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa.

-Bella a situação do seu pai é difícil, mas não é impossível de se tratar.- Carlisle começou a falar e eu dirigi minha atenção a ele.- conheço alguns casos assim e todos saíram do coma com êxito. Me explique um pouco a condição atual de seu pai,

- Bem- respirei profundamente e comecei a falar.- Meu pai está em como faz pouco mais de 9 meses, depois do acidente fez uma cirurgia cerebral de emergência. Uns meses depois ainda que continuasse inconsciente respirava sozinho e não precisava mais de aparelhos, mas não avançou mais depois disso. Há alguns dias o vi mexer um pouco os olhos.

- Então esses são avanços excelentes Bella, seu pai poderia sair logo. Me responda algo, como é sua relação com ele? Quão seguidamente está com seu pai?

- Duas vezes por dia no mínimo, de manhã e à noite quando chego do escritório. Falo com ele e sempre pego sua mão.

- Então seu pai não pode estar em melhores mãos. Você está fazendo seu pai voltar Bella; agora, com o devido tratamento ele deveria acordar em poucas semanas.

- Acredita que isso seja possível Carlisle? O Dr. Green disse que a esperança de que isso aconteça são escassas ou quase nulas.

- Ah, o velho Green. Acho que é sábia sua decisão de tirar uma segunda opinião médica. Olha, preparei para você uma listra com telefones de todos os médicos que tratam casos parecidos na costa Oeste, pode ser um pouco longe mas foi o melhor que pude fazer.- estendeu sua mão para me entregar um envelope, suponho que continha a informação que tinha falado.

- Muito obrigada por isso Carlisle, agradeço muito o que está fazendo. Vou ver quando chegar em casa.

- Isso sim Bella, por nenhum motivo deixe de falar com seu pai. Ele te escuta ainda que não acredite. Vai ver que logo ele vai acordar.- O tom que Carlisle usou estava provocando que meu coração estalasse de emoção, ao falar que meu pai acordaria logo, não falava com esperança, mas com certeza.

- Não penso em fazer isso Carlisle, se posso ajudar Charlie a sair disso tão só conversando com ele sou capaz de recitar o hino nacional em todos os idiomas.- Escutei a risada musical de Edward perto de mim. Virei um pouco para olhar para ele e o encontrei me olhando fixamente. Um ligeiro rubor subiu até minhas bochechas.

- Bem é hora de jantarmos. Não sabia qual era sua comida favorita Bella, mas Edward sugeriu massa.- Sorri e vi pelo canto do olho como Edward também sorria.

- Excelente escolha- sem mais o que dizer, abaixei um pouco minha cabeça e comecei a servir –me do espaguete. Estavam acompanhados de um molho delicioso. Durante o jantar Alice comentava emocionada sobre os novos desenhos nos quais estava trabalhando. Percebia-se que amava sua vocação como estilista.

- Isabela, porque não fala para Alice o que estávamos falando no carro?

- Isso...ummm, bem... o que acontece é que em poucas semanas será a Grande Gala Anual da editora e preciso encontrar o vestido perfeito. Planejei uma viagem à Nova York e Edward acha que uns conselhos seus me ajudariam.

- Sério Bella? Sério que iremos à Nova York para as compras? Oh por Deus Edward que emoção!- Alice estava quase gritando enquanto aplaudia e dava pequenos saltos na cadeira.- Bella podemos ir à 5ª Avenida, conheço as novas coleções de quase todos os estilistas que tem lojas ali.

-Minha mãe tinha um acesso de moda em Nova York mas não lembro seu nome e muito menos seu endereço, senão for nenhum problema para você, gostaria que me acompanhasse.- Nesse instante vi como Alice saiu em disparada de sua cadeira e se aproximou de mim me dando um abraço que quase fez com que as duas caíssem da cadeira.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada Bella. Isso vai ser muito divertido- seus pequenos braços me apertavam tanto quanto podiam, a situação parecia graciosa. Alice estava verdadeiramente emocionada por gastar dinheiro?

- Bella tenho tantas ideias para você- finalmente me soltou e voltou para sua cadeira, eu lhe sorri.

- Deve entender Alice, Isabella, ela caiu e bateu a cabeça repetidas vezes quando bebê.- Alice cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e fez uma ligeira careta, em seguida soltou seus braços e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa enquanto descansava o queixo sobre suas palmas abertas. Eu até então continuava a comer, enrolei um pouco de espaguete e o levei à boca;

- Tem que me contar tudo o que gosta de usar: cores, formas, texturas, padrões. Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar o vestido ideal para você, vai ficar maravilhosa esse dia Bella. Assenti ligeiramente já que não podia falar porque continuava mastigando o espaguete, um segundo depois senti uma mão fria tocar meus joelhos por debaixo da mesa. Era a mão de Edward que me olhava sorridente...

- Isabella fica bonita com qualquer roupa que ela use, Alice.- Senti como os pedaços da pasta, sem mastigar, ficaram presos em minha garganta. Comecei a tossir de susto, Edward retirou a mão de meu joelho e começou a me dar pequenos golpes nas costas.- Está bem Isabella?- Santo Deus, Edward está louco ou o que? Como pode pensar em me perguntar se estou bem depois do que acaba de fazer, claro que não estou bem! A bipolaridade desse homem estava começando a me assustar.

-Tome um pouco de água querida- Esme tinha se aproximado com um copo de água para me ajudar. Se soubesse que quase morro engasgada por culpa do seu filho. Tomei um grande gole e comecei a respirar pausadamente. Alice sorria divertida.

- Já estou melhor Esme, obrigada.- Esme voltou para o seu lugar e o jantar continuou sem problemas. Carlisle falava de seu trabalho como cirurgião do hospital St. Mercy de Chicago e Esme relatava seu dia no estúdio de arte onde estava restaurando peças antigas de uma igreja da cidade. Compartilhar um jantar tão íntimo com eles me fez querer tem uma família igual a de Edward, uma tão normal e sem tanta dor quanto a minha. Depois de um tempo Esme serviu a sobremesa: mousse de chocolate, a que quase devorei de tão deliciosa que estava.

- Por que não passamos para a sala para tomarmos um café?- Esme ficou de pé e começou a retirar os pratos.- Edward, por que não me ajuda a tirar os pratos e preparar o café?

- Claro Esme- Edward ficou de pé e retirou meu prato quase vazio. Carlisle se desculpou e disse que se juntaria a nós na sala em instantes. Ficamos sozinhas, Alice e eu, á mesa. A vi ficar de pé quase no mesmo segundo que todos saíram do lugar.

- Bella vamos para a sala- Alice me pegou pelo braço e me levou quase arrastada. Ao chegarmos, nos sentamos no fofo sofá branco onde Edward e eu tínhamos estado anteriormente. Alice mexia nervosamente suas mãos, como se quisesse me dizer algo. Por fim soltou;

- Bella o que está acontecendo entre você e Edward?- se estivesse comendo, juro que engasgaria de novo.- Vi de canto de olho o que Edward fez debaixo da mesa.- Isso tinha sido o suficiente para que meu rosto se enchesse do mais vergonhoso tom de vermelho.

- Na..nada Alice, entre Edward e eu não está acontecendo nada. O que você viu me surpreendeu também.- Baixei um pouco a cabeça. Era definitivo, nunca mais voltaria a pisar na casa dos Cullen, que vergonha deles.

- Tenho um forte pressentimento que vocês vão terminar juntos ,algo me diz. Acredite, Alice Cullen nunca se engana, além do mais todos os sinais estão aí, Edward nunca trouxe ninguém à casa dos meus pais e logo avisa que vão vir para jantar essa noite- Disse Alice com um sorriso de cumplicidade, se via tão emocionada que só faltava dar gritinhos de felicidade no sofá. Para ser sincera não entendia seu excesso de emoção pelo que tombei a cabeça para o lado em sinal de confusão, o que tinha de espetacular nisso?- Bella, Edward não janta nessa casa há alguns meses, e agora vem com você. Não parece um tanto... estranho? – disse Alice como se suas palavras fossem o mais óbvio.

- Quer que te diga a verdade? Toda a minha vida parece estranha desde que conheci Edward.- Alice começou a rir e eu a acompanhei. Apesar de tudo era certo, minha vida havia virado caoticamente bela desde que Edward entrou nela. Ainda estávamos rindo quando escutamos Edward e Esme entrarem com a bandeja de café. Se sentaram e Alice se sentou no chão, se aproximou engatinhando, da mesa de café e pegou de lá uma caixa de madeira. Era um tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Pratiquei muito para a revanche querido Edward, desta vez a vitória é minha!- Edward sorriu e se sentou no chão igual Alice.

- Quando serão dia que você perceberá que de Edward "gênio do xadrez" Cullen, ninguém ganha?- Alice mostrou a língua e começaram a jogar. Ele pegou as peças pretas e Alice as brancas. Estava absorta de ver a rapidez de movimentos de ambos. Pareciam tirados dessas competições que vemos na TV. Edward ganhou as 3 primeiras partidas de Alice, a pobre ainda não se dava por vencida. Entre jogada e jogada Edward levantava seu olhar e sorria para mim, se via feliz. Uns minutos depois, senti uns braços me rodeando, era Esme.

- Obrigada por trazer meu filho de volta Bella, é como se o estivesse trazendo de volta à vida, estou muito agradecida.- disse quase num sussurro. Não tinha notado a presença de Carlisle na sala até que o vi sentado junto de Esme, ele também sorria para mim.

- Eu... eu...- eu não sabia o que dizer. Era Edward que estava me trazendo de volta à vida depois da letargia de 9 meses. Era ele que estava me salvando, e não eu a ele.

- Não precisa dizer nada filha, mas muito obrigada pelo que está fazendo com ele. O que quer que seja, está funcionando.- esme me soltou e continuamos vendo Alice e Edward jogando, ele estava tão concentrado que nunca se fixou na conversa que tinha mantido com sua mãe. Depois de meia hora e mais 3 partidas perdidas por Alice, sem querer bocejei por causa do cansaço. Edward tinha visto e na mesma hora se colocou de pé.

- Hey...! Onde está indo Edward, estou a ponto de ganhar e você sai? Enganador!

- É hora de levar Isabella para casa, está cansada e tem que acordar cedo amanhã.- Edward me estendeu o braço e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Na verdade não queria ir, mas estava cansada e deveria ir ver Charlie antes que se preocupasse.

- Foi um prazer ter você aqui querida, tem que me prometer que virá novamente- Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava, assenti levemente enquanto me separava dela. Carlisle também se aproximou e disse que se tivesse qualquer dúvida com a lista que havia me dado que o ligasse sem duvidar. Alice se colocou de pé também e me abraçou para despedir-se .

- Vou fazer algumas ligações para marcar horários para as provas de vestidos em Nova York, tudo bem se formos em umas 3 semanas?

- Está perfeito, ainda há tempo e quero me ocupar com outras coisas primeiro. Muito obrigada Alice. Foi uma noite muito agradável, obrigada a todos.- Me despedi fazendo um gesto com a mão e saímos da sala. Edward estava calado, pensativo .Se manteve assim pelo menos até a metade do caminho até minha casa.

- Agora é minha vez, um dólar por seus pensamentos.- brinquei para quebrar o silencio que reinava no carro.

- Não pensava em nada em especial- Seu olhar se fixou em mim por alguns instantes e logo voltou a olhar para frente.

- Me diverti muito essa noite Edward, obrigada...- Virei um pouco a cabeça e fixei o olhar na estrada.

- Fico feliz que tenha sido assim.- Seguimos em silêncio até chegar em casa. Edward estacionou o carro na entrada da casa e me ajudou a descer. Como da vez anterior me acompanhou até a varanda. Lembrei então que tinha algo importante que tinha que lhe contar...

- Edward recebi um e-mail da agente da escritora da saga. Ela vai estar ocupada ,pelo resto do mês em toda a área de Washington e vai ser impossível trazê- la para Chicago. Achei que deveria saber disso para vero que poderíamos fazer- O vi sorrir e dei um passo para trás me ajeitando para entrar em casa, comecei a morder meu lábio nervosamente e foi aí que senti suas mãos me aproximarem dele ao me pegar pela cintura.

- Não Isabella, não morda seu lábio assim...por favor.- Igual que da vez anterior, liberou com seus dedos a pressão com a qual o estava prendendo. Lentamente se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou com sua voz de anjo- Então se a escritora não vem a Chicago ...nós vamos onde a escritora está. Separou-se de mim e pegando minha mão, a beijou.- Até amanhã Isabella, descanse.

O vi afastar- se rapidamente e entrar no volvo. Arrancou a toda velocidade e em poucos segundos desapareceu no fim da rua. Sorria como uma criança tonta enquanto continuava parada na varanda da minha casa. Bastante desconcertada pelo ocorrido essa noite, caminhei como zumbi até o quarto de Charlie. Se via tão tranquilo, descansando sem nem imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da sua filha sentei no chão do quarto ao pé da sua cama e me perdi em meus pensamentos. O que tinha acontecido na realidade, essa noite? Edward Cullen, o homem que provocava em mim as mais diversas sensações que iam desde o desconcerto , emoção e assombro, tinha compartilhado comigo um momento muito íntimo junto a sua família. Alice tinha confirmado, jamais tinha levado nenhuma mulher a sua casa. Mas estão quem era eu para que pelos poucos dias que nos conhecíamos, houvesse me levado para jantar em sua casa? Bem, havia uma razão de peso: Charlie. Mas seria por acaso a única razão para fazê-lo? E durante o jantar, porque tinha tocado minha perna? Não sabia por acaso que poderia entrar em combustão diante de sua família, assim como o homem tocha? Por que fez isso? Minha mente se enchia cada vez mais de perguntas das quais jamais teria uma resposta. Devia admitir, estava começando a sentir por Edward, coisas que jamais havia sentido por outra pessoa: carinho desmedido, preocupação, desejo... amor? Mas seriam por acaso os mesmos sentimentos que eu poderia despertar em Edward? Não..não devia ser não era boa para ninguém, o melhor seria afastá- lo cada vez mais de mim de agora em diante, estabelecer uma muralha, deveria ser forte...era para o seu bem. Mas o que aconteceria se Edward não me permitisse construir essa muralha/ Haveria uma oportunidade para mim, de ser feliz, de ver uma pequena luz no fim do túnel escuro que era a minha vida? Poderia haver um "nós" entre eu e Edward? Meu coração batia emocionado diante da ideia, um enorme sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios. Saí bem devagar do quarto de Charlie com meu grande sorriso, mas quase ao chegar ao meu quarto o sorriso tonto se esfumaçou de meu rosto deixando o pânico. A realidade das palavras de Edward me golpeou:

_Então se a escritora não vem a Chicago...nós vamos onde a escritora está._

Isso só significava uma coisa: Deveria viajar com Edward durante um fim de semana... oh Deus!

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: E aí? Gostaram do capítulo. Mereço review?O próximo é do POV do Edward, o que será que se passa naquela cabeça?


	10. Chapter 10

AAAAAAAA! Corre pras colinas! Eu voltei, nem acredito. Sei que é chato essas desculpas, mas estive viajando com minha mãe, pela primeira vez, acreditam? Fomos para Jerusalém, na Terra Santa e digo que valeu à pena, de verdade. Depois disso, com 10 dias fora de casa, precisei dar atenção para as crianças, marido, consultório e enfim colocar a vida em dia e agora estou colocando a tradução também. Já era hora! Desculpem de verdade e por causa do atraso, não vou deixar de postar entre Natal e Reveillon. Ok? Deixando de papo, bom capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Exame de Consciência<strong>

Canção da primeira parte do capítulo: Need You Now - Lady Antebellum.

Canção do capítulo em geral: Disarray - Lifehouse

Sete vezes nos últimos 15 minutos. Esse foi o número de vezes que o meu telefone havia tocado esta manhã.

Ele vai parar, tem que parar esse maldito celular.

Eu não poderia estar mais errado. O condenado do aparelho dos infernos tocou pela oitava vez. Puxei o travesseiro que eu tinha coberto o rosto bufei. Estiquei a mão para alcançar o telefone, pensei em matar o ser humano que se atrevia a me ligar em um sábado às 07:00 Abri os olhos com muita preguiça e vi a tela do telefone.

_- Acalme-se... Acalme-se... Respire e se acalme, pode ser uma emergência. É melhor ser importante! - Respirei fundo e atendi a chamada._

- Edward! Onde você estava se escondendo?Estou a 15 minutos tentando localizá-lo.

-.. Alice….- Disse com um gemido.

- Olá irmãozinho. Está em casa? Melhor para você que esteja, eu estou neste momento, subindo com seu café da manhã e eu espero, pelo menos, que esteja vestido.

- Alice, são 07:00 da madrugada ainda. Quer me explicar o que diabos você está fazendo de pé tão cedo atormentando as pessoas que dormem? - Neste momento já tinha aberto completamente os olhos, Alice já tinha me acordado, era inútil continuar deitado na cama, então eu decidi me sentar no meio da cama. Foi neste momento que comecei a sentir a devastação horrível da embriaguez da noite passada: estava com sede, com tonturas e minha cabeça se partia em pedaços. Bem-vinda ressaca do caralho!

-Essa é a única vez na semana que eu tenho que falar com você. E você não vai escapar desta vez. .Edward Cullen- fez uma pausa- Abra a porta por favor, eu estou aqui fora e eu tenho as minhas mãos ocupadas, não tenho como pegar as chavaes da sua casa que estão na minha bolsa.

- Pelo menos me dar um minuto? - Gritei do quarto enquanto eu suspirava pesadamente e me levantei. Vestindo apenas um boxer cinza, fui à procura de uma camisa no closet, coloquei a primeira que alcancei, era de algodão azul royal, agora precisava de uma calça. Abri a gaveta e pegei uma bermuda preta, estava prestes a colocar a bermuda quando notei um pequeno problema. Meu "amigo" aparentemente estava mais desperto do que eu e queria alguma ação.

_Essas são as consequências de estar duas semanas sem sexo, Edward Cullen_- eu pensei que fugazmente .- enquanto abria a gaveta de calças que uso para correr todas as manhãs. Eu tinha que encontrar uma calça mais solta para poder esconder minha vergonhosa ereção, de minha irmã.

- Edward... Não está escondendo ninguém no armário ou debaixo da sua cama, certo? - Alice gritou do outro lado da porta

- Já vou Alice, eu já vou! - Se a minha irmã soubesse que eu não estou escondendo "alguém" no meu quarto, mas "algo" em minhas calças. Eu peguei a calça preta e a coloquei. Saí tropeçando para a sala já que Alice continuava batendo insistentemente na porta.

- Finalmente! Por favor, aproveite que ainda está quente. - Ela me entregou uma xícara fumegante de café da Starbucks. Minha irmã mais nova Alice Cullen, estava impecavelmente vestida, como se fosse a algum evento importante. Sorriu para mim e deixando um beijo na minha bochecha, entrou em minha casa. - Ummm, eu não me enganei. Bruce Wayne, aparentemente esteve em festa na noite passada em seu obscuro esconderijo secreto. - disse pegando uma das garrafas sobre a mesa.

- Minha pequena Tinkerbell ... Tão pequena e tão insuportável. - Eu a vi fazendo uma cara engraçada enquanto mostrava sua língua. Eu sentei em uma poltrona na sala, realmente me sentia mal, para não mencionar que sentando, me assegurava de esconder o "inoportuno" debaixo da minha calça. Mesmo que ela estivesse correndo por todo o lugar, agora estava na cozinha.

- Vodka e... Uísque? Edward com razão você está com essa cara. Tenho pena de você de verdade. - sua risada divertida foi ouvida em todo o lugar. Eu a vi desaparecer pela cozinha, mas depois de alguns minutos, já estava de volta na sala com um par de comprimidos e um copo de água. Aparentemente, Alice tinha encontrado o meu frasco de analgésicos.

- Tome, você vai se sentir .- Eu ignorei a pequena duende,engoli as pílulas com grande esforço e devolvi o copo quase vazio. Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado, colocou o copo junto de uma garrafa vazia e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Agora sim, fale. - seus olhos estavam completamente focados em mim, como um predador sobre a presa. Mas havia alguma coisa não entendia. Sobre o que Alice queria que eu falasse?

- Você quer dizer com isso, Alice? Sobre isso? - Levante as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e apontei com o olhar para as garrafas. - Não foi uma festa, eu estava sozinho.

- Edward não me referis a isso, mas obrigado por delatar- se. Tomou uma garrafa de uísque e vodka sozinho mesmo? Você queria se matar ou o quê? O que você estava pensando? .- Esse era justamente o problema. Eu não estava pensando quando eu o fiz.

- Eu só queria relaxar um pouco Alice, era isso. Agora, se não era sobre isso que você queria falar, então sobre o que você quer falar tão urgente? - Eu tomei um gole de café. Meu estômago instantaneamente chutou com a combinação perfeita: uísque, vodka e café agora.

- Edward, você está evitando as minhas contínuas chamadas, sempre dizendo que está ocupado ou indo para uma reunião, ou que está tarde demais e já está indo para a cama.

- Eu não tenho estado te evitando Alice, as coisas têm sido assim - abaixei a cabeça um pouco embaraçado. - Ele era um idiota por excelência, embora ela estivesse certa, com todas essas desculpas estava tentando evitar o interrogatório da pequena Alice.

- Eu não nasci ontem, você sabia? Você pode mentir para todos, mas não para mim Edward. Preciso de uma explicação de tudo o que está acontecendo com você e Isabella Swan.

- Alice, eu não acho que seja hora de falar sobre isso. Minha cabeça realmente dói e tenho sono. - me levantei com a intenção de ir para o quarto, mas Alice foi mais rápido do que eu.

- Oh não senhor, você não vai a lugar algum. Você vai se sentar ali e você não irá se mover até que você me diga a verdade. - Alice podia ser pequena, mas tinha uma força impressionante,com um empurrão leve, me mandou de volta para o sofá.

.

- Não há muito o que possa dizer sobre isso Alice- disse casualmente enquanto tomava outro gole de café. Inevitavelmente me veio à mente uma cena em particular... O dia em que conheci Isabella e ela derramou seu café em mim.

- Edward, eu não sou estúpida. Eu os vi dançando aquela noite, no jardim da mãe, confessou que ela é uma Swan, mais tarde naquela mesma noite, misteriosamente quebrou uma taça e machucou sua mão, alguns dias depois liga em casa dizendo que você vai levá-la para jantar e ainda assim diz que nada está acontecendo? - levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto voltava a para cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Nada está acontecendo Alice, nada está acontecendo. Ela é apenas uma maldita Swan, entre mim e ela nunca vai acontecer nada. - Alice deixou a sua posição endurecida e se sentou no chão aos meus pés. Ela pegou a xícara de café que eu tinha em minhas mãos, e deixou-a sobre a mesinha ao meu lado. Acariciou lentamente minhas mãos. Lembrei-me então que era a nossa maneira de incutir coragem nos momentos difíceis.

- Vamos Edward, me diga o que está acontecendo com Isabella. Pode ser que falar sobre isso te ajude. - Não poderia ceder à persuasão de Alice, não podia deixar minha máscara cair- Por que bebeu assim na noite passada .- Foi por ... - fez uma pausa. - mmm entendo. Mas Edward, eu não entendo que você está fazendo. Porque ela? Desde a morte do vovô o tempo todo você amaldiçoou a família Swan, e agora eu venho até o seu apartamento e te encontro dessa forma por causa de Isabella. Diga-me o que está acontecendo? - Eu vi uma expressão triste no rosto de Alice.

- São puras conjecturas suas, além do mais eu não posso dizer que algo está acontecendo, porque nada está acontecendo. -a soltei soltou depois de alguns minutos. Ali não poderia ser envolvida nessa confusão toda.

- Edward eu vi, eu vi como vocês interagiam naquela noite, no jantar lá em casa. A forma que você a olhava, você estava deslumbrado. Pode ser que você se veja muito claramente . E nem mesmo falemos sobre ela. Ela tinha o mesmo olhar que você, pareciam estar presos em uma bolha. Você não pode negar, pelo menos não para mim. Diga-me irmãozinho o que está acontecendo aqui. - Ela tocou com a outra mão levemente em meu cabelo e acariciou minha cabeça .- Bufei lentamente e eu me levantei. Desta vez Alice não me impediu, caminhei até uma das enormes janelas do meu apartamento e fiquei lá, olhando para nada. Naquele momento me lembrei do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior:

Dirigia a toda velocidade pelas ruas do centro de Chicago, meus dedos estavam começando a doer pela força que apertava o volante. Eu precisava tirar da minha mente a maldita cena que tinha visto minutos antes. Isabella saindo de seu escritório sorrindo, nada mais e nada menos do que nos braços do Matt "verme" Stone. O infeliz havia se adiantado frente a meus planos de convidar Isabella para uma bebida hoje à noite. Quis me aproximar e quebrar a cara dele aos socos por ser a segunda vez que ele ousava tocar Isabella na minha presença. Eu estava muito puto com isso, deveria cair em cima de Stone de alguma forma. Mas nem tudo era culpa dele, Isabella sorria ao seu lado, aparentemente desfrutando de sua presença. Era assim comigo? Eu me sentia impotente, sem esperança, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti incapaz de controlar alguma coisa. Eu tinha que remediar de alguma forma, tinha que saber o estava passando por sua cabeça.

Uma idéia impulsiva cruzou minha cabeça, mas teria que esperar até que todos tivessem saído do escritório para realizá-lo. Quando me assegurei que efetivamente não havia mais ninguém escapuli para o escritório de Isabella, o stalker maldito estava de volta! Ilumiado apenas pela luz do corredor seu escritório se mostrava frio quando vazio definitivamente ela era a alma deste lugar e estar ali poderia me dar uma idéia de quem ela era, pelo menos, na privacidade do seu espaço de trabalho. Silenciosamente caminhei até a sala de espera, eu nunca tinha notado a beleza do lugar. Talvez um pouco conservadora a decoração, mas eu acho que como era o escritório de seu pai, ela gostaria de manter tudo como era originalmente. Duas pequenas mesas de estilo Louis XIV se destacavam imponentes no fundo da sala, sobre elas uma série de retratos. Me aproximei para vê-los um pouco melhor, porque com a falta de iluminação não me permitia distinguir nada à distância. Sobre a mesa, à direita, estava um retrato de Isabella com seus pais no dia da formatura, usando um vestido amarelo e segurando seu diploma, ela parecia radiante. Sorri com seus olhos de chocolate como só minha Bella era capaz de fazer, eu sorri ao ver essa foto. Outras fotos menores complementam o espaço. Uma foto de Isabella com sua mãe na cozinha quando era mais jovem, outra foto aprendendo a andar de bicicleta, e outra sentada no colo de seu pai.

A outra mesa tinha uma aparência semelhante, mas nessa se destacava a esta foto do casamento de seus pais, ela tinha o mesmo olhar profundo de sua mãe pai, mas seu rosto era como o de seu pai, que pareciam tão felizes como os meus pais no dia de seu casamento. Eu estava prestes a me virar e seguir com a inspeção quando notei na outra mesa, uma foto de Isabella, mas desta vez sozinha. Estava na praia, aparentemente assistindo a um pôr do sol. Sentada na areia e sorria abraçada a suas pernas. Não resistir à vontade e guardei a imagem no meu casaco, a queria para mim. Eu saí do local naquele momento, não queria ser pego na cena do crime.

Eu fiquei imóvel por alguns minutos no meu carro, fazendo uma auto-avaliação da loucura que havia cometido. A atitude de Isabella era que estava me elevando ao total desequilíbrio. Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava fazendo as coisas de acordo com o planejado, mas aparentemente não era suficiente. Fazendo a recapitulação, tinha:

"O primeiro jantar que tivemos, foi impressionante a rapidez com que nós estabelecemos uma conexão. Eu vi seus olhos brilham algumas vezes durante o jantar, era tão fácil obter a sua atenção. Eu poderia ter feito, mas que era cedo demais para um primeiro beijo por isso me limitei a deixar um beijo casto perto do canto de sua boca ao chegar em casa. "

"Surpreende-la levando comida para o seu escritório foi magistral, a impressionei com a minha habilidade com os pauzinhos. Ouvi Angela dizer que Isabella não almoçaria naquele dia, aproveitei então, e pedi comida em excesso procurando assim uma desculpa para dar a ilusão de resgate a uma donzela em perigo. Eu poderia jurar que eu tinha marcado outro ponto com isso. "

"O detalhe das freesias naquele dia em seu escritório, na segunda-feira. Tinha subornado o entregador para que as flores não fossem entregues a Angela, mas sim a Isabella em seu escritório no momento em que o verme do Stone estivesse lá com ela, o que eu não contava era que precisamente ele seria o receptor, o que foi ainda melhor, eu diria perfeito. Deslumbrava e Isabella deixava claro na frente de Matt, quem era o homem aqui ".

"Com a ajuda inocente de meu pai eu pude levá- la para casa, para jantar. Minha família tinha se apaixonado por ela. Foi uma noite simples, mas importante para o meu progresso com Isabella. Eu gostava de vê-la ficar nervosa, então eu toquei seu joelho debaixo da mesa. Já havia feito o mesmo truque com mais de uma mulher e esse simples movimento resultava em sessões extraordinárias de sexo. Depois do jantar e enquanto me observava jogar xadrez com Alice, eu a vi sorrir algumas vezes. Definitivamente neste momento ela deveria estar cedendo "

Mas tinha alguma coisa, algo que não estava indo muito bem. Desde a noite em que Isabella esteve em casa tínhamos nos falado muito pouco. A sentia distante, como se estivesse tentando me evitar a todo custo. Eu repetia na minha cabeça de novo e de novo a estratégia, mas não conseguia encontrar a falha, então o que estava errado?

_Ela tem medo de se apaixonar, assim como você.·._

_Afaste-se é o seu mecanismo de defesa_

Minha inoportuna consciência me falou novamente. – Apaixonado, eu? Ha! Não sabe do que está falando.·.

_Você também tem aproveitado cada minuto que você compartilhou com Isabella. Você está começando a sentir coisas por ela.·._

Tudo isso é parte de um plano, e me apaixonar não está nas regras, até quando eu vou ter que repetir?

_Até que você mesmo se convença disso._

Decidi ignorar a voz pouco desconexa e depois de alguns minutos estacionado o Volvo, finalmente estava de volta em casa. Embora eu ainda me sentisse um pouco desconfortável com tudo o que aconteceu e sem hesitação, decidi abrir uma garrafa de uísque que tinha no mini-bar da sala. Eu precisava desligar minha mente, pelo menos, por esta noite. Não estava disposto a acompanhá-lo com qualquer outra coisa, assim só coloquei alguns cubos de gelo em um copo e me servi, realmente precisava de algum álcool. Eu sentei perto de uma das janelas da sala, com a garrafa em uma mão e o copo na outra. Deixei minha mente vagar por alguns minutos. Mas sempre voltava para a imagem do meu anjo de olhos chocolate que sorria para mim, e depois se transformava na memória de Isabella nos braços de Matt.·.

_Está morrendo de ciúme Edward Cullen._

- Porra por que você não cala a boca de uma vez. - Eu não percebi em que momento minha garrafa tinha se esvaziado. Eu me senti um pouco tonto sim, mas nada que não pudesse ser controlado. Eu ouvi o som do meu celular de longe, não queria me levantar para atender a ligação, mas poderia ser algo importante, então eu deixei minha garrafa no sofá e me levantei para procurar o telefone. Quando eu apertei o botão verde não tinha percebido quem estava ligando.

- Ho... Olá? - Perguntei. Eu sentia minha língua um pouco pesado neste momento.

- Edward querido, tanto tempo! - A voz irritante de Irina me fez soltar uma bufada.

- O que você quer? - Respondi secamente.

- Que humor o seu Edward. Não importa... Liguei para dizer que eu estou perto de sua casa e quem sabe, poderíamos ter algum divertimento. É sexta-feira, acho que ainda não tem planos para hoje à noite, e eu estou sozinha e disponível. O que você diz, nos fazemos companhia? - Irina poderia ser bastante incómoda, mas era verdade. O que eu estacva fazendo preso em casa e bebendo sozinho numa sexta-feira? Ainda que pelo outro ladoo que menos eu queria agora era ver Irina. Não, definitivamente o Mr. Walker seria melhor companhia que a cadela.

- Faça o que te der vontade. - Cortei a chamada e deixe o seu telefone no sofá. Voltei para o sofá e me servi da última dose de uísque que ainda restava na garrafa. Após cerca de 10 minutos eu ouvi baterem à porta. Quase arrastando os pés eu a abri. Era Irina, que imediatamente correu para meus braços e incapaz de reagir, me beijou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei a separando bruscamente de mim.

- Você disse para fazer o que quizesse, certo? Bem, eu quero estar aqui com você. Venha, vamos ficar confortáveis. - pegou minha mão e me arrastou para o sofá, desfez o nó da minha gravata e abriu os 2 primeiros botões da minha camisa .- Bem, bem, vejo que estamos celebrando algo- disse apontando para a garrafa vazia.

- Nada que te interesse saber .- respondi, e me levantei disposto a pegar meu copo. Eu cambaleei um pouco e ela aaproveitou essa vantagem e me empurrou de volta para o sofá. Ele montou no meu colo e começou a dar beijos desesperados. Eu não sei se foi instinto ou por estar tão bêbado, mas eu respondi a seus beijos. Uma pequena voz no fundo da minha cabeça gritava para que não o fizesse, mas eu me deixei levar.

- Seu álito cheira a álcool, a macho... que delícia, me deixa louca Edward. - Quase com violência a tireido meu colo e a deitei no sofá. Meus dedos ágeis começaram a desabotoar sua blusa de seda, deixando seus seios expostos, imediatamente os comparei com o que poderia ser os seios de Bella, não os tinha visto ainda, mas sim, os tinha tocado levemente no dia que a conheci. Isso era suficiente para imaginar como eles poderiam ser bonitos... Decidi remover essas idéias da cabeça e aproveitar o momento, a parte animal do meu corpo exigia. Continue distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

- Sem cheiro de freesias, não cheira como a minha Bella- repetida uma e outra vez enquanto beijava perto da fonte de seus seios. Ela pegou meu rosto me forçando a beijar sua boca outra vez, me afastei um pouco e peguei um pouco de seus cabelos em minhas mãos. - Você não tem o cabelo com cachos,nem é marrom como os de minha Bella. - Ela olhou para mim de forma estranha. Decidiu que era hora de agir e terminou de desabotoar minha camisa. Depois de completar sua tarefa, fixou o seu olhar lascivo em mim.

- Não tem os olhos chocolates dela. Você não tem o olhar inocente de meu anjo. - Irina aparentemente começou a ficar impaciente com minhas comparações constantes e decidiu desabotoar minha calça. Ao fazê-lo eu senti suas mãos na minha pele nua. - E suas mãos, olhe para elas! ... Elas não produzem eletricidade na minha pele, não são pequenas e delicadas como as de Bella.

- Bem, já está bom! – Abruptamente se colocou de pé ficando de frente para mim. A mulher estava praticamente abusando de um pobre e indefeso homem, e agora passou a se colocar no papel de mulher digna? Estava louca! .- Quem é essa cadela que você tanto fala? .- Imediatamente um sentimento de raiva tomou conta de mim e a peguei pelos pulsos e a empurrei para uma das cadeiras que estava proxima.

- Nunca, escuta-me puta maldita, nunca se atreva a falar assim de minha Bella. Ela é meu anjo, uma dama em todos os sentidos da palavra, coisa que você nunca vai ser. Entendeu? – A essa altura já a tinha sacudido algumas vezes. Irina olhou para mim de maneira furiosa. - Agora eu quero que você saia da minha casa .- Eu gritei, imediatamente se levantou e começou a abotoar a blusa novamente.

- Pensei conseguir uma boa farra esta noite com o grande Edward Cullen, mas eu achei sua sombra patética. Quando o macho alfa que eu sei é estiver de volta diga aele para me procurar. - agarrou sua bolsa e quando ela quis se despedir de mim a empurrei para longe.

- Saia ... Agora! .- Berrei mostrando a direção da porta. Ouvi uma batida forte na porta alguns minutos depois. Eu voltei a me sentar no meu posto inicial e ao fazê- lo olhei com um ar de tristeza para minha garrafa vazia, voltei para o mini-bar e abri uma garrafa de vodka que estava lá. Decidi tomá- la pura como o uísque, isso me faria esquecer também o sucesso de Irina.

Poucas horas depois tinha acabado com a garrafa de vodka também. Eu nunca tinha bebido tanto em tão pouco tempo, acho que minha principal motivação era para esquecer, esquecer tudo: Irina, Isabella com Matt, eu precisava esquecer até a morte do meu avô, que foi quem começou essa vingança do caralho. Lembrei-me naquele momento o tesouro que tinha roubado há algumas horas, de seu escritório. O tirei de minha jaqueta e o admirei com adoração por vários minutos. Ela era perfeita, cachos desgrenhados pelo vento a faziam parecer tão inocente, acariciava uma e outra vez seu rosto com o polegar. Morrendo de vontade de tê-la em meus braços, chamando-a em um acesso de loucura e dizer o quanto eu precisava dela agora. Tomei o último gole de vodka direto da garrafa e, me rastejei como pude para o quarto. Poucos minutos depois estava nu na minha cama. Algumas perguntas passaram por minha cabeça antes de mergulhar na inconsciência total: Porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar Isabella, mesmo quando bêbado? Seus impactantes poços de chocolate estavam tatuados na minha retina e seu aroma poderoso me embriagava ainda que não a tivesse por perto. Mas porque isso estava acontecendo comigo? Porque tinha começado a beber? Porque tinha reagido assim quando Irina insultou Isabella? Porque eu sentia a necessidade urgente de gastar todo o meu tempo com ela? Não, eu tinha dito a minha consciência e deveria repetir mil vezes para mim, me recusava absolutamente a aceitar que talvez eu pudesse estar começando a sentir algo por ela. Isso eu não ia permitir.

Senti a mão pequena de Alice tocar meu ombro e me virei. Sua pergunta ecoava na minha mente: O que está acontecendo aqui, aqui na minha cabeça, ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo aqui em meu coração? A resposta deveria ser: nada. Fixei o olhar em Alice novamente para ver uma pontinha de preocupação em sua expressão.

- Edward só quero te pedir uma coisa, melhor dizendo, quero que você me prometa uma coisa. Prometa-me que não vai machucar Isabella, ela sofreu muito já, sei por Matt. Além disso, ela será uma pessoa muito importante em nossas vidas e não quero que estrague isso. Prometa-me Edward. - Como eu poderia prometer algo a minha irmã quando esse era o motor da minha motivação todos estes anos.

- Parece que quem bebeu aqui foi você Ali, não está acontecendo nada eu já lhe disse-esbocei um sorriso .-

- Ela é uma mulher excelente, não apenas um sobrenome Edward .-Se afastou um momento e voltou com minha xícara de café .- Em todo caso, quando você estiver pronto para conversar, eu estarei aqui para ouvi-lo .- Se apertou contra o meu peito e eu respondi dando-lhe um abraço .- Vamos, é melhor voltar para a cama.

Alice me levou para o quarto e me ajudou a deitar. Minhas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas e não demorei a adormecer. Ressuscitei ao mundo real quando a noite estava caindo. Eu supus que Alice já tinha ido para casa, então me dirigi direto para o banheiro para tomar banho. A água quente relaxou meus músculos rígidos, e ajudou a me acordar completamente. Quando a água começou a esfriar, saí do chuveiro, procurei algumas roupas confortáveis e fui para a cozinha em busca de comida, eu estava realmente com fome. Uma grande surpresa me aguardava no balcão.

_Pequeno preguiçoso, eu esperei que você acordasse, mas já estava um pouco tarde para um compromisso._

_Eu deixo o jantar pronto. Basta aquecê-la no microondas._

_Eu te amo._

_Ali_

Alice tinha estado em meu apartamento vigiando meu sono o dia todo? Ela poderia ser minha irmã mais nova, mas estava sempre pronta para vir para o resgate. Eu era um verdadeiro monstro por me recusar a cumprir sua promessa de não machucar Isabella. Eu decidi não pensar mais sobre isso e comi o que Alice havia preparado. Um delicioso frango com batatas e salada Caesar, eu acho que foi a única coisa que encontrou na minha geladeira vazia. Terminei meu jantar e fui para a cama. Eu tinha dormido o suficiente para não me sentir sonolento então comecei a trocar de canal na TV do quarto. O canal de filmes anunciou que um estava prestes a começar, sentei e esperei os créditos de abertura. Em letras gigantes se leia na tela:

**"Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"**

Era a versão de 1992 do livro de Emily Bronte com Ralph Fiennes como Heathcliff e Juliette Binoche no papel de Cathy. Nada mais oportuno para o momento, agora até a tv me lembrou como eu que o Sr. Heathcliff éramos parecidos: éramos uma dupla de manipuladores malditos, interesseiros, liberais, de natureza animal e comunicávamos principalmente através da "linguagem de ódio." Estremeci quando me lembrou que por sua teimosia maldita ele tinha perdido a única mulher que amara em sua vida. Isso não poderia acontecer comigo, porque eu certamente não iria nunca me apaixonar.

Novamente adormeci um par de horas mais tarde. Levantei por volta de 11 horas da manhã me sentindo muito melhor. Eu decidi ligar para agradecer a Alice pelo de ontem.

- _Como se sente o belo adormecido?_ - Alice disse do outro lado do telefone.

- Como novo graças aos cuidados da minha irmã favorita. - disse.

- _Edward, eu sou sua única irmã. Estou feliz que você esteja bem. Agora que você está de volta em seus sentidos devo lhe dizer que seu guarda-roupa precisa urgentemente de uma reestruturação. Ontem que eu o vi e quase tive um infarto do miocárdio ao ver como você estropeou o YSL. Por que fere os meus sentimentos assim? - Fingiu um gemido leve._

- Ali foi apenas um acidente. Por acaso, não vejo necessidade de comprar outra vez, na última saída de compras você encheu meu closet com roupas para os próximos cinco anos.

- _Que exagerado que você é Edward , mas não pretendo prestar atenção no que você diz._ Agora precisamos comprar mais e para outros tipos de ocasiões. Eu vi que você não tem um smoking decente e outro dia eu vi um Oscar de la Renta perfeito para você.

- Como eu tenho certeza que você não vai ceder, eu acho que este é o momento em que eu me rendo e digo: está bem Alice, vamos às compras?

- _Acertou, assim eu te espero aqui em casa em uma hora. Beijinhos!_ - me disse divertida e eu encerrei a ligação alguns segundos depois. Uma hora depois eu estava em casa, estava tudo muito silencioso lá. Onde estava todo mundo? Alice desceu as escadas logo depois.

- Se você quer saber onde os nossos pais estão, devo dizer que não estão em casa. Papai tinha uma convenção médica em San Francisco e a mamãe decidiu ir com ele. Você sabe como são, não se movem um sem o outro. Voltam amanhã à noite. Você está pronto? - Ela pegou meu braço e nos dirigimos para o carro. Fizemos parte da viagem em silêncio. Alice acabou o quebrando.

- Qual é o segredo, Edward? – Ela se virou um pouco e fixou seu olhar em mim. Que segredo estava falando? Ela sabia algo sobre meu plano? Teria falado dormindo ontem? Tentei me acalmar antes de responder.

- Do que você está falando Alice? - Eu a vi sorrir pelo canto do olho.

- Dos nossos pais Edward, qual você acha que é o segredo para que depois de tanto tempo de casados eles ainda estejam tão apaixonados quanto no primeiro dia? - Isso me tranquilisou um pouco, não está falando de mim.

- Eu não sei pequena Ali, o que você acha que é?

- Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu acho que é devido à maneira com a qual o pai olha para a mamãe, é intenso. Você poderia dizer que é quase com devoção. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido, bem até agora. - ficou em silêncio por um momento como se estivesse ponderando o que ela diria em seguida e logo depois sorriu para mim.A essa altura nós já tínhamos chegado no shopping. Estacionei o carro e a ajudei a descer.

- Vamos Alice, é hora de destruir esse cartão de crédito. - Ela sorriu enquanto se agarrava ao meu braço.

Estivemos presos durante todo o dia no shopping , entrando e saindo de todas as lojas. Eu não posso negar, não importa o quão cansado eu estava, havia passado um dia divertido com Ali. Sua energia era contagiante, de fato. Por volta das 19:00 era hora de voltar. Eu queria levar Alice para o meu apartamento para que não passasse a noite sozinha em casa, mas ela se recusou, era muito teimosa quando queria. Eu só a deixei em casa e fui descançar na minha.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e continuei minha rotina. Alguma caminhada pelos arredores, um banho e ir trabalhar. A data da audiência, embora ainda estivesse longe já começava a me preocupar, era necessário coletar dados do possível juiz e dos potenciais jurados. Tinha que estar preparado para dar o golpe final nesse dia. Mas antes eu tinha que continuar a jogar como o bonzinho, pelo menos, por algumas semanas mais. E nada melhor para manter as aparências do que fazer a feliz viagem para Washington em busca da escritora estrela.

-Oi Angela. -disse me aproximando de sua mesa.

- Ei Edward, como você está? - Respondeu com um tom alegre.

- Muito bem, eu queria saber se... Isabella poderia me atender por um par de minutos.

- Sim, dá-me um segundo e lhe pergunto. - Eu a vi pegar o telefone e me anunciar, um pouco depois encerrou a chamada .- Pode entrar Edward, ela vai te atender agora.

Cruzei o pequeno corredor que separava sua mesa do escritório de Isabella e deu duas batidas leves e sem esperar por uma resposta, aventurei-me a entrar.

- Olá Edward, bom dia .- Seu tom era desprovido de qualquer expressão, os olhos ainda fixos em alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. Esta manhã estava bonita. Seu cabelo solto em ondas, ao longo do seu rosto, lhe davam uma aparência terna. Há alguns dias notei que tinha começado a usar cores mais claras e alegres em seus trajes, tinha decidido deixar o luto para trás? A maquiagem leve e seu aroma, seu perfume viciante que agora seria capaz de reconhecer dormindo, inconsciente ou mesmo morto.

- Oi Isabella, eu vim para confirmar se é neste fim de semana que a escritora estará em Washington. - eu me aproximei um pouco de sua mesa e viu que os documentos que estava revisando pareciam ser esboços de capas de livros.

- Dê-me um segundo e eu confirmo .- Isabella não levantou os olhos em nenhum momento,fixou os olhos na tela do laptop e depois de um par de cliques abaixou a cabeça novamente focando os esboços, definitivamente estava me evitando. - Você está certo Edward, é neste fim de semana. - disse, sem qualquer indício de interesse em nossa conversa.

- Pronto, então eu vou pedir Angela para reservar dois bilhetes de avião para Washington na sexta-feira .- Imediatamente levantou o olhar e os fixou em mim.

- Viajar ... Eu, com você? Edward me desculpe, eu não posso viajar agora. - disse secamente.

- Precisamos conversar com a escritora o mais rapidamente possível. Ela é uma testemunha chave no caso. E precisamos fazer isso juntos, eu não a conheço e ela também não me conhece. Você é o link ali. Você tem que vir comigo Isabella. - eu disse em um pequeno tom de imposição, poderia ser muito teimosa, mas eu deveria ser mais persuasivo.

- É um pedido ou uma imposição Sr. Cullen? - Disse levantando uma sobrancelha e seu rosto muito sério. Aparentemente eu tinha exagerado dessa vez.

- Um pouco dos dois - eu sorri para clarear a atmosfera - Isabella, lembre-se que isto é tudo pelo bem da Swan Editors, também não quer que seu advogado tente falar com a escritora, sem saber absolutamente nada sobre vampiros ou quer? -Sorri.

- Eu entendo Edward, mas eu não ir e deixar tudo, neste fim de semana. Consegui uma consulta para sexta-feira com um dos neurologistas que seu pai recomendou, e então o Dr. Miller é Mississippi e está deixando tudo pendente na agenda para vir para Chicago e examinar Charlie. Sinto muito, mas você deve ir sozinho.

- Mas exatamente a que horas será a consulta com o Dr. Miller?

-Está programado para chegar em Chicago às 9 horas da manhã e nossa consulta será às 11.

- Então não tem problema Isabella. Poderíamos pegar um vôo na sexta-feira à noite ou sábado de manhã bem cedo. Não podemos perder a oportunidade, lembre-se que temos certo tempo.

- Edward, eu ... eu ... - a interrompi,

- Sim, você ... Você vai permitir que Angela faça a reserva para o vôo de sexta à noite. Vamos Isabella precisa de uma pausa de tudo isso- disse apontando esboços. - Estes últimos dias tem ficado até muito tarde no escritório e naõ gostaria de te ver entrar em colapso devido ao estresse. Além disso, são apenas 2 dias. Estou certo que com o que o médico irá lhe dizer, vai estar mais calma, Charlie estará em boas mãos.

- Como você sabe que eu tenho ficado até tarde? -Maldição, me dei mal! Pense bem Edward, você não pode dizer: eu estive te espiando Isabella... Pense em algo rápido.

- Só supuz, você parece um pouco cansada. Imagino que você taõ pouco tem se alimentando bem. - E agora você a critica, porque você não pode fazer nada certo Cullen?

- Eu tenho a noite de Gala à porta Edward, não há tempo para dormir ou comer. - voltou novamente sua atenção para os desenhos em sua mesa. Era por causa de seu trabalho que ela estava me evitando então?

- Mas tem que haver tempo para viver Isabella. Portanto, não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. Vou coordenar com Angela os horários e itinerário de viagem. Tenha um bom dia. - saí do escritório com um grande sorriso, havia terminado a tarefa.

O resto da semana passou um pouco lenta, eu me sentia ansioso sem saber porquê. Saía para correr duas vezes ao dia agora: de manhã e à noite ao voltar para casa, o que fazia com que chegasse em casa tão cansado que dormi como um bebê durante toda a noite. Alice me ligou algumas vezes durante a semana, estava tão animada com a viagem a Nova York que inclusive tinha convidado Rosalie para acompanhá-las. Não via o dia que se encontraria com Isabellapara comentar todo o seu progresso e os planos para esse fim de semana de as compras .Não insistiu no assunto de Isabella e em e agradeci os céus por ser assim. Na quinta-feira ao meio-dia eu me aproximei de Angela.

- Olá Edward, dê-me um segundo e eu te atendo. -disse enquanto tampava o telefone, devia ser alguma chamada importante .- Sim, sim Billy. Diga-lhe que tudo está coberto aqui e não se preocupar com o escritório, por favor, certifique-se que descance e que Sue a alimente bem. Realmente me assustei ao ver Bella tão pálida esta manhã .- Foi só então que me virou para olhar, Angela falava sobre a minha Bella. O que aconteceu com meu anjo? Melhor dizendo que raios estava fazendo Isabella? Poucos minutos depois, ela cortou a ligação.

- Angela, o que aconteceu com Bel ... com Isabella - Perguntei visivelmente alarmado.

- Tivemos um susto com ela esta manhã, o estresse de dirigir esta empresa sozinha já está começando a fazer efeito. Bella teve uma queda considerável na pressão depois de uma decepção que o Sr. Crowdley provocou. Ela não tinha comido desde ontem e todos nós estávamos assustados por vê- la tão pálida, acabou de ir para casa para descansar.

- É normal que ela se esqueça de comer? .- Senti que meu coração estava pesado no meio do peito, imaginei ver o meu anjo fraco e sem a cor bonita em suas bochechas. Porque eu não estava lá para ajudar?

- Ultimamente sim, assumiu o trabalho como valvula de escape de sua realidade. Portanto, não se lembra do horário das refeições ou distingui o dia e a noite.

- Mas isso não está certo, Angela, você já tentou falar com ela?

- Até me cansar Edward, mas você não sabe o quanto que pode ser teimosa, eu tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer se ela continuar com esse ritmo de vida. - Angela abaixou sua cabeça para que eu não percebesse as lágrimas que tinham começado a rolar pelo seu rosto. Eu queria confortá-la de alguma forma, mas eu me sentia devastado como ela.

-Calma Angela, Isabella é uma mulher forte. Você verá que logo tudo vai melhorar. - _Como as coisas vão melhorar Edward se o que você pretende é torná-las pior?_ Lembrou minha consciência. - Anda, me diga. Conseguiu o vôo para Washington amanhã?

- Sim, há um que sai às 22:30 de Midway. Foi o único que eu encontrei disponível, passarão toda a noite voando porque ele deve aterrizar perto das 6h00 no Sea-Tac.

- Eu acho que é Angela perfeito. E o retorno?

- Ummmm... Dê-me um segundo .-procurou em sua agenda.- é no domingo à tarde, partida às 15:30 e chegada às 11 da noite. Desculpe se os horários são um pouco pesado, mas foi tudo que eu encontrei. Bella é tão teimosa que se recusa a usar o avião de seu avô e prefere ir em vôos comerciais, pelo menos consegui a primeira classe para deixá- los mais confortáveis.

- Eles têm avião particular? .-sabia da fortuna de Isabella, mas ter seu próprio avião estava atravessando a linha.

- Sim, é um pequeno e para viagens curtas. O avô de Bella o comprou alguns anos atrás, quando Charlie, Renee e ela ainda viviam em Forks, viajava constantemente para visitá- los. É um avião para uso familiar, Charlie e Renee já usaram várias vezes também, mas Bella nunca viajou nele. Não só o faz lembrar de seu avô, mas também de Charlie, para não mencionar que tem pavor de voar.

- Ah, é? Não pensei que Isabella teria medo de alguma coisa. Ela parece tão ousada. - Sorri enquanto eu a imaginava como uma gatinha assustada sentada em um avião.

- Ela é um mundo de surpresas Edward .- O telefone tocou nos interrompendo .- Edward Desculpe. Swan Editors, Escritório de Isabella Swan, em que posso ajudar?

Eu me afastei um pouco de sua mesa para dar-le um pouco de privacidade, meus olhos fixos em seu escritório vazio. Mil perguntas vieram à minha mente naquele momento. Como estaria agora? O que fez o tolo do Crodwley para deixá- la assim? As palavras de Angela ecoavam na minha cabeça: "Isabella é um mundo de surpresas." Então, quem era realmente Isabella Swan?

Um sentimento estranho percorreu meu corpo naquele momento. Crescia em mim a necessidade urgente de vê-la, apertá-la em meus braços e confortá-la. Eu não pensei, guiado apenas pela minha insolente vontade, saí correndo do escritório.

Fiz uma parada na floricultura de sempre para comprar as suas freesia, parecia um louco dirigindo a mil por hora por Chicago quase causando o assassinato de um casal de gatos no caminho. Precisava saber que a minha pequena Bella estava bem, precisava da droga ela me dava com os olhos para poder viver.

Ainda em estado zumbi cheguei à casa de Isabella, desci do carro, caminhei até a porta com as flores na mão e corajosamente toquei a campainha algumas vezes. Foi só então que reagi ao que estava acontecendo.

_Que diabos você está fazendo? Isso não faz parte de qualquer plano! Que porra você está fazendo aqui de pé? Foge!_

- Não se preocupe Sue, eu atendo. - De longe eu ouvi sua voz. Merda, já era tarde demais para sair correndo. Segundos se passaram e a porta se abriu. Usando um pequeno short vermelho com um top branco e os cabelos um pouco despenteados lá estava ela.

- Edward? - Perguntou. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos por causa da impressão.

- Olá Isabella. Como você está? – disse enquanto deliberadamente lento tirava meus óculos de sol.

- Eu ... Eu estou bem, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Começou a morder o lábio inferior. Seu grosso lábio estava vermelho por causa da pressão, não poderia suportar vê-la fazendo isso, já que provocava em mim um grande desejo de que fossem os meus lábios que apertassem os dela em um beijo apaixonado.

- Angela me disse que você tinha tido um problema esta manhã, não se sentia bem e tinha voltado para casa. Eu estava passando por aqui já que estava indo para o tribunal. - Mentiroso, você não iria para o tribunal. - e queria saber como você estava- .Aqui – lhe estendi as freesias . Cullen, você tem que ver que você é um estúpido! Você é um advogado reconhecido e você não consegue dar uma desculpa simples para você mesmo. Se se supoe que fosse coincidência que você estivesse passando por aqui, que caralho você faz trazendo flores?

- Obrigada Edward, foi tudo um exagero de Angela. Eu estou perfeita, não vejo necessidade de toda essa prisão domiciliar à qual estou sendo obrigada- aproximou as flores ao nariz para perceber seu aroma, era o gesto mais terno e perfeito que havia em uma mulher. É que ela não é qualquer mulher

- Se você estivesse tão bem não teria acontecido o que aconteceu esta manhã Isabella, então é melhor você ficar quieta em casa pelo menos por hoje. No escritório está tudo tranquilo e você precisa recompor suas energias. -esboçou um sorriso que me desarmou, ela parecia tão bela, tão pura, Isabellase via tão...Bella.

- Como fui rude com você Edward, por favor, entre .-Afastoupara o lado e me convidou para entrar. Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para entrar nesta casa.

- Isabella, você não deveria pedir desculpas, mas eu tenho um pouco de pressa. Estão esperando por mim, ficará para outra ocasião. Em todo caso, eu também vim para dizer que Angela confirmou o nosso vôo para Seattle amanhã à noite. - a vi fazendo um gesto como se quizesse me interromper .- Shhhh, sem desculpas. O vôo sai às 10:30 então virei te buscar às 8 horas.

- Ma ... Mas Edward.

- Nada de mas, você tem um dia agitado amanhã com a visita do Dr. Miller, por isso eu preciso que você descanse agora. Assim, para a cama, senhorita-não conseguiu resistir vê- la tão docemente corada e acabei tocando sua bochecha para preencher do seu calor o meu coração frio. - Tenho que ir - eu disse, um momento depois .- Vejo você amanhã às 8.

Não esperei nem se quer sua respostra e saí a deixqando na porta. Eu imediatamente para o Volvo e saí rapidamente. Prendi a respiração por algumas ruas até que não aguentei mais e estacionei perto de uma escola. Comecei a bater no volante desesperado.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você Edward Cullen! O que foi isso? A que se deve esse rompante de ir vê- la? Diabos, isso não pode sair do controle...! Porque você tocou a Bella.. A Isabella ... Aaarrgh que merda, se elas são a mesma! .- gritava a todo pulmão dentro do carro. Eu não tinha notado que era a hora da saída das crianças da escola até que eu vi uma dupla de meninas em pé na frente do meu carro olhando apavoradas com suas mães. Tinha as assustado com meus gritos? Tentei sorrir e recuperar a compostura, mas foi pior, porque sairam correndo.

Eu coloquei o carro para andar e voltei para o escritório. Eu me tranquei lá até quase o anoitecer, fazendo alguns relatos de outros casos em que Emmett me pediu conselhos. No caminho para casa, parei para comprar comida. Eu queria algo leve por isso acabei comprando comida chinesa.

_Isto te lembra Bella, certo?_

Minha consciência e a minha vontade tinha feito uma maldita aliança hoje para não me deixarem em paz porra. Quando cheguei ao apartamento e depois de tomar um banho, eu comecei a fazer minha mala para o vôo de amanhã pegando o precisaria para uma curta viagem. Fui para a cozinha e esquentei no microondas a comida que a essas alturas já estava fria. Eu não comi muito, parece que a fome tinha acabado, guardei as sobras e fui para o quarto. Levei um par de horas para cair no sono. Ao acordar na manhã seguinte eu sentia uma estranha sensação de ansiedade, eu fui correr como todos os dias para ver se assim poderia me sentir melhor. Após o banho, duas xícaras de café e de ler todo o jornal do dia, até os horóscopos e obituários a ansiedade não desaparecia.

_Está nervoso pela viagem com Isabella._

Peguei as chaves do carro e fui até o escritório. Cerca de dez horas Angela me deu as passagens de avião, minha e de Isabella. Lembrei que deveria ligar em casa para dizer-lhes que estaria fora este fim de semana.

- Oi mãe. - eu disse quando eu ouvi sua voz ao telefone.

- Ei filho, que alegria te ouvir. Como você tem estado?

- Bem mamãe, como foi a sua viagem com o pai? - Havia passado alguns dias que eles tinham voltado e eu não tinha ligado para casa. Idiota!

- Muito boa Edward, você sabe como são chatas estas convenções médicos, mas ainda assim seu pai escapou várias vezes para conhecer San Francisco comigo, é uma cidade fascinante. Você deve visitar um dia.

- Espero ter algum tempo livre para ir. Estou ligando para que saibam que eu estou deixando a cidade este fim de semana. Eu vou para Seattle pelo caso que estou agora.

- A Seattle? Isso é quase como Edward cruzar todo o país. Você vai sozinho? .- Esme perguntou em um tom de preocupação.

- Eu não vou sozinho mãe, então não se preocupe com isso. Vou com Isa ...- caralho, você acabou de se entregar. Supõe-se que ninguém deva saber sobre o seu plano de viagem com ela.

- Isabella? Você vai com Isabella?

- Sim. - suspirei derrotado.

-Então issome deixa mais calma. Embora agora eu me lembre, gostaria de falar com você sobre o assunto de Isabella. -merda, Esme também?

- Não há nada a dizer sobre isso mãe e eu já expliquei para Alice também.

- Não foi o que eu vi em casa naquela noite, mas Edward se você está dizendo.

- Sim mamãeo. Bem, mande minhas saudações ao papai e à pequena Tinker Bell. E falando de Alice, você poderia dizer para ela retirar meu carro do aeroporto amanhã de manhã? Vou deixá-lo lá hoje à noite, uma cópia das chaves do volvo estão no meu antigo quarto.

- Claro, eu digo para que busque o carro amanhã.

- Obrigado, mãe. Eu os amo e eu estarei ligando quando voltar.

- Eu te amo demais criança, desfrute do seu fim de semana com Isabella. - ouviu uma risadinha do outro lado.

- Mamãe!. . - disse em reprovação.

- O quê? Eu não disse nada! - Respondeu inocentemente. - Bem, bem. Um beijo e se cuide.

Desliguei segundos depois e voltei a me concentrar em meu trabalho. Por volta das 17:00 e fui para casa, embora tivesse tempo de sobra não queria me atrasar. Às 7: 30 estava com a bagagem no carro e a caminho da casa de Isabella. Apesar de ter algum tráfego louco por ser sexta-feira em Chicago cheguei na hora exacta. Toquei a campainha e Billy, seu motorista, me atendeu.

- Boa noite,a Srta. Bella estará pronta em poucos minutos. Quer entrar?

- Não, muito obrigado. Eu espero aqui. - Droga Edward algum momento você terá que entrar naquela casa. Poucos minutos depois, eu a vi se aproximando da porta. Estava assombrosamente bela, vestindo um casaco curto, tipo vestido, caramelo de linha reta e silhueta em A. Ele estava acompanhado por uma faixa preta,que além de destacar a sua cintura fina, oferecia à roupa uma sofisticação tão natural dela. Usava uma boina na cabeça da mesma cor que seu vestido, fazendo seu rosto parecer mais perfeito ainda. Finalmente estes sapatos pretos de 10 polegadas que me tiravam o fôlego, com meia calça preta causando estragos em mim, vendo como moldavam perfeitamente suas pernas delineadas. Vinha acompanhado pela senhora que me atendeu na primeira vez. Isabella estava carregando sua própria bagagem, tão independente como sempre.

- Isabella, boa noite. Você está linda. - Depositei um beijo em sua mão direita e aproveitei a oportunidade para pegar a sua bagagem, eu ofereci meu braço como um sinal de cortesia. - Vamos?

- Sim, me dê um segundo. - virou-se para se dirigir à Billy e a Sra..- Billy, Sue. Deixo Charlie em suas mãos, então por favor, quaisquer alterações na sua saúde mesmo que mínimo, me liguem e eu procuro uma maneira de retornar imediatamente.

- Fique tranquila Senhorita Bella, seu pai vai ficar bem esse fim de atentos e vamos chamar por quaisquer novo acontecimento. Tenha uma boa viagem. - Sue disse acenando com a mão em despedida.

- Obrigado, tenham um bom final de semana vocês também .-Disse começando a andar em direção ao carro. Deixei sua bagagem na parte de trás da Volvo ao lado daminha e a ajudei a entrar no carro. Não disse uma palavra durante o trajeto para o aeroporto. Estando na sala de embarque eu decidi quebrar o silêncio.

- Como foi sua consulta com o Dr. Miller? – A vi mover seus dedos tamborilando em sua perna em um contínuo rufar. Poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa.

– Ah? .- balançou a cabeça um pouco. - A consulta ... bem. O médico acha que Charlie está no caminho certo. Eu realmente tenho que agradecer a seu pai por tê- lo indicado. É um excelente médico e ... - a nossa pequena conversa foi interrompida pela voz do locutor anunciando o nosso voo.

- Esse é o nosso, vamos. - A ajudei a se levantar e caminhamos até o portão para o agradecer a Angela os assesntos maravilhosos que tinha conseguido. O vôo não seria sentido hora nenhuma. Isabella pediu para não ficar perto da janela, por isso nos colocaram na parte central da primeira classe. Ouvimos as instruções dos comissários de bordo e ele anunciou que estávamos prontos para a decolagem. Isabella ficou tensa quando sentiu o avião em movimento. Em um ato reflexo peguei a mão dela e apertei um pouco para infundir segurança até que o avião estivesse completamente no ar. Deus! Era tão bom ter sua mãozinha na minha. De repente soltou da minha mão um par de minutos mais tarde.

- Desculpe-me por isso Edward, mas eu odeio voar. Me desculpe se eu te assustei. - disse enquanto repousava suas mãos em seu colo.

- Isabella não se preocupe, eu entendo. Como você se sente? Quero dizer sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Muito melhor, como eu lhe disse, exageraram muito sobre a situação.

-O que foi que aconteceu com Crowdley se você me permite saber? .- soltei meu cinto de segurança, a fim de ter maior liberdade de movimento..

-Que é um imbecil, isso que acontece. Oh! Desculpe Edward... Eu não deveria dizer isso dessa forma na sua frente. - sorriu e imitou a minha ação desafivelando o cinto de segurança .- Aquele homem me irrita, me trata como se eu tivesse 5 anos.

- Mas se você não gosta dele, porque simplesmente não o demite?

- Porque ele era um empregado de confiança de Charlie e eu não posso simplesmente jogá-lo na rua. Papai iria me matar se quando voltar não encontre as coisas como deixou. - Isabella estava firmemente convencida da recuperação de seu pai.

- Ummm situação complicada. Mas é preciso entender também que muitos funcionários de Editores Swan viram você crescer diante de seus olhos e pensam que você ainda é pequena.

- Mas eu não sou Edward. - Eu a vi fazer um pequeno bico.

- Eu sei que você não é Isabella, você é uma mulher bonita e talentosa .- Eu peguei um de seus cachos e os coloquei atrás da sua orelha .- Apenas que alguns ainda não notaram isso.

_Você é o primeiro, que ainda não aceita que você está se apaixonando por Isabella._

Não tive tempo para me engajar na luta insensata contra a minha vozinha irritante porque o avião passou por uma área de turbulência e começou a balançar violentamente. Eu senti a mãozinha de Isabella segurar minha jaqueta e esconder a cabeça perto do meu braço.

- Shhhh, calma. Já vai passar,é só uma turbulência. - Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos para tentar tranquilizá - la. - Nada vai acontecer, estou aqui com você. Os minutos começaram a passar e turbulência não dava trégua. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para acalmá-la. Ocorreu-me distraí-la com algo que sabia que ela gostava.

- Poe...

- Ah? - Levantou a cabeça um pouco para me ver.

- Edgar Allan Poe. Eu costumava ler essas histórias com Alice quando éramos pequenos. Não se sinta tão estranha por ter lido Anne Rice, eu também amo o mistério.

- Realmente você gosta das histórias de Poe? Elas são as minhas favoritas. - sorriu levemente enquanto pouco a pouco ia liberando lentamente a pressão que estava fazendo no meu braço. O avião estava começando a parar de tremer. Pelas próximas duas horas fizemos nada além de falar sobre livros. A conversa fluiu tão naturalmente entre nós, inclusive Isabella várias vezes terminava minhas frases e eu as dela. Foi assim que descobri que tínhamos gostos semelhantes, tanto que ambos amavam a poesia inglesa, ela a de Elizabeth Barrett e eu a de Robert Frost. Bocejo um par de vezes até que finalmente se rendeu aos braços de Morfeu por volta de 1:00. Sentei-me de modo que sua cabeça se apoiava perto de meu peito, desejava tanto ter seu perfume perto de mim... O cheiro de freesia do paraíso. Ela notou minha mudança de posição, e ainda dormindo se ajeitou em meus braços. Seu calor se sentia delicioso, enchendo cada célula do meu corpo. Isso me fazia sentir... bem. Eu também estava pronto para dormir, quando senti que tocaram meu ombro direito.

- Boa noite, você quer um travesseiro grande para a sua esposa? - Era a aeromoça. - Obrigado, mas estamos bem assim –respondi. Um momento, um momento, ela disse esposa? Não, não, não. Isabella era a minha mulher, parecia que era? Em todo caso eu não quis desmentir sua suposição, já era tarde para isso.

- Vamos desligar as luzes, que repousem. - uma vez dito isso se retirou, não demorei em adormecer.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, senti Isabella de remechendo desconfortável. Abri os olhos lentamente tentando me adaptar à pouca luz que havia. Aparentemente ela estava tendo um sonho, sua sobrancelha estava franzida e suas mãos em punho. No entanto, ela parecia adorável. Após alguns segundos, relaxou sua postura e voltou a ter um semblante pacífico. Pretendia voltar a fechar seus olhos quando você a ouvi dizer:

_... Edward..._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Eu sei que demorei muito, mas valeuné?O capítulo é enorme e lindo. Como será esse final de semana heim? Curiosos? Deixem review. Bjs, Lu e FELIZ NATAL E MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO!


	11. Boom!

Até que não demorei muito nãoé mesmo? Esse capítulo é um presente de ANO NOVO. FELIZ 2012 para todos vocês!1

Disclaimer: o de sempre...

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM<strong>!

Música do capítulo: First Time- Lifehouse

Canção ouvida no Parque Hanford: Standing right in front of you- Keith Urban

Pretendia voltar a fechar os olhos quando a escutei dizer:

..._Edward_...

Meus olhos se arregalaram por causa da impressão, Isabella tinha dito meu nome enquanto dormia. Senti claramente como meu coração pulou duas batidas, não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Meu anjo estava sonhando... comigo!

... _Edward, não, não posso_... - Repetiu depois de alguns segundos. Fixei o olhar nela, notei que estava com a testa franzida e tinha começado a se remexer de novo. Que tipo de sonho estava tendo?

... _Não posso te machucar Edward_... - duas grandes lágrimas haviam começado a rolar por seu rosto. Do que estava falando Isabella? Era eu quem havia chegado em sua vida para machucá- la, não o inverso. Vi como meu anjo tinha começado a soluçar muito devagar, me doía a alma ver- La assim.

- Isabella, Isabella... Acorde por favor. - sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto passava minhas mãos por seus cabelos. Começou a se mexer um pouco mais forte enquanto negava com a cabeça.

..._ Não, não, não..._ - levado pelo impulso tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei sua testa, me afastei de imediato quando senti que seus tremores tinham parado. Abriu lentamente os olhos e me viu.

- Edward- baixou a cabeça e um belo rubor tomou suas bochechas. O que aconteceu?

-Estava tendo um sonho.. Ou talvez um pesadelo. - Estremeci pela realidade de min hás palavras. Diante de todos os sinais dados por Isabella era certo dizer que ela estava tendo um pesadelo. – _Não é de se surpreender que tenha pesadelos com você Cullen, se você é um monstro_. - disse a voz que tanto me perseguia esses dias.

- Eu... Eu não me lembro. - disse um pouco encabulada. –Lamento muito ter interrompido seu sono.

- Não se preocupe, não consegui dormir. Quer que eu peça algo à aeromoça, para que te sintas melhor? – ela negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que se afastou de mim. A vi arrumar seu casaco e colocar as mãos em seu colo.

Apesar de ainda faltar algumas horas para aterrissar, Isabella não voltou a dormir e eu tão pouco. Mantivemos-nos em silêncio durante o restante do trajeto até quando nos avisaram que o avião desceria. De imediato vi como procurava nervosamente por seu cinto de segurança para afivela- lo, mas estava procurando no lado errado. Decidi ajudá- la um pouco, assim me aproximei devagar e contornei sua cintura com uma de minhas mãos, senti como se assustou.

-Aqui, estava escondido do outro lado do assento. - lhe disse enquanto lhe entregava um dos lados do cinto.

- Obrigada. - respondeu.

O avião começou a descer e com isso seu nervoso se multiplicou. Havia começado a mover seus dedos sobre seu colo, se não parasse ia me deixar nervoso. Estiquei minha mão esquerda para alcançar as suas, ela abriu seus olhos e me olhou, sorri.

-Shhh, calma. Em poucos minutos estará terminado. - comecei a desenhar círculos no dorso de sua mão para acalmá- La.

- Deve achar que sou uma covarde. - novamente baixou sua cabeça e começou a morder seu lábio.

-Não, não é covarde. Tem medo de voar, só isso. - O avião havia tocado o solo e ainda que não tivesse amanhecido completamente, estávamos prontos para começar o dia. Com minha mão livre, desafivelei o cinto e me inclinando um pouco sobre o dela, repeti o processo. –Vamos, temos um grande dia pela frente. - a ajudei a ficar de pé e saímos.

Ao chegar no Sea- Tac a primeira coisa que deveríamos fazer era arrumar um carro para alugar para o fim de semana. Encontrei um com características semelhantes ao meu querido Volvo, era um Lexus RX350 híbrido. Peguei nossa bagagem e coloquei no carro. Nunca tinha estado em Seattle mas, Isabella tinha morado aqui alguns anos o que com certeza ajudaria. Saímos do aeroporto, ela ia me guiando, mas quando soube que iríamos rumo aos escritórios da Swan Editors, me detive.

- Isabella não acha que está muito cedo para irmos? São só 7:00am de sábado, o escritório nem está aberto.

- Mas podemos esperar do lado de fora- seu olhar fixo na rua.

-Isabella olha pra mim. – peguei sua mão a obrigando a se virar. - é sério que você quer ficar sentada do lado de fora do escritório aguentando o frio? Por que não vamos nos registrar no hotel e tomar café para aproveitar o tempo? Angela fez a reserva no Fairmont Olympic. Me diga como chegar lá, por favor?- Ia protestar, mas fiz minha melhor cara de convencimento e assim ela concordou, soltei sua mão para voltar ao volante. Assim que começamos a andar, ela me guiou.

Angela tinha escolhido duas belas suítes, o hotel era luxuoso, mas acolhedor ao mesmo tempo. Uma vez acomodados nos encontramos para o desjejum. Isabella continuava muito calada.

- Em que você está pensando?- lhe disse tomando um gole do meu café.

- O que disse?- estava olhando pela janela há um bom tempo, ao escutar minha voz, fixou seu olhar na omelete ainda intacto.

- Está muito calada desde que saímos do avião. Está se sentindo bem?

- Pensava em Charlie, não acho que tenha sido bom deixá- lo sozinho.

- Não está sozinho e sabe disso Isabella, ele está bem. - continuei tomando meu café mas notei que seu semblante não mudava.- Tem certeza que está assim só por causa de Charlie?.- Por uma reação que não entendi, aproximei minha mão até a de Isabella, o que provocou que nossos olhares se cruzassem.

- Sim... Sim. - Respondeu retirando sua mão enquanto pegava seu guardanapo e tiritava sua cadeira.- Me desculpe Edward, vou... Vou. - Antes de que se afastasse a peguei pelo braço impedindo que se movesse.

- Vai se sentar e comer. Isabella seu café da manhã está intacto, e temos um longo dia pela frente. Não acha que esqueci o mal estar de quinta, deve se alimentar. Como advogado posso ser bastante convincente. - Lhe sorri. Ela relaxou um pouco sua postura e voltou a se sentar.

- Não estou com fome Edward, não vai me obrigar a comer se eu não quero. - encolheu os ombros.

-Alguém já te disse que é muito teimosa?- a vi sorrir e aproveitei sua mudança de humor para animá- la a comer. - Vamos, só um pouco.- Empurrei seu prato para mais próximo dela e começou a comer. Meia hora depois e sem perceber tinha acabado com a metade de sua omelete e quase todo o prato de frutas

Saímos do hotel por volta das 10h em direção ao escritório, ao chegarmos fiquei surpreso por Isabella cumprimentar todos os empregados por quem passou, pelo nome. Tomamos o elevador e chegamos a uma sala, uma jovem se aproximadamente 20 anos se encontrava ali.

- Olá Bree, bom dia. - disse Isabella ao se aproximar de sua mesa.- Como você está? Como vão estão as coisas por aqui?

- Bom dia Srta. Swan. Estou bem, você está bela como sempre. As coisas aqui caminham sobre rodas. Vieram pela reunião com a escritora da saga, não foi?- a cada segundo Isabella me surpreendia mais, ela usava um tom amistoso com seus empregados e não um tom hierárquico.

-Sim Bree, tinha um horário com ela às 9:30, mas me atrasei- Isabella me deu uma olhada assassina e eu só encolhi de ombros. -Ela já chegou?

- Por volta das 9h seu agente ligou para avisar que houve uma mudança de planos e que não viria. A esta hora já devem estar chegando ao Spring Fest.

- Algo deu errado para que fossem primeiro para Richland?-pelo que parece Isabella estava por dentro de todas as escalas do tour de sua autora.

- Não, pelo contrário. O festival teve uma acolhida maravilhosa e a quantidade de gente que a esperava era imensa. Por isso tiveram que ir mais cedo para conseguir autografar todos os livros e dar algumas entrevistas.

- Isso quer dizer que não volta para Seattle hoje?

-Não Srta. Swan, seu agente me disse que de Richland partem direto para Tacoma.

- Sabia que era uma má ideia essa viagem. - sussurrou Isabella baixando a cabeça.- Obrigada por tudo Bree, Edward voltaremos para Chicago.- disse me dando as costas e caminhando para a saída.

- Isabella espera. - a alcancei e apeguei pelo braço.- Não fizemos uma viagem tão longa para não irmos atrás da autora no condenado festival. Vamos a Richland agora mesmo.

- Está louco Edward?- disse soltando- se de minha mão com violência. - Isso fica a duas horas daqui e eu preciso voltar...

- E eu preciso trabalhar, então vamos a Richland. Temos como ir, lembra-se que temos um carro alugado essa manhã.

-Eu disse que não, que vamos para Chicago agora. -a teimosia de Isabella era algo que jamais havia visto em outro ser humano, mas de certa forma gostava disso... Resultava desafiador.

- E eu disse que sim- voltei a toma- la pelo braço e a aproximei de mim.- Vamos sim e não me importaria de te levar à força.- seu intenso olhar chocolate se cravou em mim.

- Me solte Edward, sabe que tecnicamente eu sou sua chefe e que posso te despedir por isso? Sem contar que poderia te denunciar por sequestro.

- Claro que eu sei Isabella, mas não vai fazer nenhu8ma das duas coisas. - sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, seu aroma concentrado em seu cabelo me golpeou.- Sem soltar a mão que estava em seu braço passei minha outra mão por seu cabelo e a aproximei ainda mais a meu corpo. – Iremos a Richland, falaremos com a escritora, nos distrairemos um pouco e logo voltaremos a Chicago, entendido?- a olhei fixamente assim como ela. Pressentia que fosse dar uma de petulante, mas me surpreendeu dando- me só um sorriso.

- Está bem, iremos. Agora, por favor, me solta?- Imediatamente a liberei da prisão que meus braços tinham se convertido. Demos apenas alguns passos quando ela começou a correr em direção ao elevador que estava aponto de fechar as portas.

- Nos vemos em Chicago- mostrou a língua e sorriu divertida. Ah não! Isabella tentava escapar de maneira muito infantil. Junto ao elevador estavam as escadas que desci de duas em duas. Cheguei ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador que parece ter feito uma parada no segundo piso. A vi sair e corri para me colocar na sua frente.

- Achou que fosse ser mais rápida que eu?-dito isso a agarrei pelas pernas e a joguei sobre meus ombros.

- Edward me solta!- começou a bater nas minhas costas com socos. Me desça, já falei.

- Não senhorita, não pretendo perseguir uma fugitiva por toda Seattle. - saímos do edifício e a desci unicamente para fazê- la entrar no carro. Quando me sentei, notei que estava com os punhos cerrados e os braços muito apertados sobre o peito- Preciso da sua colaboração Isabella, estamos juntos nisso. Tem que me guiar até chegarmos lá. - Ela continuava em silêncio.

Tinha memorizado o caminho do hotel até o edifício e então usei a mesma rota para voltar ao hotel. Quando estávamos perto, Isabella por fim falou.

- O que fazemos no hotel?- exigiu saber.

- Não acha que iremos seguir viagem e usando "esse" tipo roupa. - fiz um pequeno sinal apontando meu casaco.

-Mas eu não trouxe nada mais do que "esse" tipo de roupa. - disse com tom irônico imitando minha postura.

-Então devemos ir fazer compras. Uns jeans e uma camiseta bem cômoda servirão. Me fala como chegar ao shopping?

- É você que quer ir e não eu!- Com o que Isabella queria jogar? Vamos seguir com a birra então.

- Está bem, o acharei sozinho. - Procurei no painel do carro pelo GPS e me deixei guiar pela vozinha dele.

Uma hora depois estava começando a me desesperar, esse horrível aparelho tinha me feito dar voltas em círculo diante de Isabella e de sua paciência. A vi sorrindo algumas vezes enquanto eu bufava furioso ao me ver no mesmo lugar que tínhamos começado.

-Lynnwood está a exatamente três ruas daqui. - disse divertindo-se.

- Só três ruas? Por que demorou tanto para falar? Pensei que tinha alguma pressa em voltar para casa. - Franzi a testa.

- eu tenho Edward, só queria me certificar de quanto tempo você ia continuar a dar voltas antes de ficar louco. - voltou a sorrir.

Usando algo de senso comum, encontrei em alguns minutos um dos shoppings de Seattle: Lynnwood. Era suficientemente grande para o que eu procurava. Estacionei e me apressei em abrir sua porta. Me olhou um pouco irritada por uns segundos para logo desviar o olhar.

- Não vai descer? – lhe disse ao ver que se recusava a sair.

-Não. - respondeu de forma taxativa sem se quer me olhar para ! Minha pequena Isabella!

- Bem, não me deixa outra opção. - me agachei um pouco dentro do carro para soltar o cinto de segurança e pegá- la em meus braços no estilo noiva.

-o que está fazendo? Edward me coloque no chão, posso ir sozinha. Isabella Swan, birra 2 tomada 543... ação!

-Se te soltar, vai sair fugindo daqui. E eu não vou correr o risco.-Entrei no shopping com ela em meus braços. Tomo mundo imediatamente fixou os olhos em nós, suas bochechas ruborizaram violentamente. Pelo que parece não gostava de chamar a atenção.

- Edward me coloca no chão. Te prometo que não vou fugir. Isso é muito vergonhoso.- Abaixou um pouco sua cabeça encondendo- a em meu peito. Dei mais alguns passos e a coloquei no chão.

- Obrigada. - disse de maneira sarcástica enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

-Com todo prazer. - sorri enquanto começávamos a braços começaram a sentir a ausência de seu delicioso calor, era uma sensação indescritível, como se com ele tivesse aquecido não só meu corpo, se não que também minha pensar duas vezes, encurtei a distância que nos separava e envolvi sua cintura com meu braço esquerdo.

- Que... Que está fazendo?- exclamou fixando seus olhos nos meus.

- Só cubro minhas apostas. - bufou devagar e a convidei a continuas caminhando. Durante um bom tempo estivemos em silêncio só percorrendo os corredores do lugar. Entramos em uma enorme loja de departamentos, alguns minutos depois, duas senhoritas no cercaram.

- Bom dia, podemos ajudar- los em algo? – expliquei especificamente que tipo de roupa estávamos procurando. Levaram Isabella que ainda estava com a testa franzida. A vi afastar-se até a área feminina e eu fiquei escolhendo algumas coisas para mim na área masculina, escolhi um jeans escuro, bastante confortável, uma camiseta branca com decote V e uma jaqueta também azul, que aquecia, mas também me dava esse look relaxado que teria ter na viagem. Finalmente na sessão de calçados me decidi por uns tênis da cor marrom café. Me dirigi ao caixa para pagar, mas me distrai vendo um Ray Ban preto que chamou minha atenção, sem duvidar e a agreguei às compras. Sentado esperando que ela estivesse pronta, aproveitei esse tempo para averiguar em meu telefone a forma mais rápida para chegar em Richland, pelo que parece, se pegasse a autopista 46 estaria no pequeno povoado em duas horas aproximadamente. Estava bastante distraído tratando de memorizar as saídas corretas dos viadutos que não me dei conta de que uma das vendedoras vinha em minha direção.

-Isabella está pronta- perguntei me colocando de pé;

- Isso... um... senhor, o que acontece é que a senhorita se trancou em um dos provadores e se nega a sair, disse que você a sequestrou. - a pobre garota estava aponto de cair na gargalhada. Eu não sabia se a acompanhava na gargalhada ou se estalava de raiva.

- Minha prometida pode ser bastante brincalhona quando quer, me ajude indicando onde a encontrar?- ela concordou e me guiou até a área dos provadores. Me apontou a porta do provador número 3. -bati na porta.- Isabella, céus... Poderia sair daí?

- Não vou sair até que chamem a polícia. Acreditem em mim, esse homem está me sequestrando. - Por um momento vi dúvida nos olhos da vendedora o que tentei desvanecer com meu sorriso torto.

- Amor, eu sei que você quer brincar, mas esse não é o momento para isso, temos um pouco de pressa. Ainda que tenha me feito recordar de quando estivemos na loja da GAP. Creio que espantamos a todos com nossos gemidos. Ou como quando nos expulsaram da Macy´s por que nos encontrávamos muito românticos no armazém. - a pobre vendedora estava de todas as cores. Não imaginava a cara de Isabella, mas era a única maneira de tirá- la dali. Ela queria jogar?Pois eu também!

-Está louco Edward?- abriu um pouco a porta, aproveitei essa brecha para entrar no provador a força. Ainda estava com sua roupa de viagem.

-O mesmo pergunto eu, por que falou que te estava sequestrando?- O espaço era realmente pequeno, era uma tortura tê- la ali. Seu aroma me golpeava com força.

- Por acaso é mentira?- perguntou.

- Tão pouco é tudo verdade. - Minhas mãos formigavam por tocar suas bochechas toda ruborizada.- precisamos dar uma pausa em tudo isso,não podemos passar dois dias brigando assim com o crianças..- a escutei grunhir baixinho.

- Se me desculpa, preciso trocar de roupa. - pegou com violência a roupa que estava sobre um pequeno banco no canto do provador.

- te espero la fora então. - saí dali e voltei para o lugar que estava sentado. Alguns minutos depois a reconheci de longe. Fiquei surpreso, se achava que Isabella não poderia ficar mais bonita do que quando usava seus caros vestidos de estilista e seus saltos de enfartar, estava bastante equivocado, meus olhos estavam presenciando um espetáculo sem precedentes. Vestida com um jeans branco que se moldavam a seu corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele, uma delicada blusa azul que ressaltava seu belo rosto, um cardigã cinza acompanhado de um sapatos baixos da mesma cor e uma bolsa que em conjunto falavam do seu extremo bom gosto. Não importava se ela estava usando sapatos baixos, saltos, vestidos, jeans, provavelmente usaria um lençol e continuaria ressaltando a elegância com a qual poderia usar- lo. Só uma palavra: Deslumbrante, Isabella estava deslumbrante. Caminhou até o caixa para pagar, a vi tirar de sua bolsa um cartão de crédito, sendo um pouco mais rápido que ela, me adiantei e estendi meu cartão á senhorita que se encontrava ali. - Me permite?- Se vou te sequestrar como você diz, pelo menos devo pagar pelo seu vestuário.

- Edward eu posso pagar pelas minhas coisas. - murmurou em um tom irritado.

- Eu sei Isabella, mas como você, também posso ser bastante tolo. - A moça do caixa olhava atenta nossa pequena discussão sem saber o que fazer.- Me ajude com a fatura senhorita? Temos um pouco de pressa.- Isabella me fulminou com o olhar enquanto guardava seu cartão de crédito na bolsa. Antes de sairmos da loja se virou para me olhar.

- Sinceramente não sei por que faz isso tudo. - moveu sua cabeça em sinal de negação.-mas tem razão em algo, se vamos estar 48h juntos é melhor darmos uma trégua. Não ache que estou gostando disso, mas quanto mias rápido sairmos disso, mais rápido voltaremos para Chicago. - Meu coração se encolheu, Isabella tinha decidido colaborar porque devia e não porque queria.

Saímos do shopping rumo a autopista, já tinha me informado o suficiente para que desta vez, não desse tantas voltar em círculos. Vi de canto de olho como Isabella arregalava os olhos pela surpresa, não imaginou que eu saberia que saída pegar.

- Como... como você sabia. - perguntou.

- Eu também sei jogar sujo- sorri. Pelos próximos 45 minutos permanecemos em silêncio sem nenhum outro som que não fosse o do motor.

- Me lembro de ter estado em Richland algumas vezes. Renee dizia que era o lugar perfeito para descansar. - murmurou sem tirar o olhar da fileira de árvores que adornavam o acostamento da autopista.

- Me conta então o que tem lá. - pedi.

- É um lugar pequeno, o festival que veremos se realiza todos os anos no início da primavera, é um evento ao ar livre organizado pelo governador no Parque Hanford. Tem comida e apresentações de grupos locais, suponho que este ano a atração seja nosso livro.

-Já veio antes?

-Sim, já faz muitos anos... aí conheci Matt.-De imediato minhas mãos apertaram com força o volante e emiti um ligeiro rosnado. Maldição! O fantasma do verme do Stone me seguia até quando estava do outro lado do país.

-Então será uma guia excelente. Decidi não aprofundar o tema de Matt para dar impressão que essa informação não me interessava. É boa em tudo o que faz, e sei que isso não será uma exceção.

- Há! Não faço nada bem, como se nota que não me conhece.

- Angela tinha razão então, você não se enxerga claramente. _ Tirando uma de minhas mãos do volante peguei suas mãos que descansavam tranquilamente em seu colo. Suas bochechas ficaram rosa. Ainda que tenha razão, não te conheço bem, mas para isso tem solução. O que você acha se jogarmos algo?- a senti remexendo inquieta em seu banco.

- Jogar? Está dirigindo Edward, não deve se distrair. - replicou.

-Confie em mim. Não vou me distrair, só responda minhas perguntas com a primeira coisa que te venha à cabeça, certo?

- Está um pouco demente Edward. - Sem dar tempos para que negasse, comecei a disparar minhas perguntas:

- Céu

-Avião. - Ummm resposta estranha de Isabella, qualquer um responderia pássaros, ou azul. Devia ser por seu medo de voar.

- Livros.

-Alegria. - Ok, estava claro... seu mundo era a literatura.

-Sorvete.

-Morango. Cullen, essa informação é importante. Nota mental: lembrar em um encontro.

-Chicago.

-Frio. Senti como estremeceu enquanto fazia uma careta.

-Cor.

-Azul. - Com razão o azul de sua blusa lhe caia bem. Tinha nascido para vestir essa cor.

-Música.

-Clássica. - Tinha escutado bem? Isabella gostava de música clássica como eu?

- Amor.

-Dor. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça apertando suas mãos nas minhas. Sua resposta me deixou fora de combate, o que a havia levado a responder isso? Seria a perda de seus pais por acaso? Alguma decepção antiga? Neste momento quis saber de tudo, cada minuto que passava com ela, me interessava mais. Desviei o olhar da estrada por um momento, para olhá- la tinha exatamente o mesmo semblante triste do dia que a conheci na porta da Swan Editors. Passei minha mão em sua bochecha para tentar confortá- la.

- Sinto muito, não quis te deixar assim. - Sorriu levemente sem que atingisse os seus olhos.

-Esquece, não foi nada. - respondeu.- Sua vez: Preto.

- Xadrez. - respondi. Era minha cor favorita para jogar.

-Crianças.

-Fraldas. – Fiz minha melhor cara de nojo.

-Milho doce.

-Cáries. - Até o momento minhas respostas eram um pouco ácidas e sem vida. Como eu...

- Chocolate.

-Seu olhar. - Merda, subconsciente traidor. Belo! Era dessa forma como magistralmente e só com 2 palavras acabara de fuder tudo! Que raios me deu? Eu não quis dizer isso... ou quis? Sua reação tão pouco fez esperar, me olhava assustada. E agora o que eu faço, que digo!

- Estamos entrando em Richland. Me orienta para encontrar Hanford?- Graças aos céus tínhamos chegado em tempo.

-Ummmm, só seguir por essa mesma via mais uns 2 km. - A expressão de surpresa ainda refletida no rosto de Isabella. Novamente um cômodo silêncio nos cercou. De longe se via a multidão, supus que tínhamos chegado, estacionei rapidamente apesar da quantidade de carros que havia. Se escutava a música e a algazarra dos presentes no festival, pelo que parece era um evento para todos os habitantes de Richland. Saímos do carro a caminho do parque.

Não sei como vamos encontrá-la no meio de toda essa gente, te falei que era uma má ideia. - Isabella olhava em todas as direções, tentando ver os possíveis lugares onde deveríamos começar a procurar a célebre escritora.

- Vamos, não seja pessimista Isabella. Pelo menos se não a encontrarmos, vamos nos divertir aqui. - Seu olhar glacial me disse que não tinha gostado de meu comentário. Isabella acelerou o passo dirigindo- se ao extremo sul do parque, pelo que parece ela tinha uma boa ideia de onde começar a procurar. De longe vi uma pequena tenda.

- Bingo... ali está, vamos. - A famosa escritora estava rodeada de algumas pessoas que escutavam atentamente sentadas sobre a grama. Estava lendo uma parte de um de seus livros

_"E desse modo o leão se apaixonou pela ovelha"..._

_-Que ovelha tão estúpida!- murmurou a jovem,_

_- Que leão mórbido e masoquista!- respondeu seu vampiro"_

Se escutou um suspiro coletivo no local. Isabella sorria satisfeita ao ver a resposta do público. Seus olhos brilhavam e em suas bochechas se formavam uns pequenos buraquinhos quando estava feliz. Estava começando a reconhecê- la pelos gestos e expressões. Meu coração se alegrou ao vê- la feliz.

Esperamos que a tenda esvaziasse após os autógrafos e nos aproximamos. De imediato a escritora reconheceu Isabella.

- Bella, que boa surpresa vê- la aqui. Lamento muito não ter podido me encontrar com você em Seattle essa manhã. - disse enquanto se colocava de pé para cumprimenta- la.

- A surpresa é minha, vejo que a resposta ao livro segue sento maciça. Te apresento Edward Cullen, nosso advogado no caso do processo sobre plágio. Disse Isabella enquanto olhava para mim.

- Sr. Cullen, um prazer conhecê- lo. - estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

- O prazer é meu. - respondi.

- Pensava em ligar esta tarde ao chegar em Tacoma para reprogramar a reunião, mas parece que já não será necessário. Sentem- se por favor.- Ocupamos as duas pequenas cadeiras que estavam próximas à mesa que a escritora usava para dar os autógrafos.

- Lamentamos ter vindo assim, mas temos um pouco de pressa com a coleta de informações, a primeira audiência é em 3 meses e não queremos contar com a sorte. - A escritora e Isabella me escutavam atentamente, duas vítimas de um plano de vingança que cada dia me custava mais sustentar.

- Entendo . Agora me conte, em que posso ajudar?

- Edward, me chame de Edward. Necessitamos de seu testemunho na corte no primeiro dia em que os jurados se reúnam. Terá que ser o suficientemente verdadeira para derrubar os argumentos de Denali. Preciso que me explique como nasceu essa história de escrever esses livros e se fez sozinha ou em algum momento se comunicou com alguém ou pediu ajuda externa.

- Então, devo supor que tenham algum tempo disponível para me escutar. - Isabella e eu concordamos ao mesmo tempo.- Bem, tudo começa com um sonho...

Pelas próximas duas horas estivemos escutando atentos sua história. Era fascinante o que essa senhora havia criado baseado só em um sonho. A saga tinha um êxito impressionante a ponto de estar trabalhando já em scripts para o cinema. Mentalmente ia anotando cada detalhe relevante desta conversa, era importantíssimo se quisesse seguir com o plano traçado.

- E bem... isso é tudo o que posso dizer. - finalizou.

- Estou gratamente surpreso com seu talento e imaginação. - Comentei.- Para ser sincero jamais havia escutado falar sobre seus livros e todo o mistério sobrenatural que os envolve.

- Edward, não é só o mistério que os faz interessantes. A chave é o amor, esse sentimento tão puro que procuramos desesperadamente e que tantos autores, durante gerações têm tratado de descrever. Ilógico, carente de sentido como o de minha história. Duas pessoas, dois mundos diferentes que quebram todas as regras para estarem juntos.

- Entendo. - sua resposta tinha me pegado desprevenido.

-Oh. olhem como está tarde. - baixei o olhar para ver a hora:2pm.- já está um pouco tarde para ir para Tacoma e vocês tão pouco comeram. Separei na agenda a semana da audiência para estar em Chicago durante esses dias.

- Agradeço muito seu tempo, sabemos o quão apertada é sua agenda, mas era necessário. - Isabella se colocou de pé ao mesmo tempo que a escritora, as imitei.

- Ao contrário Bella, lamento que tenha vindo tão longe. Agora, porque não ficam para o final do festival? Devem aproveitar um pouco antes de irem.

- Faremos isso. - interr0ompi.- muito obrigado pela ajuda. Entraremos em contato por qualquer novidade.

-Estou segura de que você irá seguir em diante com esse caso Edward. Se nota que é tenaz e dedicado a seu trabalho. E você, céu- olhou para Isabella e pegou suas mãos- Ânimo, Charlie irá se recuperar logo. Mande meus cumprimentos. - A escritora se despediu de nós e saiu acompanhada de outra senhora que supus ser sua agente.

- Pronta?

- Nem um pouquinho. - respondeu olhando distraidamente para o chão.

-Vamos dar uma volta. Isabella assentiu debilmente e começamos a caminhar. O lugar era um formigueiro de gente: crianças acompanhadas dos pais, jovens namorados de mãos dadas, idosos aproveitando os jogos de tabuleiro, mascotes brincando com seus donos, enquanto algumas notas de música country tocavam ao fundo.

- É como você se lembrava?- sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido. A senti estremecer.

- Na.. naõ.- gaguejou. A peguei pela cintura para guia- la até a próxima tenda.

- Devo conseguir algo para comermos, preciso que...

- Não... eu não tenho fome Edward, não é nescessá...- a silenciei colocando um dedo sobre seus lindo e cheinhos lábios.

- Não estava te perguntando Isabella. - peguei seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto a olhava fixamente. Preciso que fique aqui e não tente fugir, seria muito difícil te encontrar. - sorri. Faria isso por mim Isabella?- ficou em silêncio. - então vou considerar seu silêncio como um sim, vem.. sente aqui que já volto. - a deixei pacificamente sentada em um rústico banco de madeira e me afastei.

Avistei uma churrasqueira com muitas pessoas ao redor, o cheiro inundava o lugar. Me aproximei e confirmei visualmente o que meu olfato tinha reconhecido: Steak à barbacoa com batatas assadas. Comprei dois, além de refrigerante. Tomei o caminho de volta para onde tinha deixado Isabella, mas ela não estava.

- Pequena bruxa!- bufei enquanto deixava a comida em uma mesa próxima. Sem saber por onde começar a procura- la, saí da tenda. Não tive que procurar muito, uns quatro passos mais e à direita, a vi sentada na grama comas pernas estiradas. Não tinha ido embora, tinha cumprido a promessa de ficar.

Não quis interrompê- la, se via tão inocente, assim me sentei na grama próximo a ela sem que me visse. A esta altura poderia afirmar sem medo de errar que eu era capaz de passar horas, dias inteiros só contemplando- a sem me cansar. Sua cabeça estava tombada para trás enquanto seus cachos se moviam com o compasso do vento que soprava. Parecia desfrutar a sensação de calor que o sol proporcionava. Estava maravilhado ao observá- la, em que estaria pensando agora? A vi passar sensualmente a língua por seu lábio superior para logo morder o inferior, esse lábio... esse lábio que seriam minha perdição. Como ansiava beijá- la...!

Um pequeno cachorro se aproximou dela e ela deu um sobressalto. Por acaso teria medo de cachorro? Minha dúvida foi dissipada já que Isabella o trouxe até seu colo e começou a acaricia-lo. Poderia haver no mundo mulher mais perfeita que ela? Eu duvidava. Perto de onde nos encontrávamos umas guitarras no estilo country começaram a tocar, um espetáculo estava para começar. Reconheci a música, era Keith Urban...

_One, two, three, four!_

_Out on the street corner_

_Just like every morning I sit here_

_And I watch you walk my way_

_And even though I don't know you_

_As you get closer I swear I feel_

_My heart start racing, aching_

_Maybe it's in my mind_

_And maybe I'm only dreaming_

_And I swear you catch my eye_

_As you walk on by_

_Oh why you gotta leave me so blue_

_Baby why can't you see_

_That I'm the only one for you_

_You could search the world over_

_But you'll never find another so true_

_Cause if you're looking for love_

_I'm standing right in front of you_

_I bet your heart, like mine_

_Has been broken by someone_

_We never should have given it to (oh no)_

_So we put up a wall to keep from falling so hard_

_It's so sad_

_Cause there's such good love inside_

_And I've been hoping that I might find_

_Someone who feels the same way_

_Someone to share my life_

_On this beautiful ride together_

_We could see it all through_

_Baby why can't you see_

_That I'm the only one for you_

_You could search the world over_

_But you'll never find another so true_

_Cause if you're looking for love_

_I'm standing right in front of you_

Isabella sabia a letra da música, tinha cantado enquanto continuava a acariciar o cachorrinho. Subitamente se colocou de pé e começou a dançar com o pequeno animal em seus braços.

_So this morning I'm just going to walk up and say hello to you_

_Cause if given a choice between love and being alone_

_I know which one_

_I know which one I choose_

_And give me a chance_

_I'd be a better man for you (I believe I would)_

_And open your heart girl_

_Let me make your dreams come true_

Meu autocontrole se esvaiu neste momento ao escutar essas últimas linhas e somo se estivesse sendo impulsionado me coloquei de pé e caminhei até onde ela estava. Isabella não me viu, claro, estava de costas. Continuava seu delicado vai e vem de quadris ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça enquanto cantava. O cachorrinho estava no chão aos seus pés como se quisesse acompanhar o ritmo. Me coloquei exatamente atrás dela e permiti que seguisse com seus movimentos espontâneos.

_You can search the world over_

_But I can take it to the moon_

_Cause if you're looking for love_

_I'm standing right in front of you (yes I am)_

_Standing right in front of you_

_Open your eyes, I'm standing right in front of you_

_Just give me a chance baby_

_I'm standing right in front of you_

Finalmente se virou e abriu os olhos…

- Me dê uma chance... estou aqui, de pé bem diante de ti. - Isabella gemeu diante da surpresa. Meu plano de conquista- la estava indo pro caralho, deveria admitir: era ela que estava me conquistando.

- O que... que você falou?

- Só estava cantando, era isso que dizia a última frase, não era? – menti. - não sabia que gostava de música country.- repliquei imediatamente.

- Gosto desta música. - inclinou um pouco a cabeça como se estivesse com vergonha de sua confissão.

- Hey, não fique com vergonha. - levantei seu rosto tomando- a pelo queixo.- Adorava escutar Willie Nelson se te faz sentir melhor.

-Willie Nelson? –notei um tom de zombaria em sua pergunta.

= Vamos, agora está zombando de mim?- perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Não- sua resposta foi interrompida por um súbito ataque de risos que a fez se dobrar. - Bem, sim, um pouco. Willie Nelson, sério Edward?- disse se acalmando um pouco.

- Muito engraçadinha Senhorita Swan, melhor irmos comer antes que esfrie... - a vi fazer um biquinho.- E não quero reclamações.

-Pfff... que mandão!- seu semblante tinha mudado completamente da Isabella que havia chegado em Seattle, estava relaxada e espontânea. Se desculpou uns minutos para ir ao banheiro. Por um minuto pensei que desta vez fugiria. Como se pudesse ler minha mente, se aproximou de mim.

- Não vou fugir, se isso te preocupa, relaxe você também. - com seu pequeno dedo indicador roçou a ponta do meu nariz e se afastou sorridente.

Depois de alguns minutos voltou e começamos a comer, a comida estava quase tão gostosa quanto recendia. Isabella também gostou da carne, fazia os mesmos barulhinhos graciosos do dia da comida chinesa. Comemos em silêncio, enquanto o concerto de música era escutado ao fundo. Por volta das 4pm o sol começou a se ocultar em meio às densas nuvens, uma chuva eminente se aproximava.

- A que hora é nosso voo amanhã?- perguntou Isabella me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Por volta das 2pm deveremos estar no aeroporto. - A vi ficar de pé e despejar os pratos em um lixo próximo.

-Vamos voltar para Seattle, por favor? Não quero chegar tarde.

- Mas ainda falta muito para vermos Isabella, é impôs...- levantou sua mão para me interromper.

- Edward aceitei mesmo que contra minha vontade vir a Seattle e deixar Charlie sozinho, vir até Richland, deixei que pagasse as roupas, comprasse comida e me obrigar a comê-la. Pelo menos deveria me conceder isso. - colocou as mãos em seus quadris enquanto batia na grama com seu pé.- Além do mais estou cansada.

- Ganhou desta vez, vamos voltar a Seattle. - bufei enquanto me levantava. Caminhamos até o carro em companhia de umas quantas gotas de chuva que havia começado a cair. Em completo silêncio saímos da área do parque até a autopista. As pequenas gotas haviam se convertido em uma terrível chuva em questão de minutos. Havia preocupação no olhar de Isabella.

- O que foi?- peguei com minha mão direita uma mecha de cabelo que havia escapado e coloquei atrás de sua orelha.

- Não gosto de chuva. - respondeu.

-é uma simples chuva Isabella, verá que daqui a pouco se acalma. - como que querendo rebater, o clarão de um poderoso relâmpago iluminou o céu.

- O que você dizia?- disse depois do ruído do trovão. Pelo que parece a chuva não iria parar em pouco tempo, assim me concentrei no volante. Não queria ter um acidente.

Viajamos acompanhados da mesma chuva cerca de uma hora, mas adiante não havia melhorado, mas piorado. Parecia um dilúvio!

- devia ter te avisado que em Washington sempre acontece isso. Os poucos dias onde há sol, é porque vai chover.

- Chover? Isabella parece que o céu está vindo abaixo. - o ruído que a chuva fazia no teto do carro, fazia com que falássemos quase gritando.

Alguns quilômetros depois o carro começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos. Vá.. era o que faltava! Aos poucos comecei a diminuir a marcha esperando que fosse uma falha momentânea, até que de repente o maldito carro apagou. Consegui manobrar até chegar ao acostamento.

-O que aconteceu Edward? –exigiu.

- Não sei Isabella, talvez tenha molhado o distribuidor ou algo assim. Mas é um carro novo, não deveria dar defeito, ainda que com esses híbridos, nunca se sabe.

- E agora o que faremos? Temos que chegar em Seattle. - disse com um pouco de raiva.

- duvido que possamos fazê- lo agora e neste carro Isabella. Temos que esperar que a chuva passe um pouco.

-Edward isso vai demorar horas, provavelmente a noite toda. Devemos voltar já!-gritou exasperada. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos para acalmá- la.

-Shhhhh, eu sei que devemos voltar Isabella. Mas se você se desesperar, não conseguiremos fazer nada. O primeiro que temos que fazer é sair daqui. - desviei o olhar para confirmar em meu celular o que suspeitava: não tinha sinal.- e procurar um telefone. Precisamos de um de um guincho ao algo assim.

- Edward toda essa área é morta, estamos no meio de nada!- protestou enquanto apontava a autopista.

- Calma, algo vai acontecer. Olha. - apontei com a cabeça um pequeno celeiro que estava perto.- pode ser que alguém ali nos ajude. Vou descer e pedir ajuda. - Soltei seu rosto mas de imediato me pegou pelos pulsos.

- Não me deixe sozinha, eu... eu... eu vou contigo. - pude ver algum temor em seu olhar, minha doce Bella está em pânico diante da ideia de se ver sozinha.

- Poderia ficar doente Isabella, melhor que fique aqui.

-Não! Vou com você. - Teimosa do jeito que era, abriu a porta do carro ao mesmo tempo que eu.

-Trate de correr para que não se molhe muito. - assentiu. Vamos nos 3: um, d...- Isabella já havia começado a correr. Trapaceira!

Ainda que ela tivesse alguma vantagem, consegui chegar primeiro. A esperei debaixo do beiral do celeiro sorrindo por ter ganhado a corrida. UM sorriso que se transformou em surpresa quando uns quantos passos antes de chegar Isabella tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Desta vez não estava perto como na primeira ocasião em que tropeçou na minha frente. A vi aterrissar em uma imensa poça de lodo.

- Bella está bem minha pequena?- a ajudei a ficar de pé. Um segundo. a tinha chamado de Bella? E minha pequena? Maldita consciência justo agora que preciso de você, me trai.

- Sim, estou bem... bem atolada!- apesar da queda que tinha levado ainda tinha um pouco de humor.

- Venha, venha... entraremos para pedir ajuda. - Ingressamos no pequeno celeiro com a esperança de encontrar algum ser vivo, mas não havia nem grilos.

- E agora? Estamos pior que no começo. Sem carro, completamente coberta de lodo e invadindo propriedade privada. Alguma outra ideia. - cruzou os braços em sinal de raiva.

- Acho que isso nos leva ao plano inicial, esperar que a chuva passe. Disse em tom casual.

- Parece que não me escutou quando disse que isso ia levar a noite toda.

- Então esperaremos aqui a noite toda. Que outra coisa podemos fazer?- o lugar não parecia muito cômodo. Tinha palha por todos os lados e um armazém de trigo improvisado no canto. - Será melhor que tire a camiseta, poderia ficar doente.- Isabella começou a olhar em volta, como se procurando por algo.

- O problema é que não trouxe comigo a bolsa da Mulher Maravilha para conseguir uma camiseta limpa. Acho que deixei em Seattle, onde deveríamos estar!- Pronto, uma nova birra a caminho.

- Seu sarcasmo me agrada. - Sorri.- Toma, minha jaqueta não está tão molhada, prometo não ver nada. – a tirei e a estendi para ela, em seguida tampei meus olhos com a mão.

-Pode tirar sua mão do rosto não vou tirar a camiseta. A jaqueta é sua e não vou toma- la de você.

-Isabella não seja tão teimosa. Pode ficar doente, e se seu pai ficar sabendo que eu poderia evitar e não o fiz, quando se levantar, poderá me bater. - Sorriu a o escutar a menção de Charlie. Voltei a tampar meus olhos com as mãos. - Não vejo nada, anda... troque de roupa.

A escutei caminhar até o outro extremo do celeiro, entre meus dedos filtravam algumas imagens difusas. Estava de costas para mim, de um só golpe tirou sua camiseta e a jogou no chão. Suas costas perfeitas ficaram completamente descobertas. Tinha um pequeno sutiã branco que se misturava com sua pele de neve. Sua cintura fina convidava a se perder nela, me sentia como um depravado espiando. Raios! A quem estava enganando? Deixei a farsa e decido vê- la sem o molesto obstáculo de minha mão sobre meus olhos. Quase em seguida vestiu minha jaqueta e fechou o zíper. Me virei para dar as costas para ela também, e assim fingir que não tinha visto nada. Caminhou de volta para onde estava, que sensual estava, vestindo minha roupa. A vi sentar- se no chão e a acompanhei.

- Devíamos estar em Seattle a essas alturas. - murmurou depois de um longo tempo em silêncio. Sua insistência estava me deixando louco.

- Isabella tem uma coisa que eu quero saber. Você queria voltar logo para Seattle porque estava cansada ou por que não suporta minha companhia?- pronto.. já disse.

- Eu não... estou, eu- não conseguia coordenar uma mentira acreditável.

-Entendo, não suporta minha companhia. Eu lamento tê- la obrigado a fazer tudo isso e ...- me interrompeu.

- Não, não entendeu nada. - Negou com a cabeça.- Não deveria se aproximar de mim, não sou boa companhia para você, me entenda.- disse a ultima parte em um sussurro.

- Por que diz isso Isabella? – peguei uma de suas mãos e comecei a acaricia- las bem devagar.

- Deveria se afastar de mim, é melhor para todo mundo. Cada coisa que faço sempre machuca alguém. E não quero que saia machucado. - então era disso que Isabella falava no sonho.

- E você acha que vai me machucar?- assentiu devagar. Soltei sua mão e comecei a acariciar sua bochecha. A dona das poças de chocolate me presenteou com um sorriso, a qual respondi com outro sorriso. Seu rosto se cobriu do mais adorável rubor ao mesmo tempo em que mordia nervosamente seu lábio inferior. Não aguentei mais, ela, de maneira inocente estava me tentando a beijá- la.

- Não Isabella, o lábio não. - Tomei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e encurtei a distância para roçar seus lábios com os meus em um beijo e libertá- los assim da pressão que ela exercia.

Seus lábios carnudos, comovidos pela surpresa inicial, se moviam lentamente como que querendo reconhecer o terreno enquanto eu desfrutava do sublime momento. Poucos segundos depois senti como meu sangue fervia, querendo me queimar a pele. Comecei a mover meus lábios com um pouco mais de força, ao que ela respondeu com um forte gemido. Agarrou meus cabelos com seus dedos, atraindo- me mais para ela. Abriu um pouco os lábios o que me permitiu respirar seu hálito embriagador. Passei minha mão por suas costas para deixa-la completamente colada em meu peito. Sentia seu coração palpitar em mim, igual ao meu.

Mas o beijo estava causando outras reações em meu corpo e no de Isabella. A pesar da jaqueta que carregava, senti como seus mamilos endureciam por causa da excitação... e eu, ... eu não me encontrava em melhor situação que ela. Nossas respirações tinham se convertido em fortes suspiros. Minha mão livre deslizou pela deliciosa curva de seus quadris, no mesmo tempo em que sua pequena mão deslizava de meu cabelo para meu peito. Minhas mãos pediam mais, mais de seu corpo, mas de minha Bella. Discretamente subi a mão que descansava em seu quadril, até seus peitos, onde minha mão aninhou um deles. Era simplesmente perfeito, sua delicada forma cabia exata em minha mão, como se fosse seu lugar desde o início dos tempos. Ligeiramente rocei um de seus mamilos ao que ela respondeu com um forte suspiro em minha boca enquanto agarrava fortemente à minha camisa com se quisesse arrancá-la. Estava no limite do meu autocontrole quando parece que uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça e se separou de mim.

- Sinto muito Edward, isso não deveria ter acontecido. Isso foi muito errado.. eu não... é só que...você é meu advogado e eu sou...- a interrompi com um novo beijo. Esta vez foi mais terno, mais cálido e menos prolongado. Havia beijado mais mulheres do que poderia me lembrar, mas jamais havia beijado ninguém como fiz com Isabella. Era a primeira vez que o desejo ficava em segundo plano sendo deslocado por um sentimento que não era capaz de distinguir. Nossos lábios continuaram compartilhando uma das mais delicadas danças, seguindo cada um o compasso do outro, desfrutando cada segundo do elixir que seu hálito me bridava. Me separei dela bem devagar e aninhei seu posto na palma das minhas mãos.

-... E você é uma mulher, uma bela mulher que está me deixando louco- juntei sua testa com a minha.- Acredite Bella, está me deixando louco.

- Sinto muito?- sorriu timidamente.

- Queria dizer o mesmo, mas simplesmente não posso- um adorável rubor cobriu suas bochechas, sorri com sua reação. - Está mais que perdoada minha pequena, venha...- A convidei a sentar- se em meu colo, ela apoiou suas costas em meu peito e ficou ali, sem dizer palavra alguma. Comecei a passar minha mão por seu cabelo embaraçado enquanto cantarolava uma cantiga de ninar para ela. Não demorou a dormir, pelo que parece estava sim, muito cansada. O frenesi do beijo tinha me deixado bastante inquieto para conseguir dormir, por isso me dediquei a estudar cada um dos seus gestos ao dormir. Tão delicada, tão perfeita, tão MINHA. Completamente deslumbrado por sua simplicidade, lembrei de algo que tinha escutado essa tarde:

_"E o leão se apaixonou pela ovelha..."_

Foi neste instante que a verdade me devastou: a semelhança com o vampiro apaixonado por sua frágil humana com a minha situação atual era impressionante. Poderia eu, um malvado leão, me apaixonar pro esta pequena e inofensiva ovelha? No fundo da minha cabeça, uma vozinha gritava a todo pulmão: SIM.

A observei por mais algumas horas, escutando com alegria quando repetia meu nome em seus sonhos. Ficou calada pouco tempo depois, não demorei em me render ao sonho. Enquanto ela permanecia em meus braços dormi como nunca antes, apesar do local incomodo.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a entrar pelas janelas do celeiro, devia ter parado de chover a muito tempo. A senti mover- se em meus braços.

- Bom dia Bella Adormecida. - disse com voz rouca ,mas sem abrir os olhos.

-Bo... bom dia Edward. Olho como está mal acomodado. - de imediato se colocou de pé e estendeu a mão para me ajudar.

- Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. - confessei.- Vou ver se o carro está funcionando, você vem?.-estendi minha mão e ela fez o mesmo. As pequenas descargas elétricas que nosso contato geravam já não eram incomodas, ao contrário, eram tranquilizadoras. Em seguida saímos atrás do infame carro. Ainda se sentia muita umidade no ambiente, inclusive dentro do carro mas não podia esperar por menos.. eram os efeitos do dilúvio. Pus a chave no contato e o carro ligou imediatamente. Nos colocamos a caminho de Seattle, antes de chegarmos Isabella perguntou:

- Edward o que aconteceu com o carro não foi uma estratégia para passarmos a noite no celeiro, certo?

- Claro que não. - ainda que a ideia não era de tudo cabeluda, se eu tivesse planejado não teria saído tão certo como foi. Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Chegamos no hotel por volta das 9h, Isabella pediu que levassem seu café da manha no quarto, eu também pedi o mesmo. Por volta do meio dia fui até seu quarto para irmos para o aeroporto, ela já estava pronta. Todo o voo de volta para casa foi feito em silêncio, parecia que ela não queria comentar o que aconteceu à noite. Eu também não queria forçar a barra. A contemplei durante vários minutos, ela tinha adormecido fazendo uns biquinhos ternos com seus lábios. Neste momento me lembrei da conversa que tivemos dias atrás:

"A situação da editora era realmente ruim, inclusive se agravou com a saída do sócio do vovô, era seu melhor amigo e o abandonou."

Não sei o vovô nunca me disse seu nome. Creio que era porque sempre viveu ressentido com ele por ter feito isso. Ele nunca levou o dinheiro investido, simplesmente desapareceu um dia."

Havia algo que não se enquadrava na equação, Isabella tinha me contado uma história que era muito diferente da que o vovô Edward havia me contado inúmeras vezes. Não tinha lógica, o vovô não pode simplesmente ter ido embora deixando tudo nas mãos do avô de Isabella. Algo estava faltando aqui, e era justamente isso que eu iria esclarecer o que realmente aconteceu há 50 anos atrás. Durante o relato de Isabella não houve um só indício de demonstração de culpa por parte da família Swan, na realidade seria Isabella totalmente alheia a todo esse rolo? Me questionei por uns segundos se era justo estragar uma alma inocente como a de Bella. Esgotado mentalmente caí em sono profundo um tempo depois.

Chegamos por volta das 10pm em Chicago, ao sair nos encontramos com Billy, seu rosto era inescrutável. Isabella acelerou o passo.

- Sim senhorita Bella... Charlie acaba de acordar ...

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Boom! Ele acordou! Como serão as coisas agora? E o beijo? Ficará só por isso mesmo?  
>Veremos no próximo capítulo.<p>

FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOCÊS.

SAÚDE E PAZ!

Bj, Lu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Começando a viver, voltando a sentir**.

Canção do capítulo: Learning to Breath - Switchfoot

Sim Srta. Bella ... Charlie acabou de acordar.

Aquelas palavras de Billy tinham sido responsável por meu mundo paralisar por alguns segundos. Eu pisquei forte várias vezes para me convencer de que eu não estava sonhando. Foi quando minha cabeça começou a girar de forma rápida e desesperada.

- Isabella, você está bem?...- foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar. Uns braços fortes evitaram a minha queda abrupta no chão. Perdida entre a inconsciência e a confusão ouvi a voz de um anjo...

-Billy! Precisamos leva- la para o carro agora, cuide da bagagem. - senti as mãos do anjo lentamente acariciando a cabeça, me balançava em um ligeiro balanço enquanto me apertava a seu peito, seu cheiro encheu meus pulmões. Eu nunca pensei que os anjos tinham um cheiro tão bom! - Bella, minha pequena... Acorda. - A voz do anjo era semelhante à do meu eterno super-herói: Edward.

As vozes começaram a ficar um pouco distantes e confusas, à medida que começamos a nos mover. Não sei para onde meu anjo me levava, enquanto estivesse no forte que seus braços havia se tornado tudo... Tudo...

- Tudo vai ficar bem Bella- depositou um beijo na minha testa enquanto me deitava em uma superfície macia e fofa. Ali perdi todo o contato com a realidade...

Após vários minutos, não sei quantos de fato, uma frase se repetia na minha cabeça.

_"Charlie acabou de acordar"_

_"Charlie acabou de acordar"_

De repente, eu abri meus olhos. A imagem que minha retina tinha captado era sublime. Realmente tinha morrido e ido para o céu?

- Isabella finalmente acordou- Edward em toda a sua majestade deu um leve sorriso. Sentado ao meu lado, delicadamente acariciou minha bochecha. Seus profundos olhos verdes denotavam... Alívio?

**- **O que..o que aconteceu ... Edward? – Desviei um pouco o olhar de seus olhos para confirmar onde estava, era meu quarto, como raios havia chegado até aqui? Notei que nem tinha a mesma roupa que tinha voado de Seattle. Por acaso Edward tinha me visto... nua? O que tinha acontecido? Comecei a mover minhas mãos nervosamente em meu colo.

-Você desmaiou Isabella, Billy estava te esperando no aeroporto e você ao ouvir a boa notícia, desmaiou. - Oh sim ... Eu me lembro do aeroporto, e os detalhes de todos os eventos muito caóticos das 48 horas atrás. Um segundo...

- Boas notícias? - Saí da cama em um único salto. Minha costumeira falta de equilíbrio me fez vacilar um pouco.

- Wow, wow, wow. Um momento Isabella... - Edward, por seu reflexos rápidos, me pegou em seus braços, ambos ficando em pé, face a face, nos roçando ligeiramente. - Você acabou de acordar de um desmaio, você ficou inconsciente por quase uma hora. Você deve ficar na cama por pelo menos duas horas mais.

- Edward, eu esperei por esse momento por muito tempo para ficar ridiculamente deitada em uma cama por causa de um desmaio. Além disso, quem é você? Meu maldito médico por acaso? - Eu gritei alto. Eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter dito isso.

- Eu não sou seu maldito médico Isabella - retrucou - mas meu pai, sim é. O chamei quando chegamos em casa e está no quarto do seu pai o examinando, enquanto localizamos o Dr. Miller já que ainda não atendeu o telefone desde que eu tentei chamá-lo quando ainda estávamos no aeroporto. Carlisle também examinou recentemente você e a proibiu de sair da cama, e é justamente isso a primeira coisa que você fez. - bufou baixinho enquanto me soltava.

- Você... Você fez isso... Por mim? - Acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. Deus! Idiota, idiota, idiota. Isabella, você é uma completa idiota. Edward tinha cuidado de mim e você agradece aos seus gritos e recriminações - Obrigada, eu sinto muito por ter gritado assim, eu... Eu. - me silenciou descansando seu dedo nos meus lábios enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Shhh ... Não diga nada – rodeando minha cintura com um braço, me aproximou de seu corpo enquanto depositava um beijo suave na minha cabeça. Obriguei-me a respirar se não queria voltar a desmaiar. Ouviu passos poucos minutos mais tarde, soube então que não estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

- Srta. Bella, que bom que já despertou - era a voz de Sue. Edward afrouxou um pouco seu abraço e sorriu. Sem retirar o seu olhar penetrante em mim, se dirigiu à minha babá.

- Sim Sue, Isabella já despertou. Você poderia chamar o Dr. Cullen e dizer- lhe que a pequena Houdini quer fugir do quarto? - Sorri diante da comparação.

- Sim Sr. Cullen, desculpe - disse Sue saindo do meu quarto. Envoltos no silêncio mais confortável, Edward gentilmente me depositou na cama novamente.

- Se meu pai vê-la fora da cama, vai me culpar por não ter cuidado de você corretamente- sussurrou enquanto me cobria com o cobertor - Deve descansar, você ainda parece fraca – aproximando-se sorrateiramente, pegou meu rosto com as mãos e passou os dois polegares por minhas pálpebras forçando-as a fechar. Se eu estava fraca? Certeza que estava! Como poderia não estar se a sua proximidade nocauteava cada uma das minhas células, deixando-as sem nenhuma reação, se seu cheiro me deixava aturdida e sem fôlego, se o seu olhar fazia minhas pernas tremerem e seu sorriso torto causava a revolução de um enxame de borboletas no meu estômago. Pfff claro que estava fraca! Ouvi uma tosse à distância.

- Vejo que você está incomodando minha paciente Edward. -era a voz de Carlisle, lentamente abri meus olhos - Hey, bem-vinda de volta Bella. Como você se sente?

- Bem Carlisle, um pouco atordoada, mas bem - eu disse enquanto me sentava na cama - O que... Aconteceu com Charlie?

- Aconteceu o que nós estávamos esperando Bella, Charlie despertou há cerca de 3 horas aproximadamente. - Carlisle disse sorrindo. Então era verdade, meu pai tinha retornado.

- Vou vê-lo agora, eu tenho que falar com ele. - Carlisle, em seguida, colocou as mãos em sinal de pare.

- Isto... Umm... - fez uma pausa - Um momento Bella, tem uma coisa que devo dizer-lhe antes de ir ver Charlie - meu coração parou um segundo ...isso não me soava bem.

- Po ... Por que Carlisle? Algo de errado com Charlie? - As palavras saiam da minha boca de forma atropelada. Edward pegou a minha mão e apertou-a como se estivesse tentando me inspirar coragem.

- No. .. Sim ... umm bem, não é bem assim. Bella, eu vou tentar explicá-la de forma fácil para não confundi-la. Charlie acordou, mas de uma maneira diferente do que você poderia esperar. Ele abriu os olhos e está consciente, responde a estímulos e os reflexos estão coordenados. - Isso soava muito bem- mas - oh, há um "mas" - O cérebro de Charlie ficou inativo por um longo tempo, somando a isso o trauma também como resultado do acidente. Eu não quero arriscar a dar um diagnóstico, quem deve confirmar isso é o Dr. Miller, mas o seu pai tem sintomas de perda de memória total- estava completamente desnorteado, o que ele quis dizer com isso? - Isso significa que Charlie não se lembra de nada ou de ninguém deste seu nascimento até agora, que inclui o esquecimento de suas habilidades motoras como andar, comer ou ir ao banheiro.

- Não, não entendo Carlisle. É tudo muito confuso - Eu consegui balbuciar.

- Bella, Charlie é como um bebê que precisa aprender a falar, se alimentar, mesmo caminhar. Ele absolutamente não se lembra de sua vida, mesmo como se chama ou onde está. Eu não poderia dizer se é uma condição temporária ou permanente, como te disse, o Dr. Miller fará testes para determinar. - grossas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto a essa altura. Edward percebeu e, em seguida, enxugou uma lágrima com os dedos da sua mão livre, não houve troca de palavras, não eram necessárias... Com Edward estávamos aprendendo a falar através do silêncio.

- Hey Bella o que está errado...? - Perguntou Carlisle. - Acredite em mim, a imagem é melhor do que o que eu disse, eu realmente não... - levantei minha mão para interromper o diálogo enquanto balançava a cabeça. Carlisle tinha, aparentemente, compreendido mal a razão das minhas lágrimas.

- Não choro porque acho que seja ruim Carlisle – disse quase soluçando de tanto chorar - É uma bela maneira de retribuir tudo o que fez Charlie quando eu era bebê, quando me ensinou a andar, ou quando trocava minhas fraldas. Minha primeira palavra foi papai, talvez sua segunda primeira palavra seja filha? - Sorri timidamente.

- Você tem uma maneira muito particular de ver as coisas Isabella, não é normal que alguém aceite isso tão calmamente como você está fazendo - disse Edward acomodando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente.

- É que não sou alguém "normal" - disse enquanto desenhava aspas no ar com os dedos - Eu quero vê- lo Carlisle. Eu posso ir agora? – me levantei da cama soltando a mão de Edward, imediatamente senti falta de seu calor, mas eu ignorei essa sensação.

- Você ainda não se recuperou bem do choque, mas se vê que você é um pouco teimosa, então vamos - Carlisle pôs a mão em seu ombro e caminhamos até a porta do quarto .

- Lembre-se que ele não se lembra de nada Isabella, você tem que ir muito lentamente se você quiser que o progresso seja eficaz. - Carlisle abriu a porta do quarto e lá estava ele: Meu pai ...

Entrei no quarto com cautela e tentando fazer o menor ruído possível, mas mesmo assim ele notou e imediatamente colocou seus olhos em mim. Seus olhos castanhos, os mesmos que os meus, tinham um ligeiro brilho, como quando ele estava feliz. Meu pai estava vivo! Ele voltou para mim! Eu queria gritar de empolgação, abraçá-lo forte e pular na cama por causa da minha grande alegria. Mas era lógico que não podia fazer qualquer uma destas coisas.

- Olá estranho – acenei com a mão enquanto ia ficando mais perto da cama. Embora ele não me reconhecesse, não havia medo em seus olhos. Eu sorri enquanto me sentava na cama, peguei a mão dele como tinha feito todos os dias durante os últimos nove meses e comecei a falar -Eu – disse me apontando com meu dedo - Sou Isabella Swan, e você meu pequeno estranho – disse afagando sua mão - você é Charlie Swan o melhor pai da história. Eu sou sua filha Bella... E eu te amo muito. - Disse com uma voz quebrada no final.

Uma mão um pouco fria tocou meu ombro... Era Carlisle.

- Bella, eu acho que foi muita emoção por hoje. Você deve descansar, também não está de tudo bem. Falei com Sue e ela vai estar cuidando de Charlie junto com a enfermeira, enquanto você se restabelece.

- Mas ... eu, eu quero estar aqui com meu pai .- olhei para Charlie e sorri.

- Eu sei Bella, mas é demais para um dia. Não podemos pressionar Charlie assim. Vou pedir a Sue para que traga algo para comer já que Edward me disse que você não está se alimentando bem. - Eu não tinha notado a presença de Edward até então, meu traidor sexy estava em pé perto da porta como a divindade que era.

- Isso é um mero exagero de Edward. - Bufei enquanto ele sorria divertido para mim.

- Pode ser um exagero, mas eu duvido que esta longe da realidade, está um pouco pálida e cansada. Deve ser anemia, mas um simples exame de sangue pode comprovar - oh oh! Ele disse sangue? Exames? Agulhas? Droga!

- Estou perfeita Carlisle, talvez com um pouco de sono e uma sopa quente isso passe. Agora, de volta ao que interessa... Dr. Miller, conseguiu localizá-lo?

- Sim, ele estava na sala de cirurgia por isso não atendia o telefone, mas prometeu tomar o primeiro voo na terça-feira para fazer a avaliação de Charlie. O ideal seria que estivesse aqui, mas já é quase 01:00 AM e é difícil de conseguir alguma coisa neste momento.

- 01:00 Meu Deus! Esme vai querer me matar por te prender aqui até esta. Carlisle, você deve ir para casa, e você também Edward... - sussurrei a última parte.

- Estou de plantão esta noite, assim, que voltarei ao hospital. - pegou sua pasta e guardou seus aparelhos - Bella, como um médico te prescrevo repouso absoluto. Vai te fazer muito bem. Edward, eu estou pronto, vamos?

- Não, eu vou ficar. - sua resposta foi um verdadeiro banho de água fria ...

- Você não trouxe o seu carro, pensei... - Carlisle fez uma pausa enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, então eu descobri de quem Edward tinha aprendido isso –Entendo, cuide que Bella durma e coma alguma coisa depois.

- Certo papai, sorte em seu plantão - disse Edward dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Que você possa descansar Bella, qualquer novidade me chamem. - se despediu Carlisle, da porta.

Os olhos de Charlie olhavam, com expectativa, toda a cena. Desejava ficar com ele em seu quarto hoje à noite, como quando eu era pequena e tinha tempestade e Charlie me acalmava dizendo que tudo iria passar logo ... E agora mais do que nunca queria retribuir o seu gesto, acalmá- lo e repetir a frase que ouviu do anjo: Tudo vai ficar bem.

Poucos minutos depois, vi-o fechar os olhos, no começo eu me assustei, mas depois de vê-lo respirando ritmicamente, soube que ele tinha adormecido. Carlisle estava certo, era muito para um único dia.

- Isabella, está na hora que você também descansar. - Edward disse baixinho enquanto passava a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Edward, eu... Eu estou bem aqui. - disse levantando a cabeça um pouco para encontrar com suas duas piscinas hipnóticas de esmeralda.

- Não Isabella, você deve descansar agora. - respondeu com seu já conhecido tom de imposição. Quase imediatamente eu senti dois braços fortes me levantou na borda da cama e me acomodando ao estilo noiva me tirou do quarto de Charlie. Eu queria protestar, mas depois de estar com Edward por 2 dias seguidos, sabia que não havia uma só luta que eu poderia sair vitoriosa. Ele era sem dúvida... o apocalipse da minha força de vontade.

Me colocou na cama delicadamente. Ele acariciava minha bochecha enquanto sorria para mim. Após alguns segundos, lentamente se acomodou junto a mim e suspirou...

- Foi um dia muito difícil Isabella, é melhor dormir. - Edward me pedia o impossível.

- Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo Edward, foi um dia duro para ambos.

- Sim, mas não fui eu quem desmaiou. - disse com um ar de autossuficiência. Eu resmunguei baixinho – Vamos, sem brincadeira, Morfeo te aguarda.

- Eu te digo que eu não tenho - um bocejo traiçoeiro me traiu - sono.

- O que você estava dizendo? - Tirou sarro de mim.

- Bem, um pouco, mas eu insisto que você deve fazer o mesmo. Talvez seja melhor ir para casa.

- Não Isabella, não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu não posso ir a qualquer lugar... - Não podia ir a qualquer lugar? Edward não tinha trazido o carro dele? Não lembro como chegamos em casa.

- Você não tem como ir? Vou pedir Billy para levá-lo para casa. - Eu fiz uma tentativa de sair da cama, mas o seu forte braço me deteve.

- Não, Isabella ... Eu não posso ir a qualquer lugar porque eu não quero ir a qualquer lugar, meu lugar é aqui com você. - confessou quase em um sussurro. A distância entre nós era mínima, seu hálito de menta era capaz de me fazer esquecer até o meu nome.

- Edward eu... - eu não pude articular uma palavra mais. Seu dedo perfeito delicadamente começou a traçar a linha da minha mandíbula. Um leve tremor percorreu meu corpo.

- Ujum ... - Edward disse enquanto aproximava seu nariz do meu pescoço.

- Edward pare ... Para por favor - Eu me enchi da mais forte determinação para falar, seu rosto se encheu de confusão. - Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele celeiro.

- Você se refere a isso? - Inclinou-se para mim e eu senti seus lábios acariciando os meus. Eu queria separá- lo de mim, Deus sabe como eu quis, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, seu sabor inebriante levou-me a abrir a boca um pouco para abrir caminho para a sua língua. Eu senti como o beijo cobrava intensidade a cada segundo, não fui capaz de aguentar mais já que um forte suspiro escapou dos meus lábios. Edward percebeu e se separou de mim me permitindo respirar.

- Agora sim, de que você queria falar Isabella? – dando seu sorriso torto.

- Eu... Eu, eu não acho que... isso esteja bem. - Eu consegui balbuciar, senti meu rosto queimar por causa do embaraço.

- Porque você diz isso Isabella? – Afastou um pouco de mim, para poder examinar o meu rosto, nunca deixando de acariciar meus cabelos.

- Por que eu, ou seja, você... Não é correto isso - a parte racional da minha cabeça havia assumido o comando da conversa, a parte irracional esperava pacientemente pela sua vez de discutir.

- O que quer dizer quando você diz correto? Eu sou um homem e você, uma bela mulher. Qual é a parte errada disso?

- Eu... Eu acho que não está certo porque você trabalha para mim e isso é politicamente incorreto. - abaixei ligeiramente a cabeça, Edward imediatamente a levantou e fixou o seu olhar poderoso em mim.

- Isabella, há momentos na vida que "o incorreto" se torna o "perfeito". Você vai deixar que isso - apontando um dedo para mina cabeça – governe isso? – Apontou meu coração.

- Edward... - Silenciou minhas palavras com um ligeiro beijo. Era incrível capacidade de Edward em me deslumbrar em quentão de segundos e, desta forma sempre reverter a situação a seu favor.

- Falaremos sobre isso em outro momento. Venha, é hora de dormir. - se afastou de mim para desligar a luz do abajur. Uma vez que a escuridão nos cobriu, senti seus braços me aproximarem dele e me apertar em seu peito. Ele começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar, assim como ontem à noite no celeiro. Eu logo me abandonei no mais delicioso dos sonhos, já que pela segunda noite consecutiva dormia nos braços de Edward... Do MEU Edward.

Acordei horas depois com um leve torpor, minha cabeça estava um pouco pesada ainda. Estiquei um pouco na cama e imediatamente me lembrei do que aconteceu na noite anterior.

- Edward. - Eu gemi enquanto me levantava de um salto da cama. Registrei com o olhar todos os cantos do meu quarto, mas não havia sinal dele. Abri a porta do quarto e tirei ligeiramente a cabeça para inspecionar o corredor e confirmar a suspeita. Edward tinha ido embora.

Depois de um banho relaxante, sequei meu cabelo um pouco e encontrei algo confortável para usar no escritório, hoje era segunda-feira e tinha comitê executivo. Uma vez pronta, fui para o quarto de Charlie, que estava esperando por mim acordado.

- Bom dia Char... papa- apesar da pequena mobilidade, esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Não sabe como estou feliz em ter você de volta, hoje é segunda-feira, primeiro dia da última semana de maio. Dr. Miller amanhã estará aqui e conversaremos com ele. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui o dia todo com você, preciso ir trabalhar. Temos algo chamado negócio da família e eu devo cuidar dele durante a sua recuperação. Sue vai ficar com você, junto com Billy e esta enfermeira agradável. Prometo voltar em breve e contar todas as coisas. Seja bom e obedeçam as meninas - Eu sorri ao deixar um beijo em sua testa. Corri para baixo para dar instruções a Sue sobre o cuidado com meu pai de agora em diante.

- Bom dia Srta. Bella acordou melhor? - Concordei - muito bem então, o café da manhã está pronto. - Na mesa tinha uma variedade de frutas e pães. Além de café e suco de laranja.

- Me parece excessivo tudo isso... demais para mim, eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Ah, não Senhorita Bella, isso é o que o Sr. Cullen ordenou que comesse hoje, por sugestão de seu pai. Ele saiu muito cedo esta manhã, eu entendo que Billy o levou para casa para trocar de roupa. - Eu engasguei com a súbita revelação, Edward tinha SIM ficado a noite toda... comigo.

- Sue, há... Há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar - eu disse me aproximando dela. - Ontem à noite, quando me trouxeram desmaiada, porque eu tinha outras roupas quando eu acordei? Por acaso Edward... umm você sabe, trocou minha roupa?

- Não, Miss Bella fui eu quem fez isso. Quando chegaram à noite Billy me avisou em que condições você estava vindo, assim que ao chegar em seu quarto os Sr. Cullen a trouxe no colo desde o carro e nos deu um pouco de privacidade para que eu pudesse colocar o seu pijama.

- Então você me viu nua Sue? - sorriu divertida enquanto a abraçava por trás.

- Nada que eu não tenha visto já, Senhorita Bella. Claro que foi um pouco mais embaraçoso que quando ajudava a Sra. Renee a trocar as fraldas. Vamos minha menina, vá tomar o café da manhã, você precisa se alimentar. - Eu estava com fome não ia negar, mas que isso era demais, um simples desmaio e acham que devem alimentá-lo como um peru de Natal! Edward iria me ouvir.

Cheguei ao escritório no horário habitual, a manhã se mostrava ocupada, estando ausente quinta-feira e sexta-feira acabou causando o fato de ter um milhão de papéis para assinar, lançamentos para aprovar e escritos para ler. Era cerca de meio dia quando ao sair do escritório para pedir à Angela algumas pastas, naquele momento eu o vi no corredor.

- Isabella, o que você está fazendo fora da cama? - Entrei no meu escritório como se para escapar dele, mas Edward me seguiu. Virei-me para examinar o seu rosto, parecia irritado pela forma em que apertava os punhos e franzia a testa poderia confirmar minha teoria. Ora, ora, o mal-humorado Cullen estava de volta.

- Bom dia, Edward - eu respondi.

- Isabella Bom dia, desculpe, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando? Como você? – Respondi com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Isabella, Isabella - balançava a cabeça e sorria divertido enquanto descontraía sua postura.

- Edward que há de tão engraçado? - Desta vez fui eu quem fez uma careta. Seu silêncio durou vários segundos. De que diabos estava rindo?

- Nada ... Esqueça. Aparentemente, não há poder humano que faça com que Isabella "workaholic" Swan permaneça em casa. Nem mesmo serve a ordem expressa de um médico que prescreveu repouso absoluto.

- Edward eu estou bem, por outro lado você parece um pouco cansado – quis me aproximar um pouco e me aventurar a tocar seus olhos, umas olheiras salientes apareciam em seu rosto perfeito. Queria ninar seu rosto em minhas mãos, sentir o toque da sua pele na minha. Bastou um par de segundos para me forçar a desistir dessa ideia estúpida. Era uma consagrada hipócrita Isabella Swan, ontem à noite lhe disse que tudo o que aconteceu em Seattle e foi repetido em seu quarto não estava correto e esta manhã é você que quer iniciar a provocação. - Você deveria ter o dia de folga Edward. - suspirei derrotada.

- Estou bem Isabella, também é impossível tomar o dia livre com todas as informações que coletei em Richland.

- E me chama de "workaholic"? - Tentei colocar a minha melhor cara de poker, mas ao vê- lo sorrir não pude evitar imitar o gesto. Adorava de Edward rir, duas pequenas rugas se formaram nas laterais dos seus olhos, e o som de sua risada, era um som quase musical e tão contagiante e era capaz de trazer um sorriso até ao guarda no Palácio de Buckingham.

- Bem, bem, então nós estamos empatados. - disse recuperando a compostura – Enfim ... já que não posso dissuadi-la a ficar na cama por um dia inteiro, vai acompanhar-me para almoçar, já que é quase hora do almoço.

- Edward, eu não tenho fome - como poderia ter com tudo o que eu comi esta manhã.

- Isabella, eu não vou aceitar uma desculpa em relação a essa questão. Espero que você entenda que a minha posição é completamente inflexível sobre o que se refere à sua dieta. Vou pegar as chaves do carro e pego você em 5 minutos. - psss que temperamento! Para variar agora eu tenho uma babá. Ha!

Desliguei o computador portátil e peguei minha bolsa. Quando eu estava saindo de meu escritório, o ouvi perto do elevador, estava tendo uma discussão aparentemente bastante pesada com alguém, eu lentamente me aproximei para ouvir.

- Não acho que seja uma hora certa para fazê- lo... Eu sei, eu sei. Já tivemos isso, mas repito que não é conveniente fazê-lo nesta situação... É claro que eu sou um homem de palavra, mas.. ... desculpe, eu não posso falar agora. - Edward tinha se virado e fixado os olhos em mim. Merda, ele tinha percebido que eu estava ouvindo a conversa deles, Bella boba, não serve nem para espionar! Caminhamos até o elevador fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, e em completo silêncio chegamos a um pequeno restaurante francês, o Petit Bistrô, perto da área de bancos do centro de Chicago.

- Alice - disse enquanto puxava a cadeira para eu me sentar. - Eu estava conversando com Alice. Está um pouco impaciente por sua viagem a Nova York no fim de semana, quase enlouquece esta manhã, quando eu disse que não podia viajar agora.

- E porque o Sr. Cullen acredita que eu não deveria ir a essa viagem? - Eu fiz uma careta, eu espero que não me diga que é por...

- Por seu estado de saúde - Merda! Consegui de primeira.

- Edward, eu estou bem. Já te disse mil vezes... Quantas mais eu tenho que repetir?

- Você pode dizer que está bem quantas vezes quiser, mas não vou ter certeza absoluta disso que até que você faça os exames recomendados por Carlisle.

- Ah, não, isso sim que eu não vou fazer Edward. Eu odeio tudo sobre agulhas e sangue. - me arrepiei só de lembrar.

- Então, se você não quer se sujeitar à tortura das agulhas você terá que mudar seus hábitos alimentares e descansará o tempo suficiente, pelo menos nestes dias, entendido Isabella?

- Sim meu capitão - zombei dele fazendo uma saudação militar - Agora, poderia dizer o Senhor a sua irmã que este fim de semana é perfeito para ir à Nova York? Estou muito mais calma agora que Charlie acordou, e eu posso mover-me com um pouco mais de facilidade.

- Esta segura do que você vai fazer? - O garçom acabava de lhe entregar o cardápio, mas ao escutar minha resposta o deixou a um lado da mesa.

- Sim, agora mais do que nunca sei que Charlie está em ótimas mãos. - respondi com segurança.

- Eu não estava me referindo a Charlie, Isabella, eu estava me referindo a Alice. Tem certeza que vai suportar passar por um fim de semana com o pequeno demônio da Tasmânia- quis soltar uma grande gargalhada ao escutar como Edward falava de Alice.

- Sim Edward, tenho certeza disso. Também não posso adiar a viagem por mais tempo. A Gala será em apenas 2 semanas.

- Pelo menos eu te avisei Isabella, embora você tenha uma alta probabilidade de sucesso, tenho certeza que se você não fugir nas primeiras três horas poderia estar sobrevivendo. - me deu um de seus sorrisos tortos, sua marca patenteada. Lembrei-me então que havia algo importante a dizer.

- Edward, há algo que devemos falar. É importante ficar claro que...

- Estamos prontos para pedir- me interrompeu. Um dos garçons veio anotar o pedido. Estamos prontos, disse? Mas eu não tinha visto o menu – A Srta. vai querer um filé ao tornedor ao ponto, salada de legumes e batata ao molho de queijo roquefort. E o meu será o peixe em molho marinado, salada leve e espeto de frutos do mar. Obrigado.

O almoço passou com alguma normalidade, Edward mencionou o progresso que pode ter esta manhã com as informações que a autora nos deu este fim de semana. Um fim de semana louco...

Eu tinha uma necessidade urgente de tocar neste assunto delicado com Edward, o que aconteceu em Richland deveria ficar em Richland. Eu sabia que tinha que dizer, mas não encontrava em minha cabeça uma única força de vontade para fazê-lo. Era incrível o quanto Edward havia despertado sentimentos em mim nestas últimas semanas, mas o que aconteceu nos últimos três dias era simplesmente indescritível. No começo tentei fugir, deixar tudo em Seattle e voltar para casa, mas depois de algumas tentativas eu decidi dar uma trégua. Que era o pior que poderia acontecer? Sim, o pior aconteceu no celeiro, minha vontade e minha sanidade foram devastadas por quilômetros pela força do furacão Cullen, deixando-me impotente no meio do turbilhão daquela desolação.

O fato de lembrar o beijo que ele me deu no celeiro fez minha temperatura subir alguns graus, minhas mãos se moviam nervosas e minha calcinha se empapava instantaneamente. Ele foi de longe o melhor beijo da história, esqueçam Romeo e as suas palavras embaixo de uma varanda, com um simples toque Edward poderia disparar minha adrenalina e o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentou ao ponto de comparar o meu coração como um tambor no meio do Carnaval. Lembrar de como suas mãos acariciavam meus quadris e meus seios com veemência estavam me fazendo corar. Isabella, você é uma pervertida de primeira!

Seus belos orbes verdes olhavam para mim com um toque de curiosidade, estaria tentando adivinhar o que eu estava pensando? Eu sorri com a ideia... pfff, como se alguém pudesse ler mentes!

- Isabella, você está muito calada. Há algo que a está incomodando? Quer me dizer alguma coisa? - Agora é sua chance... diga!

- Não. .. Não é nada. - Bella Swan, oficialmente está perdida. Esta assumindo que você gostou do que aconteceu em Washington. E por que negá-lo se assim foi?

- Ainda não terminou a sua refeição e sobremesa ainda está faltando. - Ia protestar dizendo que esta manhã tinha comido o suficiente para estar cheia por uma semana, mas Edward negou com a cabeça. - Eu não quero reclamações sobre a questão alimentar Isabella, meu pai foi muito claro e não vou permitir que tenha outro desmaio. Ainda parece cansada, eu não devia tê- la levado tão apressadamente para Seattle – aproximou sua mão e acariciou minhas olheiras inexistentes.

- Não se preocupe Edward, eu ... Eu gostei de ir a Seattle esse fim de semana. - Bom Deus, alguém que cale essa Isabella que assumiu o meu corpo. Eu era me entregando da forma mais infantil do mundo.

- Ah, é? - A mão de Edward descansava sobre a minha e agora fazia umas leves carícias mas que eram capazes de alertar todos os meus hormônios traiçoeiros. Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, sabendo que não era capaz de gesticular uma palavra. Um pouco antes que nos trouxessem a sobremesa e enquanto nós conversamos um pouco sobre o mercado de ações, Edward mudou de postura. De uma hora para outra ficou completamente tenso, suas mãos fechadas em um punho, e um olhar de fúria fixo em algo atrás de mim. Eu queria me virar, mas seria grosseria. O que Edward tinha visto? Instantaneamente sua postura relaxou e me sorriu.

Depois de terminar a nossa refeição e bufar um par de vezes, porque Edward acabou dando-me a sobremesa na boca como uma garotinha, saímos diretamente para o escritório.

Retirei-me para casa cerca de 7PM e depois de uma longa conversa com Charlie cai exausta na minha cama. Senti uma estranha sensação de ausência perto de mim. As últimas 3 noites tinha dormido respirando o perfume envolvente de Edward, primeiro no avião, em seguida, no celeiro e na noite passada neste quarto. Que traiçoeiro que era o meu corpo, tinha até memória de cheiro!

No dia seguinte, muito cedo pela manhã recebemos a visita do Dr. Miller, que confirmou o diagnóstico inicial de Carlisle, o processo de recuperação seria lento, mas anunciou uma taxa de sucesso fabulosa. Para fim de praticar os testes em meu pai, Dr. Miller ordenou a transferência para o hospital por 48 horas. Nestes dias, eu fiquei ausente do escritório para apoiar o meu pai, em tudo, meu Blackberry se tornou meu melhor amigo: recebia todos os e mails do escritório direto em meu celular, que me permitia estar ciente de tudo, despachava ordens e estava conectada com Angela o tempo todo. Cerca de 3 horas, enquanto espera Charlie sair de uma tomografia, recebi um e-mail:

_Sua ausência é sentida em todos os cantos deste lugar, como está tudo com Charlie? ~ Edward._

Eu sorri quando li, imediatamente respondi dizendo que estava tudo bem e que o médico dava bom prognóstico. Recebi outro desejando que tudo saia. Eu coloquei o telefone dentro da bolsa e mantive o meu sorriso bobo pelo resto do dia. Na quarta-feira não foi muito diferente do dia anterior: raios-x, exames de sangue, medida de reflexos, prova de resistência. Era um contínuo entrar e sair de pessoas no quarto, sempre que eu podia pegava a mão de Charlie para acalmá-lo e explicava o que estava acontecendo. No meio da manhã enquanto esperava meu café na cafetaria do hospital, um novo e-mail chegou.

_Um dia mais sem ver o seu belo sorriso nesse escritório entediante. Volte logo Isabella, eu sinto sua falta. ~ Edward_.

Com uma reação estúpida válida apenas para uma adolescente hormonal apaixonada, peguei o telefone e comecei a beijá- lo. Edward queria me ver, eu estava fazendo falta, como para mim! Eu queria dar saltinhos por todo o lugar e abraçar uns quantos médicos que passassem na minha frente, apenas suspirei resignadamente e tomei o meu café com um sorriso enorme.

Voltamos para casa na manhã de quinta-feira, Charlie parecia muito cansado por causa da correria, então o médico recomendou que o deixássemos dormir. Eu aproveitei este descanso e fui para o escritório, sabia que tinha um monte de documentos que eu esperava em minha mesa, mas minha surpresa foi tal que em minha mesa só tinha um par de pastas.

- Angela? - Perguntei com algum espanto enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Bella, eu... Sinto muito. Eu não sabia se hoje voltaria para o escritório e eu... - pobre Angela estava ficando verde.

- Angela, acalme-se... - tentei suprimir um sorriso – Vamos, respire e me diga.

- O que acontece é que eu queria que você tivesse seus escritos atrasados e eu... eu estava folheando os escritos novo. Eu preparei um relatório com todos os comentários sobre o que eu li. Me desculpe Bella, eu sei que foi uma completa falta de respeito e privacidade pelo seu trabalho e eu entendo se você quiser me despedir, mas ... - Eu levantei minha mão e a cortei.

- Pare, pare, pare... Acho que eu vou demiti-la por me ajudar no meu trabalho? Anda, traga esse relatório para o meu escritório. - Angela acenou e com um sorriso tímido me acompanhou até minha mesa. Ao entrar um perfume conhecido me envolvia: na mesa de café havia um enorme buquê de frésias. Não era o lugar habitual para Angela colocar minhas flores, uma mudança na rotina, talvez? Virei-me para exigir uma explicação.

- Não olhe para mim, não fui eu quem as trouxe desta vez. Edward passou há uma hora e as deixou aqui. - Angela disse com as mãos em sinal de inocência.

Me aproximei um pouco de minha fresias para aspirar seu aroma espetacular, o aroma que me fazia sentir em casa. No meio delas, um cartão:

_Só o cheiro especial destas freesias tem sido capaz de mitigar um pouco a dor de sua ausência. Tenha um bom dia._

_E. Cullen_.

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto lia, Edward me deixava prestes a perder minha sanidade para sempre, de sucumbir aos seus encantos, e a só um triz de sair correndo e me abandonar em seus braços. Como podia existir um ser tão perfeitamente belo e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupado comigo. Não tinha sentido, eu era apenas uma grande bagunça com as pernas. Talvez tivesse tanta má sorte ou Deus não me odiasse de tudo, se colocava em minha vida uma espécime dessas. Eu coloquei o cartão no meu bolso e sentei para trabalhar, agora não era hora de produzir fantasias ilógicas.

Liguei o laptop e verifiquei os e-mails rapidamente. Uma mensagem chamou minha atenção.

_Isabella,_

_Hoje vou estar fora do escritório em reuniões de emergência com outras editoras sobre o caso Denali. Gostou das freesias? Eu teria gostado de estar aí para entrega-las em mãos._

_Edward._

Senti uma ligeira pontada em meu coração ao ler essas linhas. Edward não estar no escritório o dia todo significava que não o veria mais um dia. A sua ausência tornava-se mais doloroso a cada hora, sentia muita falta da minha babá. Fechei meu laptop sem verificar o resto dos e mails, e nada teria muita importância mais.

Para esquecer a ausência de Edward, eu me concentrei totalmente em meu trabalho com Angela. Passamos o resto da manhã discutindo os escritos que tinha lido. Como nunca percebi o imenso talento da minha amiga? Tinha feito anotações estupendas sobre a margem das folhas, destacou os diálogos mais importantes e obviava os mais inúteis. Esta mulher tinha a alma de uma editora. Fomos almoçar juntas já que Angela era a versão feminina de meu enfermeiro favorito. Eu não podia reclamar, me sentia mais forte do que no início da semana e isso se notava no meu rosto também, foi isso que fez com que Carlisle desistisse da ideia de fazer esses exames médicos hediondos.

O par de pastas descansando na minha mesa eram os esboços finais da decoração da gala. Merda de Gala! Só de pensar que tínhamos poucos dias para fazê-lo eu tremia.

- Espero fazer tudo perfeito mãe. - disse enquanto olhava uma foto de Renee que tinha como papel de parede no meu laptop. Poucos minutos depois, um leve toque na porta me fez descer das nuvens - Entre! - Eu disse em voz alta do meu assento. Era Alice.

- Hey Bella - o pequeno turbilhão de energia rodeou a mesa e me deu um grande abraço.

- Hey Alice, como vai? - Eu disse sem fôlego já que seu abraço estava me sufocando. - Alice, Alice... Eu não posso respirar. - rapidamente me soltou e sentou à minha frente com um grande sorriso.

- Bella, eu estou tão animada para a nossa viagem a Nova York. Revisei cuidadosamente todas as últimas coleções da Dior, Chanel e Prada. Também agendei uma consulta com o atelier de Narciso Rodriguez e Versace, você acredita Bella? Versace! Eu já imagino: Bella Swan, Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale vão para New York! - desenhou um cartaz com as mãos dando um toque teatral ao seu comentário, fui incapaz de reprimir um sorriu ao ver o seu excesso de emoção - Deus, você não está animada Bella? Já queria que fosse amanhã - O quê? Ela tinha dito...

- Amanhã? A viagem é manhã Alice? Eu não..

- Ah, não ... Não, não, não ... Bella, eu tenho preparado esta viagem há duas semanas, e nem imagine que irei deixá-la cancelar. - Alice disse enquanto franzia a testa.

- Não, Alice. Eu não pensava em cancelar. Só ia dizer que não havia preparado nada. Eu não arrumei as malas e nem reservei o voo.

- Ah...! Era isso, não se preocupe Bella. Cuidei de tudo. Angela reservou os bilhetes de avião, o hotel não se preocupe, também está reservado, e esta manhã Sue me confirmou que sua mala está quase terminada. - Alice tinha pensado em tudo, parece que Edward estava certo, sua irmã poderia tornar-se assustadora. Depois de comunicar o itinerário completo para os próximos dias, Alice saiu quicando de meu escritório, mas não antes de fazer a promessa de que esta viagem seria simplesmente fabulosa.

Continuando a rotina diária, então eu fui para casa. Jantei com Billy e Sue e conversei com Charlie por quase duas horas. A cada dia que passa seu rosto estava ficando melhor e melhor, não havia medo em seus olhos e tinha até um esboço de um sorriso esta noite, quando mencionei sobre o turbilhão Alice que passou em meu escritório na parte da tarde.

No dia seguinte, cerca de 11 horas e enquanto revisava concentrada os relatórios recentes de vendas, ouvi um murmúrio baixo perto do corredor acompanhado por alguns passos mais perto da minha porta.

- Isabella, bom dia. - Apenas ouvir essas três palavras fez meu pulso disparar. Olhando para cima eu o vi magistralmente recostado à porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não entendo como um ser humano poderia ser tão sexy e andar com uma atitude tão despreocupada pelo mundo. Será que esse pequeno James Dean não percebia que só com a sua presença poderia matar qualquer um de um ataque cardíaco? A começar por mim!

- Hei Edward. Bom dia - eu tentei responder com um tom neutro.

- Você está linda esta manhã Isabella. Diga-me, como tem estado minha paciente favorita? - Rastejou até a minha mesa onde ficou de pé a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Estou muito melhor, obrigada por tudo. - Sorri.

- Tem havido problemas com Crowdley novamente? Isabella deve me avisar quando você tiver outra reunião com ele. Eu não quero passar o susto da semana passada - Sua confissão me bateu, eu o vi abaixar a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Ei, está tudo bem. Eu sou uma garota forte, lembra?

- Às vezes eu não estou totalmente certo desta declaração Isabella, você parece tão... frágil. - Ele passou a mão pela minha cabeça, em seguida, depositou um beijo nela - Não pode imaginar o quanto senti sua falta - murmurou sobre o meu cabelo. Se afastou um pouco de mim, e aproveitei a oportunidade para levantar e sentar na borda da mesa, agi por impulso... o meu corpo necessitava de seu calor.

- Eu ... Eu também senti um pouco sua falta - eu disse em um sussurro, olhando para o chão. A pequena voz em minha cabeça me repreendeu: _Pequena mentirosa, você sabe muito bem que não foi "um pouco" o que você sentiu de falta dele, sua ausência foi angustiante para você_. Neste momento, Edward aproximou-se e pegou o meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Morria por ouvir você dizer isto Isabella - A distância foi encurtada e estava a alguns milímetros de tocar seus lábios com os meus.

- Edward, pare, por favor. Eu ainda acho que isso é errado, eu acho... - as minhas palavras foram silenciadas com um beijo suave. Meu cérebro se desligou do meu corpo naquele momento e me deixei levar. Eu respondi ao seu beijo enquanto me agarrava a seus cabelos, nossos lábios começaram a mover-se com um pouco mais de força, exigindo um do outro. Com a ponta de sua língua contornou meu lábio inferior como que pedindo permissão, eu só pude abrir um pouco os meus lábios para convidá- lo a passar. A cada segundo que passava o beijo tornava-se mais apaixonado, selvagem e primitivo. Gemi ao sentir como Edward me aproximava mais de seu corpo, empurrando com as mãos na minha bunda. Deveria encontrar algum vestígio de sanidade e acabar com isso de uma vez. Me afastei dele quando meus pulmões protestaram contra a falta de ar, mas Edward aparentemente queria mais. Quando o vi se aproximando novamente, eu o parei colocando minhas mãos em seu peito.

- Edward, não! Alguém pode nos ver, estamos em meu escritório. Já chega ...

- Isabella é o mesmo que eu te peço, já chega! Você não pode continuar a negar algo tão real como isto - disse apontando para si mesmo e, em seguida, para mim - Deixe-me mostrar o quanto eu me preocupo com você, provar que você é o mais importante para mim, deixe-me ser o dono de seus suspiros e o que governa cada um de seus sonhos. Isabella deixe-me estar com você. - sussurrou essa última parte em meus lábios. Como eu poderia negar- lhe isso? Como eu poderia me recusar a isso?

- Edward, este não é o lugar nem a hora de falarmos sobre essas coisas. Tenho que ir - eu olhei para o relógio. Minha mente registrou por um segundo que algo estava faltando lá... recentemente tinha uma foto? - É tarde e eu não penso em perder o voo. - Eu disse enquanto tentava me libertar da prisão de seus braços e caminhar de volta para a mesa.

Eu estava prestes a pegar minha bolsa da gaveta quando senti suas mãos fortes me segurando pela cintura por trás. Fiquei surpresa por causa desse repentino movimento que foi usado por Edward para me virar e me deixar de frente para ele. Aproximou-me dele e rapidamente tomou o meu rosto com as suas mãos e me deu outro beijo. É que este homem não pedia permissão? Era um homem das cavernas e possessivo que vinha reivindicar algo como seu, que não que não tinha sido concedido por lei, mas que ele tinha ganhado por direito: meus lábios. Afundei-me na nuvem perigosa da luxúria, pela segunda vez naquele dia, seus lábios eram tão macios e se moviam com grande habilidade. Passando uma mão pelas minhas costas me aproximou ainda mais de seu corpo a tal ponto que nossos quadris estavam causando um atrito maravilhoso. Minha calcinha se molhou pela antecipação, eu me senti enfraquecer quando a parte baixa de meu ventre sentiu claramente como seu membro estava começando a tornar-se ereto. Deus!

- O que você está fazendo Isabella... - Negou com a cabeça enquanto lentamente se separou de mim - Eu estou ficando viciado em você, em seus beijos deliciosos. - Fechou os olhos e voltou-se a aproximar de mim. - Prometa - sussurrou em meu ouvido e depois brincando mordiscou minha orelha - Prometa - repetiu.

- De.. que você está falando Ed-Edward ...?- disse quase num sussurro.

- Prometa-me que vai pensar de nós este fim de semana Isabella, eu preciso de você comigo. Prometa - começou a sugar o mesmo lobo que havia mordido um segundo atrás. Como eu poderia gerar uma resposta coerente com tais estímulos? O sacana sabia como conseguir um SIM.

- Sim. - minha voz saiu com um tom rouco pela excitação que Edward estava me causando. - Eu prometo, mas agora me deixe ir.

- Esta bem Isabella, conversaremos na volta. Por favor, cuide de si mesma – depositou um beijo na minha testa e deixou meu escritório. Não foi até que ele saiu que eu notei que tinha ficado o tempo todo com a porta fechada. Menino esperto!

Peguei minha bolsa e depois disse adeus a Angela, indo para o carro para ir pegar minha bagagem. Um sorriso se desenhou no meu rosto enquanto saímos do escritório, a pequena luxuriante que me habitava estava mais que satisfeita pelo encontro com aquele jovem de olhar profundo, lábios possessivos e aroma inebriante que havia dominado minha mente, meu corpo e agora também tinha conseguido colocar meu coração à sua mercê. Por que atrasar ainda mais? ... Eu estava profundamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Por fim ela assumiu sua paixão. Será que ele também irá fazer isso?

Deixem review, please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Derrubando o muro.**

Música: Halo- Beyonce

Canção ouvida no Sixty Blue: Those sweet words- Norah Jones.

* * *

><p>Passageiros do voo 645 com destino a cidade de Nova York embarque imediato pelo portão 25.<p>

- Esse é nosso voo Bella, vamos!- Nesse momento senti uma puxada forte em meu braço, foram poucos os segundos que demorei em reagir e perceber que Alice praticamente tinha me arrastado por todo o aeroporto. Que excesso de energia da pequena Cullen, irmã de Edward! Rosalie Hale uma bela loira com um corpo de enfartar era a terceira integrante da louca viagem de fim de semana de compras em Nova York. Era a noiva de Emmett, o melhor amigo de Edward. Pelo que parecia, essa não era a primeira vez que ela fazia uma vigem de compras com Alice já que a via saracotear por todos os lados como se fosse uma Sininho, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, só esboçava um sorriso. Devia ter acreditado em Edward, sua irmã realmente parecia um pouco sinistra por trás de sua fachada inocente.

Apesar do meu pânico de voar, Rosalie e Alice fizeram a viajem bastante divertida. Alice contou um montão de piadas sobre sua estadia nos últimos dias em Nova York, as histórias atrás dos bastidores da semana de moda, e as brigas entre as modelos mais cotadas do meio. Rosalie por outro lado relatou como recusou a oferta de se tornar uma modelo e ficar com um trabalho menos caótico como o de relações públicas, realmente ela não precisava trabalhar pelo resto de sua vida se quisesse, já que os Hale são uma família muito poderosa em Illinois, que controlavam desde a indústria automotora até um pequeno canal local de Chicago. Em poucas horas conseguimos uma conexão interessante entre as três. A aterrisagem foi tranquila e ao sair do JFK um clima frio nos recebeu, claro que não era como o tempo que faz em Chicago, mas ah! Eram 10 da noite quando chegamos.

Me dirigi com minha pouca bagagem de mão até a área de taxis, quando senti alguém tocando meu ombro.

- Matt- gritei ao ver meu melhor amigo ali parado com uma jaqueta de couro café e uns jeans desgastados, tipo look de sexta. Soltei minha bagagem e o abracei pela cintura, tinha esquecido que ele tinha vindo à Nova York há alguns dias.

- Bella...! Que bom que sentiu minha falta, mas se não me soltar pode me machucar sério. - ri diante de seu comentário e o soltei.

- Que... Que está fazendo aqui? Como soube que... – eu mesma cortei minhas palavras ao ver Alice sorris junto de mim, definitivamente ela o tinha avisado sobre nossa visita à cidade que nunca dorme.

- Precisam de uma carona?- Matt sorriu para mim e recolheu minha bagagem do chão em seguida nos dirigimos a seu carro, bom não era seu carro de verdade... Era um carro que tinha alugado, já que seu adorado jeep o aguardava em casa. Alice fez a apresentação correspondente de Rosalie e Matt e nos colocamos em direção ao Waldorf que era onde tínhamos reservas. Alice ia à frente conversando amenamente com Matt enquanto Rosalie e eu íamos no banco de trás em silêncio. Estávamos para entrar na 3ª Avenida quando o telefone de Alice tocou.

- Edward que surpresa agradável!- disse Alice com voz melodiosa. Só de escutar a menção de seu nome, meu coração começou a bombear o sangue de forma mais rápida e agitada, as pernas senti debilitar-se e minha cabeça virou um pequeno carrossel. Respira Bela Swan, respira. - O voo foi tranquilo, nada para se preocupar irmãozinho. Sim, sim... todas estamos bem, sim Edward, ela está muito bem também, agora estamos no carro de Matt, chegando ao hotel.- Alice ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, pude ver pelo retrovisor como seu semblante mudou de um minuto para o outro.- Edward não se atreva sequer a... Não, não, não... está louco ou o que? Edward Cullen chega, não vou permitir isso, não vai estragar com seus malditos... - Alice havia aumentado sua voz a ponto de estar quase gritando, de que raios falava com Edward?- Não vou discutir contigo Edward, nos vemos domingo em Chicago. Adeus!

Não quis perguntar o que tinha acontecido com Alice e seu alterado telefonema e pelo que parece os outros também não queriam comentar. Ao chegar ao Hotel e enquanto Alice checava as reservas, pude falar com meu amigo afinal.

- Bella está diferente. - foi o primeiro que soltou enquanto nos acomodávamos nas poltronas do lobby do Waldorf. . Elegantes cadeiras de couro de estilo um tanto minimalista contrastavam com as majestosas cortinas que se destacavam de longe.

- Diferente? Talvez tenha engordado um pouquinho, Sue não se cansa de... - Matt negou com a cabeça.

- Não me referia ao peso querida, tem algo diferente em você. Mas não consigo reconhecer... Deve ser loucura minha, não me faça caso e melhor, me conte como está Charlie. Já teve alguma resposta dos exames que ele fez?- Minha mente congelou por um segundo, como Matt soube que ele havia acordado? Em que momento eu teria dito? Isabella, você tem um problema sério de memória!

Não é problema de memória Bells, é seu problema de aturdimento quando tem Edward por perto, Matt falou com você no dia que beijou seu celular na cafeteria do Hospital porque Edward tinha te escrito, lembra agora? Sorri ao escutar minha consciência. Vá... ela tinha razão, nem sequer prestei atenção ao que Matt falou comigo nesse dia. Raios! Nem sequer estou prestando atenção no que ele esta falando agora. Concentra-se Isabella!

- Ainda não tem resultado, mas seus progressos são melhores a cada dia. Dentro em pouco deveremos começar com a fisioterapia para caminhar. Quando volta pra Chicago?- disse voltando mentalmente à conversa.

- Tenho muito que fazer aqui Bella, tem casos específicos que precisam de acompanhamento de perto e não estarei livre em menos de 2 semanas.

- Duas semanas Matt?- perguntei com algo de decepção. Meu amigo perderia a Gala e precisava de alguém que estivesse comigo, me apoiando... "Para isso tem Edward" alguém gritou em minha cabeça.

- Sim querida, já sei o que está pensando. Matt não ira à Gala, não sabe o mal que me sinto por não poder estar ali com você não há muito que possa fazer para remediar a situação. De verdade sinto muito- inclinou sua cabeça, Matt realmente sentia muito.

- Hey não te sinta mal. Vai me fazer falta, mas suas pacientes precisam de você mais que eu e não farei uma birra que te obrigue a escolher entre seu bem estar e minha gala. Está bem, poderá nos acompanhar ano que vem- abandonei minha cômoda poltrona e me aproximei dele. Passei minhas mãos suavemente por seus cabelos loiros o que respondeu com um sorriso.

- Bella tem algo muito importante que preciso falar com você- seu olhar penetrante me alarmou. O que estava errado?- e devo aproveitar para fazê-lo aqui em Nova York, sem a molesta interrupção de certa... - ficou em silêncio como que pensando o que falar- circunstância que poderia nos chatear em Chicago.

- Incomodo em Chicago?- perguntei incrédula- Se acha que é conveniente falar aqui, vamos solte Matt, sou toda ouvidos. - me sentei no apoio de braços da poltrona dele.

- Não, agora não é o momento nem o lugar adequado para o que devo te falar. Você está cansada e deves dormir um pouco. Sei que Alice não te dará trégua.

- Tem razão, me sinto bastante cansada. Hoje foi um dia algo... Agitado- recordei nesse momento a sessão de beijos de Edward em meu escritório. Sim agitado ela a palavra perfeita para descrever meu dia.

- O que acha se conversarmos amanhã depois do almoço? Te convido a almoçarmos, há um lugar novo perto da Times Square que tem uma comida fabulosa, sei que vai adorar.

- Me parece uma excelente ideia, nos encontramos aqui às 2PM?- me levantei ao ver que Alice e Rosalie se dirigiam ao lobby.

- Perfeito, nos vemos amanhã querida. - ele imitou meu gesto, cortesmente se despediu das garotas e saiu rumo ao seu hotel que ficava a umas quadras dali.

Assim que sincronizamos nossos relógios e repassamos a agenda de compras pelo menos umas três vezes enquanto íamos para nossas suítes, Alice nos lembrou de deveríamos estar prontas às 7am se quiséssemos visitar todos os lugares programados. Entrei na suíte quase arrastando os pés, peguei minha camisola e após um banho já estava pronta para descansar.

Não me lembro de quanto tempo demorei para adormecer, mas sei que foi bastante. Minha mente tinha muito que fazer ainda, apesar do meu corpo estar em off há vários minutos. Duas coisas rondavam minha cabeça. A primeira: que era tão importante para Matt que deveria estar em outro estado e código postar para me dizer? Realmente soava como algo de vida ou morte. E segundo: o pedido de Edward, ele tinha me pedido que pensasse nele esses dias... Pff como isso era fácil, já não representava maior esforço para mim. O tinha tatuado na alma, seus beijos marcados com fogo em meus lábios e seu nome escrito com tinta indelével no mais profundo do meu coração.

No dia seguinte e com poucas horas de descanso realmente, estava pronta As 7 AM, tal como o General Alice havia solicitado. Precisava de comodidade e assim usei algo leve e casual mas mantendo meu estilo recatado e elegante, elegi um vestido muito primaveril de flores em tom verde e púrpura, com um ligeiro decote V, até o joelho, sabia que era um desenho de Michael Kors sempre me caiam bem. Usei um cinto, também roxo, dando um toque chique, além de fazer uma boa figura. Como complementos, sandálias de tiras grossas por comodidade e bolsa preta Prada, meus favoritos. Ao me ver no espelho, sorri, era o look glamoroso que me lembrava a Nova York dos anos 50.

Nos arrumávamos para sair do hotel quando Alice nos deteve, e me guiou muito sutilmente até a área do restaurante. A olhei intrigada.

- Não me olhe assim foi uma ordem expressa de Edward. Não posso te deixar sair daqui sem que tenha comido algo- sorri diante de sua resposta e só atinei em rolar meus olhos. Possessivo, dominante e bastante manipulador, assim era o homem do qual havia me apaixonado.

Um desjejum a base de frutas e cereais foi o que nos servimos, Alice e eu, Rosalie havia optado por café com torradas francesas. Cerca das 8AM, saímos do Waldorf em direção à 5º Avenida. Prada foi a primeira loja, Alice estava muito bem preparada já que sabia exatamente a que parte da loja ir. Esquadrinhou todos e cada um dos vestidos da última coleção. Fez-me provar quase 10, mas nenhum a agradava.

- Muito longo.

-Muito curto.

-Antiquado.

-Muito modesto.

-Excessivamente revelador.

- Grande.

- Pequeno.

- Não gosto da cor.

-Argh horrível.

- Alice? Podemos parar um segundo? Já não sei nem onde deixei o vestido com o qual vim. Disse brincando enquanto metia a cabeça para fora do provador.

- Não... Não se atreva a pedir que pare Bella- respondeu Rosalie enquanto dava um salto de sua cadeira e corria até o provador agitando suas mãos para logo fazer um sinal de silêncio. Rosalie se via aterrorizada, era tão ruim o que tinha dito?

- Disse algo Bella? Não consegui escutar já que estava admirando essa beleza- Alice via com olhinhos de amor um mini vestido branco muito transparente para o meu gosto.

- Não, não disse nada Alice. - Vi os olhos de súplica de Rose, logo teria tempo de pedir uma explicação sobre sua reação.

Após provar o mini vestido e outros três mais, Alice se convenceu de que Prada não era o lugar certo. Saímos direto para a Dior onde repetimos a mesma fórmula sem resultados exitosos. Não vou negar, haviam vestidos fabulosos, mas não havia nenhum que me houvesse realmente cativado o suficiente como para dizer "este é o indicado". Estava começando a desesperar-me ao ver que Chanel também não tinha o que procurávamos, sua última coleção se havia baseado em trajes para o dia e vestidos leves.

Saímos de Chanel um pouco antes do meio dia, a manhã de compras tinha sido um desastre total e eu deveria estar livre às 2 da tarde para o encontro com Matt. Alice continuava igualmente animada como quando saímos do hotel, Rosalie e eu nos sentíamos realmente cansadas.

- Versace, sei que Versace tem o que estou procurando. O atelier está a poucas quadras, vamos. - Alice se colou entre Rosalie e eu justo quando pensava perguntar a Rosalie o porquê de sua reação esta manhã.

Chegamos ao atelier de Versace depois de atravessar quase toda Manhattan e não só "umas poucas quadras" como disse Alice.

- Alice Cullen! Pensei que não voltaria a te ver por aqui em menos de alguns meses mais. Sentia tanta falta de Nova York?- um homem de aparência juvenil e de aproximadamente 1,80m recebeu Alice com um abraço quando entramos. O tipo se via enorme e realmente assustador perto de Alice.

- Desta vez só venho visitar Tom. Estamos procurando um vestido para minha querida cunha... perdão minha querida amiga Bella Swan.- disso sorridente.

- Bella swan? Da Swan Editors? Wow… que honra. Creio que tenho o vestido perfeito para você. - desapareceu uns instantes para logo voltar com um cabide e uma bolsa protetora que revestia o vestido. Cuidadosamente baixou o zíper da bolsa e descobriu a obra prima. Meus olhos não davam crédito, era realmente um vestido lindo, a cor azul marinho me cativou. Era um vestido de organza de uma só manga e um corte elevadíssimo na perna. Um cordão turquesa de entrecruzava debaixo do peito e cintura até atira do ombro descoberto, formando um decote abismal nas costas, deixando toda a pele desta exposta, não sem desmerecer o decote bastante sugestivo da frente. Era atrevido, mas sem dúvida, uma amostra de distinção e elegância. O peguei cuidadosamente e o levei para o provador.

- Bella está maravilhosa- disse Rosalie enquanto eu continuava atordoada pelo reflexo do espelho exterior do provador. Essa não era eu, nem sequer parecia eu!

- Não acha que é um pouquinho revelador?- comentei sem tirar os olhos do espelho. O decote dianteiro do vestido somado à minha grande sorte podia causar um grande caos no dia da Gala.

- Que disse! Está perfeito Bella, está linda. - disse Alice dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Tenho medo de que achem um pouco... Extravagante ou vulgar?- Alice negou com a cabeça.

- Não é vulgar Bella, é elegante. Sabe onde mora a diferença? A grande Coco Chanel dizia que "Vista-se de forma vulgar e só verão o vestido, vista- se de forma elegante...".

- "E verão a mulher"- conclui por ela. - Isso só me repetia Renée- sorri ao recordar de minha mãe, teria gostado de compartilhar esta experiência com ela ,as Rosalie e Alice haviam se encarregado de fazer sua ausência menos dolorosa nesta tarefa em particular.

- Linda, está realmente deslumbrante- escutei Tom falar ao fundo da loja- Aqui, esses são os acessórios que complementam todo o vestuário. - me estendeu uma caixa de vários compartimentos onde estavam cuidadosamente acomodados os brincos e um lindo colar.

- Este é o indicado- sorri diante da minha conclusão. Era arriscado, mas valia a pena o risco.

- Os sapatos perfeitos eu vi na Prada, devemos voltar lá agora!- disse Alice me arrastando direto para o provador.

Depois de pagar o belo e um pouco caro vestido saímos de volta à Prada. De regresso até lá, Alice se adiantou uns quantos passos para atender uma chamada telefônica.

- Aposto que deve estar falando com meu irmão. Ele faz a mesma cara de tonto quando está falando com ela- comentou Rosalie divertida.

- Sempre é assim tão... Cheia de energia?- rose assentiu levemente.

- Pode ser inclusive mais elétrica, desta vez acho que se controlou- recordei o que queria perguntar-lhe.

- De fato por que sua reação em Prada? Realmente me assustei.

- O sinto muito. Não quis te assustar, minha intenção era só te advertir.

-Me advertir de?- perguntei enquanto cruzávamos uma das ruas do baixo Manhattan.

- Verás- disse mudando o peso das bolsas de uma mão para a outra. Pelo que parece Rosalie tinha aproveitado nosso passeio pelas lojas e havia comprado várias coisas.

- A primeira vez que sai para fazer compras com Alice foi há alguns anos atrás, Esme tinha me advertido para não contradizer seu pequeno tesouro quanto às suas opiniões de moda, deveria ter escutado sua recomendação- sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e sorriu- Essa vez procurávamos o vestido perfeito para o primeiro encontro com Emmett. Estivemos em todas as lojas do centro de Chicago, vi alguns que gostei mas Alice simplesmente os descartava .Até que por volta das 5 PM e já completamente exausta me ocorreu dizer-lhe: Alice poderíamos ir para casa? Estou cansada...

-E o que aconteceu? Não vejo nada de mal nisso- comentei.

- Que isso é o piro que pode dizer à pequena Carrie Bradshaw! Ficou cerca de uma hora falando sobre a importância de encontrar o vestido perfeito para a ocasião especial, inclusive me deu uma aula sobre a história do designe, e eu só assentia escutando atentamente. Antes de terminar o dia entramos na última loja que faltava visitar e foi ali onde encontrei o mais perfeito vestido de todos. Se não fosse pela tenacidade de Alice teria ido embora chateada e nunca o teria encontrado. Mas a anã é uma Cullen tensa, tenaz e perseverante e não se detém até que consiga o que quer... você deve saber disso também, não é?- picou um olho e sorriu. Não pude senão reagir um sorriso discreto. Nenhuma das duas fez mais comentários, chegamos a Prada e encontramos os sapatos perfeitos. A Cesar o que é de Cesar, Alice realmente era talentosa nisso.

- Bom, acho que temos tudo! Só falta uma loja para visitar, amos que minha amiga Victória nos espera- disse dando pulinhos com as sacolas na mão.

Por volta das 2 PM já estávamos de volta ao hotel, em Victoria Secrets Alice praticamente tinha me obrigado a comprar desde finas e quase invisíveis tangas para o vestido de gala, até camisolas sexys para dormir. Era um redemoinho de energia que tumultuou o lugar em questão de minutos. Nem sequer percebi em que momento incluiu em minha sacola uma cinta liga branca. Nunca tinha tido uma, e era realmente bonita ainda que fosse complicado de usar. O que iria primeiro? A meia? A tanga? Imaginei que ficaria sexy, deveria ser estreado em uma ocasião especial sem dúvida. De imediato pensei em Edward, Sim...! Seria perfeito para uma noite de se...

- Bella? Hei você!- Alice agitava as mãos na minha frente, enquanto íamos para o elevador, pelo que parece tinha me perdido em meus pervertidos pensamentos. - Essa tarde programei uma sessão de spa e massagem no hotel. Haverá depilação e terapia relaxante, começa às 5.

- Certo, nos vemos no SPA às 5- disse se afastando com Rose pelo corredor que as conduzia até suas suítes.

Tive o tempo necessário para me refrescar um pouco e retocar minha maquiagem. Eram 2AM em ponto e Matt já deveria estar no lobby. Desci em seguida e confirmei minhas suspeitas, meu amigo estava embaixo. Tinha sentido tanta falta dele, e acho que o almoço seria a desculpa perfeita para contar-lhe tudo o que estava acontecendo com Edward.

-Pronto?- toquei seu ombro direito e ele se virou com um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. Me deu um terno abraço ao qual correspondi com a mesma ternura. Um segundo depois abri os olhos depois de escutar a tosse de alguém próximo.

- Isabella boa tarde- meu deus grego estava parado na minha frente, na mesma puta cidade, no mesmo puto hotel, no mesmo puto momento que compartilhava uma amostra de afeto com Matt. Merda!

-Edw...Edward- disse em um sussurro me soltando do abraço de Matt...

Pov do Edward.

O infame aparelho telefônico foi parar no outro lado do quarto, era tanta a raiva que me atingiu que minha única reação foi lançar o celular na parede. Acabava de desligar a chamada com Alice que estava com Isabella em Nova York. Fui muito claro ao pedir à minha irmã que cuidasse de Isabella no fim de semana, o que é mesmo que fazem ao descer do avião? Estavam com o imbecil do Stone! O sangue fervia de raiva, estava realmente histérico. Agarrava meu cabelo tão forte que sem se quer me importava se isso me causava dor, caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto com desespero. Os punhos tensos em meus cabelos agora eram acompanhados de um rosnado preso em minha garganta que lutava para sair.

_"Edward está com ciúmes"_

_"Edward está com ciúmes"_

_"Edward está com ciúmes"_

Cantarolava uma voz travessa em minha cabeça.

-Merda, o que está me acontecendo!- entrei rapidamente no banheiro e me molhei um pouco o tosto para me tranquilizar. O maldito estava com aminha Bella em outra cidade, e era pouco ou nada o que podia fazer. Apesar das advertências telefônicas de Alice deveria ir à Nova York e me assegurar de que o infeliz no coloque um só dedo nela. Regressei ao meu quarto e comprovei que com o golpe o celular tinha estragado. Usei o telefone do apartamento e impulsionado por qualquer outra coisa, menos alógica e a razão, liguei para a American Airlines, eram quase 11PM, ainda tinham que atender. Depois de três tentativas falhas, uma senhorita atendeu e reservei o primeiro voo da manhã do Midway às7AM, deveria chegar depois do meio dia e rezava para que nada tivesse acontecido.

Empacotei só algumas poucas coisas e programei o alarme para as 4PM, foi algo inútil já que passei a maior parte da madrugada sem poder dormir, me sentia ansioso e um pouco desesperado.

O voo correu sem inconvenientes, peguei um assento na janelão que me deu tempo de pensar sobre algumas coisas enquanto via o avião abrir caminho entre as nuvens. Recorri mentalmente o plano inicial que havia me levado até esse momento a estar me dirigindo à outra cidade. Deveria conquista Isabella, ruina- La e deixa- La miserável, mas nada estava saindo bem. O maldito plano estava indo à merda, cada segundo ficava mais difícil fingir. Essa viagem a Seattle foi especial, para que mentir? Isabella se descobria a cada instante como a mulher que jamais esperei encontrar. Doce, intrigante, simples e extremamente linda, como eu poderia odiar a alguém assim?

Sem saber por que comecei a vigiar cada um de seus movimentos já de volta a Chicago, queria saber a todo instante onde estava, praticamente me converti na sua sombra. Meu instinto protetor se incendiou no mesmo momento em que ela desmaiou em meus braços. Não vê-la no escritório nos dias posteriores foi um inferno, ela tinha se convertido na minha droga, necessitava de seu calor e de seus beijos...

Seus beijos, aquele bálsamo que dava alegria à minha alma e aos quais recentemente me descobri viciado. Era o que estava me conduzindo a semelhante loucura, Alice com certeza ficará histérica quando me vir no Waldorf, mas me arriscaria a fazê- lo. Não suportava a ideia de tê-la longe de mim. Quem diria? Edward Cullen com saudade de uma mulher.

Aquele conquistador nato, um leão selvagem e primitivo que não perdia a oportunidade de se esfregar em quantas saias atravessassem seu caminho, era agora um triste gatinho domesticado pela mulher que jurou destruir. Já nem se quer me interessava visitar Gianna, ou ligar para Jessica, Lauren ou Jane. Simplesmente nenhuma era Bella, ela tinha neutralizado qualquer tipo de atração a qualquer mulher, não me afetavam em nada. Ainda que deva dizer que a presença de Irina no dia que estava almoçando com Isabella estava aponto de me levar a um colapso de nervos. A vi entrar no mesmo lugar acompanhada de um tipinho de aspecto desalinhado e bastante desagradável. Era com esse tipo de homens com que Irina dividia a cama? Me deu repulsa de mim mesmo nesse momento.

Ela me reconheceu, claro quem não reconheceria uma beleza tão imponente como a minha! O trajeto se fazia eterno, ainda que cada km se sentia com uma bela agonia, cada veza menos metros de minha fonte deluz... Minha pequena Bella.

Atravessei as portas do hotel como uma rajada, solicitei informação sobre minha irmã, era lógico que onde ela estivesse estaria também Isabella. Me notificaram que a Srta. Cullen havia saído assim que decidi aguardar no lobby. Sentei-me a esperar com um jornal na mão, era quase 2PM.

Um aroma conhecido me invadiu, provinha do elevador. Não precisei olhar para saber que era ela que saia do mesmo. Caminhei até o lobby e a vi em todo seu esplendor, a segui com o olhar, queria surpreendê-la, mas o surpreendido resultou em sendo eu!

O maldito verme assediador do Stone estava ali, abraçando a Isabella, a MINHA BELLA! Que caralhos ele pensava! Estava pisando em terreno perigoso e eu não ia permitir que este desgraçado tocasse em algo que era MEU.

- Isabella boa tarde- tentei dizer com um tom neutro. Senti os olhos injetados de fúria enquanto a via abrir os olhos e perceber minha presença. No mesmo instante se separou dele e me perguntou o que fazia ali.

- Este é um país livre Srta. Swan, pensei em passar um fim de semana fora de Chicago e me ocorreu vir à Nova York. Aparentemente aqui um se diverte muito, não acha? – disse enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. Meu tom era ácido e esperava que Isabella entendesse ao que me referia. O imbecil se virou e me sorriu. - Stone, que desagradável surpresa te ver aqui.

- Opino o mesmo Cullen. Pobre Alice deve padecer ao ter um irmão neurótico que a persegue por todo o país.

- Não é por Alice que estou aqui Stone- disse sem tirar o olho de Isabella.

- Em fim, espero que tenha uma boa estadia. Nós estamos saindo para comer, desculpe- Tomou o braço de Isabella e a afastou momentaneamente do meu lado. Meus reflexos foram rápidos e alcancei puxá-la pelo outro braço.

- Isabella- sussurrei aproximando de seu ouvido- Não vai sair com ele, vim por uma resposta e não vou sair sem ela.

- De que resposta está falando Edward- disse visivelmente nervosa.

- De nós Isabella, preciso que esteja comigo. Não suporto mais a espera. - contestei apertando seu braço.

- Edward eu... - suas palavras foram cortadas por Stone.

-Solte-a idiota, vai machuca- la- 0bjetou o verme com raiva.

- Solte você primeiro imbecil, ela não vai a lugar nenhum contigo. Cero Isabella?- espetei com fúria.

- Sempre se intrometendo em tudo Cullen, vamos Bella!- deu lhe um puxão para fazê- la caminhar.

- Aqui o que está sobrando é outro Stone. Solte ela agora!

- Não vou soltá- la, temos um almoço importante e coisas para conversar. Solte-a Cullen, está machucando minha amiga.

- Ela poderá ser sua amiga, mas Isabella será minha mul...

- Já chega vocês dois!- disse Isabella interrompendo- me e soltando-se bruscamente de ambos os apertos, isso com certeza iria deixar um par de hematomas- Que diabos está acontecendo? Parecem duas crianças brigando por um doce Deus! Estão armando um escândalo desnecessário, e se não se calam vou pedir que expulsem os dois daqui.

- Mas Bella...- protestou o idiota.

- Mas Bella nada...! Parece uma criança Matt, jamais tinha te visto assim. Falaremos sobre essa coisa importante que tem para me falar em casa, pois por agora não sairei contigo, já perdi o apetite... - sorri diante da resposta de Isabella, ficava linda furiosa.

- e você, Edward... Apague esse sorriso! Contigo falarei na segunda. Adeus. - Se virou e caminhou de volta para o elevador. Genial, as coisas continuavam sem me sair bem, graças ao imbecil que tinha perto de mim, tudo havia ido pro caralho. Havia planejado leva- la para jantar essa noite na Masa Tacayama, um exclusivo restaurante japonês no Time Warner Center e ter uma tranquila conversa disfrutando um bom vinho. Necessitava escutar de sua própria voz que ela queria estar comigo no mesmo nível que eu desejava estar com ela. E agora, era pouco ou nada o que poderia fazer, decidi voltar para casa.

- Contente? Arruinou meu plano- Sentia o olhar penetrante de Stone enquanto me virava para sair dali.

- E você arruinou o meu- respondi irritado.

- Sim é melhor que se vá- Comecei a caminhar afastando- me de sua insuportável presença- Volte para Chicago de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- Foda-se. - disse antes de cruzar aporta.

Não me lembro quantas horas passei no maldito aeroporto esperando o voo. Só sei que cheguei cansado em casa às 3AM, estavahá 24h sem pregar os olhos era lógico que no domingo me levantei ao meio dia. Caminhei até a cozinha e a luz piscante da secretária eletrônica chamou minha atenção. Apertei o botão de reproduzir.

Primeira mensagem: Sábado 7 AM.

"Edward é Alice. Onde você está? Seu telefone está desligado e estou tentando falar com você desde a noite. Está mais calmo? As como não são como você acha. Ligue-me quando escutar essa mensagem."

Segunda mensagem: Sábado 4 PM.

"Edward por deus! Onde se enfiou? Liguei para mamãe e ela também não sabe onde voe está. Papai foi te procurar no apartamento e deveria ter saído. Não cometeu a loucura de Via à Nova York, certo? Necessito saber se está bem, encontramos o vestido perfeito para Bella, vai morrer quando a ver. Aguardo sua chamada."

Terceira mensagem: Domingo 9am

"Edward Anthony Cullen sei que está aí... responda! Espero que não tenha se embebedado de novo. Essa tarde voltamos para casa, há algo que me preocupa. Bella está muito calada desde ontem pela tarde, seu desaparecimento não tem nada há ver com o seu silêncio, certo? Conversaremos logo."

Pobre Alice, realmente estava preocupada. Deveria ligar para ela em seguida, liguei do telefone de casa.

- Ali?- disse devagar.

-Edward por todos os céus. Está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde está? Porque não respondia minhas chamadas? Porque está tão calado? Céus, diga algo!

- Se você me deixar falar, poderia responder suas perguntas- respondi com tom divertido- Estou bem Alice, meu telefone estragou e não tive tempo de conseguir outro. A que hora estão de volta?

-Justo agora estamos para embarcar, então não posso continuar falando. Precisamos falar de seu desaparecimento, Esme está preocupada.

- Em seguida a chamarei, passarei para te buscar no aeroporto anã. Nos vemos logo.

- Adeus irmãozinho-encerrei a chamada e em seguida chamei minha mãe. Alice tinha razão, mamãe estava muito preocupada. Tive que mentir dizendo que tinha saído da cidade a trabalho e que tinha estragado meu telefone no caminho. Não poderia dizer a minha mãe que seu filho estava tendo transtorno obsessivo compulsivo por uma mulher que o havia levado a atravessar o país.

Por volta das 6 me dirigi ao aeroporto. Na sala que desembarque vi Emmett e Jasper o irmão de Rosalie. Um pouco ridículo que ambos esperavam a mesma pessoa? A menos que...

- Edward, homem! Pensei que teria que colocar um aviso de "Procura-se" nas caixinhas de leite. Alice me ligou à noite perguntando se estava comigo.

- Parece que faço falta para muita gente- comentei entre risos- Estivemos conversando um pouco, o irmão de Rose acabou sendo um tipo bastante agradável, apesar de que os Hale são amigos dos meus pais há anos atrás eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhece- lo e pior ainda de conversar com ele já que Jasper vivia em outra cidade cuidando dos negócios de seus pais. Uns quantos minutos depois vimos Alice e Rosalie sair, mas onde estava Isabella? Me aproximei para pedir explicação a Alice, mas ela se adiantou.

- Já sei o que vai perguntar, a esteira ficou presa e a bagagem dela foi a última a sair. Vem ai atrás- respirei aliviado. Emmett estava a uns quantos metros de mim dando uma calorosa boas vindas a Rosalie e Jasper estava perto de mim pegando a bagagem da minha irmã e a abraçando. Hey, pausa! Havia algo aqui que eu não sabia? Só arqueei uma sobrancelha e me afastei alguns passos, minha irmãzinha estava em sua própria bolha com Jasper. Alice me devia uma explicação. Afastei o olhar deles e vi meu anjo sair pela porta de desembarque. Só tinha passado 24h sem vê- la e me pareceu uma eternidade. Quis me aproximar dela, mas ela continuou caminhando. Sim senhores... Ela continuava irritada.

- Edward vamos?- disse Alice ficando na minha frente, continuei com o olhar em Isabella. - deixe de paranoia Cullen, Matt ficou em Nova York e Bille veio busca- la- Só assenti e saímos de lá sem falar mais nada.

A caminho de casa passamos no Little Coffee Shop, uma pequena cafeteria na qual sempre íamos Alice e eu. Tive que confessá- la a verdade, depois de aguentar uma severa reprimenda de sua parte pela loucura da viagem só atinou dizer que agora compreendia a estranha reação de Isabella.

- Edward, Bella era uma completa zumbi, acredite! Chegou na hora da massagem sem dizer uma palavra, durante o jantar foi quase igual. O único momento que pareceu prestar- me atenção foi no final da noite quando mencionei que seu aniversário era em 2 semanas, mas depois disso voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos. Pensei com Rosalie que talvez estivesse preocupada com seu pai, mas já entendo qual era a razão de seu silêncio. O que não consigo entender é sua reação Edward? Acaso está com ciúmes de Matt? Não teria porque estar... primeiro Matt é seu melhor amigo, e segundo Bella não é nada sua parque tivesse armado esse escândalo.

- Está equivocada, em ambas as afirmações. - disse bebendo meu café- Matt não é só seu melhor amigo, não prestou atenção em colo olha para ela? Esse cara a deseja Alice, Deus não posso acreditar que só você não notou!

- eles são só amigos há anos Edward, tem uma conexão especial. Além do mais em que isso te afeta?-era agora ou nunca, devia dizer a alguém, e Alice parecia ser a indicada.

- Alice, sim, me afeta muito. - disse abaixando um pouco a cabeça- Eu, eu estou começando a me apaixonar por Isabella Swan- sussurrei derrotado.

Logo depois senti como internamente umas pequenas pedras caiam fazendo um barulho surdo, minhas palavra haviam provocado uma rachadura no meu muro interior, aquele muro que separava quem eu pretendia ser de quem era na realidade; o mesmo muro que separava Isabella da minha Bella. Sua base havia começado a tremer, sua forte fundação começada a rachar. Sua queda seria um desastre sem dúvida, mas o que eu poderia fazer para acabar com esse cataclismo que havia começado a acontecer dentro de mim? Nada! Sentia-me impotente pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Sabia Edward, eu sabia! Hey, mas porque está assim?- disse tomando meu queixo e levantando um pouco minha cabeça para me ver.

- Por que não era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer Ali, não se supunha que deveria me apaixonar por ela, e agora... não sei, me sinto perdido.

- ninguém escolhe de quem se apaixonar Edward, digo a mim mesma- foi sua vez de sussurra.

- Alice o que está acontecendo com Jasper Hale? Quero a verdade.

- Eu, estou... Bem, desde o dia do meu aniversário que estou vendo Jasper, e ummmm somos algo mais que amigos. Mas agora ele deve voltar para sua casa em São Francisco e eu não sei como... não sei como suportar essa situação Edward. Tão pouco escolhi me apaixonar por Jasper, só aconteceu e agora ele vai... - sem pensar me aproximei e a abracei. Ambos precisávamos um do outro. Estivemos pelo menos uma hora mais ali para logo irmos para casa. Jantei com meus pais, já estava por me retirar para meu apartamento quando antes de sair Alice me deteve.

- Peça desculpas Edward e faça amanhã cedo. Ela irá avaliá-lo - apenas balancei a cabeça e sai de casa. Ao chegar não tinha muito sono, então eu me conectei a web e decidi fazer uma reserva on-line para amanhã à noite no Sixty Blue, um restaurante de luxo em Chicago que se caracterizava por apresentar a Segunda feira do blues, no dia seguinte era a vez da Homenagem a Norah Jones. Fiz todos os preparativos para tornar esta, uma noite especial.

Levantei-me cedo essa segunda-feira, fui pelas suas flores e usei um dos novos ternos que Alice me obrigou a comprar semana passada. Cheguei antes de todo mundo no andar, e entrei em seu escritório. Cerca de quinze minutos, a escutei chegando. Levantei-me no momento em que eu a vi, régia como sempre.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você me assustou, céus! - Disse levando as mãos ao peito.

- Bom dia Isabella, desculpe não queria assustá-la. Vim pedir desculpa pelo de sábado. - Eu disse indo até ela e entregando as frésias. - Eu me comportei como um idiota.

- Como um louco, você quer dizer - disse colocando as flores em um dos vasos do escritório.

- Como um louco que não sabe o que fazer quando não tem você por perto, como um lunático que está desesperado por uma resposta - Tomei-a pela cintura por trás. - Isabella não aguento mais -. A virei lentamente e tomando seu rosto entre as mãos a beijei. O beijo foi doce como para mostrar o quanto tinha sentido sua falta, mas aos poucos ganhou força. Ela enroscou os dedos no meu cabelo e me puxou um pouco mais para junto dela. Sem perceber, acabamos perto de uma das cadeiras no escritório e nos deixei cair, seus lábios se separaram um pouco dando lugar a minha língua travessa que habilmente brincava com a sua em uma batalha interminável. Suspiros curtos vieram de sua boca, mas não havia a menor intenção dela em quebrar o beijo, ela também tinha sentido minha falta e de muitas maneiras. Através do tecido fino da roupa que estava usando pude claramente sentir seus mamilos eretos, eu precisava tocá-la.

Muito lentamente dirigi uma das minhas mãos para as suas nádegas e apertei levemente ao que ela respondeu com um gemido em meus lábios. Isso me excitou mais ainda, com minha outra mão subi um pouco seu vestido e me atrevi a explorar suas pernas. Elas eram extremamente macias como imaginei que seriam, subi um pouco mais e me encontrei com a calcinha no caminho. Ela puxou meu cabelo ainda mais, Edward "o mestre do sexo" Cullen a estava deixando louca de desejo. Com lentidão deliberada passei um dos meus dedos por seu sexo, que estava quase encharcado por causa da excitação. Não seria capaz de aguentar mais tempo sem saber o que estava sob essa calcinha minúscula que estava vestindo esta manhã, morrendo para saber quantas pessoas haviam chegado a esse ponto com Isabella. Quantos tinham tocado essa parte dela que agora era agora só minha. Eu estava prestes a arrancar com um puxão essa roupa irritante quando ela se afastou rapidamente para longe de mim.

- Não Edward. - Foi o que disse enquanto se levantava - Devo começar a trabalhar. Se você me der licença, tenho muito a fazer. - Sentou na sua cadeira e ligou seu laptop como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas, essa mulher era de ferro ou o quê?

- Hoje à noite, no Sixty Blue. Eu tenho uma mesa para dois, passo para te pegar às 8.

- Eu não disse que aceito - disse enquanto olhava para mim corando.

- Não tem problema, seu blush adorável já me disse isso. Tenha um bom dia Isabella - disse saindo do local.

Não me aproximei de seu escritório o restante do dia, a antecipação faria o encontro melhor. Saí do apartamento e como tínhamos combinado estava na porta da sua casa as 8 PM. Eu toquei algumas vezes a campainha e alguns segundos depois ela abriu a porta. Ela usava um mini vestido sem alças, prata, de tule. Estava perfeita, aquele trapo que provavelmente era de algum estilista famoso lhe caía surpreendentemente bem. Ela parecia tão delicada e tão sexy. Era curto de modo que suas pernas tentadoras poderia facilmente ser admiradas e que dizer sobre aqueles sapatos pretos, pontudos que lhe davam um ar de mulher determinada e tenaz. Tentei fechar minha boca rapidamente para que não notasse a minha emoção ao vê-la tão radiante. Silenciosamente fomos para o volvo e fomos para o restaurante.

As notas delicadas de um piano e um saxofone enchiam o ar do lugar, tomamos nossos assentos no mesmo silêncio que mantivemos desde que saímos de casa.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Isabella foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- A que se refere Isabella? - Perguntei curioso.

-Por que você quer ficar comigo? - Disse em um sussurro

- Porque você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci na minha vida, e não falo só do lado exterior. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Isabella, forte, porém frágil. E eu quero protegê-la, eu preciso te proteger, é minha tarefa fazê-lo.

- Eu, eu não pensei Edward. Seria algo insensato, bastante incomum, para não mencionar o louco e arriscado, mas... Eu estou disposta a tentar. Sim, Edward... Aceito estar com você. - Disse forçando um pequeno sorriso. Eu respondi com um sorriso e sem mais, me levantei e caminhei até a sua cadeira onde joelhos roubei-lhe um beijo terno.

- Essas palavras doces eram tudo que eu precisava ouvir – disse me afastando dela com os olhos ainda fechados.

Ao abri-los algo estranho aconteceu, ela estava sorrindo e pela primeira vez em todas estas semanas não vi a Isabella, vi Bella... A Bella que estava lá o tempo todo e eu sempre me recusei a reconhecer, a Bella que sonhava em ter em meus braços, A Bella que eu imaginava fazendo amor, a Bella que tinha me capturado naquele dia na frente do prédio, a Minha Bella. Mais pedras foram ouvidas caindo em minha cabeça, desta vez eram maiores do que antes, o colapso era iminente. Um último empurrão e tudo teria entrado em colapso.

Sentei-me novamente e ordenou a nossa refeição, quando o garçom estava de volta com nossa comida e a garrafa de vinho, sem que Isabella percebesse dei-lhe um pequeno cartão.

Servi os copos de vinho, e propus um brinde, mas ela adiantou-se em falar.

- Pelos novos começos - disse, erguendo o copo.

- Por "este" começo. - Corrigi enquanto sutilmente batia em seu copo.

Uma voz feminina no microfone quebrou nossa bolha.

- Nós temos um pedido especial esta noite. O Sr. Cullen gostaria de dedicar uma música para a mulher mais bonita do lugar. Miss Swan isso vai para você. What did you say?

I know I saw you singing

My ears won't stop ringing

Long enough to hear

Those sweet words

What did you say?

End of the day

The hour hand has spun

Before the night is done

I just have to hear

Those sweet words

Spoken like a melody

Ela apenas sorriu e tomou outro gole de sua bebida, havia captado a dica enviada através da música. A refeição transcorreu entre sorrisos e olhares de paqueras lúdicas. Cerca de 11PM deixamos o local a caminho de sua casa, em um semáforo aventurei-me a colocar a minha mão livre logo acima do seu joelho, ela apenas me olhou e sorriu. Chegamos a sua casa alguns minutos mais tarde, o ritual de despedida na varanda foi repetido mais uma vez.

- Obrigada pelo jantar Edward, foi... - Não deixei que falasse mais. Com um beijo urgente a silenciei.

Nossos lábios se movendo ritmicamente, tinham aprendido com destreza como se acoplarem um ao outro. A tomei pelos quadris e ela se apertou contra mim. Sem querer acabamos contra a porta da frente da casa. O beijo começou a se tornar mais urgente, quase a ponto de tornar-se selvagem, meu membro se sentia como um prisioneiro dentro de minha calça. Eu coloquei uma das minhas mãos por baixo do seu pequeno vestido, e ajudei-a enroscar a perna dela na minha cintura. Que requintado que era seu toque, simplesmente perfeito. Nossas respirações estavam se tornando cada vez mais pesadas.

- Para o quarto, agora... Alguém pode nos ver aqui Edward - disse ela se afastando um pouco e abrindo a porta da casa. Tudo estava escuro lá, como diabos eu ia saber qual era o quarto. - No segundo andar, primeira porta à direita. - Naquele momento eu percebi que estava entrando em território inimigo, eu quis retroceder, mas o olhar de Isabella me disse que não seria boa ideia. Era um olhar cheio de pura paixão e luxúria, com certeza igual a que eu deveria ter.

Voltei a tomar seus lábios com os meus e agarrando-a por suas nádegas enrosquei suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu não sei como eu subi até aquelas escadas sem cair, mas eu consegui chegar vivo à primeira porta no segundo andar. Abri a porta de seu quarto e mantendo a mesma posição a deitei em sua cama. Nós nos separamos por uns instantes, nós dois sabíamos que iria acontecer aquela noite naquela cama. Éramos dois adultos dominados por seus hormônios impulsivos. Juntei a minha testa com a sua para logo sussurrar-lhe:

- Bella, Bella... Minha Bella. Você é minha... - Repetia uma e outra vez

- Sua, sempre sua Edward - disse antes de morder o lóbulo de minha orelha. Ela estava jogando sujo e isso não era justo. Subi lentamente seu vestido até deixa- lo ao nível de sua cintura, sua pele branca contrastava com a minúscula calcinha branca que ela usava. Ela era linda...

Eu comecei a repartir beijos molhados por suas coxas enquanto caminhava lentamente para o meu objetivo, ao atingir o mesmo me deleitei com o cheiro inebriante da sua excitação. Eu queria prova- la, eu precisava de prova- la! Sem mais delongas, eu coloquei meu dedo em uma borda de calcinha e com um só puxão a rasguei, o escondia a mesma me deixou sem palavras. Seu sexo delicado se mostrou para mim como a mais perfeita obra de arte de todos os tempos.

Eu me aproximei dele e reparti a beijos por toda a área, deixando seu rosado botão de prazer o final. Seus gemidos um tanto calmos no início começaram a encher o quarto, ela se agarrava aos lençóis como se sua vida dependesse disso. Por acaso ninguém a tinha feito antes sentir o que era um orgasmo?

Os beijos foram rapidamente substituídos por minha língua, que habilmente lambeu cada ponto do seu sexo encharcado. Eu absorvi cada gota, era deliciosa! A vi contorcer-se de prazer e isso porque ainda faltava o melhor. Eu introduzi um dedo, enquanto os meus lábios brincavam com seu clitóris, sua cavidade era realmente apertada o que me excitou mais só de pensar como seria estar dentro dela. Ela estava prestes a gozar, eu podia sentir.

Eu queria introduzir um segundo dedo para aumentar seu prazer, mas ao fazê-lo notei um pequeno detalhe que me deteve. Minha Bella era virgem...

Tirei os dedos dela e me afastei sem dizer uma palavra, eu a olhei por alguns segundos, seus olhos refletiam pânico e confusão.

- Edw ... Edward ... Porque você parou - disse com a voz rouca enquanto se apoiava sobre os cotovelos para levantar o tronco um pouco e assim me ver.

- Por que você não me disse que você é virgem? - Seu semblante mudou, e algumas pequenas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos.

- Não. .. Não pensei que ... Eu só... - ela cobriu o rosto caindo de volta na cama.

- Shhh, pequena. Isso não é nada ruim... - Eu beijei sua testa e eu usei o cobertor para cobrir sua nudez parcial.

- Você... Não quer ficar com uma virgem, eu... Eu entendo -. Disse enquanto escondia o rosto no travesseiro.

- Bella, olhe para mim – disse tomando seu rosto - Sua virgindade seria o presente mais especial que você poderia fazer-me, mas eu não quero que seja desta forma, não agora. Me entende? - Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente -. É tarde e temos que trabalhar amanhã, eu devo ir. Que você possa descansar pequena -. Eu saí da cama e quase alcançando a porta, ela me chamou.

- Edward, eu tenho uma pergunta. Você me chamou de Bella... Por quê? - Eu me virei e me aproximei dela, dei-lhe um pequeno beijo no canto da boca. Um barulho forte foi ouvido dentro da minha cabeça, um rastro de poeira encobriu a minha consciência e entre os escombros se via uma silhueta: era eu.

- Porque a partir de hoje à noite, o muro caiu. É tudo que eu posso te dizer, até amanhã.

Eu deixei o seu quarto e atravessei a casa no mesmo escuro no qual entrei. Entrei no meu carro me sentindo o maior cretino, eu jurei sobre o túmulo do meu avô destruir Isabella Swan, e acabar com sua dignidade. Eu seria capaz de também levar a sua virgindade?

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Desculpe pela demora nas postagens, mas meu tempo é realmente escasso. O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? O que será de Edward agora?

Vamos combinar assim, se receber bastante review, volto ainda esta semana. Certo? Acho que não custa, pois se cada BBB que passa por aqui deixar um comentariozinho teremos várias reviews. Bj, Lu.


	14. Chapter 14

Uau! Nem acredito e nem vocês, mas finalmente um capítulo novo e SPOILER: surpreendente. Espero que gostem. Não vou ficar me desculpando pela demora, mas cidade de interior é fogo e meu teclado estava com defeito e até trocar, já viu, né? Aproveitem o capítulo e não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Revelações<strong>

**Canção do Capítulo: Feels like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk**

**Canção da gala: Till There Was You - The Beatles.**

**Música ouvida na suíte: I´ve got you under my skin - Frank Sinatra**

_"O amor não olha com os olhos, mas com a alma"._

_William Shakespeare_

- Essas mesas devem ficar do lado de fora, o pequeno jardim parece um pouco apagado. Acompanhadas por lâmpadas de tocha e decorações florais. - Disse, enquanto visitava o lugar. A Gala Anual da Swan Editors seria em apenas 2 dias e embora possam parecer insignificantes, estes seriam os detalhes que Renée teria observado. A montagem de toda a decoração estava pronta, só precisava de minha aprovação final. Como todos os anos o grande Chicago Civic Opera House foi o local escolhido para o evento. Meu avô amava a ópera, ao vir a Chicago pela primeira vez ficou encantado com o estilo neobarroco com que foi construída a Civic. Quando a primeira gala começou a se organizar, ele buscou uma maneira de alugar o local. Não foi fácil convencer o governador da época, mas acabou concordando. E desde então, a cada ano o evento é no mesmo lugar, no grande salão Ardis Krainik.

Fiquei satisfeita com a decoração escolhida: milhares de tulipas, margaridas, orquídeas, lírios se misturam com as estrelas de sempre: frésias da mamãe. Tules delicados com cores suaves pendiam do teto ao lado dos enormes lustres de cristal que, juntos, davam ao lugar uma sensação romântica. Cadeiras e mesas em estilo clássico, toalhas delicadas e cristais elegantes, eram os componentes selecionados para um Buffet especialmente para a ocasião. O grande palco seguiu o mesmo padrão do salão, tule e flores. Senti um nó no estômago por saber que dentro de 48 horas deveria fazer um discurso ali.

- Vamos vovô, um pouco de ajuda não vai me machucar - eu disse enquanto piscava o olho e olhava para o teto para depois continuar inspecionando o local.

Tinha passado a maior parte da manhã no Civic Opera House, avisei Angela que não iria ao escritório e que qualquer emergência me notificasse por telefone. A escapada do escritório era necessária, não queria ir lá e ver Edward depois do incidente embaraçoso na noite passada. Nunca me senti tão envergonhada como quando Edward saiu do quarto e me deixou seminua e sozinha.

Eu nunca imaginei que a reação de Edward seria a de ir embora, pensei que estar com uma virgem representava para qualquer homem, um certificado de masculinidade. Mas, aparentemente, com Edward nada era como esperado. Poderia pensar que eu era uma qualquer, que apenas em dizer SIM a Edward essa noite fosse como se tivesse pronunciado as palavras mágicas: "Abra as pernas", assim como era fácil dizer "Abre-te Sésamo". Mas Hey! ... Estava com o homem pelo qual havia me apaixonado e que muito antes de eu dizer SIM eu já me considerava sua mulher, como ele havia dito em Nova York, então eu só precisava selar o acordo com os fatos tácitos que existia entre os dois. Eu estava bastante ciente de que perderia a virgindade naquela noite e não estava com medo, ao contrário, estava curiosa por isso. Era tempo de desfrutar... De viver!

Na faculdade costumavam me chamar de Isabella "Frígida" Swan no dormitório, porque nunca viram ninguém entrar ou sair além de Matt, que também era considerado gay. O fato era que eu mantinha minha vida privada em "privado", ser a única filha de uma reconhecida família de Washington representava também guardar algum código de conduta. Definitivamente não podia dormir com quantos universitários quentes passassem pela minha frente. Foi uma conquista sobreviver ao inferno da faculdade, mas o fato de ser bem sucedida em uma parte, comprometia a outra. Era uma pária social! Eu nunca era convidada para festas de fraternidade, e os poucos amigos que eu tinha eram frios e hipócritas.

Foi justamente no meio desses quantos hipócritas que conheci James, o ser mais desprezível que já pisou a terra... A causa da minha maior decepção. Fomos colegas durante os primeiros meses, nós dividimos algumas aulas e nosso horário de almoço no refeitório coincidia. Ele demonstrou, no início, ser um cara legal, preocupado e educado. Comecei a sentir coisas por James, sentia-me bem em sua companhia. Foi por isso que concordei em ter alguns encontros com ele, saídas inocente que escondiam suas verdadeiras intenções. A farsa foi descoberta no mesmo dia em que ele propôs termos um relacionamento.

Saia da biblioteca da universidade cerca de 7 horas, era um pouco tarde, mas preferia visita-la nesse horário, pois precisava de completo silêncio para estudar para as provas finais, a matéria era complicada, se tratava do período da Renascença e da influência dos Mecenas na mesma. Eu comecei a andar em direção ao dormitório quando eu o vi sair de seu carro com Jillian, uma

loira plastificada que estava estudando no segundo ano de Turismo Local. Fiquei surpresa ao vê-los em atitude um pouco carinhosa para serem apenas "amigos". Me escondi atrás de um poste de luz e os segui com o olhar, ela sentou no capô do carro, enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura. A distância era mínima e depois de alguns sorrisos, ele a beijou.

Meus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, o mesmo James que na hora do almoço formalmente me pediu para ser sua namorada estava devorando os lábios da maior raposa da Seattle University. Momentos depois eles se separaram e graças à minha proximidade pude claramente ouvir a conversa:

- Baby, eu odeio a ideia de que você tenha que sair com essa mulher. Quer dizer, não é feia e não se veste tão mal assim, mas é tão simples. Você já reparou como é? Seus seios são de tamanho regular e tem cabelos e olhos da mesma cor chata.

-Ainda que tivesse um terceiro olho na testa Jillian, devo fingir que estou interessado em Bella Swan. É a herdeira de um império enorme e eu não penso em ficar sem uma fatia dessa fortuna. Entenda que eu faço isso para nós, a mim nem me entusiasma a ideia de beijar a frigida Swan.

- Pobre do meu bebê, você deve fazer um sacrifício para estar com aquela mulher maçante.

- Sim meu amor, uma tarefa titânica. Eu não posso imaginar o quão asquerosa deve ser na cama, mas eu apostaria que ainda é virgem, não acho que ninguém já teria lhe feito esse favor. Mártires apenas um... E sou eu!

Eu não quis continuar a ouvir mais, eu comecei a andar com um ritmo extremamente rápido com o único propósito de sair de lá. Cheguei ao dormitório um par de minutos depois e me tranquei no quarto para chorar. No dia seguinte eu não fui às aulas, Matt notou a minha ausência, claro. Ele ligou cerca de 25 vezes para o meu telefone, mas nenhuma dessas vezes, eu respondi.

Ele entrou no meu quarto quase ao anoitecer, eu não queria abrir no início, mas ameaçou chamar os meus pais assim que eu acabei cedendo. Falei... Ele me escutou, chorei... Ele me confortou. Ele jurou que iria se vingar de James, mas eu o fiz prometer que não ia fazer nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo ou sua bolsa de estudos. Assim, suas ameaças ficaram somente nisso, ameaças.

Eu, por minha parte e um pouco mais refeita, enfrentei James um par de dias depois. Eu disse que não o queria perto de mim porque eu tinha ouvido a conversa. Ele teve o cinismo de negar tudo, de me pedir quase em lágrimas, que não o deixasse. No final de toda a sua conversa fiz uma reverência e aplaudi. Que grande ator era James!

As semanas seguintes foram uma verdadeira tortura, me olhava no espelho e acreditava em cada palavra de Jillian, ela estava certa, eu era apenas uma mulher sem graça. Matt trabalhou duro comigo, eu fui sua primeira paciente. Levou algum tempo antes que eu recuperasse minha confiança, ele sempre me lembrava de que, mesmo que os outros vissem em mim o patinho feio, eu era na verdade um cisne real.

É por isso que eu devo tanto a Matt, sempre esteve comigo durante esses anos, nunca me deixou sozinha. Nós planejamos sábado de scrabble com farra de litros de sorvete e quarta-feira de filmes e pizza. Nós éramos como gêmeos siameses! Após essa experiência triste não tentei socializar com ninguém, sabia que todos me viam com o símbolo do cifrão na testa. Todos eram interessados no dinheiro do meu avô, e que nem sequer era meu. Tolos! Eu me formei com honras e estava feliz, porque isso também significava que o martírio tinha acabado e logo voltaria para casa.

Nunca se está preparado para uma tragédia, apenas aconteceu. Ninguém está pronto para o amor, apenas aconteceu.

Edward com o seu olhar penetrante e sorriso cativante me trouxe de volta à vida depois de 9 meses de vivendo no escuro. No começo eu pensei que seria como mais um dos homens que conheci na faculdade, interesseiro e calculista. Como eu estava errada! Edward tinha se mostrado um cavalheiro atencioso e cordial, algo possessivo e superprotetor, mas eram esses detalhes que faziam de Edward, meu eterno Clark Kent, caso contrário, seria como um entre os milhões, certo?

A essa altura tinha muito claro meus sentimentos sobre Edward, muito mais fortes e arrasadores dos que senti por James, e completamente diferente do amor fraternal que eu tinha para Matt. E ontem à noite eu pude ver nos olhos de Edward que ele me desejava da mesma maneira que eu o desejo, o qual me desconcertou ainda mais ao pensar a verdadeira razão pela qual ele parou ontem à noite. As virgens eram repulsivas por sua falta de experiência na cama? Ou na verdade queria que a primeira vez fosse diferente e especial? Será que existe alguma outra motivação para fazê-lo?

-Srta. Bella, para o escritório? - Billy disse enquanto ligava o carro.

- Sim Billy, para o escritório - eu suspirei resignada. Pegamos o caminho mais rápido e em quinze minutos estávamos no prédio. Ao entrar na porta sorri, guardiã não só do tesouro da minha família, mas também das memórias mais importantes do meu coração. Passei pelo andar de baixo para ver os detalhes finais da construção da impressão já que na Gala iria anunciar a sua abertura oficial. Fui alguns minutos depois para meu andar, tudo estava quieto, porque era hora do almoço. Nenhum sinal de Angela, tão pouco de Edward.

Eu inicializei o meu laptop e verifiquei cuidadosamente e pela última vez o discurso que ia fazer. Eu tinha de agradecer aos escritores, editoras, meios de comunicação e leitores em geral. Nada do outro mundo realmente, mas que me deixava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Como todos os anos, a atração seria o anúncio de um novo lançamento, desta vez era o da escritora da saga de vampiros, publicaríamos um excelente romance de ficção baseado em seres de outros planetas e as almas que se hospedados em outros corpos. Quando li pela primeira vez fiquei fascinada, esta obra tinha que ser publicada.

Devido ao talento recém-descoberto de Angela, ela estava responsável por filtrar os novos manuscritos e dar-lhe uma olhada antes que eles passassem para mim. Ela estava indo muito bem, tinha plena confiança em seu trabalho.

- Manuscritos! - Lembrei-me então da informação que tinha prometido a Edward semanas atrás. Devia lhe entregar uma cópia dos manuscritos originais da saga para apoiar a defesa do processo. Aproveitando a ausência de todos no escritório desci ao primeiro andar onde era a biblioteca. A segurança do local era extrema, poucas pessoas sabiam a senha para o portão de acesso. A área de acesso aos manuscritos era ainda mais segura porque ela só abria suas portas com reconhecimento de impressão digital.

Cheguei à pequena sala e peguei o primeiro manuscrito, eu acho que com o primeiro seria suficiente. Anexado a este estava o acordo de confidencialidade assinado pelo meu pai e a autora, o mesmo estava datado e assinado, mais uma prova de que não havia qualquer plágio. Eu fechei tudo e fui novamente para a biblioteca. Um sentimento de melancolia tomou conta de mim, o lugar estava cheio de memórias da família. Fotos, coisas pessoais do vovô Charlie como seu bastão e seus óculos junto a uma foto da avó Marie repousavam no pequeno museu improvisado sobre uma prateleira. Na parte inferior da mesma descansavam os diários de meu avô, ainda que sendo um homem, escrevia um monte. Haviam cerca de 20 pequenos diários de couro que na capa tinham gravados o ano em que foram escritos com exceção dos últimos quatro. Eu fui vê-los mais de perto e descobrir por que aqueles diários eram diferentes. Umas pequenas letras douradas diziam: "Propriedade de Marie Swan".

Me abaixei um pouco e passei os dedos por esses livros delicados com alguma nostalgia, nunca imaginei que os diários da minha avó descansariam nesse lugar. Que história teria sido escrito naqueles diários? Talvez a história de amor com o meu avô ou seu período de gestação de meu pai. Quis pegar um e começar a ler, mas isso seria como invadir sua privacidade e não era bom. Eu me levantei e saí de lá.

De volta ao meu andar, Angela já estava de volta.

- Angela, Você pode me fazer um favor? Eu preciso de um conjunto de cópias do manuscrito, é extremamente importante que você os trate com cuidado, pois eles são importantes. Quando estiverem prontos me avise para devolvê-los o seu lugar original.

- Claro Bella, cuidarei como minha vida! - Disse enquanto os guardava em uma gaveta de sua mesa. Ia voltando para o meu escritório quando vi Edward sair do elevador. Acelerei o passo, ainda não tinha superado o sentimento de vergonha, ele me deu seu característico sorriso molha calcinha e foi direto para seu escritório.

Continuei trabalhando nos detalhes da capa do livro que anunciaríamos, estava ficando perfeita e que a autora tinha ficado encantada com os primeiros esboços. Um som familiar me alertou para uma nova mensagem.

_Devemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite._

_Edward._

_Suspirei resignada e disse simplesmente:_

_Concordo._

_Bella._

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, o vi aparecer na minha porta. Fiquei absorvida, atordoada e incapaz de ter qualquer reação ao ver meu perfeito Adônis. Ainda parecia um sonho. Como poderia um homem tão perfeito estar interessado em mim?

- Boa tarde - disse enquanto se aproximava da minha mesa. Sua proximidade me mantinha nervosa. Senti seus lábios tocarem os meus com um toque suave.

- Edward... – disse quando recuperei a minha respiração, como de costume eu me esqueci de respirar desde que ele tinha entrado no lugar.

- Onde você esteve durante toda a manhã? Angela só me disse que estava fazendo algo importante - disse ele sentando em uma cadeira em frente de mim.

- Eu tive que passar no local onde será a Gala, precisavam da minha opinião e aprovação. Você estava preocupado Sr. Cullen?

- A ponto da demência Srta. Swan, eu enlouqueço sem você por perto o tempo todo. Você pode imaginar como é quando não sei nem por onde anda minha namorada? - Provavelmente se tivesse bebendo algo que eu teria engasgado como aquela vez em sua casa. Sua namorada? Wow, isso sim era da Liga principal!

- Eu acho que seria justo então que o Sr. Cullen tenha o número de sua "namorada" - eu brinquei enquanto escrevia meu número em um cartão e, em seguida, o entreguei. Eu o vi franzir a testa.

- Bella, você gosta da ideia de dizer que você é minha namorada? – Perguntou enquanto colocava o pequeno cartão no bolso.

- Não... Não Edward, o que acontece é que... isso... Um mm... Eu não achei que estávamos namorando. Pensei que estávamos "saindo" apenas. - Eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Bella, eu nunca iria somente "sair" com você. Eu nunca faço as coisas pela metade, para mim é tudo ou nada. E neste caso é tudo. Você é minha namorada e ponto. Você entendeu?

- Sim, eu entendo. - Comecei a mover nervosamente o lápis que tinha na mão. Eu sabia que logo iria tocar no assunto da noite passada.

- Quanto ao que aconteceu ontem à noite - Merda! - Eu não deveria ter saído assim, desculpe.

- A que deveria pedir desculpas sou eu, Edward, eu honestamente não sei o que aconteceu. Deve ter sido o vinho - _ou seus beijos inebriantes_. Eu pensei para mim mesma. - Eu proponho algo: Melhor esquecer o que aconteceu?

- Esquecer eu duvido porque foi maravilhoso, mas se você quer assim - disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Eu, eu também acho que foi maravilhoso Edward só que...

- Shhh... Esquecemos, não? – Sorriu e eu assenti. Ele me disse que tinha passado a manhã no tribunal confirmar datas de audiência, os juízes e jurados. Eu disse a ele que em vez disso, estava um pouco nervosa sobre o discurso que eu tinha para dar, eu o vi sorrir e levantar-se para trancar a porta.

- Sei de algo que pode te relaxar - com um passo felino se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos no meu pescoço. Com os seus polegares lentamente começou a desenhar pequenos círculos. Um gemido pequeno de satisfação escapou dos meus lábios. Eu estava prestes a fechar os olhos para me concentrar na sensação de relaxamento que a massagem estava me dando quando senti seus lábios molhados substituir os seus dedos. Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço para logo retornar à base do meu pescoço.

- Céus Bella, é tão gostosa - murmurou no meu pescoço.

- Edward - disse com uma voz rouca por causa de como estava excitada. Aparentemente, ele também estava na mesma situação já que seus lábios deixaram meu pescoço para apoderarem- se de minha boca e suas mãos descansaram na minha cintura.

- Devo ir agora Bella - disse ao se afastar de mim. - Falaremos mais tarde. – Sem mais, apenas se virou e saiu do escritório. O quê? Era só isso? Grande! Se agora eu por acaso morresse de um ataque de combustão espontânea o único culpado seria aquele pecado com as pernas que tinha acabado de sair do meu escritório.

Eu decidi sair mais cedo do escritório, não só precisava urgentemente de uma troca de calcinha, mas também não tinha comido nada o dia todo e não precisa de uma reprimenda de Sue ou Edward novamente. Chegando comi algo leve na área do café da manhã e me retirei para tomar um banho relaxante. Enquanto as bolhas maravilhosas da banheira faziam seu trabalho de alívio, eu passava a esponja por meus braços e barriga, lentamente subi até meu pescoço onde imitei os movimentos de Edward de hoje à tarde.

Só de lembrar da maldita cena, um calorzinho me invadiu. Perfeito! Já estava excitada outra vez. Malditos hormônios! Desci a esponja com cuidado e massageei meus seios tentando acalmar meus mamilos eretos. Eu tinha ouvido falar da auto estimulação feminina, masturbação e vibradores, mas nunca tinha tentado, aparentemente desta vez a curiosidade seria a vencedora do jogo.

Não sabendo o que fazer ou por onde começar, comecei a explorar os meus seios, fazendo leves carícias em meus mamilos. Uma imagem rápida de Edward passou pela minha cabeça enquanto fazia. Wow, isso tinha aumentado minha excitação ainda mais! Meu sexo latejou de forma dolorosa quando uma outra imagem de Edward veio à minha cabeça: Minhas mãos foram substituídas por seus lábios, enquanto eu me agarrava ao seu cabelo cor de cobre. Rapidamente descartei a ideia enquanto largava a esponja e traçava com a mesma mão um delicado caminho de espuma até chegar ao meu sexo, sem deixar a tarefa da outra mão em meus seios. Acariciei delicadamente a parte externa primeiro. A quantidade de sensações eram quase semelhantes às que Edward me proporcionou nesse dia. Arrisquei um pouco e comecei a brincar com meu clitóris. Uau ... Como eu nunca soube que eu tinha isso... Que me fazia... Sentir... ...! Tão bem!

Ele estava prestes a afundar-me numa nuvem de prazer quando meu Black Berry tocou. Merda! Saí do chuveiro ensaboada e com um orgasmo pela metade.

- Ho... Olá - eu disse com voz trêmula.

- Bella? É Edward... O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada, nada... Só estava tomando banho. - Eu respondi como pude. Muito oportuno Edward... Muito conveniente!

- Você já terminou? – Me envolvi em roupão branco pendurado no banheiro e sai dali.

- Sim, eu estava prestes a terminar - eu sorri por causa do duplo sentido da minha resposta.

- Liguei para desejar-lhe boa noite, precisava ouvir a sua voz para dormir em paz. Eu sei que amanhã é um dia de imprensa e você vai estar ocupada o dia todo e, portanto, não poderei vê-la.

- Sim Edward, amanhã vai ser uma loucura. Fico feliz que você tenha ligado, sentirei sua falta amanhã - Suspirei pesadamente enquanto me sentava na cama.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você. - soltou de repente.

- Edward, eu não gosto do surp ...

- Eu aposto que om esta mudará de ideia.

- Eu duvido - disse duvidosamente. O que estará tramando neste momento?

- É hora de ir para a cama pequena, te mando um beijo.

-Até amanhã Edward. – Sussurrei resignada.

-Até amanhã Bella.

Voltei para a banheira para terminar o banheiro pendente e, em seguida, sair e me afundar em meu pijama de seda. Fui para o quarto de Charlie e o encontrei dormindo, Sue, que agora passava mais tempo com ele me disse que tinha feito um bom progresso hoje. Ele se sentou sozinho e, embora de forma débil, conseguiu pegar objetos como um lápis de escrever e uma colher para comer. Nessa tarde havia recebido um e-mail do Dr. Miller, que me disse que tinha arranjado um par de consultas com especialistas que sabiam do caso do meu pai e que queriam uma verificação completa para áreas de cura emocional, física e motora, e outra mais. Deveríamos ir para o Mississippi durante toda a próxima semana para tais avaliações.

Eu estava feliz, por pai. Como eu poderia não estar? Mas isso representava estar longe do meu namorado por uma semana.

_"Meu namorado"_

Como soava estranho! Devia lhe falar sobre a minha ausência, se com algumas horas já estava louco, não sei como seria não me vendo uma semana inteira.

No dia seguinte, a rotina de sempre. Ginásio, chuveiro e desjejum. Teria um dia agitado, três entrevistas a jornais, dois para televisão e dois para revistas. Não sei como sobreviverei a tudo isso. À noite, um pequeno coquetel de boas vindas no Four Seasons com os escritores de outras cidades. Todos os anos o hotel era reservado exclusivamente para a Swan Editors, incluindo todas as suítes.

Eu decidi usar algo confortável, mas elegante, então eu escolhi um vestido simples da última coleção de Carolina Herrera. O que me chamou a atenção para essa roupa foi seu sutil estampado floral de padrão asiático e o elegante decote oval envolto em um drapeado minúsculo dando um toque de classe ao corte, mas, mantendo a sobriedade ideal. Uma fita preta dava o último detalhe, para não mencionar os meus amados Louboutin e bolsa Prada. Então eu fui me despedir de Charlie e fui direto para o escritório. A sala de conferências era onde toda a turnê para a imprensa seria realizada. Por volta das nove chamei Angela para estar comigo durante as entrevistas, realmente precisava de apoio moral. Os primeiros a aparecer foram os corresponsáveis do Chicago Sun Times, seguido por Chicago Tribune e Reader. Às questões relacionadas com a Gala desta vez se somaram as pessoais, sobre tudo relacionadas ao acidente dos meus pais. Eu respondi com firmeza e serenidade a todas, eu mesma me felicitei por sair vitoriosa da situação.

Ao chegar ao meio-dia era a vez das reportagens de televisão. WGN-TV e Chicago Network Access, duas televisão locais apresentariam reportagens sobre a Gala e precisavam de minhas curtas declarações. Fiz uma pausa para almoçar depois de 2 horas. National Editors e Revista Editorial Reed encerraram a jornada um pouco depois das cinco horas. Só tive tempo suficiente para correr para o elevador e voar para casa para me vestir para o coquetel às 8pm horas, no Four Seasons. Eu escolhi um vestido Odar Shakay, eu precisava de algo sóbrio, mas sexy e elegante ao mesmo tempo, de modo que o ideal era o Shakay rosa. Era um mini vestido com um tecido macio brocado e brilhante, mangas longas e decote oval na parte da frente, enquanto que na parte de trás gozava de um pronunciado decote evasê desde os ombros até a parte inferior das costas, permitindo que a cascata de tecido formasse um ângulo atrevido, mas refinado. Os sapatos que completaram o traje foram um Jimmy Choo combinando com a bolsa pequena, o toque final foi dado pelo cabelo que prendi em um coque alto para, assim, ressaltar o decote do vestido. Uma última olhada no espelho e estava pronta para ir.

Para esta ocasião Billy mudou de carro e me levou na limusine preta que pertencia ao vovô, era uma Rolls Royce Phantom muito bonita, mas muito chamativa, era justamente por isso que era usado somente para estas ocasiões. Cheguei um pouco depois das oito p.m. devido ao tráfego, a recepção tinha começado.

Eu estive no local cerca de 2 horas, o bar do hotel tinha sido cuidadosamente organizado para a ocasião. Quando entrei eu reconheci alguns rostos, Andrew Hicks de Boston, Lauren Bennett de Nova Jersey e Marslow Robert da Filadélfia. Eles foram os primeiros escritores da nossa editoria, pessoas que eu conhecia desde muito pequena, pessoas que eram como a minha família. Tive a oportunidade de conversar com alguns, uns poucos ficaram surpresos com a rapidez com que eu tinha crescido, outros surpresos com a minha beleza e elegância, mas todos concordaram com meu talento para cuidar dos negócios.

Após o brinde e algumas palavras de encorajamento que os escritores compartilharam comigo para a rápida recuperação do meu pai, eu saí de volta para casa. Um pouco antes de chegarmos, meu telefone tocou.

- Esse vestido rosa Srta. Swan, deve ser considerado um pecado! Que bonita você estava esta noite.

- Olá Edward, como... Como você sabe que cor de vestido estava usando? - Eu perguntei. – Por acaso você me estava...

- Espionando? Não Bella... Eu estive no hotel fazendo mmmm algo e eu te vi ao passar.

- Você esteve no hotel? - Eu perguntei.

- Assim é Srta. Swan, faz parte da surpresa que lhe falei. Enfim - disse mudando de assunto- já vai voltar para casa? Amanhã é o grande dia.

- Não me lembre, por favor, eu ainda estou nervosa.

- Você vai fazer de forma estupenda Bella, eu não posso esperar para te ver na televisão. - Disse com um toque nostálgico, por acaso ele não irá a Gala?

- Você... Você não vai estar lá amanhã? - Eu disse confusa.

- Bella, o evento é para funcionários de Swan Editors. Eu só trabalho para a empresa, eu não sou parte dela. –Boba, boba Bella, boba. Pelo menos pensou em pedir que ele te acompanhasse!

- Edward, eu estava esperando que talvez você comparecesse não como um empregado da Swan Editors, mas como o meu... - Limpei a garganta um pouco - namorado.

- Seria um prazer acompanhar tão bela dama amanhã. Dizer ao mundo que Isabella Swan é minha! - Disse com orgulho.

- Edward, não acho conveniente nos fazer públicos. Não agora não.

- Eu entendo, você se enver ... - eu interrompi.

- Não ouse dizer que eu tenho vergonha de que seja meu namorado - o corrigi - Eu só não quero que a imprensa desvie a sua atenção para os meus assuntos pessoais e a Gala perca seu destaque.

- Eu entendo pequena, eu entendo - ele concluiu - Passo para te pegar ou nos vemos no Civic?

- É melhor nos encontrarmos lá Edward, levantar íamos suspeitas se nos veem chegando juntos. - O carro estacionou na garagem e Billy abriu a porta para eu sair – Devo desligar agora Vejo você amanhã?

- Espero impaciente pelas horas Bella, as próximas 24 horas serão tortura. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado - sussurrou.

- Eu... Também sinto sua falta - respondi. - Que você possa descansar Edward.

- Você também Bella, adeus. - Encerrei a chamada e fui direto para o quarto. Deveria descansar, o show estava para começar.

**EDWARD * POV ***

As gostas de água gelada percorriam meu corpo como se quisessem apagar o fogo interior que sentia agora. Eu não queria nem mesmo olhar para baixo, porque sabia que o comando localizado na parte inferior do meu corpo também não estava em boa situação. Céus! Eu tinha estava mais duro do que a pedra maciça do Kilimanjaro! Eu nunca tinha recorrido à masturbação, porque cada vez que eu sentia vontade era só tomar qualquer uma das raposas que estavam disponíveis e pronto. Mas depois da última experiência com Lauren no clube eu não arrisquei em outra. Três semanas sem sexo! TRÊS! Era compreensível então que eu precisasse de uma liberação.

- Vamos cara colabore comigo. Eu não quero que você conheça minha amiga Manuela - Eu disse enquanto acenava com a mão e ria da piada. Eu estive um pouco mais de tempo no banheiro e depois fui direto para a cama.

Tente dormir, mas simplesmente não conseguia, eu me sentia como um idiota completo, tinha deixado ela sozinha, quando apenas algumas horas antes, no restaurante, tinha feito um pacto comigo mesmo, tinha jurado protegê-la por toda a eternidade. Inclusive até de mim! Mas saber que Bella era virgem mudava completamente o plano, a desejava loucamente! Claro que sim! Mas não queria que ela perdesse sua virgindade dessa maneira.

Nem me lembro de quando eu perdi a minha, deve ter sido por volta dos 15 anos com a minha namorada da vez, enquanto frequentava a escola. O que eu me lembro claramente foi ter feito na casa de seus pais, no banheiro de seu quarto. Foi a situação mais incômoda na qual eu já tive relações sexuais em toda minha vida. Minha cabeça batia contra o porta toalha, enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio sobre a pequena pia. Os próximos encontros foram, sem dúvida, melhorando, mas a memória da primeira vez é sempre a mesma: desastroso. E não quero que a minha pequena sofra o mesmo. Deveria torná-lo especial.

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira parada do dia seria sem dúvida a loja de celular, depois que o anterior passou dessa para melhor devido ao meu ataque de raiva precisava de uma ferramenta de comunicação com urgência. Consegui um semelhante ao que joguei na parede, e após configurá-lo fui direto para o tribunal. A audiência seria em algumas semanas e tudo deveria sair perfeito. Passei a manhã inteira no local, acertando os detalhes finais e de volta ao escritório a vi atravessando o corredor. Um rubor apareceu em seu rosto enquanto eu sorria para ela. Como adorava vê-la ficar assim!

Presumi que ela ainda estava nervosa pelo do dia anterior, então eu me limitei a mandar-lhe um sms. Passei por seu escritório poucos minutos depois, ela me pediu para esquecer o que aconteceu em seu quarto. Mas como eu poderia esquecer o som de seus pequenos gemidos de prazer, esquecer seu rosto e seus gestos por causa da excitação. Ela me pedia o impossível!

- É uma pena Sr. Daniels que não possa comparecer, mas sua saúde vem em primeiro lugar. Vou solicitar o cancelamento de sua suíte no hotel. Muito obrigada pelo seu telefonema. – escutei Angela falar ao telefone enquanto eu estava saindo do escritório de Isabella após uma intensa sessão de beijos que tive que frear antes de perder o pouco de autocontrole que ainda tinha.

- Oi Angela, cancelamentos de última hora? - Eu fui até sua mesa.

- Sim, um dos nossos escritores cancelou a sua participação na gala por estar doente. Vai ser muito triste não tê-lo, devo contatar o hotel e fazer o cancelamento da sua suíte. É uma pena que ninguém a use já que foram pagas com antecedência. - Uma pequena luz se acendeu na minha cabeça.

- Angela, você acha que eu posso fazer uso desse quarto essa noite? - Eu perguntei rogando interiormente por alguma discrição por parte de Angela. O que me faltava era que me perguntasse para que iria precisar.

- Não tem problema, eu não acho que Bella se oponha também. - Ele abriu a gaveta e tirou um pequeno cartão do Seasons. Junto com os cartões na gaveta havia algo que parecia ... Não podia ser verdade! Era o manuscrito original da saga! O que fazia ali na mesa de Angela? - Basta apresentá-lo na recepção do hotel e te darão a chave da suíte.

- Perfeito. Obrigado pela sua ajuda Angela - Eu sorri e caminhei de volta para o escritório.

À noite, e uma vez no meu quarto depois de um banho um sentimento de Dejavù se apoderou de mim. Foi muito estranho, era a primeira vez que acontecia. Era como se eu devesse estar em outro lugar nesse mesmo momento, fazendo outra coisa. Instintivamente peguei o telefone e liguei para Bella, algo me dizia que ela tinha a ver com isso. Ela também saia do banho, parecia algo... Nervosa?

Desejei-lhe boa noite e após desligar, caí exausto na cama. No dia seguinte, a ausência de Bella se sentia no escritório, havia preparado uma pequena turnê de imprensa devido à Gala e não estaria o dia todo em seu escritório. Eu estive ocupado a maior parte da manhã, fiz uma pausa para pegar um café, quando notei que Angela também não estava em seu lugar. Me aproximei de sua mesa, impulsionado pelos maus instintos que durante anos tinham me dominado e que eu achava que tinha sido enterrado nos escombros do muro caído, mas eu estava errado. Ainda havia vestígios deles em mim.

Eu sentei em sua cadeira e abri a gaveta. Lá estava ele, o primeiro manuscrito do livro. Prova fundamental para o dia da defesa, estavam agora em minhas mãos.

_É simples, basta pegar e levá-los. Com isso afunda Isabella Swan no dia do julgamento._

_Não se lembra do plano por acaso?_

Gritou uma voz na minha cabeça. Outra voz respondeu imediatamente:

_Você não pode roubar os manuscritos, prejudicaria a mulher que você ama._

_Quer fazer-lhe isso? Quer te fazer isso Edward?_

- Droga - murmurei. Como era possível que eu estivesse apaixonado pela mulher que odiei por anos e agora por causa disso já não tinha nem mesmo força de vontade para seguir o meu próprio plano. Eu coloquei o manuscrito na gaveta e, em seguida, após um suspiro resignado, voltei ao meu escritório.

Passei pelo supermercado e pela floricultura ao sair do escritório. Devia preparar a surpresa que havia mencionado à Bella na noite anterior. Cheguei ao Four Seasons pouco após as nove, fui à recepção e como Angela disse, me deram a chave da suíte. O quarto 857 tinha uma vista espetacular da cidade, enormes janelas decoradas com cortinas impressionantes ressaltavam a suíte. Um grande hall com mobiliário confortável fazia parte da decoração também.

- Perfeito! - Eu disse que eu terminar de explorá-la. O lugar era muito aconchegante, pelo menos essa parte da suíte. Não avancei até o quarto principal já que não seria necessária, não esta noite, pelo menos. Deixei todas as coisas no hall da suíte e saí de lá. Passando pelo bar procurando a saída, eu a vi.

Ela estava linda e segura de si, sorria segurando um copo na mão e conversava com uma senhora um pouco mais velha. Eu queria me aproximar dela e beijá-la, mas isso iria arruinar a sua noite. Então, eu continuei andando.

Liguei quando voltava para casa, ela acreditava que a estava espionando. Se imaginasse que a estive realmente espionando em sua própria casa semanas atrás! Ela me propôs comparecer à gala como seu namorado, mas de uma maneira discreta; pfff eu odiava as coisas pela metade, mas ela teve o cuidado de me dar um argumento que eu não poderia contradizer.

As horas passavam devagar naquela quinta-feira, o dia da Gala havia chegado. A jornada de trabalho na Swan Editors tinha sido modificada por essa ocasião. Todos trabalhariam somente até o meio dia e depois iriam para casa e se prepararem para a noite. Imaginei que Bella estaria um pouco estressada pelos preparativos, então só lhe enviei uma mensagem de texto.

_Faltam poucas algumas horas para vê-la..._

_Edward._

Saí cedo como todo mundo, tomei um banho e me preparei. Alice tinha escolhido para mim naquela tarde de compras, um elegante traje de Oscar de la Renta, era um smoking preto de corte clássico de dois botões, camisa de botões pretos e uma elegante gravata de seda. Elegante, sutilmente elegante.

Saí do apartamento após as sete horas. Ainda deveria passar pelo hotel para deixar tudo pronto. Essa seria uma noite especial para ela e eu estaria lá para torná-la ainda mais especial. Cheguei a Civic Opera House às 8:30 horas. Um longo tapete se estendia desde o início da Wacker Street, os veículos eram estacionados por manobristas. Entreguei as chaves ao manobrista fazendo- o prometer que nada aconteceria ao meu Volvo ou poderia se considerar um homem morto.

O Ardis Krainik estava espetacularmente decorado. Isso me lembrou um pouco da cena do casamento no Palácio de Teseu no livro Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de Shakespeare. Tudo ao redor tinha um toque de Bella. Etereamente perfeito! Me misturei no meio das pessoas, enquanto desfrutava de um copo de vinho que peguei da bandeja de um garçom. O grande salão ficou em silêncio de uma hora para outra. Eu me virei para ver o porquê do silêncio coletivo, só precisei elevar o olhar um pouco e ver onde todo mundo estava olhando, foi então que soube o porquê. Na primeira parte da grande escadaria, imponente e dona de uma beleza hipnótica estava Isabella Swan, minha doce Bella.

Ela usava um vestido agua marinha que a fazia parecer como uma divindade, o tecido do vestido agarrado ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele e destacando cada curva do seu corpo. Mas isso não era o mais marcante, o decote da frente era tão provocante que seguramente estava fazendo babar toda a população do sexo masculino que participava da gala naquela noite. Já falaria com Alice sobre isso...

Eu a vi descendo as escadas alguns segundos mais tarde em meio a aplausos dos participantes da gala. Durante o tempo que levou para descer, aproximei-me ao pé da escada para recebê-la. Eu deixei minha bebida em uma mesa próxima e tentei fazer contato visual com ela, quando ela me viu esboçou um ligeiro sorriso e continuou a descer graciosamente os poucos degraus que faltavam. Tentei agir como se minha localização fosse aleatório e não provocado, então eu coloquei uma das minhas mãos no bolso e outra perto do corrimão da escada. Chegando perto de onde estava, balançou a cabeça e me dando permissão. Eu respondi com um sorriso e a peguei pela mão para acompanhá-la até o centro do salão. Olhares curiosos e pequenos cochichos nos seguiram durante todo o trajeto. Suas mãos tremiam, meu bebê estava morrendo de nervos.

- Um anjo, esta noite eu fiquei cego pela beleza de um anjo. Você está linda minha pequena. - Eu disse sussurrando discretamente em seu ouvido – Você vai fazer maravilhosamente bem Bella - Eu apertei a mão dela para dar-lhe coragem.

- Obrigado por estar aqui comigo. – Me respondeu tão baixinho que quase precisei ler seus lábios para entender suas palavras. Do meu olhar fixo em sua boca, passei a afundar-me em seus profundos olhos chocolates. Ela fez o mesmo com seu olhar, formamos então uma bolha incorruptível, intocável para os outros. Estávamos perdidos nos olhos um do outro, nos desconectando do mundo.

- Sempre, sempre estarei aqui para você... - Eu disse ao me dar conta de que havíamos chegado ao pódio, onde ela faria seu discurso de abertura. Eu a ajudei a subir as escadas para o impressionante palco e desci novamente procurando uma posição que me permitisse vê-la o tempo todo em que ela estivesse lá. Angela, que quase não reconheci ao vê-la em vestido de gala e sem óculos lhe entregou uma taça. Bella se aproximou do microfone, tinha chegado a hora.

- Um livro pode significar um presente chato para alguns, para outros um agradável item decorativo, para alguns talvez, servirá para nivelar uma mesa caída. Mas para cada um dos participantes dessa gala, um livro representa toda a sua vida. Bem-vindo a XXXV Gala Anual dos Escritores da Swan Editors. É um prazer contar com sua presença nesta noite. A gala foi criada para recompensar um pouco da alegria que os escritores trazem para nossas vidas e na qual os editores e leitores nos vemos envolvidos, criando uma simbiose perfeita. Esta noite celebramos a perseverança e tenacidade daqueles que nunca se renderam diante da adversidade. Celebramos também o companheirismo e o trabalho em equipe que faz da Swan Editors, uma grande família, minha família. E por último, mas não menos importante, pelo amor em todas as suas formas e dimensões. Pelo que nos impulsiona a seguir adiante, que destrói barreiras, nos encoraja a sonhar o impossível. Por estas três coisas, Saúde! - Disse enquanto erguia sua taça na minha direção, eu respondi seu gesto levantando a minha- Aproveitem a noite!

O lugar explodiu em aplausos, Bella tinha atingido a marca com o discurso, sem dúvida alguma. Tinha sido perfeito! A verdade de suas palavras me bateu um segundo depois, ela falou do amor que destruía barreiras. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela estava falando, porque tinha sido esse mesmo sentimento que havia demolido o meu próprio muro.

Eu a vi posando para algumas fotos ainda lá em cima, a via atuar diante das câmeras sem esforço algum, Bella nasceu para isso. Uma voz ao microfone me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Como de costume, o presidente da Swan Editors vai escolher um assistente aleatório para abrir o baile da Gala. Quem será o sortudo este ano que irá dançar com a nossa querida Bella? Algum funcionário da editora talvez? A sorte será de um dos escritores ou dos outros convidados este ano? - Eu a vi descendo as escadas do palco e dar-me um olhar cúmplice. Eu soube então que eu tinha sido o escolhido, seu namorado, mas agora camuflado sob o título de empregado da empresa. Se dirigiu até o centro do salão com um andar delicado e mordendo o lábio, caminhou até minha direção. Quando estava a poucos passos de onde eu estava, seu corpo se enrijeceu e olhou para algo atrás de mim, virei-me lentamente para ver e, em seguida, meus punhos se fecharam de raiva: Matt Stone estava ali de pé.

Me virei novamente e fingindo que eu não tinha sido afetado pela presença do idiota, eu estendi a mão para fechar a distância entre nós. Para contrariar minha ação, o verme maldito se colocou ao meu lado e esperou na mesma posição que eu, que Bella se aproximasse. Ela continuou caminhando para dissipar a tensão entre os participantes. Ela fixou o olhar no idiota ao meu lado, e gesticulou algo que eu não consegui entender. Em seguida Bella esticou sua mão e tomou a minha. Eu sorri com satisfação, o idiota apenas bufou em resposta. Toma esta Stone!

A escoltei até o centro do salão e a banda começou a tocar uma balada suave.

- Eu... Não... Eu não pensei que Matt estaria aqui - ele disse enquanto se agarrava ao meu corpo e começávamos a dançar. - Ele me disse que...

-Shhh... Eu sei pequena, eu sei - eu disse enquanto a tomava pela cintura e ela colocava a mão no meu ombro. Tentei me perder de novo em seu olhar cativante, mas seus olhos estavam um pouco apagados – Hey, por acaso é tristeza o que eu vejo em seus olhos? – Disse me separando poucos centímetros dela - Esta é a sua noite Bella e eu não vou deixar ninguém estraga-la, nem mesmo o seu "amigo" - disse enfatizando a última palavra.

- Você está certo, Edward, e depois falarei com ele. - Ela recostou a cabeça no meu ombro e continuamos dançando. Morria de vontade de passar minha mão por sua cabeça e cantar sua canção de ninar, a que semanas atrás eu escrevi impulsivamente no piano. Poucos minutos depois outros casais se juntaram a nós, na pista, o baile foi oficialmente aberto. A balada suave foi sutilmente mudando de notas até chegar a uns delicados acordes de guitarra. Imediatamente reconheci a música de fundo, eram os inconfundíveis Beatles.

- Obrigado por isso Edward. Se você soubesse o quanto isto significa para mim, o quanto você significa para mim agora. - Sussurrou a última parte. Como eu poderia dizer o que sentia por ela se nunca havia sentido isso antes por nenhuma mulher. Tudo que eu podia fazer era descrever o maravilhoso que me fazia sentir.

- Quer saber que você significa para mim Bella? Basta prestar atenção. - Eu disse enquanto nós nos movíamos com um balanço suave. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e comecei a cantar baixinho.

There were bells on a hill

But I never heard them ringing

No I never heard them at all

Till there was you

There were birds in the sky

But I never saw them winging

No I never saw them at all

Till there was you

Then there was music and wonderful roses

They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew

There was love all around

But I never heard it singing

No I never heard it at all

Till there was you

- Oh Edward... Eu te... – a interrompi dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Shhh, o que acha de fazermos uma pausa? Você tem que atender a imprensa. – Disse me separando dela.

- Está bem - foram suas palavras ao se afastar de mim. Saí um pouco em busca de ar fresco no jardim interno do Civic. Eu me sentia nervoso. Será que Bella estava prestes a dizer aquelas três palavras que agora não estava pronto para ouvir? Dizer eu te amo não era uma pergunta, mas certamente precisava de uma resposta.

- Sempre no meio Cullen, sempre no meio dos dois - escutei atrás de mim poucos minutos depois, não havia necessidade de me virar para saber que o intrometido era o dono daquela voz.

- Fale por você mesmo Stone. – sorri ainda dando-lhe as costas.

- Maldito o momento em que você entrou na vida de Bella, você só veio para estragar tudo.

- Estragar? - Eu disse sarcasticamente quando me virei para vê-lo. Me culpa por algo que você não foi capaz de fazer durante anos? - Eu terminei o meu comentário com uma risada.

- Você só vai usá-la, como todos os que quiseram estar perto dela. Para você só representa um sobrenome, uma conta bancária, uma empresa para lidar. Enquanto que para mim Isabella Swan representa tudo... Tudo! Entendeu? Porra!

- Sinto muito Stone, mas esta noite tem coisas mais importantes aqui que presenciar seu ato estúpido de auto piedade. Com licença – o olhei com desdém enquanto passava ao seu lado.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum Cullen, eu preciso que você deixe Bella em paz. Ela não pode estar com você... - ele disse agarrando meu paletó.

- Me solta desgraçado - Eu disse quando o agarrei pela gola do paletó - Você não vai me dizer o que eu tenho ou não tenho que fazer. Você é o que deve se afastar de Isabella - devolvi com fúria.

- Sério? E por que devo ser eu a me afastar? Eu conheço Bella há muitos anos, eu estive com ela quase toda a sua vida e eu não vou deixar que nenhum recém-chegado me tire o que é meu. - Disse enquanto me soltava e tentava arrumar seu paletó.

- O que é seu? Deixe-me rir Stone, Isabella nunca foi nem será sua. Porque Bella é minha agora - eu o vi se aproximar novamente de mim querendo me dar um golpe.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Eu ouvi Bella dizer enquanto entrava no jardim. - Matt O que você está fazendo? Estão loucos? Por Deus do céu, já chega de brigas entre vocês dois.

- Bella - Stone disse baixando a mão que ainda estava erguida - eu acho que seu "convidado" bebeu demais, está falando bobagem.

- Se dizer bobagens é admitir que Bella está comigo, sim... Eu sou o maior idiota que já existiu! - Disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Bella, é... Isso é verdade? - Disse referindo-se a Bella.

- Sim Matt, Edward não disse nada estúpido, ele e eu estamos juntos.

- Isabella, você não pode estar com este homem. Você não vê? Ele é como James, ou qualquer um dos outros idiotas que te procuraram pelo que você e não pelo que você é. Você não entende?

- Matt, quem não está entendendo aqui é você. Edward está em minha vida agora e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Eu te adoro Matt, com minha alma. Você é como meu irmão, mas se você não tolera esta realidade- fez uma pausa- eu acho que vou ficar muito decepcionada com você. - Minha pequena abaixou a cabeça, eu fui imediatamente para o seu lado e a segurei pela cintura. Não para demonstrar possessão, mas sim proteção.

- É melhor entrarmos Bella, está frio aqui e devem estar te procurando. - Eu disse grudando-a mais ainda ao meu corpo e incentivando-a a andar.

Ao chegar ao salão a soltei de forma discreta, ela sorriu a alguns convidados ao redor e foi até onde estava Angela que acenava desesperada para que se aproxima-se de uma das mesas da frente.

As luzes do salão se apagaram lentamente e o local ficou escuro. Uma tela desceu do teto e uma coleção de imagens começou a ser projetada nele. Eu não reconheci, no início, quem eram porque eram algumas fotografias antigas, até que vi a foto que estava no escritório de Bella, do casamento de seus pais. Uma voz começou a falar, era uma homenagem que os funcionários da empresa tinham preparado para os pais de Bella, em memória de sua mãe e pela rápida recuperação de seu pai. Então eu lamentei não poder estar perto dela, devia estar se sentindo tão mal ao relembrar essas imagens. Depois de fotografias de seus pais em seus primeiros anos de casamento apareceu uma foto de um pequeno pacotinho em um berço. Era a minha pequena Bella.

Bonita desde bebê, as fotos estavam mostrando seu progresso com seus pais. Seus primeiros passos, seu primeiro dente perdido, o seu primeiro desenho na escola, seu primeiro par de patins. Se via nos olhos de seus pais que Bella era seu orgulho e como não ser, se ela havia se tornado uma mulher bonita e talentosa. A voz finalizou agradecendo a Bella pela maravilhosa gestão de quase 10 meses de Swan Editors Swan e garantiam seu total apoio e respaldo. Ela simplesmente se levantou e agradeceu com um beijo para a plateia.

Anúncios da inauguração do setor de impressão e lançamento do livro da Gala vieram logo após o jantar que estava delicioso, as habilidades de Bella cada vez me surpreendiam mais. Bom gosto para se vestir, gosto requintado para comer. Eu estava orgulhoso dela, tantas semanas vendo- a trabalhar até mais tarde renderam frutos. O baile recomeçou enquanto ela compartilhava com um grupo de participantes da festa de gala. Eu vi a hora, eram doze horas. Alguns já tinha saído porque o dia seguinte seria dia útil. Me aproximei discretamente para contar a minha pequena Cinderela que era hora de irmos.

- Foi uma grande noite, mas é hora de ir embora – disse enquanto se despedia de seus convidados - Vou dizer Angela que avise Billy para arrumar o carro. – Comentou se afastando do grupo de pessoas com quem estava.

- Não Bella, eu disse a Billy que esta noite eu vou te levar pra casa. Ela já saiu há uma hora.

- Sério? Então vamos pegar o seu carro. - Deu-me um sorriso.

- Vou pedir ao manobrista para trazer meu carro, nos veremos lá fora em 10 minutos.

- Melhor, assim aproveito para me despedir de alguns.

Fui em busca do meu carro, por causa da ameaça de morte que tinha feito o menino que estacionou meu carro, o Volvo tinha ficado em uma área muito acessível. Eu estava pronto em menos tempo do que o esperado, depois de alguns minutos Bella saiu do Civic e de maneira cautelosa e entrou no carro. Ela não percebeu, mas entre os arbustos que estavam perto da porta de saída do edifício uma figura masculina se destacou nas sombras: Matt.

- Edward, onde estamos indo? – Perguntou ao ver que não estava tomando a estrada para a área residencial.

- Você se lembra da surpresa? Bem, vamos para isso. - A olhei, aproveitando que a luz vermelha tinha nos parado.

- Oh! - disse para depois morder o lábio.

- Eu fico louco quando você faz isso Bella - Sem pensar, eu soltei o meu cinto e me dirigi até ela para beijá-la, o beijo não foi selvagem nem cheio de paixão. Era mais como o reencontro de dois velhos amigos: seus lábios e os meus que tinham ficado tanto tempo um sem o outro. - Não sabe quanta vontade tinha de beijá-la e abraça- la durante a Gala. Detestei não poder fazê-lo - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei Edward, eu também sentia o mesmo. Obrigada por ser tão compressão com isso - nossa pequena bolha estourou quando as buzinas dos carros começaram a soar indicando que o semáforo tinha mudado de cor.

Chegamos ao Four Seasons em torno de 12:30, a atividade do hotel havia baixado consideravelmente e apenas algumas pessoas estavam no saguão que era ligado ao bar.

Subimos ao nono andar que era onde a suíte ficava, em silêncio saímos do elevador e antes de passar o cartão pelo buraco da fechadura, pedi-lhe para fechar os olhos. Ela, um pouco relutante à minha petição alegou que não gostava de surpresas, não demorou muito para que a convencesse já que em poucos segundos fechou os olhos.

Ao entrar o delicado aroma de frésias inundou o local, a peguei pela mão guiando-a para o centro da suíte e disse-lhe para abrir os olhos.

-Que... O que é isso? - Gaguejou um pouco por causa da surpresa. Essa noite, antes de ir à Gala, tinha passado pela suíte colocando dez buquês de suas flores em dez pontos estratégicos do local. No meio do salão tinha colocado o maior buquê, apoiado em uma mesa alta, onde também tinha deixado o meu ipod com os alto-falantes. O liguei em seguida, e dele saiu uma canção delicada. Sem que ela percebesse agi rapidamente e do minibar da suíte peguei uma garrafa de champanhe e dois copos.

- Esta é a minha surpresa pequena – disse me aproximando novamente - Eu queria brindar contigo pelo sucesso dessa noite. Você deslumbrou a todos, e isso inclui a mim em primeiro lugar. - Eu abri a garrafa com habilidade e servi as duas taças.

- Wow, Edward... Eu não esperava isso. Você...

- Eu sou seu namorado Bella, o que a partir de agora vai cuidar e proteger você. - Eu lhe entreguei uma taça e ela sorriu - Pelo futuro – disse levantando minha taça.

- Pelo presente - foi a sua vez de me corrigir. Eu respondi com um sorriso e bebi da minha taça. Ela aparentemente estava com sede já que bebeu o seu em segundos. A dirigi até a pequena sala, onde ela aproveitou para se jogar em um dos móveis, o maior e mais macio dos que estavam lá. Ao sentar, delicadamente subiu as pernas e tirou os sapatos. Eu não tinha percebido quão altos seus saltos eram até aquele momento. Raios! Como pode sobreviver com isso a noite toda? Sorri ao ver o cara de alívio quando os lançou de trás do sofá.

- Não me interprete mal, eu estou acostumada a usar saltos, mas um Prada de 12 polegadas pode ser assassino se você usa-lo por muitas horas seguidas estando em pé. - Disse enquanto fazia uma cara engraçada.

- Você deve estar realmente esgotada, venha - disse quando me sentei ao seu lado. Ela se aproximou e me abraçou pela cintura. Deus, como tinha sentido saudades do seu! Ao tê-la assim tão perto eu só pude encher meus pulmões com sua droga, o seu perfume viciante de frésias e chocolate. - Quer mais? - Eu perguntei.

- Huh? – me respondeu confusa.

- Quer mais champanhe? – agitei um pouco a garrafa na minha mão para ela perceber do que eu estava falando.

- Sim, por favor - Ela ajeitou a postura novamente e bebeu da taça que servi. Pelos próximos 10 minutos ela me falou sobre as pessoas que tinha voltado a ver na Gala, sobre novos escritos que seus escritores estrelas trouxeram em suas mãos. Bella Swan era uma mulher apaixonada pela literatura como eu era pelas leis.

- Oh, desculpe Edward, eu acho que estou monopolizando a conversa. Geralmente não falo muito, deve ser por causa disso - disse mostrando sua taça vazia novamente. Ao fundo, minha playlist mudou de artista, nos brindando desta vez com a poderosa voz de Frank Sinatra.

- Me concede essa dança? - Eu disse levantando-me e oferecendo minha mão.

- Sim, me dê um segundo. Vou pegar meus sapatos e...

- Não há necessidade, venha - Eu ajudei-a levantando- a pela cintura e levantando-a para o centro da sala. Delicadamente a coloquei sobre meus sapatos e comecei a guiá-la em um balanço suave.

I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart of me

So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me

I've got you under my skin

I've tried so not to give in

I've said to myself this affair never will go so well

But why should I try to resist, when baby will I know so well

That I've got you under my skin

Comecei a distribuir beijinhos em sua cabeça e, em seguida, em sua testa, dali beijei seus olhos que permaneceram fechados e posteriormente beijei o lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda, deixei os seus lábios para o final. Quando ia fazê-lo ela abriu os olhos e os vi cheios de lágrimas querendo cair.

- Ei pequena o que está errado? - Eu disse, pegando seu rosto. Ela entrelaçou os dedos no meu pescoço e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não há nada errado Edward, é só que ... tudo isso é ... perfeito. Você é perfeito e eu sou apenas ... - Um sentimento forte bateu em mim enquanto silenciei as suas palavras com um beijo. Ela falava sobre o quão perfeito era eu, sem saber realmente o monstro que eu era. O homem que havia entrado em sua vida para destruí-la e agora não fazia mais do que tentativas grosseiras para tentar se redimir pelo que havia feito. Nós quebramos o nosso beijo em busca de ar e continuamos a dançar enquanto desfrutávamos daquele breve momento de eternidade que o velho de olhos azuis * estava nos dando.

* Frank Sinatra também era chamado assim.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know you fool, you never can win

Use your mentality, wake up to reality

But each time I do, just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

Cause I've got you under my skin

Após a canção, a peguei novamente e voltei para o sofá. Entrelacei seus dedos com os meus e suavemente beijei sua mão, ela colocou a outra mão no meu rosto e o acariciou. Mais uma vez eu a vi morder o lábio num gesto mais inocentemente erótico que eu já tinha visto. Bella estava determinado a quebrar meu autocontrole essa noite.

Minha intenção não era preparar a suíte para ter sexo com ela essa noite. Claro que não! Eu só queria desfrutar de um momento tranquilo com a minha Bella e agora enfrentando um grande dilema da mente x corpo não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver a essa noite sem acabar na cama com ela. Eu a vi sorrir e levar a minha outra mão até o seu pescoço onde percebi seu pulso batendo a mil.

Encurtei a distância entre nós e nos fundimos em um novo beijo, que no início foi doce e tranquilo, mas com o passar dos minutos foi ganhando intensidade. Ela abriu os lábios para dar passagem à minha língua para envolver assim em uma luta onde ambos sairiam vencedores. Minhas mãos curiosas escorregaram de seus ombros até o nascimento de seus seios. Sem descurar da minha tarefa de beijá- la, acariciei um , eram tão suaves ao toque. Arrisquei-me e peguei um em minhas mãos, como eu descobri aquela primeira vez no celeiro, o tamanho era perfeito para a minha mão, foi definitivamente desenhado para mim. Gentilmente esfreguei seu mamilo, que imediatamente respondeu, ficando ereto, como se ele tivesse ligação direta com o meu membro que também se colocou na mesma situação.

O beijo continuava ganhando intensidade, ela tinha os dedos entrelaçados atrás do meu pescoço e tentava soltar o laço da gravata que estava usando essa noite. A removeu com sutileza e afrouxou o aperto em meu pescoço para em seguida, descansar suas mãos no meu peito.

De uma forma muito sutil Isabella Swan estava me seduzindo ao passar os dedos delicados sobre os botões da camisa. Eu não sabia se era por causa da falta de sexo ou de sua maneira inocente de tentar despir-me mas a esta altura eu estava mais ligado que vela em bolo de aniversário.

Enquanto eu seguia me deliciando com o doce toque de seu seio em minha mão e seu inebriante gosto em minha boca, a senti gemer sob meus lábios quando me aventurei a dar ao seu gêmeo um tratamento similar. Chegando nesse ponto sabia que não haveria como voltar atrás então era hora de parar tudo aqui.

- Não Bella, eu não ... – me afastei um pouco, ela me interrompeu colocando um dedo nos meus lábios.

- Shhhh Edward, eu sei o que estou fazendo. E eu quero que seja você. – Assim, de cara e sem anestesia ou preparação prévia minha pequena pedia que fosse eu o que tomasse seu corpo pela primeira vez.

- Bella, eu não quero que isso seja assim. Deve ser perfeito para você e ...

-Já é perfeito Edward. Você não reparou ainda?

- Por que eu? - Questionei acariciando sua bochecha. Ela baixou minha mão que descansava em sua bochecha para colocá-lo no meio do seu peito, justamente no coração.

- Porque eu sinto que estamos destinados um para o outro Edward. – Maldição imbecil! Como você se quer pode pensar em prejudicar uma alma tão pura como a de Isabella Swan? Ela não tinha culpa por algo que aconteceu antes mesmo que seu pai nascesse. Voltei a beijá- la com adoração, desfrutando cada momento, cada sensação.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntei ao me separar dela uma vez mais.

- Você não? – me respondeu corando. Eu permaneci em silêncio, Edward Cullen estava sempre pronto para uma boa transa, mas desta vez era diferente. Havia uma coisa que eu sabia que não deixaria de me atormentar o tempo todo que estivesse com ela: a culpa.

- Eu só quero que tenha certeza do que você está fazendo Bella - eu respondi esperando que com isso Bella mudasse de opinião.

- Parece que a virgem aqui é outra - ele brincou - Tenho a certeza de que é com você que eu quero que seja Edward. - Disse em um tom um pouco mais sério finalizando com um bico. Como eu poderia recusar um pedido como esse?

Gentilmente a peguei no estilo de noiva e a levei para o quarto da suíte. Uma cama king size vestida com um edredom branco delicado, nos aguardava. Bella estava certa, o lugar era perfeito, a situação era perfeita, ela era perfeita.

Deixei-a na cama enquanto eu tirava os sapatos e o paletó, ela olhava com expectativa cada um dos meus movimentos. Me aproximei novamente e a ajudei a sentar em uma posição de sereia, não havia percebido até aquele momento que o vestido tinha uma abertura enorme na perna, Que chegava a altura de seus quadris! Já me encarregaria de fazer desaparecer esse vestido, Bella não poderia usar esse tipo de roupa a partir de agora definitivamente, ninguém mais além de mim deveria ter o privilégio de ver essas infinitas pernas intermináveis ...! Ninguém!

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei docemente. Ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa com um pouco de dificuldade, a minha menina estava um pouco nervosa, eu notei pelo leve tremor dos seus dedos. Ela terminou com o último botão e levantou as mãos para acariciar meu rosto. Tinha chegado a minha vez, um de nós tinha mais roupas do que o outro.

Lentamente deslizei a alça direita do vestido descobrindo assim a beleza escondida por baixo dele. Não demorei a repetir a ação do outro lado e, assim, ter a imagem completa. Seus seios se mostravam para mim nesse momento como dois presentes preciosos, seus rosados mamilos e eretos me convidavam a me perder neles.

- Lindos ... Perfeitos ... e meus! - Eu disse enquanto os acariciava. Uns pequenos gemidos de satisfação e sua cabeça atirada para trás eram indícios claros de que Bella estava desfrutando do meu toque. Aproximei-me deles e comecei a beijar um primeiro, sem deixar de atender o outro com minha mão. Pele de Bella era tão suave nesse local e o perfume de frésias estava mais concentrado ali. Aventurei-me a lambê-los muito devagar, curtindo ... sentindo. Não demorei a chupar um deles, a sensação era indescritível. Agarrei-me ao seu peito e sorvi dele como um sedento que encontra um oásis no deserto, assim ... necessitado assim eu estava de minha pequena Bella.

Seus gemidos começaram a ficar um pouco mais fortes. Logo, não seria suficiente então depois de beijar, lamber e mordiscar seu outro mamilo, deslizei minha mão pela abertura do vestido até chegar a sua calcinha.

- Deus Bella, está molhada - disse ao passar meus dedos por seu sexo. Eu levantei a parte inferior do vestido e o deixei na altura de sua cintura. Eu lhe estendi minhas mãos para ajudá-la a se ajoelhar sobre a cama.

- Levante os braços – obedecendo-me silenciosamente tirei seu vestido, fiquei instantaneamente maravilhado ao ver seu corpo, era linda! Sua cintura fina fazia uma combinação perfeita com seus quadris. Suas pernas com de neve estavam ainda mais bonita sob a pequena iluminação do quarto.

Ela aproveitou o momento de deslumbramento em que eu estava para tirar minha camisa. Baixou as mãos pelo meu peito até alcançar a fivela do meu cinto, a peguei pela mão e juntos nos livramos dele, queria compartilhar com ela cada movimento, cada experiência. Não podia deixar de admirar sua beleza, minha deusa, minha Bella. Levantei-me da cama para tirar minhas calças e boxers e, assim libertar o prisioneiro dentro de minhas calças. Eu não havia percebido até então como estava duro. Eu vi nos olhos de Bella, uma espécie de medo e admiração. Aparentemente ela não tinha visto um pênis nem em filme educacional.

- Bella, se você quiser podemos parar aqui. Está tudo bem – disse pegando seu rosto e beijando sua testa.

-Me tome Edward, quero ser sua - ela respondeu em um sussurrou.

A deitei na cama novamente, e me posicionei lentamente sobre ele. Recorri com beijos a curva de sua cintura, querendo com eles apagar a culpa que tomava conta de mim naquele momento. Era como se Deus oferecesse seu presente mais precioso para um pagão como eu, um simples vilão que transformaria a garota mais bonita em uma mulher completa ... Na minha mulher.

Ao levar a nossa relação a um plano físico, ele certamente sentiria dor em seu corpo maravilhoso, mas em mim doeria à alma.

Tinha que ser cuidadoso com ela, como se fosse uma flor delicada já que seria sua primeira vez com um homem. Para mim também seria a minha primeira vez de certa forma, para mim esta era a primeira vez com uma verdadeira mulher.

A última peça que a separava de sua nudez completa foi removido alguns segundos mais tarde. Mais uma vez tive o prazer de ver seu sexo, o toquei para me certificar de que era real o que estava vendo, o que eu estava vivendo. Aproximei meus lábios ao seu sexo e o beijei com devoção. Ela agarrou suas mãos no meu cabelo desfrutando a sensação. Corri minha língua sobre cada dobra, cada centímetro marcando-o assim , como meu. Ao esfregar seu clitóris os gemidos aumentaram, seu rosto estava distorcido pelo prazer.

_"Se rendeu, você se sucumbiu ante Bella Swan, mas a tarefa não está completa"_

Uma voz irritante falou na minha cabeça nesse momento, ela estava certa. Havia uma última coisa a fazer para enterrar a culpa: um telefonema. Tentei me desligar, nesse momento, do mundo tal como Bella tinha feito, tinha se abandonado na nuvem de prazer e eu deveria fazer o mesmo.

Lentamente eu introduzi um dedo nela, estava realmente muito molhada e pronta. Eu também não podia esperar mais, mas tinha que ter certeza de que minha pequena sentiria o mínimo de dor possível. Introduziu um segundo dedo nela e comecei a movê- los lentamente. Ela mordia seu lábio com tanta força que eu tinha medo de que se machucasse se continuasse a fazê-lo. Eu me concentrei novamente em meu trabalho e movendo meus dedos habilmente a levei ao céu naquele momento. O interior de sua vagina prendeu meus dedos por um momento e ela gozou de uma forma incrível. Eu me inclinei novamente e a absorvi completamente. Era deliciosa! Eu trouxe meus dedos à minha boca e apreciei assim até a última gota. Meu membro gritava por atenção, aí me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe.

- Merda, eu não tenho condons. Eu não vim preparado para isso e não ... - Eu disse com a intenção de sair da cama naquele momento.

- Eu tomo pílula - me disse em um sussurro.

- O quê? - Respondi absorto.

- Que tomo pílula. Regula o ciclo regula e controla as c ... Bah, são coisas de mulher - sorriu e me puxou para ela. - Edward, eu quero te sentir ... deixe-me sentir você dentro de mim.

- Isso vai doer um pouquinho pequena – disse me posicionando entre suas pernas enquanto beijava os seus seios mais uma vez.

- Estou pronta - disse, fechando os olhos. Eu suspirei e coloquei meu membro em sua entrada.

- Bella olha para mim, eu quero ver seus olhos enquanto te faça minha. - Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente, enquanto eu estava abrindo caminho em sua cavidade estreita. - Minha Bella ... minha pequena - eu disse lentamente, acariciando seu rosto.

Sentindo que tinha chegado a sua pequena barreira, ela assentiu.

-Está bem Edward, faça ... eu sou sua ...

Eu respirei e introduzi tudo. Um pequeno grito abafado deixou sua boca e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Merda não tinha sido suave o suficiente!

- Shhh, pequena. Desculpe, desculpe ... Eu vou fazer a dor ir embora.- disse ao beijar sua testa e então seus olhos. Eu também estava assustado, tinha machucado a minha menina, tinha lhe causado dor. Nunca tinha deflorado qualquer mulher e não sabia como agir. Só fiquei bem quieto dentro dela, esperando uma reação. Um momento depois, ela acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente me permitindo assim, continuar.

Eu comecei com movimentos leves, aproveitando o vai e vem dos nossos corpos e deixando que seu interior se acoplase a cada nova intrusão que eu estava proporcionando. O que antes eram soluços de dor, agora eram gemidos de prazer. A aproximei mais de mim, circundando- a pela cintura e beijei seus lábios enquanto a fazia minha, como tantas vezes havia sonhado desde que eu a conheci.

- Edward ... Edward - disse entre suspiros.

- Minha, Minha ... Minha ... - Repetida como um mantra. Acariciei seus seios por um momento para depois beijá-los. Minhas investidas ganharam força com o passar dos minutos, Bella estava tão estreita que eu não iria demorar a gozar e queria fazer junto com ela. Assobiou de prazer quando sentiu meu membro latejante em seu interior aumentar a velocidade das investidas.

Apesar de tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, também deveria ser realista, se eu queria que a minha pequena Bella sentisse todo o prazer que eu estava disposto a dar, tinha que lhe dar alguma ajuda. Eu sei que embora ela não me dissesse, estava com medo, insegura e com medo de fazer algo errado, eu precisava fazer com que relaxasse e se esquecesse de todo o resto para que pudesse me sentir. Desci uma de minhas mãos que estava em seu peito para colocá-lo em seu clitóris e comecei a acaricia-lo lentamente, com carinho, como se esse pequeno botão de prazer fosse de cristal e pudesse quebrar. À medida que minhas carícias aumentavam, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Relaxe pequena e aproveite este momento, nosso momento. Você não sabe como você é linda, e tudo o que você causa em mim - eu a senti apertar em volta do meu pau, estava perto. – Vamos pequena , vem, vem comigo minha Bella –lhe pedi. Um tremor poderoso percorreu seu corpo quando chegamos ao clímax juntos. Eu explodi em seu interior enchendo-a de minha semente. Oficialmente nessa noite Bella tinha se tornado minha mulher.

Pelos segundos seguintes ficamos em silêncio, tratando de acalmar nossa agitada respiração .

- Obrigado por me deixar ser o primeiro – e esperava a partir de agora ser o único para o resto de sua vida. Beijei-a novamente de maneira doce e delicada, ao terminar o beijo, sai delicadamente de dentro dela e me deixei cair ao seu lado. Puxei-a para mim e beijando a sua cabeça a aconcheguei em meu peito. A voz irritante começou a tagarelar na minha cabeça novamente. Não deveria perder mais tempo.

Passe suavemente minha mão por seus cachos poucos minutos depois, senti o ritmo da sua respiração abrandar, percebi então que minha Bella tinha adormecido. A removi lentamente do nosso abraço e me levantou. Tomei um dos lençóis que estavam na beira da cama e o envolvi na minha cintura, saí do quarto para a sala com as calças na mão, mas não sem antes me preocupar em cobrir minha pequena com o edredom.

A decisão tinha sido tomada no mesmo tempo em que Bella tinha oferecido seu corpo como um santuário para mim, por isso era uma questão de fazer a única coisa que me impedia de viver plenamente aquela felicidade que sentia naquela noite. Eu fui até o móvel onde nossas primeiras carícias haviam acontecido. Sentei-me e tomando meu telefone de um dos bolsos da calça, disquei.

- Olá Tanya? O plano está cancelado a partir deste momento. Eu preciso que retire o processo contra a Swan Editors amanhã - Sem esperar por uma resposta do outro lado, encerrei a chamada e me levantei para voltar para a cama ao lado de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Todos surpresos com esse final? Será que agora teremos o felizes para sempre ou virá alguma bomba. Beijos e FELIZ PÁSCOA.


	15. Chapter 15

Finalmente um capítulo novo, me desculpem a demora, mas minha vida anda atribulada e os capítulos dessa fic são grandes. Não desanimem, eles demoram mas aparecem e se tiverem muitas reviews, aparecem mais cedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Um despertar diferente<strong>

**Canção do início do capítulo**: You are the one - Elliott Yamin.

**Canção do capítulo em geral**: You won - Keith Urban

_"O amor é um desejo irresistível de ser irresistivelmente desejado."_

_Robert Frost_

_Edward... Edward..._

_Minha... Minha... Minha..._

Eram as palavras que ecoavam na minha cabeça de novo e de novo acompanhadas pela lembrança da noite anterior, quando eu fiz amor com Bella.

_Fazer amor_

Impossível! Eu nunca tinha feito amor com alguém, só tinha tranzado pego com um incontável número de mulheres. Mas daí a fazer amor, havia bastante diferença. Fazer amor envolvia sentimento. Aqueles que agora eu tinha pela minha Bella, minha mulher.

A senti remexer desconfortável entre os lençóis depois de um tempo, lentamente me aproximei dela e a abracei por trás. A acomodei em meu peito e permanecemos nessa posição por vários minutos, enchi meus pulmões com o seu elixir que agora enchia minha vida. Veio à minha mente o dia em que conheci a mulher que estava em meus braços. Aquele contato com sua pele que produziu uma sensação estranha em mim já não era uma desconhecida. Eu tinha me acostumado a sentir essa pequena descarga elétrica que se criava quando estávamos próximos e que ontem à noite tinha sido mais intensa do que nunca. Quando eu a tinha em meus braços me doando a ela com tudo o que tinha, com tudo o que era.

Desenhei uma linha imaginária com a ponta do meu nariz em seu pescoço, desfrutando a suavidade da sua pele. Mais uma vez a senti se mexer, mas eu sabia que já estava acordada pelo ritmo da sua respiração.

- Bom dia, minha Bela Adormecida - sussurrei em seu ouvido. Como se fosse uma gatinha mimada, ela se esticou um pouco e soltou um pequeno gemido. Sem querer e enquanto ela se esticava seu pequeno traseiro roçou meu membro que imediatamente se alertou. Vamos amigo, que reação!

- Bom... Dia? – Em seguida se virou ficando de frente para mim e olhou pela janela, ainda estava escuro. - Que horas são?

- 05:00 – disse olhando meu relógio - Ontem à noite caiu exausta e não tive coragem para acordá-la antes, e... - Eu fiquei em silêncio ao ver uma careta de dor em seu rosto enquanto se esticava novamente. –O que acontece, Bella? Dói? - Perguntei um pouco assustado.

- Sim, um pouco. Mas eu acho que é normal, certo? - Respondeu relaxando o rosto de novo.

- Sim, eu acho. Não sei... Talvez com um banho passe um pouco da dor. - disse, acariciando seus cabelos, um pouco desordenados e que para mim estavam adoráveis.

- Edward, ontem à noite foi maravilhoso. Obrigada por...

- Obrigado a você, Bella, obrigado por tudo. - Confessei em um sussurro. - É melhor preparar a banheira, volto em um segundo. - Eu saí da cama quase de um pulou e fui para o banheiro. Enchi a banheira e sobre a pia, encontrei os sais de banho e as espumas para um relaxante banho. Quando estava cheia de água voltei para buscar Bella. Encontrei-a sentada na cama enrolada no edredom com o olhar perdido em uma parte específica do colchão.

- Eu acho que isso também é normal, certo? - Disse, apontando para umas pintinhas vermelhas no lençol.

-Si pequena, isso também é normal. Venha, vamos te limpar. –A peguei ao estilo noiva e a desenrolando do edredom a levei para o banheiro. A depositei na banheira e ela gemeu, desta vez de satisfação.

- Você... Você não vai entrar Edward? - Ela perguntou enquanto se endireitava.

- Você quer que compartilhe a banheira com você? - Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e me colocando atrás dela, entrei na banheira.

Peguei a esponja que estava ali e a enchi de sabão. Ela acomodou seus cachos em uma trança improvisada que afastou de seu pescoço. Eu comecei o meu trabalho justo por essa parte do seu corpo, lenta e cuidadosamente passei a esponja delicada por cada centímetro de seu pescoço e ombros. Com Bella tudo era uma experiência nova:

_Nunca tinha feito amor com uma mulher,_

_Até Bella chegar._

_Nunca tinha tomado banho com uma mulher,_

_Até Bella chegar._

_Nunca tinha amanhecido com uma mulher,_

_Até Bella chegar._

Comecei a desenhar pequenas figuras com a esponja em suas costas. Eu dei-lhe uma massagem suave percorrendo o caminho de seu pescoço até o seu bonito bumbum, pude sentir que Bella estava relaxando lentamente. Junto com as carícias que estava dando com a esponja, eu adicionei meus lábios. A pele de suas costas se sentia tão suave que eu não aguentei a tentação de experimentá-la. A enchi de curtos beijos, tomando uma pausa de vez em quando para aspirar seu aroma. Minhas mãos agora tinham viajado mais ao sul, distribui carícias com a esponja em seu suave traseiro, minha pequena tinha as nádegas de um bebê. A acariciei com cuidado e seguindo o mesmo caminho, regressei para seus ombros.

Concentrei-me desta vez na área dos seus braços, juntei suas mãos e levantando seus braços os deixei suspensos sobre sua cabeça. Novamente desenhando figuras pequenas, sem qualquer padrão, os acariciei desde suas mãos até o nascimento de seus seios. Gentilmente passei a esponja por eles, envolvendo-os lentamente, sem querer lembrei o quão bonitos eram. Seus dois montes de prazer havia me deixado deslumbrado quanto eu os vi. Eu não me dei conta de que havia me perdido em meus pensamentos por um momento.

- O que está pensando? - Disse virando-se para mim.

- Em como você é incrivelmente linda, pequena - eu disse quando comecei a esfregar a esponja sobre a frente de seu pescoço, através de seus ombros e, em seguida, até os seios novamente. Desta vez eu tive o prazer de admirá-los em toda a sua glória. Eles eram redondos e firmes, os mamilos pequenos eram do tamanho perfeito até mesmo para minha boca.

Descobri coisas novas nessa nova viagem de exploração. Bem no meio de seus peitos havia uma pequena, mas muito sexy pinta, bem próxima a seu coração, como se fosse a linha que divide o planeta em dois hemisférios. Sorri divertido por minhas estúpidas comparações. Em seguida, e colocando um pouco mais de sabão, os massageei com cuidando, enchendo-os de espuma, esperava não ter sido muito brusco com eles quando os acariciei na noite anterior.

- Está bom?- perguntei ao vê-la fechar os olhos.

-Sim, está... bom- respondeu com sua voz entre cortada acompanhado de um leve gemido que reafirmava suas palavras. Continuei massageando- os por um par de minutos, para logo passar a seu abdome e quadris. Desenhei uns quantos espirais próximo ao seu umbigo e sorri novamente ao ver como Bella corou com minhas carícias. Não havia nada de sexual nelas, só queria mimá- la, agradecê-la por ter me permitido tão fantástica experiência. Uns novos gemidos de satisfação saíram da boca de Bella.

- Levante um pouco seus quadris- ela fez o que pedi. A acomodei com cuidado sobre minhas pernas e levantei uma das suas para limpá-la. Minha pequena se via tão frágil nessa posição. Passei a esponja por todo o comprimento de suas pernas, desde seus pés até a metade das coxas, voltando pela panturrilha. Foquei-me nessa parte que deveria estar mais tensa que o resto do corpo. Os saltos que usava na Gala deveriam ser condenados à fogueira!

Repeti as carícias em sua outra perna. Seus pés descansavam sobre a borda da banheira por cima dos meus braços. A vi morder seu lábio inferior em várias ocasiões, mais suspiros e gemidos de sua parte confirmavam que estava fazendo bem meu trabalho.

Ao chegar ao meio de suas pernas, tive que fazer com mais sutileza devido ao fato de esta aera estar sensível. A entrada de seu sexo ainda tinha alguns vestígios de sangue pelo que tive que ser extremamente cuidadoso. O esfreguei de vagar, com movimentos circulares, a escutei assoviar um pouco depois enquanto estava na minha.

- Oi? Se quiser eu... - disse um pouco assustado, retirando minha mão do lugar.

- Não, não dói Edward. De fato eu gosto que... Toque-me aí. - ela rapidamente pegou minha mão , a posicionou onde estava antes e sem esperar resposta minha, se aproximou de vagar e me beijou.

- Bella, pequena... - disse interrompendo o beijo que estava se tornando cada vez mais exigente a cada segundo- Não tente meu autocontrole. Se não pararmos aqui vou terminar te fazendo minha de novo e sei como está dolorida- Bella rebelde como sempre não me fez caso. Colocou-se montada sobre mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sou sua Edward... Sempre. Me tome... - a pequena vozinha que meu anjo havia usado estava aponto de me convencer. A aproximei novamente de mim e a beijei. Aproveitei nosso beijo, lento... suave. Ela sustentava meu rosto enquanto minhas mãos haviam subido aos seus peitos novamente.

-Você é linda Bella- lhe disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço- Te desejo tanto- murmurei agora distribuindo beijos em sua pinta recém-descoberta- Não posso te machucar- repeti enquanto levava um de seus seios à minha boba.

- Não vai me machucar Edward, não dói muito. Além do mais você cuida de mim. Lembra?- disse jogando sua cabeça para trás. Minha pequena não entendia de que tipo de "machucar" eu estava falando. Ela achava que estava falando do dano que poderia provocar a seu corpo, não tinha nem idéia do dano que eu tinha planejado durante anos, provocar a sua alma, o plano perfeito para destruí-la e que agora definitivamente não seria capaz de continuar, devido à ligação que fiz na noite anterior.

-è tão gostosa Bella- apertei seu corpo contra o meu enquanto continuava a acariciar seu mamilo com minha língua. Belisquei suavemente seu outro mamilo, tentando imitar minhas carícias.

- Edward... - disse, soltando um pequeno gemido.

- Diga- me pequena. O que acontece?

- Eu quero...

- O que você quer Bella? Diga-me... O que você precisa?

- Você, preciso de você... - a forma com que Bella disse essa frase terminou me convencendo. Ela precisava de mim, talvez da mesma forma que eu dela. Não só precisava de seu corpo, mas também de preencher-me com o calor de usa alma.

- Já me tem minha pequena, sou seu. - disse enquanto voltava a tocar bem de vagar o meio de suas pernas. Cheguei a seu sexo e o rocei levemente. Ela estremeceu.

- Quero você, agora. Eu quero... - explorei delicadamente seu sexo com meus dedos e comecei a tocar seu clitóris. Desenhei pequenos círculos nele, Bella já estava bem molhada a essa altura- Arghm, Edward eu não... - disse antes de morder o lábio.

-Pequena vou fazer amor com você e desta vez será bom devagar. Tem que me dizer quando parar porque não poderei saber quanta dor está sentindo. Certo?

- Uhum- Ofereci mais um par de carícias a seu clitóris e introduzi um dedo lentamente, o movia com cuidado de dentro para fora para me certificar de que seu centro estivesse completamente pronto para me receber.

- Edward não agüento... Arghm- gemeu de prazer ao sentir um segundo dedo. Repeti a mesma ação que com o primeiro. Meu membro também gritava por atenção, já estava totalmente ereto e pronto. Retirei meus dedos com suavidade e a levantei um pouco, erguendo-a pelos quadris.

- Bella olha pra mim- disse enquanto esfregava sua entrada com meu membro. Deve me dizer quando parar- Bem de vagar me introduzi nela, sem chegar até o fundo. Ela esfregou seu quadril contra o meu e introduziu tudo. Era incrível ver como nos encaixávamos corpos tinham sido desenhados um para o outro. Como duas partes de um todo.

- Ah... - gemeu enquanto apoiava sua testa em meu ombro. Posicionei minhas mãos em seus quadris para guiar seus movimentos que deveriam ser suaves para não doer. Uma vez que seu corpo se acoplou novamente ao meu, ela levantou o olhar e se conectou com o meu. Prendi-me em seus profundos olhos chocolate. Como consegui viver tanto tempo sem ela?

- Tem que se mover muito devagar, vamos... Eu vou te guiar. - Ela começou a mover seus quadris em um movimento delicado. Tínhamos que fazer lentamente, ela deveria aproveitar cada sensação- Isso pequena, está fazendo bem.

-Eu sinto… você… dentro de mim... ... Edward, está tão bom... -disse entre suspiros curtos.

- Sinta- me pequena, tudo o que tenho é para você- respondi mordendo um de seus mamilos. Comecei a guia-la com movimentos circulares. Lentamente movi seu quadril de cima para baixo, sem sair totalmente dela. Ao descer e se fundir novamente em mim, fazia com que seu quadril se movesse da esquerda para a direita, formando um círculo.

- Edward eu quero… mais- sibilou depois de um momento.

- Mais o que minha pequena?

- Mais rápido Edward… mais- choramingou.

- Shhh, calma minha Bella, não seja impaciente. Tem que ser devagar, quero desfrutar de você assim, lentamente… te sentir minha sempre- Juntei sua testa com a minha e me afundei em seu olhar, em busca de sua alma. Continuei guiando-a com movimentos suaves, a cadência e a sincronia de nossos corpos era assombrosa. Quase como se estivéssemos criando música com eles, a mais perfeitra sinfonia. Minha mente se perdeu por uns instantes cativada pelo deleite que representava me sentir dentro de seu corpo, seu centro me acolhendo cada vez com mais ternura e suavidade. Voltei à realidade ao me deslumbrar novamente com seus seios, desfrutando da batida da água gontra eles.

- Edward por favor…

- Oh Bella! Você é tão apertada. Tão perfeita para mim… - disse aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos. Ela por seu lado, havia aprendido a sequencia: pra cima, pra baixo e circular. Minha pequena era uma excelente aprendiz. Tirei minhas mãos de seus quadris pra leva-las a seu clitóris e esfregá-lo novamente. Queria que chegássemos juntos e eu já estava quase lá.

- Edward, eu estou perto acho... eu- Ela começou a se mover mais rápido, de forma mais necessitada. Devorava meu membro até a base para logo mover-se formando um semicírculo, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer estando com uma mulher. Definitivamente Bella era minha primeira vez, em tudo.

- Vamos pequena, venha de novo, vem comigo Bella. Quero ver você gozar, ver seus olhos chocolates quanto te encha de mim. - ela abriu imediatamente os olhos, seu corpo, pelo que parece, acatou minha ordem e a arrebatou com um poderoso orgasmo. A senti apertar ao redor do meu membro, nesta ocasião, me apertando de forma mais forte que da primeira vez enquanto soltava um gemido.

- Minha pequena, meu anjo, minha Bella... Minha, só minha- disse depois de duas fortes investidas, para logo sentir o espasmo familiar que me sobreveio. Senti claramente como enchia seu ventre com minha semente. Em seguida a abracei, ela rodeou minha cintura com seus braços enquanto eu apoiava minha testa em seu ombro.

- Será melhor sairmos daqui, logo vai amanhecer e se não sairmos agora, não serei capaz de te deixar ir o dia todo. - brinquei com ela ao recuperar o fôlego. Essa vez que fiz amor com Bella foi sem dúvida melhor que a primeira ocasião. Não havia medo em seu olhar, só satisfação. E no meu caso já não havia remorso, só deleite. A levantei um pouco e sai de dentro dela, vendo- a fazer bico. O que eu tinha feito para merecer um anjo tão bonito? Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo na comissura dos lábios e me levantei para sair da banheira.

- Edward... isso...ummm. Acho que tenho um problema. - disse ainda sentada na banheira com a esponja na mão.

- Ah sim? Qual é pequena?- Voltei a olha-la e a notei impossivelmente corada com seus olhos brilhantes concentradas na parte baixa de meu abdome enquanto mordia seu lábio. Dei-lhe um de meus sorrisos de lado e em seguida me cobri, enrolando uma toalha em minha cintura. Ela sorriu para mim e sacudiu um pouco sua cabeça.

-Que não tenho o que vestir. Não posso sair daqui com o mesmo vestido- em seguida se colocou de pé e agora foi a minha vez de admirar sua nudez. Não podia acreditar que aquela Afrodite tinha sido minha duas vezes. Duas!

- Ok, isso sim é um problema- peguei um roupão branco que estava pendurado em um dos ganchos do amplo banheiro e me aproximei da banheira para cobri-la. O amarrei a sua cintura e a ajudei a sair- Eu não tinha planejado nada disso e agora eu...

- Shhh- me silenciou enquanto me abraçava- Eu também não esperava, só aconteceu. Agora temos que ver como sairemos daqui. Não posso sair embrulhada no roupão do hotel. Alguma idéia?- levantou um pouco sua cabeça e me olhou.

- Poderíamos ligar para Alice, ela me deve muitos favores. Eu poderia...

-Não... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, pobre Alice, deve estar dormindo.

- E se ligarmos para mais alguém?- perguntei enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

- Edward, isso... ummm, eu queria que ninguém soubesse ainda. Me dê pelo menos um par de dias para assimilar tudo- Essa foi sua vez de acariciar meu rosto. Lentamente foi se aproximando e de pontinha, me deu um curto beijo.

- Como eu posso negar algo que minha Bella me pede desse jeito? Pequena manipuladora!-A levantei e esta vez fui eu quem lhe deu um curto beijo- Mas Srta. Swan você deve saber que Edward Cullen não tem muita paciência. Preciso gritar ao mundo que Isabella Swan é desde agora, minha mulher. - Vamos! Meu pobre avô deve estar se revirando sete palmos abaixo da terra. Seu neto predileto estava à mercê de uma Swan agora.

-Eu sei, também não quero estar nas sombras, sem mostrar o homem maravilhoso que tenho ao meu lado.

- Pequena... - a abracei fortemente pela cintura ainda a sustentando no ar, ela beijou minha cabeça em um gesto terno. Covarde, covarde... Maldito covarde! Nunca seria capaz de lhe contar a verdade.

- Tenho uma idéia. No hotel tem uma galeria no térreo. Vi que tinha uma loja da GAP e uma Banana Republic que fica aberta 24 horas. Talvez possa conseguir algo ali.

- Não é má idéia- disse enquanto a colocava no chão de novo- Vou colocar minha camisa e minha calça, devo conseguir algo para você também.

- Bem, acho que poderia usar o Versace pelo menos até chegar à galeria. Onde ficou o...?

- Não Bella, não posso admitir que desça assim. Faz muito frio- Sim, claro seu ciumento, descontrolado e controlador. O que realmente acontece é que não quer que ninguém a veja tão descoberta.

-Mas... Então. Como saberá o que preciso? Ou como saberá meu tamanho?

-Não deve ser difícil. Tenho uma irmã estilista, lembra?- encontrei minhas calças próximas ao pé da cama e soltando a toalha, as coloquei diretamente. Que raios... pro diabo com as boxes!- Além do mais acho que ficaram gravados cada centímetro do seu corpo em meus dedos, pequena. Acho que posso adivinhas qual seu tamanho só de te tocar- sorri enquanto abotoava minha camisa.

- Metido- disse enquanto soltava sua trança diante do espelho com gesto despreocupado. A vi agitar seu cabelo e tentar desembaraçar os cachos. Por acaso não percebia que era esse tipo de coisa que havia me cativado? Sua naturalidade e elegância me deixaram viciado desde o início.

- Sedutora- murmurei em seu pescoço. Não podia deixar passar por alto a ocasião de lhe dizer que havia sido ela quem havia me seduzido com seus picos inocentes nas duas vezes que fizemos- Ainda é muito cedo, vou passar pela recepção e pedir o café da manhã pra você. Pode voltar pra cama se quiser, pequena, não demoro- Ela assentiu e voltou para cama.

Saí do quarto em direção ao elevador. Quando suas portas se fecharam, mostraram o reflexo de um homem diferente. Seu aspecto externo era diferente: seus cabelos cor de bronze estavam despenteados, usava uma camisa um pouco amarrotada com as mangas dobradas e para completar o quadro não estava com as boxes colocadas. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era seu interior. Sorria como não havia feito há anos, seu olhar verde profundo tinha um brilho estranho. Se notava que por fim, o homem do reflexo havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo. Não era esse mundo frio e vingador que tinha acreditado ser parte, agora era parte de algo diferente. E sem dúvida a mudança se radicava na mulher que havia deixado na suíte.

Nunca tinha desfrutado do sexo como havia feito essa noite. Para ele, qualquer coisa com saias e peitos só serviam para serem fodidas. Simples assim. Jamais havia transado com uma de suas amigas sem usar condom. Vá! Mas tudo isso já era parte do passado. O homem do elevador havia feito amos pela primeira vez, e sem preservativos. O não ter látex por meio haviam lhe multiplicado as sensações por mil, pele com pele. Duas vezes havia feito, duas vezes nas quais havia enchido com sêmen o ventre da mulher que am...

*Ding*

Soou a campainha do elevador, indicando que havia chegava ao térreo. Meu primeiro destino era passar pela recepção e pedir o café da manhã de Bella. Apenas se viam os primeiros raios de sol que enchiam o lobby do Four Seasons.

- Edward?- disse uma voz muito familiar- Raios!

- Angela- disse depois de me virar ao confirmar minha suspeita. Que caralho estava fazendo a assistente de Bella nesse lugar, tão cedo?

- Olá Edward. Bom... Dia. -contestou um pouco duvidosa- Passou a noite aqui?

-Ummmm, algo assim- respondi.

- Então você tão pouco deve saber onde está Bella. Sue me ligou há alguns minutos dizendo que Bella não estava em seu quarto e estamos algo preocupados porque também não atende ao telefone. Você a deixou em casa à noite, não foi?- Merda, merda, merda. E agora, como saio dessa?

- Na realidade não... Ela está bem Angela, só que...

-Entendo Edward- sorriu com cumplicidade- ligarei para Sue para avisar que ela irá para casa dentro em pouco- pelo que parece a melhor qualidade de Angela era a discrição.

-Obrigado Angela, com certeza Bella apreciará esse gesto- O que faz aqui tão cedo?- perguntei mudando rapidamente o tema.

- Hoje é o último dia dos escritores no hotel. Como todos os canos se oferece um café da manhã de despedida. Durante muito tempo aminha mãe, junto com Renée o coordenavam e o dirigiam, assim que agora é minha vez, com Bella, ainda que entenda que ela está um pouco, indisposta agora- Sim, Angela havia acertado em cheio. Gostava dessa garota... Muito perceptiva!

- Oh, entendo. Obrigado por fazer isso por ela, agora devo ri, mas ummmm. Tenho uma pergunta. Sabe onde ficam as lojas do hotel?

- Oh, sim, claro. Está vendo o corredor ali?- assenti- Siga por esse corredor e a sua direita pode ver a Gap e o resto das lojas.

- Agradeço sua ajuda Angela, nos veremos no escritório. - disse afastando alguns passos dela.

-Edward, por certo- virei para vê-la- Bella não usa calça jeans. Seu tamanho é 4 e na loja da Ralph Lauren vi um vestido lilás de algodão que ela poderá gostar, o acompanhe com sapatilhas, são mais cômodas para ela- disse enquanto me piscava um olho.

-Angela, eu... - disse na realidade sem saber o que responder. Genial! De maneira magistral havíamos sido pegos por sua amiga na cena do crime.

- Eu não disse e não vi nada- respondeu negando com a cabeça- Que tenha um bom dia Edward- e se retirou.

Um pouco aturdido pela cena acontecida, voltei para pedir à garota da recepção que enviasse o desjejum à suíte. Ela anotou meu pedido e sem mais, caminhei direto à galeria. Encontrei o vestido do qual Angela falava e o pedi no tamanho indicado. Parecia com ela, definitivamente Bella era tamanho 4 por sua cintura fina e quadris torneados. Comprei os sapatos sugeridos e procurei alguma roupa para mim. Encontrei umas calças que acompanhei com uma camiseta pólo com riscas escuras da cor azul e uns sapatos bastante cômodos. Levei tudo ao caixa e paguei a conta.

Deveria mencionar com Bella a conversa com Angela, sem dúvida Bella deveria estar alerta de que alguém mais sabia do nosso. Subi à suíte com as sacolas de compras na mão, tinha esquecido o cartão do quarto, então não tive outro remédio que bater à porta esperando que Bella não houvesse adormecido.

- Céus, por fim. Morro de Fo. - disse emocionada enquanto abria aporta. Bella notou de imediato sua confusão e tapou a boca para esconder seu enorme sorriso.

- Pequena, adoro que me receba dessa forma. Mas lamento comunicar que não sou seu leite com cereais- sorri entrando no quarto- Consegui algo- disse apontando as compras- Talvez não seja muito seu estilo, mas servirá para sair do aperto. Por certo... - minhas palavras foram interrompidas por duas ligeiras batidas na porta- Esse sim deve ser o café da manhã.

Compartilhei com Bella nosso pequeno desjejum em um ambiente leve e de camaradagem. Nunca havia tido uma amiga verdadeira, com certeza Bella seria a única a preencher essa vaga.

Sentado no macio sofá sustentava Bella em meu colo enquanto desfrutávamos de uma xícara de café. Ainda envolta em um roupão branco, se via adorável quando sorria em conseqüência das pequenas carícias que minha mão livre, fazia em suas costas. O nó que mantinha a peça em seu lugar havia começado a ceder descobrindo assim seus maravilhosos peitos. Estava fascinado vendo sua redondeza e perfeição, quando Bella pegou meu rosto.

- Está vendo algo que gosta Sr. Cullen?- me disse em tom divertido enquanto deixava um pequeno beijo na posta do meu nariz. Estendi minha mão para depositar minha xícara na mesa mais próxima. Tomei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e lhe dei um beijo. Seu hálito estava delicioso, uma mistura de café e morango. Como era possível que até seu hálito fosse assim? Percorri seus lábios com a ponta da minha língua, a sensação era espetacular. Seus lábios cheinhos tomaram os meus como prisioneiros e seguiram sua dança. O fazíamos com uma sincronização perfeita, como aquelas velhas danças de salão. Seus lábios deslizavam sobre os meus com suavidade de um toque de pluma, mas com uma força descomunal, capaz de me excitar só com o roce de um beijo. Rompemos nosso momento em busca de ar ainda que mantivemos nossas testas juntas. Lembrei-me que havia algo que deveria lhe falar.

- Bella, tem algo que deve saber. Na recepção ummmm, encontrei com... Essa... ummm- não sabia como começar a lhe contar que havíamos sido pegos.

- Edward... Quem você encontrou na recepção?- disse enquanto se afastava um pouco de mim.

- Encontrei com Angela- soltei por fim.

- Mer. cado!- sorri por sua maneira inocente de xingar- Esqueci completamente do café da manhã de despedida. Edward, devo sair daqui eu... - deu um salto descendo imediatamente do meu colo.

- Bella, poderia me deixar terminar?- a detive, agarrando pela cintura- Angela vai se encarregar de tudo, sei que é uma pessoa capaz de fazê-lo. Confia nela, não é?

-Sim, com minha vida- confessou voltando a sentar-se, desta vez, junto de mim.

-Ela tinha tudo coordenado, vai sair tudo bem, pequena. Só tem algo que me preocupa. Ela... Ela chegou à conclusão de que você estava comigo.

-Que?- Arregalou seus olhos completamente, pelo susto. O que você falou, Edward?

- Sue ligou para Angela, preocupada pro que não te encontrou em seu quarto e tão pouco atendia o celular.

-Meu celular!... Meu celular está na minha bolsa- fez uma pausa- Minha bolsa que está no seu carro. Perfeito!- disse franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Pois se não tinha chegado em casa à noite e se supunha que eu ia te deixar em casa quando acabasse a Gala, se pode chegar a pensar que você amanheceu comigo.

- Oh oh!- se limitou a dizer.

- Pequena, sinto muito. Sei que você queria que ninguém soubesse, mas isso saiu de nossas mãos. Acho que deveria falar com Angela sobre isso.

- Sua discrição é o que menos me preocupa, Edward, ela é um pequeno cofre. Sue me preocupa, espero que não tenha mencionado minha ausência a Charlie. Isso sim seria um problema, ele pode começar a se preocupar e isso não lhe faz nada bem. Será melhor sair logo daqui, não quero topar com nenhum escritor e arriscar que nos vejam.

- Nas sacolas está tudo o necessário- disse ajudando-a a ficar de pé. As pegou e levou para o banheiro. Depois de um tempo escutei sua voz vinda do quarto.

- Edward?- Colocou sua cabeça na porta do banheiro para perguntar- por que você tem boxer nova e eu não tenho calcinhas novas para usar?-Minha pequena havia notado a ausência de roupa íntima nas compras. - Vou ter que usar as mesmas?- Me lembrei nesse momento, a idéia que tive enquanto estava na galeria. Atravessei a uma velocidade inumana o quarto e peguei no chão a calcinha que ela havia usado. Aproximei-me do banheiro para respondê-la com a peça na mão.

- Não pequena, essa calcinha mudou de dono desde agora. São minhas!- Sorri para ela, de forma inocente.

-Então quer dizer que andarei sem nada até chegar em casa?- franziu o cenho.

- Esse é o preço que a Srta. Swan deve pagar por ter seduzido um advogado indefeso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Edward!- me disse tratando de fazer a melhor cara de pôquer- Posso me resfriar se não usar calcinha.

- Ficar resfriada por ali por baixo, pequena? Duvido- respondo abrindo toda a porta do banheiro para procurar minha roupa dentro das sacolas. Ao me virar, vi que seu roupão jazia no chão e minha deusa estava nua novamente. Trapaceira!

-Pequena, será melhor que se cubra logo. Meu autocontrole é muito frágil quando estás assim. Lembra da banheira?- lhe dei um sorriso de lado. Deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto.

Tirei as etiquetas das roupas novas e me desvesti. Já havia tomado banho, ainda que depois de ver minha Bella assim, definitivamente precisava de outro. Ao tirar minhas calças, meu celular caiu no chão. Na hora a tela acendeu. Tinha 10 chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem de voz. Decido escutar, poderia ser algo urgente.

Você tem uma nova mensagem:

1:30am Edward, é Tanya. Que caralho foi essa ligação? Estou tentando falar contigo, mas não atende a ligação. Como que o plano está cancelado? Espero que tenha estado bêbado quando ligou. Retorne minha ligação assim que escutar essa mensagem. Adeus.

Apaguei na hora a mensagem de voz e guardei o telefone no bolso da calça jeans. Tanya era um problema que com certeza deveria me ocupar, mas seria mais tarde. Primeiro deveria fazer uma visita importante.

- Ficou bom?- disse saindo do banheiro e dando uma graciosa volta, que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Corri ao outro extremo do quarto para alcançá-la, mas não cheguei a tempo. Ouch!- se queixou ao cair de bunda no tapete.

- Minha pequena, não deveria fazer isso quando seu problema de equilíbrio é tão evidente. -A levantei do chão com cuidado e guardando nossas roupas nas sacolas, saímos do quarto.

Devo admitir que sair dali me provocou certa nostalgia, o quarto 857 do Four Seasons seria para sempre um lugar especial para nós, uma recordação da noite onde ambos nos havíamos entregado mutuamente em corpo e alma.

Descemos cautelosos até o estacionamento do hotel, do lado de fora já estava completamente claro ainda que o movimento fosse escasso.

- Devo me ausentar de casa por uma semana Edward- soltou sem aviso prévio quando entramos no volvo. Ela havia pego sua bolsa e negando com a cabeça revisava alguma coisa em seu celular.

-Por que Bella? Qual o motivo que te fará ir por tanto tempo?- apertei meus punhos contra o volante e tentei assim, controlar a fúria que me atingiu nesse momento. Recém tínhamos vivido uma experiência incrível e agora ela ia embora? Inconcebível!

- Charlie deve começar suas terapias. E o Dr. Miller deve se assegurar que os melhores especialistas de Mississipi estejam cuidando do caso. Devo estar lá com ele fazendo a maior quantidade de perguntas aos doutores.

- Bella, acabamos de ter uma noite especial para ambos e agora você simplesmente se vai de Chicago?- aproveitei para parar em uma rua pouco movimentada e conversar com mais calma. Não queria ter um ataque de ira enquanto estivesse dirigindo.

-Eu sei Edward, mas não há nada que possa fazer- brotou em seu rosto um ar de tristeza- Devo ir em dois dias. Tentarei reduzir a quantidade de dias fora, mas não é algo que possa controlar. Espero chegar alguns dias antes de seu aniversário- vai, isso sim era novidade- Bella lembrou o que Alice havia dito sobre meu aniversário. Espero que Alice não esteja tramando algo com a ajuda da minha pequena. Nunca estive completamente de acordo com as "pequenas" festas de minha irmã.

- Meu aniversário é o de menos minha pequena. Uma semana é tempo demais. Sabe o quanto sentirei sua falta?- disse enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os meus.

- duvido que seja mais do que a falta que eu sentirei de você- respondeu. Decidi não refutar mais o assunto. Suas razões eram lógicas, seu pai estava primeiro que qualquer coisa.

Coloquei o carro em movimento de novo e a levei para casa não sem antes recomentar que tomasse um par de analgésicos para a dor. Ao chegar, estacionei calçada da frente, soltando seu cinto pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Diga-me que não estou sonhando- sussurrou sobre meus lábios logo depois de dar-me um beijo terno.

- Não acho que estejamos sonhando Bella, foi real. E se na realidade fosse um sonho, por favor, durma comigo para que assim nunca despertemos. - respondi. Ela sorriu e mordeu seu lábio inferior. A tomei pela cintura e a aproximei, se ainda fosse possível, mais a mim. A beijei por um par de minutos. Nossos pulmões protestavam por falta de ar, mas pelo que parece nenhum de nós se importava.

- Creio que devo entrar. Logo nos veremos no escritório?- disse se separando um pouco e soltando seu olhar chocolate em mim.

-Sim pequena, nos veremos em um par de horas lá. - beijei sua cabeça e sentindo muito, tive que soltá-la. Em seguida soltei meu cinto e saí do carro para ajuda-la a descer. Suas estilizadas pernas se moveram delicadamente fora do carro e apoiada por meinha mão se colocou de pé. Um casto beijo em sua bochecha foi tudo o que de deu antes de se afastar.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banho. Necessitava com urgência de um banho de água quente para relaxar meus músculos tensos. Tratei de seguir minha rotina diária, um pouco de café forte e ler o jornal sentado à mesa. Foi impossível me concentrar em uma mísera linha do artigo que tentava ler, já que minha mente recordava com luxo de detalhes tudo o que tinha acontecido no hotel.

Tratei de repassar mentalmente meu plano original. Determinar em qual parte havia perdido a sanidade me foi fácil: A porta giratória da Swan Editors e o anjo de olhos cor de chocolate que ali conheci. Meu celular tocou me tirando de meus devaneios, na tela um nome conhecido. Tanya. Decido desliga-lo pelo resto do dia já que ainda não tinha cabeça para pensar nisso. Agora deveria ir a outro lugar, precisava fazer uma confissão, não que fosse meu lugar predileto para começar o dia, mas era necessário que depois da noite que passei com minha pequena tivesse que ir ao cemitério. Necessitava confessar ao meu avô que meu plano se havia retorcido todo e agora seria incapaz de levar a cabo sua última vontade: Afundar a família Swan.

- Olá... Algum tempo sem vir aqui heim?- disse me colocando bem em frente à lápide do vovô- Necessitava desafogar um pouco e acho que vim ao lugar indicado.

A última vez que estive ali visitando a tumba de meu avô havia sido umas poucas semanas antes de colocar meu plano em marcha. Narrei com luxo de detalhes tudo o que pensava fazer para destruir a herdeira dos Swan. O primeiro passo era criar um processo inexistente sobre direitos autorais, isso me dava a oportunidade de chegar à Swan Editors como advogado de defesa. Tendo como aliada a inescrupulosa Tanya Denali que era capaz de vender até a mãe, o êxito de meu álibi estava organizado.

Segundo, conhecer Isabella Swan. Paquerar com ela e namorá-la. Fazer com que se submetesse à minha vontade e que confiasse cegamente em mim. Não me soava difícil, uma inocente recém-formada da universidade com um baixo perfil era o alvo perfeito. Deveria tê-la comendo na minha mão durante o tempo que durasse minha estadia na editora.

E terceiro, no dia do julgamento se revelariam minhas verdadeiras intenções. Com toda a investigação feita nos meses anteriores, teria suficiente informação para me colocar contra ela no momento de apresentar a defesa. Deveria roubar os manuscritos e entrega-los à Tanya para que ela os apresentasse e o fracasso fosse a nosso favor. Esse dia seria o clímax da minha vingança, destruiria seu coração ao rompê-lo por estar apaixonada por mis e deixaria severamente afetada a economia de sua empresa. Cinco milhões de dólares é o que custaria a Isabella esse processo. Um milhão seria para Tanya por ser minha cúmplice. Com isso ela se assegurava de não morrer de fome pelo próximo ano já que como escritora era um asco. Os quatro restantes voltariam para a família Culllen.

- Os quatro milhões que deixou na Swan Editors quando se foi sem explicação. Avô, tem algo aqui que não se encaixa em toda essa história. Por que se foi? Você disse que te haviam tirado tudo e que eu deveria vingar isso, mas quando falava de tudo, a que se referia? Preciso saber a verdade agora mais que nunca. - Bufei apertando os punhos- O que não me contou? O que?- tomei fôlego e continuei.

- Não posso seguir com isso vovô. À noite liguei para Tanya para parar tudo, Isabella Swan não merece que faça isso. Sei que deve estar muito desiludido comigo, eu prometi justamente neste mesmo lugar destruir a mulher cuja família tinha te tirado tudo. Estudei direito com a finalidade de humilhá-la em juízo. Movimentos revisados durante anos, uma estratégia perfeitamente criada era parte do plano mestre. Plano que se retorceu desde o dia que a conheci. Ela cativou minha alma vovô, a que não sabia que tinha até então. Supunha-se que essa nessa história o criminoso seria eu, mas foi ela quem roubou meu coração e não tenho intenção de pedi-lo de volta. É o mínimo que ela pode tomar de mim, eu tomei dela sua virgindade, sua pureza vovô Edward, a noite anterior foi maravilhosa. A fiz minha como nenhuma mulher antes, e me nego a machucar uma alma tão bondosa como a sua- me sentei na grama com as pernas cruzadas escondendo minha cabeça entre elas, logo depois voltei a levantar a cabeça e continuei a falar.

- Me sinto como o maldito Romeu Montesco, deslumbrado e louco pela filha da família inimiga. À noite confirmei enquanto a fazia minha tão delicadamente, não vendo-a só como um objeto para descarregar meus piores instintos sexuais como em todas as ocasiões anteriores, se não como uma mulher verdadeira, minha mulher. À noite ela calou o mais profundo do meu ser, tocou as mais profundas fibras de minha alma com seu calor, se meteu debaixo de minha pele e é aí onde ela pertence, onde sempre deveria estar. Deve pensar que estou louco, mas não estou louco. Bella não é só mais uma, ela é a indicada para mim. Destinada para mim como minha mulher talvez desde o dia que veio ao mundo. - Céus!- minhas palavras estavam causando um severo aperto em meu interior, jamais me senti capaz de expressar assim por uma mulher até agora. Uma nova respiração profunda e estava pronto para a confissão final.

- Foi essa manhã enquanto fazíamos amor nessa banheira que aceitei por fim que aquela entrega e devoção que tenho por Bella deve ser justamente por causa disso: Amor... É assim vovô, eu, Edward Anthony Cullen amo a Isabella Marie Swan com loucura- suspirei depois de semelhante verdade. Permaneci um momento em silêncio, necessitava assimilar minhas próprias palavras sem dúvida- Sinto muito, mas não vou destruir a mulher que amo. - me coloquei de pé e dei uma olhada nostálgica à lápide do vovô antes de ir.

Enquanto caminhava até o estacionamento recordei com alguma tristeza o grande homem e modelo a seguir que era o vovô Edward. Forte e decidido a levar Carlisle adiante quando a vovó Elizabeth faleceu, mas também terno e paternal com Alice e comigo. O vovô era parte importante de nossa família, quando pequeno gostava de sentar junto _dele e jogar xadrez e escutar suas divertidas histórias. Houve, sem dúvida, frases que ficaram gravadas em minha cabeça e que recordo claramente:_

_"Edward, você é o motivo do meu orgulho. Não só porque leva meu nome, senão ademais será o que reivindique o sobrenome Cullen. Os Swan nos destruíram e você é o indicado para recuperar tudo."_

_"Jamais confie em uma mulher. Todas são iguais: manipuladoras e mentirosas. Para você qualquer mulher deve ser vista só como objeto de distração momentânea. E nunca, Edward escute-me bem... nunca se apaixone por nenhuma, porque acredite em mim, vai sofrer. Use-as, descarte-as e continue, só assim será feliz"._

_"Tudo na vida se resume a ser astuto Edward, a aproveitar a oportunidade e sempre estar um passo à frente dos demais. É como no xadrez, quem pensa mais rápido é quem ganha a partida."_

Ia perdido em meus devaneios quando escutei meu celular tocar no interior do bolso da minha calça. Era estranho, eu mesmo o tinha desligado quando estava em casa. O pequeno aparelho soava insistentemente assim que sem ver quem chamava, só atendi a chamada.

- Até que enfim se digna a atender Edward Cullen- Genial! O que me faltava! Maldito celular! Me explica como que esse caralho ligou sozinho!

- Diga-me- respondi em tom neutro.

-Como está sua ressaca? Não é saldável que se embebede durante a semana- sua risada se escutou do outro lado do telefone, o que antes me parecia um riso musical e que sabia me excitar frequentemente agora só me causava náusea.

- Já fez o que te ordenei de madrugada? Não estava bêbado como você acha. Estava com meus cinco sentidos quando te liguei.

-Um momento, um momento- sua voz mudou de divertida para séria, e me aventurava a dizer que um pouco aterrorizada- Edward? O que está acontecendo? Não pode vir de um momento para o outro e pedir que tudo seja cancelado porque deu pra trás , porque não penso em aceitar- disse essa última parte quase gritando, ficou em silêncio uns poucos segundos tentando recuperar a compostura e prosseguiu. - Já tem os manuscritos? Preciso revisá-los antes da primeira audiência.

- Não existem tais manuscritos Tanya- menti- Assim que antes que fique ridículo diante da corte é melhor parar tudo aqui. - Tinha que convencê-la de alguma forma, obriga-la se fosse necessário. Tinha que pensar em alguma tática exitosa; sexo com certeza estava descartado já que depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite, não me imagino ficando com ninguém mais que minha pequena de olhos café. Não me restava nada mais que ir pelo lado sutil e dissuadi-la sem que ela notasse. Eu era um expert em manipular as pessoas, Tanya não seria a exceção.

- Isso sim que não vou acreditar Edward, é impossível que esses documentos não estejam na companhia dessa mulher. Tem que procura-los, obriga-la que os entregue- fez uma pausa. Não, definitivamente com Tanya o sutil simplesmente não funcionava.

- Vou dizer isso só uma vez Denali e você me conhece muito bem, detesto repetir as coisas- Apertei com meus dedos a ponte do meu nariz e comecei a caminhar em círculos próximo ao meu carro. - Te disse que tire o processo à Swan Editors e a sua titular Bella Swan agora.

-Bella? Agora a chama de Bella? Vamos, vamos... Que surpresa! O grande Edward Cullen se apaixonou por sua inimiga de toda a vida. Idiota, se supunha que deveria conquista-la, mas não se apaixonar por ela.

-Eu não me apaixonei por ninguém- neguei- Está louca ou algo parecido? Sinceramente ser loira afeta seu único neurônio Tanya Denali. Exijo que retire o processo porque tanto você como eu teremos muito a perder se isso continua.

-De que está falando Edward? Havíamos planejado isso durante muito tempo. É impossível que algo saia errado.

- Falo de que não há provas para te sustentar, não tem os manuscritos. Se no dia do julgamento chegamos sem provas para a acareação, sua carreira que diz que é escritora irá acabar assim como a minha na advocacia- Vamos Tanya, pelo menos se assuste com isso.

- Não me interessa suas especulações negativas, durante anos me vendeu a ideia de explorar a fortuna dos Swan e não penso em me retirar sem levar pelo menos uma parte dela- Escutar Tanya falando dessa maneira fez com que minha pele estremecesse. Eu falava assim? Destilava tanto veneno ao falar de Isabella, a mulher que agora tinha me roubado o coração?

- Tem 24 horas para retirar o processo Tanya, não me obrigue a te processar por perdas e danos- respondi com tom impositivo.

-Edward não penso em fazer, e mais, te convido a me processar- me desafiou- Já que se você me fizer algo, Isabella Swan e a imprensa deste país saberá que é o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

- Nem se atreva a me ameaçar!- gritei exasperado- É você quem tem a perder, então pense muito bem com quem está se metendo.

- Precisamos falar sobre isso pessoalmente Edward. Isso não pode ficar assim!

- Não tenho nada mais para falar contigo. Estarei em contato para verificar se cumpriu minha ordem- estava disposto a encerrar a ligação quando ela respondeu.

-Não sei o que está acontecendo lá em Chicago Edward, mas não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados diante disso. Não vou renunciar meu milhão de dólares que a inútil irá me entregar. Se não me disser a verdade, pretendo averiguar por meus próprios meios o que é que está acontecendo, não me importo de mover céus e terra para saber. Até então o processo seguirá de pé- finalizou em tom ameaçador.

-Maldita seja, só faça o que te disse. Adeus!- respondi e em seguida desliguei. Milhares de coisas vieram à minha cabeça nesse momento. E se de verdade Tanya não retirasse o processo? Ou muito pior, o que aconteceria se ela viesse de Cambridge para dizer a verdade a minha pequena? Para a primeira haveria uma solução, pelo menos temporal, pediria uma prorrogação da audiência e isso me daria tempo para obriga-la a desistir do processo, mas para a segunda... A segunda que de verdade mandaria tudo abaixo, minha felicidade recém-descoberta, minha carreira, destruiria minha vida! Mas muito pior que destruir minha vida seria levar com isso a destruição de minha pequena.

Tomei uma forte respiração, fechei os olhos e tratei por um momento de esquecer o acontecido. Pensei inevitavelmente em meu anjo de olhos chocolate enquanto lhe fazia amor está manhã, tão inocente como uma menina pequena ao me pedir que a tomasse novamente, mas também tão gostosa como uma mulher madura que conhece sua sexualidade e faz dela um gozo permanente. Sorri ao recordar a pequena pinta próxima ao seu coração, aquela que nenhum homem havia visto e que agora me pertencia igual que todo seu corpo. Sacudi um pouco a cabeça para tirar a imagem do corpo nu de minha Afrodite já que se seguisse pensando nisso terminaria outra vez com uma ereção notória. Me virei disposto a entrar em meu carro, mas ao abrir os olhos o impacto do que meus olhos registraram me gelou o sangue, uma silhueta familiar estava de pé diante de mim.

-Edward...?- Merda, merda, merda. Deus porque isso acontece comigo? O que ela estava fazendo aqui justo nesse momento? Meu cérebro demorou um segundo para processar toda a cena. Maldição! Faz quanto tempo que estaria ali parada? E o que teria escutado de minha conversa ao telefone?

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Uau! Esse capítulo foi de arrasar corações, não foi? O Edward na banheira todo carinhoso foi tudo. Mas o que será que Bella escutou?

Mereço review? Sei que tenho demorado na postagem, mas minha vida é muito tumultuada, não desistam de mim.


	16. Em suas mãos

**Olha só! Capítulo novo! Desculpe a demora, mas a vida real me pegou de jeito. Só quero que saibam que eu não desisti de nenhuma das fics que estou traduzindo. Podem demorar, mas serão terminadas. Obrigada por entenderem. Nos vemos lá embaixo. Capítulo não betado, então ignorem os erros. **

* * *

><p><strong>Em suas mãos.<strong>

**Música do capítulo: When you kiss me – Shania Twain**

**POV Bella**

- Oi mamãe!- disse com tom alegre- Lamento não ter vindo antes. Tento tanto para contar!- depositei as flores diante da lápide e me ergui em seguida- Desde a última vez que vim, aconteceram tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar. Já deve saber, mas Charlie acordou! Não sabe como estou emocionada por isso, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem o papai. Devemos viajar nos próximos dias para começar sua recuperação, sei que tudo vai sair bem, estou convencida disso. Por outro lado, a companhia vai muito bem, à noite tivemos o baile Anual. Não imagina quão estressada e nervosa que estava esses dias, mas saiu tudo perfeito, foi um êxito como todos os anos. Os escritores sentem muito sua falta, sentem saudades de todos os feitos de Renée Swan, assim como eu. - fiz uma pausa por um momento, para recuperar a compostura, não é que fosse chorar esta vez, mas ainda havia um sentimento de ausência muito grande que só o tempo seria capaz de melhorar. Pensei por uns minutos como abordar o último tema, o mais forte de todos.

- Mamãe- comecei- Tem algo que devo te contar, melhor dito, tem alguém que devo te mencionar. No dia que estive aqui pela última vez, conheci alguém, seu nome é Edward Culle advogado da companhia. Fiquei cativada por seu olhar quando o conheci nas portas do escritório, não sabia até então, que ele seria nosso advogado de defesa- sorri ao recordar a reação que tive ao vê-lo no escritório, um Adônis completo ao qual derrubei café uns minutos depois. - Nessa noite, voltei a vê-lo na festa de sua irmã Alice, que por certo, é um amor, algo hiperativa, mas genial. Em fim, descobri depois da festa que havia sido capturada por seus encantos. Olhar poderoso, voz aveludada e corpo de um deus. Eu sabia que nossa relação deveria ser mantida no estritamente profissional e ele também tinha isso claro, a ponto de me chamar só de Isabella. Mas isso não era o que meu coração queria, mamãe, esse muito traiçoeiro foi me empurrando pouco a pouco a um abismo no qual caí irremediavelmente.

- Estivemos viajando para Washington faz poucas semanas e foi até agora, a melhor viagem da minha vida. Essa noite ficamos presos em um celeiro onde meu deus me deu um beijo. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade, mamãe! Você sabe, o de Matt não conta e o único que James me deu, prefiro apagar da história. Seus lábios são tão suaves, se movem com tanta maestria- mordisquei distraída meu lábio inferior, recordando o sabor dos seus lábios sobre os meus. Em seguida sorri ao recordar o que esse simples gesto conseguia provocar Edward.

- As coisas foram avançando até desembocar em um romântico jantar no Sixty Blue, onde aceitei ser sua namorada. Pode soar precipitado, seu sei. Mas o que mais poderia fazer se não seguir os desejos do meu coração? Estou segura, mamãe, de que Edward é o indicado para mim, eu não o procurei, ele simplesmente chegou. Nem sequer o canal do tempo foi capaz de prever os efeitos do furacão Cullen em minha vida. Colocou tudo de cabeça para baixo e isso me fascina, Edward trouxe luz de volta à minha existência vazia. - tomei uma respiração antes de contar a última parte.

- Ontem à noite compartilhamos a melhor noite da minha vida, Renée, fui dele pela primeira vez- impossivelmente corada, levantei meus óculos de sol, para ver com claridade a lápide, como se na realidade fossem os atentos olhos de minha mãe- sua pequena Bella já é toda mulher, mamãe. Não sabe como foi perfeito, Edward foi tão gentil, tão suave comigo, cuidou de mim como se fosse o mais delicado cristal em suas mãos. Tive medo no início- sorri baixando os óculos ao recordar o grande tamanho de Edward ali em baixo, seu membro era realmente grande. Bem, não é como se tivesse visto mais para comparar, mas esse era definitivamente digno de um Oscar. Como foi possível que tudo aquilo entrasse em mim?... Vamos Isabella. Concentre-se de novo! Sacudi minha cabeça e voltei a falar.

- Mas o medo inicial foi superado pelo amor. É assim, mamãe. Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, amo Edward Anthony Cullen com loucura- fiquei em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Com certeza se Renée ainda estivesse entre nós, estaria dando pulos de alegria, pedindo informações sobre Edward e me dando seu sermão sobre sexo sando as abelhinhas e o pólen. Sorri ao lembrar a conversa que tive com mamãe há uns 10 anos atrás. Como ficava nervosamente divertida Renée, quando queria discutir temas como esse!

- Por uma boa sorte do destino, o ginecologista, durante uma rotina me receitou pílula há alguns meses atrás. Em teoria, seu único uso era regular o ciclo menstrual e a produção de hormônios. Para ser sincera via seu uso desnecessário até agora. Se não fosse pela pílula, o de ontem não teria acontecido. Foi incrível a sensação de ter Edward dentro de mim, formando um só corpo onde não se sabia onde terminava o meu e começava o dele. Doeu. Claro que sim! Mas suas carícias atenuaram qualquer rastro de sofrimento. Essa manhã fizemos novamente na banheira, e foi especial. Suas mãos me trataram com muito carinho, sua entrega total e suas palavras que me encheram a alma. E seus olhos enquanto ele me fazia dele... Seus olhos brilhavam como a mais formosa esmeralda. Amo Edward, Renée e tenho medo de perdê-lo a qualquer momento. Que seja um sonho, uma quimera que veio me reconfortar como um bálsamo quando meu coração mais necessitava- confessei a minha mãe o que tinha sido meu pior medo desde que Edward entrou em minha vida, como assim como chegou, se foi. Desviei meu olhar e me dei conta da hora. Tinha estado aí quase uma hora e deveria voltar logo ao escritório.

- Devo ir Renée, prometo vir em poucos dias e te contar tudo o que está acontecendo. Sinto muitas saudades suas – disse passando uma mão por sua lápide- Te amo mamãe, adeus.

Saí dali em direção ao carro, Billy me esperava para ir para o escritório. A primeira tarefa da manhã, uma reunião com Crowdley. Blag! Como detestava começar meu dia assim! Supõe-se que a relação com seu editor chefe deva ser melhor, mas Crowdley era tão insuportável que jamais poderia me dar bem com um ser tão odioso como ele. Entrando no estacionamento e quase chegando ao carro, distingui uma pequena figura algo familiar. Movia suas mãos com desespero enquanto falava com um jovem... um jovem de cabelos cobre que pareciam muito a ...

- Edward, como pode?- a escutei enquanto o enfrentava com dureza- Não posso crer que fez algo assim. O que você pensa? Santo deus!

- Alice, por favor, acalme-se, não sei o que escutou, mas sei que te devo uma explicação. Não será agora, porque esse não é o momento nem o lugar para isso. Não é tão grave como pensa, acredite em mim. - a expressão no rosto de Edward era inescrutável. O que estava acontecendo?

Vi Alice cruzar seus braços e se virar ficando justo na minha direção com os olhos fechados. Apertando os punhos novamente.

_ Necessita de uma explicação muito convincente Edward Cullen. Não posso crer que tenha sequer pensado em fazer algo assim contra alguém como... - nesse momento Alice ficou em silêncio e de imediato abriu seus olhos .Me reconheceu e sorriu. Bella!

O pequeno terremoto que era a irmãzinha de Edward avançou até minha posição em saltinhos.

- Bella! Que surpresa te ver aqui- disse enquanto me dava um eufórico abraço- Venha. Venha... - e me tomando pela mão, me levou até onde estavam inicialmente, onde estava Edward. O rosto de Edward continuava a ser hermético, ainda que agora fosse acompanhado de um sorriso. Vejamos Isabella, pense: Por acaso Alice sabia de algo que aconteceu ontem à noite? Seria essa, talvez, a razão da sua discussão com meu deus grego? Tinha um pouco de sentido:

"Edward, como pode? Não posso acreditar que fez algo assim.

O que você pensa? Santo deus!"

Era mais que evidente, Alice já sabia de nós e recriminava seu irmão por semelhante estupidez. Vamos... Quanto mais me empenhava em manter as coisas entre Edward às escondidas, mais gente ficava sabendo.

- Terra chamando Bella- escutei a voz aveludada que sussurrou em meu ouvido. Em estado de piloto automático enquanto estava perdida em minhas próprias conclusões, havia caminhado sem me dar conta, até ficar ao seu lado. Atribuí o raro feito à atração que o poderoso magnetismo que emanava de sua pele causava mim, éramos como imãs. Não dos que se repelem mutuamente, mas melhor daqueles tão poderosos que a força humana não seria capaz de separar jamais.

- Sin... Sinto muito. Distrai-me um momento- o inconfundível cheiro de rosas me fez recordar de onde estávamos- Que fazem aqui?- perguntei.

- Vim visitar o túmulo de meu avô, e acho que Edward fez o mesmo. Certo irmãozinho?

- Sim, eu também vim pelo mesmo motivo que Alice- o rosto de Edward se percebia diferente, sem dúvida. O que acontecia com meu Edward? Durante a noite anterior, e inclusive essa manhã nunca mencionou que viria aqui hoje. Estranho... Bem, tão pouco é para me contar cada movimento que faz, eu tão pouco lhe disse que viria visitar Renée, assim que estávamos iguais. Talvez por isso estivesse irritado?

- Veio visitar sua mãe, Bella- perguntou Alice enquanto brincava com as flores que tinha em mãos.

- Sim, tinha alguns dias sem vir. E precisava lhe contar um par de coisas- de maneira dissimulada ergui um pouco o olhar e me encontrei com suas poderosas esmeraldas fixas em mim. Sorri-lhe lentamente e ele captou a mensagem. Ele sabia que o tema da conversa com Renée esta manhã tinha sido justamente ele. Sem perder tempo se aproximou ainda mais de mim, passando o braço por minha cintura e me trazendo até ele, deixando um beijo em minha testa. Fiquei paralisada ao notar o sorriso que se desenhou no rosto de Alice ao nos ver assim.

- Não faz falta que me expliquem nada, eu sei de tudo- Caralho! Alice também? Só faltava que Obama também soubesse! Ia matar Edward. Não poderia manter um segredo por acaso? – Lembra-se do que te disse em casa depois do jantar, Bella?- disse depois de um momento. Tratei de recordar com exatidão as palavras de Alice essa noite, no sofá:

Tenho um forte pressentimento que vocês vão terminar juntos, algo me diz.

Acredite, Alice nunca se engana.

Uma pequena luzinha se acendeu em minha cabeça nesse momento, era certo. Alice havia previsto que Edward e eu terminaríamos juntos há algumas semanas atrás.

- Vê? Desta vez não fui eu quem contou. Disse-me divertido. Pobre Edward, o havia julgado tão vilmente. Mas não estava claro assim para mim, se eu não lhe disse nada e nem Edward. Então quem? Por acaso Alice tinha poderes psíquicos para saber? Eu perguntaria logo a Edward- Já tomou seus analgésicos?- sussurrou devagar ao meu ouvido para que sua irmã não escutasse, assenti levemente. Não só havia tomado meus analgésicos como também a pílula. Depois do acontecido no Four Seasons, definitivamente não voltaria a me queixar da condenada pastilhinha.

- deveria nos visitar novamente em casa, Bella, mamãe ficou apaixonada por você e encantaria ter outra noite dessas.

- Sim, eu também fiquei encantada com esme. Com certeza irei... Bem- fiz uma pausa- Sempre e quando Edward queira me levar.

- Não acho que isso seja problema Bella, além do mais, Edward, está fazendo falta uma visita em casa- disse Alice erguendo uma sobrancelha em tom acusador- Há muito para conversar, não?

-Sim irmãzinha, um desses dias estarei em casa com Bella. Ligarei oportunamente para mamãe e a avisarei- respondeu Edward enquanto passava delicadamente suas mãos por meus cabelos.

- Bem, isso espero- voltou a sorrir- Bella, lamento não poder ficar mais como com vocês, mas devo ir antes que fique mais tarde- se aproximou de mim e sussurrou-Bem vinda à família!

- Obri... obrigada...- gaguejei quase destemida.

- E você irmãozinho... Espero sua ligação, hein?- o acusou com um dedo. Edward a olhou com um jeito divertido e bagunçou lhe o cabelo. Alice tinha o mesmo cabelo rebelde que seu irmão: Negro com pixe e seu penteado era de ponta, cada uma apontando para uma direção diferente. Apesar de que Edward desarrumou seu penteado, cada ponta tomou uma nova posição, deixando então Alice devidamente penteada. Como isso era possível? Se eu tentasse fazer isso terminaria parecendo um ninho de avestruz. Sorri ao ver o gesto de Alice, cenho franzido e punhos apertados, com os braços cruzados no peito.

- Hei! Não me olhe assim, lhe dei um novo estilo de penteado- sorriu Edward, a ponto de arrebentar em um ataque de risos, eu, de minha parte, tive que engolir o riso para que Alice não se irritasse, mas foi ela quem rompeu em risos primeiro.

- eu sei Edward, não importa quanto tentemos arrumar nossos cabelos, os Cullen sempre teremos um...

- Cabelo endemoniadamente sexy?- interrompeu Edward.

- Não, cabelo endemoniadamente rebelde, ainda que o sexy também seja certo- Alice finalizou entre risos. A relação entre irmãos que Edward tinha com Alice me deu certa inveja nesse momento. Jamais tinha tido uma irmã e o mais próximo disso era Matt, mas nunca seria igual.

- Não os detenho mais, espero vê-los logo em casa. Quem sabe podem ir essa semana.

- Alice, sinto muito, mas essa semana é impossível. Vou para Chicago por uns dias e estarei de volta perto do dia 16 desse mês- nesse momento senti como o corpo de Edward se tencionou e me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Como se fosse um pequeno menino a quem querem tirar seu bem mais precioso.

- Oh, entendo. Bem, pelo menos chegará a tempo do aniversário do meu irmãozinho.

- Anã... ummm não- disse Edward negando com a cabeça- Não quero fazer nada pelo meu aniversário dessa vez.

- Edward, esse ano tem inclusive mais razões para celebrar- me olhou fixamente e logo olhou para Edward- Não seja desmancha-prazeres, por favor?- Alice com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e um terno bico, batia graciosamente seu pé em uma tentativa de acesso de raiva.

- Não, é não Alice... E não se falará mais no assunto. Entendido?- disse com tom impositivo.

-Está bem Smurf Rabugento!- disse divertida- Agora sim, os deixo. Edward, poderia soltar um pouco a minha nova irmãzinha pra dar-lhe um abraço como se deve?- Edward afrouxando um pouco abraço que me mantinha junto a ele, permitiu que Alice me apartasse um pouco- Enquanto esteja fora vou planejar algo surpresa para o aniversário de Edward, mas preciso de sua ajuda. Vou te ligar no celular, sim? Por favor, não lhe diga nada- sussurrou em velocidade vampírica em meu ouvido, só pude assentir e sorrir para que Edward não notasse nada. Planejar uma festa surpresa? Alice era uma gênia!- Adeus irmãozinho!- se despediu Alice imediatamente depois de me soltar. A vimos se afastar até desaparecer da área do estacionamento. Senti suas mãos novamente em minha cintura que me giraram até ficar de frente para ele. O sorri com gesto tímido e mordisquei meu lábio... Oh! Oh! Em seguida senti os lábios dele estamparem-se com os meus.

- Não entendo como depois de tudo o que vivemos há algumas horas ainda siga tendo sede de ti, te desejo tanto minha pequena. Está linda nessa roupa branca... Pequeno demônio provocador- murmurou contra meus lábios enquanto apoiava sua testa. Para essa manhã tinha escolhido um Ralph Lauren. Pantalona e camisa branca muito leves, acompanhados com um casaco de lã bege e cinto do mesmo tom, finalizando o look com um toque metálico ideal no cachecol e na bolsa, completando assim um estilo fresco e moderno, acompanhados com maquiagem leve e cabelo solto em ondas. Edward também não ficava atrás. Está manhã estava fabuloso com um YSL parecido com o que eu estraguei quando derramei café, mas de outra cor e com linhas um pouco mais retas. Adorava quando Edward usava roupa de estilista. Era como um estimulante sexual! Vamos... Isabella se converteu em uma faminta carnal.

- Tudo bem com Alice? Percebi que estava um pouco irritada no início- perguntei um pouco tonta, atribuído ao efeito que seu hálito provocava em mim quando falava assim tão próximo. Ele se separou um pouco de mim e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Sim pequena, nada que não possa se arranjar logo. Só houve um mal entendido com Alice, mas não se preocupe que farei todo o possível para solucioná-lo- depositou um beijo em minha testa, eu só pude fechar os olhos e desfrutar da sensação- Bella, uma pergunta- falou uns instantes depois.

- Diga Edward- respondi abrindo novamente os olhos.

- Billy... Sabe algo de nós?- perguntou.

- Não... - respondi categoricamente.

- Mas creio que acaba de se enterar pequena. Está parado fora do carro e viu tudo- disse em tom divertido.

- Vamos, comprovada minha teoria- sussurrei. Virei-me para comprovar o que Edward havia dito e era certo. Billy estava fora do carro e me olhava sorridente. Em uma estúpida reação, sorri em resposta e o cumprimentei com a mão. Senti as mãos de Edward novamente em minha cintura e me virou.

- Qual teoria Bella?- me olhou fixamente com seu adorável cenho franzido.

- Que quanto mais me empenhe em ocultar o nosso, mais gente acaba se enterrando. Primeiro Angela, logo Alice e agora Billy. - Logo em seguida cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito.

- Não acha então que seja um sinal para não ocultarmos?- sorriu. O muito canalha sabia como me convencer, mas desta vez não podia dar-lhe o gosto.

- Não podermos Edward, não ao menos até que eu volte de viagem prometo que diremos a todos, me dê só alguns dias.

- Bella, não quero que vá. Preciso de você aqui comigo... - disse em tom triste.

- Eu sei Edward, vai me fazer muita falta, mas devo ir. Meu pai precisa de mim...

- entendo... - o olhar de cachorro pesaroso que Edward fazia era realmente comovedora- Poderei ligar para minha namorada esses dias?- sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido.

- Te mataria na volta se não ligasse!- brinquei com ele. Presenteou-me um de seus sorrisos de lado molha calcinha e me abraçou.

- Vou sentiu muito sua falta, Bella.

- Edward ainda não fui- sorri- Mas também vou sentir sua falta. Agora devemos ir para o escritório- lentamente soltou seu abraço e passou a mão pela minha cabeça em um gesto terno.

- O que diga Srta. Swan. - brincou fazendo um cumprimento no estilo militar.

- Trouxe seu carro?- perguntei ao não ver o volvo perto de onde estávamos.

- Sim, o deixei quase na entrada. Vemos-nos dentro em pouco pequena- e deixando um casto beijo na comissura de meus lábios, se retirou para pegar seu carro.

Caminhei resignada de volta ao carro onde Billy já me esperava dentro. Em silêncio saímos do cemitério com destino à oficina, já estava um pouco tarde para minha reunião com Crowdley, para variar.

-Billy... Isso, eu... Vamos, o que você viu... - não sabia por onde começar a me desculpar pelo que havia presenciado no estacionamento.

- Srta. Bella, não tem que explicar nada. Pode contar com minha descrição e silêncio todo o tempo- disse vendo-me pelo retrovisor.

- Obrigada Billy, prefiro que isso se mantenha em segredo pelo menos por alguns dias.

- assim será- finalizou colocando seu olhar atendo na autopista novamente. Na realidade era uma mulher de sorte. Primeiro Angela, e agora Billy. Não só tinha empregados leais, se não grandes amigos.

Chegamos ao escritório uns vinte minutos depois. Passei, como todas as manhãs, pelo andar de baixo agradecendo a todos e a cada um que haviam comparecido para fazer do baile um evento genial. Subi até meu andar onde encontrei Angela já sentada em sua mesa.

-Bom dia Srta. S. - ergui uma sobrancelha- Bella.

- Muito melhor. Bom dia para você também Angela. O que teremos para hoje- disse enquanto cruzava o corredor rumo à minha sala. Ela me seguiu e entrou, ficando no hall.

- Tinha uma reunião com o Sr. Crowdley há uns quinze minutos. O chamei para dizer que tinha tido um imprevisto e que chegaria um pouco mais tarde- retrocedeu alguns passou para pegar o telefone do hall. - O chamo para que suba?- perguntou agitando um pouco o telefone que já havia pegado com a mão esquerda.

- Sim, mas não agora. Primeiro preciso falar sobre algo com você- Vamos, segunda pessoa a que devo explicar o que viu. - Venha, sente-se aqui.

- Acontece algo, Bella?-perguntou timidamente enquanto sentava- se perto de mim.

- Sim, bem, não... Bem, mais ou menos.

- Bella não entendo. O que acontece? É algo do trabalho? Fiz algo errado à noite?

- Não... Não é nada disso. Primeiro devo agradecer por tudo o que você fez à noite. Estava estupenda e coordenou tudo com perfeição. Estou muito orgulhosa de ti, Angela...

- Eu estou muito orgulhosa de ti, Bella. Deslumbraste a todos ontem à noite, levou o Baile adiante. Renée estaria muito orgulhosa de você.

- Obrigada por seu apoio, Angela. Agora, em segundo lugar quero te pedir desculpas por não ter estado com você no café da manhã. Foi inaceitável que eu não estivesse lá, mas tenho certeza de que você foi estupenda.

- Sim, tudo saiu de acordo ao planejado. Os escritores se foram muito contentes e alguns estavam fazendo o check- out, quando eu voltei para o escritório.

- Perguntaram por mim?- perguntei enquanto ligava meu note para me preparar para a reunião com Crowdley.

- Sim, alguns, como Sr. Fox e a Sra. Carter. Só lhes disse que estava um pouco indisposta e por isso não havia chegado para o café da manhã.

- Esse é justamente o terceiro tema que deveria falar contigo- uff esta vinha difícil. Como diria à minha assistente: Vejamos ... Como te digo? Não fui ao café da manhã porque estava em uma banheira, fazendo amor com Edward.

- Não acho que seja algo que deva me explicar, Bella- sorriu de maneira cúmplice- Deve confiar em minha total descrição.

- Não duvido disso, Angela, mas acho que deve estar por dentro do que está acontecendo. Edward e eu estamos juntos desde há uns dias, pediu para que fosse sua namorada e eu aceitei. À noite ele havia preparado um brinde especial em uma das suítes do hotel e uma coisa levou à outra e me perdi no tempo e espaço. Por isso não cheguei a tempo do desjejum. Realmente sinto muito- confessei tudo de uma vez- Senti que tinha tirado um grande peso de cima de mim, mas um silêncio arrepiante que se apoderou do lugar, me disse que havia sido má idéia. Me sentia como uma sentenciada à morte, tendo diante de mim o carrasco que executaria a sentença me transpassando com o olhar. Depois de incontáveis segundos, um sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Angela.

- Não tem o que se desculpar comigo, Bella. Necessitava de uma noite assim para relaxar de toda a pressão do baile. Tinha o leve pressentimento de que algo estava acontecendo entre vocês , mas não foi até hoje de manhã que confirmei.

- Obrigada por sua compreensão, Angela, aprecio muito o gesto- a respondi aliviada.

- Pode contar comigo, Bella. Já era hora para que você se desse a oportunidade de ser feliz e Edward parece o homem indicado para você. Soube desde o dia em que o vi em seu escritório e que caiu nos braços dele. Parecem feitos um para o outro. - isso foi justamente o que senti, quando com ternura, Edward me fez dele. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro, suas curvas encaixavam perfeitamente com as minhas, formando uma engrenagem surpreendente.

- Sério? Pensa assim?- perguntei voltando mentalmente À CONVERSA.

- Claro que sim. Esse homem te olha com adoração, jamais havia visto algo assim. Não perca a oportunidade de ser feliz com Edward. Vocês merecem Bella...

- Eu sei, Angela, eu sei. Obrigada por tudo, é uma grande amiga.

- De nada Bella- disse enquanto se colocava de pé- Precisa de algo mais?

- Se por agora me desse um café carregado, agradeceria. E já pode chamar a fera- disse divertida, referindo-me Crowdley.

- Em seguida trago o café e a fera- respondeu piscando um olho e saindo da sala.

As palavras de Alice começaram a ecoar em minha cabeça. Uma festa surpresa... A idéia soava estupenda, mas junto de uma festa, sempre vem o presente. O que eu poderia dar ao homem que me havia dado tudo só com sua presença? Algo material seria muito impessoal, sem dúvida? De que servia um caro artefato eletrônico ou algum bem parecido se isso não representava tudo o que levo em meu coração por Edward? Devia ser original e especial, algo que lembre por toda a vida. Escutei uns passos aproximando de minha sala, tomei uma respiração e me acomodei na cadeira. Bem, aqui vamos... .

- Isabela, que agradável v que nos honra com sua presença a essa hora da manhã. - Vá. Começamos com sarcasmo e insolência.

-Sr. Crowdley devo dizer que o prazer é meu já que ontem não o vi no baile. Estive com todos os empregados da editora menos com você, Por acaso estava se escondendo de mim?- perguntei em tom ácido.

- Não, Isabella, não me viu, porque simplesmente não fui.

- Ok... E o fato se atribui a...?

- Que não queria ir. Não podia ver como uma inexperiente adolescente arruinava um evento como o Grande Baile Anual – respondeu com tom natural como se estivesse recitando a tabuada do um.

- Que pena que perdeu então o melhor Baile que a Swans Editors viu em anos! Foi um êxito realmente, deveria ter escutado todas as felicitações que recebi- Queria esse idiota falar com sarcasmo? Pois eu também poderia fazê-lo.

- Devem tê-la felicitado por felicitar somente. É impossível que você faça uma coisa bem feita.

- Bem, até aqui estava bem Sr. Crowdley. Eu sou sua chefe, a encarregada da Swan Editors até que meu pai regresse e por tanto exijo respeito- espetei ficando de pé.

- respeito? Você exige respeito? Uma menina mimada exige que um homem como eu me dobre aos seus caprichos? Está equivocada.

- Posso ser mais jovem que você por algumas... - pensei um momento e sorri- décadas. Mas isso não me faz menos capaz de manejar a empresa da minha família.

- Você, Isabella, maneja a empresa por ser a única descendente dos Swan e foi por obrigação que está sentada nesse posto, havendo gente aqui com mais experiência e capacidade que você- Assim que a isso se resumia tudo? Crowdley estava dolorido por não ser ele a manejar a editora?

- Alguém com mais experiência como você Sr. Crowdley?- perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro Isabella, estou a vinte anos como editor chefe da Swan Editors e era eu quem merecia isso- disse aumentando a voz dessa vez. - Eu deveria estar aí em vez de uma fedelha que não sabe o que faz- gritou exasperado.

- Olha Crowdley, não vou suportar esse tipo de insultos em minha própria sala e te peço que saia agora mesmo- caminhei até onde estava e lhe mostrei amavelmente a saída. Recordei das poucas aulas de autogestão que recebi na Universidade de Seattle: jamais se ponha no nível de um subordinado e mantenha a calma. Pfff, manter a calma! .. O que queria era dar-lhe um pontapé no traseiro e tira-lo imediatamente dali.

- Vá... A menina Isabella está mostrando suas garras. Por acaso está dolorida pela verdade que estou lhe falando? Se realmente se sente incapaz de dirigir a empresa, deixe-a nas mãos dos experts.

- Deixar a companhia da minha família em suas mãos? Você está demente?

- E agora me acusa de demente. Insolente e também mal criada? Que caixinha de surpresas está sendo Isabelle Swan!- disse enquanto apertava meus braços com força.

- Já basta! Retire-se agora mesmo- gritei tratando de sair de seu agarre. Ao diabo as aulas de gestão. Isto já tinha me deixado farta. Em seguida um aroma familiar me golpeou com força.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Edward me olhando- No mesmo segundo notou que Crowdley me mentinha agarrada pelos braços e seus olhos se injetaram de fúria- Crowdley, que caralho você está fazendo? Solte imediatamente a Isabella! Agora!

- Vá, vá um cavalheiro de armadura brilhante em resgate à donzela em apuros- disse enquanto soltava seu agarre em meu braço. Em seguida Edward se aproximou de mim.

-Bella o que está acontecendo?- disse em tom irritado.

- O Sr. Crowdley pelo que parece não tem claro seu rol na empresa, Edward- disse arrumando minha roupa.

- Claro que o tenho claro Isabella, desgraçadamente tenho muito claro que uma fedelha como você acabará afundando o império Swan- de imediato Edward se afastou de mim em uma velocidade impossível e tomando de seu casaco levantou o punho para desferiu um golpe.

- Não, Edward, por favor, pára... - o tomei pelo braço obrigando-o a ver-me- Não faça isso- Edward fazendo caso ao meu pedido, abaixou o braço. Depois de tomar ar, falou para Crowdley.

- Olha seu pedaço inútil, não volte a falar assim com Bella ou não respondo pela visita ao cirurgião plástico que logo deverá fazer, assim que meu punho conheça oficialmente sua cara imunda. Entendido?

- Solte-me Cullen!- ele gritou para Edward que não relaxou a postura e o mantinha seguro pelo paletó – Não tenho porque lhe fazer caso e nem a inexperiente menininha aqui presente e muito pior a um simples advogado com suas absurdas ameaças. O que você é para ela depois de tudo? – senti que o tempo parou nesse mesmo momento.

- Bella é minha m. - não, por favor, Edward, não!- melhor cliente- respondeu exalando todo o ar contido em seus pulmões- O recordo que na qualidade de advogado posso processá-lo por assédio no trabalho e acredite que eu sei como afundar a cretinos como você- disse com aprumo- Eu, de minha parte também respirei, Edward esteve a ponto de nos delatar diante desse inútil.

- Não me ameace e nem me falte com o respeito Sr. Cullen, que facilmente posso passar por seu pai.

- Graças aos céus que não o é, o meu é imensamente mais respeitável e de melhor qualidade moral que você- -Touché Edward!

- Poderia me soltar, Sr. Cullen? Devo ir trabalhar, ao menos alguém aqui deve fazê-lo- espetou.

- Não quero ficar sabendo que ergueu a voz e muito pior que tenha tocado minha... Cliente- enquanto o soltava- Caso contrário o verei nos tribunais- Crowdley em seguida tratou de arrumar seu paletó e pegando uns documentos que havia deixado no sofá, tratou de sair da sala. Edward caminhou até a porta e a fechou.

- Bella, me explica... O que aconteceu com esse imbecil?- acariciou meus cabelos enquanto me apertava em seu peito em um abraço.

- Crowdley se comportou de forma grosseira comigo e as coisas saíram um pouco de controle- disse murmurando contra seu peito, meu porto seguro.

- Bella, ele te machucou?- neguei enérgica com a cabeça- Por que não me avisou antes? Escutei os gritos desde a minha sala e Angela me disse que estava com ele.

- Não achei que se portaria assim Edward... E não... - me interrompeu tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Bella, me prometeu na última vez que me diria quando tivesse algum problema com esse idiota. Eu sou seu namorado Bella, seu homem para efeito prático, o que está aqui para cuidar de você e te proteger com minha vida *. Por que faltou com sua promessa? Por quê?

*_ Também quero um homem que me diga isso. *suspira_*

- Eu não sei Edward... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não pude fazer nada, eu... - me apertei ainda mais a ele e comecei a soluçar. Não pelo que havia acontecido com Crowdley, se não por ter faltado à promessa de Edward... Meu homem.

- Shhhh, não estou reclamando nada minha pequena. Calma. - passou uma mão por minha cabeça enquanto acariciava meus cachos- Vê como é necessário que todos saibam quem eu sou para você? Quase não me contive em dizer que você é... Minha mulher!

- Eu sei Edward e obrigada por não falar. Prometo que esse tipo de coisas não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Claro que não vão acontecer. Vou preparar a denúncia por assedio no trabalho para que você assine. Não pretendo ver esse cara nem um segundo mais, perto de você.

- Edward, não... - pedi- Isso não é o que Charlie iria querer.

- Bella, por favor, seja consciente. Se não houvesse chegado a tempo e esse cara tivesse te feito algo, eu não seria capaz de suportar que algo de mal te acontecesse. Precisa despedi-lo agora.

- Não sei como Charlie receberia a notícia, é um de seus melhores empregados.

- Mas também é o homem que faltou com o respeito para com sua filha, isso pesa muito mais pequena. Vou preparar a revisão e está tarde estará pronta.

- Edward, não posso despedir Crowdley agora. Querendo ou não ele comanda a editora em minha ausência pela viagem- Edward se separou um pouco de mim e olhando- me fixamente nos olhos, ergueu uma sobrancelha- Não estou dando desculpa, é só uma questão de conveniência. Além do mais não estarei por aqui e por isso não há risco de mais problemas.

- Então será quando voltar. Não quero ver esse maldito perto de minha mulher- finalizou.

- Sua mulher... - murmurei algo incrédula.

- Assim é Srta. Swan, desde ontem à noite, você me pertence de corpo e alma, igual eu a você. Estamos destinados a ficar juntos, não?

- Juntos sempre- sorri antes de beijar seus lábios. Aquele simples roçar estava começando a acender todas minhas terminações sensitivas, enviando sinais ao meu sexo que latejou em resposta. Edward que havia começado a mover seus lábios com mais ímpeto, estava na mesma situação, já que senti um vultinho crescer em suas calças.

- Pode ver o tipo de reações que provoca em mim?- sussurrou em meu ouvido. As reações de Edward eram um tanto visíveis. Mas e as minhas? Minha pobre calcinha estava em situação pior. - Devo voltar ao trabalho. Essa tarde irei ao fórum por uma causa e não sei se te alcançarei aqui.

- Planejei sair cedo para começar a fazer minhas malas. Saio domingo muito cedo- disse com nostalgia.

- Não imagina a falta que me fará, Bella. Não sei como sobrevivi tanto tempo sem você.

- Eu também não sei Edward... Também não sei- estivemos abraçados por um par de minutos e contra minha própria vontade tive que deixar que Edward voltasse para seu escritório. Tratei de me focar, procurando na mídia as reações sobre o Baile, todos coincidiam de que tinha sido majestoso e muito bem cuidado nos detalhes.

- Consegui mamãe- lhe disse dando uma olhada para a foto sobre minha mesa. Lembrei então que no escritório faltava algo, a foto sobre a mesa- Angela, viu uma foto que tinha em cima da minha mesa?- disse falando pelo viva voz do telefone.

- A que foto se refere?- perguntou.

- Uma em que estou sozinha abraçada às minhas pernas, sentada na areia- tentei lembrar dos detalhes da fotografia que tinha sido tirada por meu pai em uma viagem a La Jolla, uma praia de San Diego.

- Não Bella, não a vi há alguns dias. Pensei que você a tinha tirado daí.

- Talvez tenha caído atrás da mesa, outra hora eu procuro... Obrigada Angela.- encerrei a chamada e de imediato uma luzinha se acendeu em minha cabeça: La Jolla! Claro, o presente perfeito para Edward. Deveria levá-lo para um fim de semana na casa que temos lá e presenteá-lo com uma sessão de massagem no local aonde íamos com Renée para relaxar. Perfeito! Tenho seu presente, Edward...

Saí do escritório por volta das 5PM. Como tinha dito a Edward, tinha que fazer as malas para minha viagem ao Mississipi com Charlie. Jantei algo leve e ao terminar de empacotar e depois de uma ducha fria, fui direto para a cama. Era perto das 10 PM quando escutei meu telefone tocar.

- Não imagina a falta que me faz aqui, pequena- escutei sua inconfundível voz, do outro lado do telefone- Não posso dormir, Bella, preciso do seu calor.

- Estando dando volta na cama faz uma hora, Edward, tão pouco posso dormir- respondi.

- Preciso do seu aroma, o calor que emana dos seus peitos, preciso da sua pequena marquinha perto do coração- Edward tinha notado a pinta que tenho entre meus peitos? Muito observador!

- Eu também sinto sua falta, Edward. Me sinto tão só nessa cama.

- Pois não fale mais, não posso permitir que minha pequena se sinta só. Estou indo pra ai nesse momento.

- Não Edward... Isso, isso não seria prudente- contestei tentando evitar assim, que cometesse uma loucura.

- Bella, preciso de você aqui comigo- disse quase em um sussurro.

- Eu também preciso de você, Edward, mas agora não é certo nos vermos. Tenho uma idéia, coloque um par de almofadas ao seu lado e faça de conta que sou eu.

-Bella, jamais poderá se comparar a um ridículo par de almofadas. Não tem sua suavidade, nem suas curvas e muito pior, nem seu aroma.

- Eu sei, foi a única coisa que me ocorreu. - escutei sua risadinha musical do outro lado e ri também.

- Deve descansar. Suponho que amanhã terá um dia muito cansativo preparando tudo.

- Sim, ainda tenho que contratar o helicóptero ambulância que levará |Charlie até o Hospital onde nos espera o Dr. Miller.

- Então é hora de dormir minha pequena, descanse.

- Você também, Edward, descanse... Adeus- disse encerrando a chamada.

Depois de falar com Edward sem dúvida, o descanso foi reparador, não queria admitir, mas ter feito amor duas vezes, dormindo poucas horas essa noite havia me deixado exausta.

Deixei minhas últimas instruções para Angela, por email. Sabia que Crowdley se arrebentaria de ira, mas pedi que nenhuma decisão de Crowdley fosse definitiva, sem minha prévia autorização, ou de Angela. Já me acertaria com a fera quando voltasse.

Falei com Edward um par de vezes durante o dia. Céus... Como ia me fazer falta esse homem! Saímos do heliporto quase às 6 da manhã de domingo, rumo ao Estado das Magnólias, como é conhecido. O vôo demorou apenas 90 minutos, ao chegar, Dr. Miller nos esperava no centro Médico da Universidade de Mississipi na cidade de Jackson. Nos mostrou as instalações indicando que esse hospital era o líder em tratamentos inovadores para pacientes com a patologia de Charlie. Logo que nos acomodamos no enorme quarto particular onde meu pai ficaria durante sua estadia no hospital, se retirou dando-nos privacidade.

- Papai, devo ir me registrar no hotel onde vou ficar esses dias. Chama-se Jackson Marriot e está a poucas quadras daqui. Vou pedir à enfermeira que fique contigo enquanto eu volto. Está de acordo com isso?- assentiu ligeiramente. Era certo que ainda não havia recuperado toda a capacidade de falar, mas conseguia nos entender perfeitamente. – Voltarei dentro em pouco. Certo? Te amo, papai. - disse depositando em beijo em sua testa e saindo do quarto.

Depois de sair do quarto e deixando a enfermeira encarregada dele, caminhei até o hotel. Não era difícil, se via desde o hospital. Angela o havia reservado há uns dias por isso era só chegar e me registrar. Entregaram-me a chave de uma suíte muito luxuosa, ao entrar, uma sensação de melancolia me atingiu. Não era a mesma cidade, nem tão pouco o mesmo hotel, sem se que era a mesma cadeia, mas me recordava tanto a suíte do Four Seasons onde estive com Edward na noite do baile.

_Edward! Caralho! Prometi ligar para ele quando chegasse..._

_- Bella, já estava preocupado. Onde está? Está bem?- perguntou algo desesperado._

- Sim, Edward, sinto muito_. _Esqueci de ligar novamente o celular. Acabo de entrar na minha suíte do hotel. Saudades- sussurrei.

- Não mais que eu pequena. Como foi a viagem?

- Bem, foi curta mais cômoda. Se não fosse tão caro, usaria esse meio de transporte mais vezes- brinquei.

- Vai ficar no hospital todo o dia?- perguntou.

- Sim, virei só dormir e comer um pouco. Justo agora devo ir pra lá. Estarei te ligando no transcorrer do dia. Certo?

- Esperarei sua ligação então. Para não morrer louco entre essas quatro paredes irei para a casa dos meus pais pelo resto do dia.

- Me parece excelente idéia, mande meus cumprimentos a Esme e Carlisle.

- Farei isso, adeus minha Bella- disse com tom triste.

Deixei minha bagagem no quarto e saí de volta para o hospital. Longas e intermináveis horas nos esperavam lá. De um médico a outro, de um exame para o outro. Cheguei cansada no hotel, por volta das 23h, logo que deixei Charlie dormindo. Havia falado com Edward durante a tarde assim que achei cruel ligar para ele a essa hora.

A tônica do dia seguinte foi a mesma do anterior e um aviso do que seriam os primeiros sete dias. Chegava no hospital às 8h e saia às 23h, as melhoras de papai eram formidáveis, já estava começando com a terapia física e tinha dado, com a ajuda do aparelho de caminhar, seus primeiros passos. Liguei para Edward chorando de emoção e disse que morria para estar comigo nesse momento, compartilhando essa alegria.

Alegria que durou pouco já que o Dr. Miller me comunicou que nossa estadia deveria se estender por mais uns quatro dias. Fiz mentalmente a conta e vi que com mais quatro dias, seria 20, o aniversário de Edward. Tratei de negociar com o Dr. Miller e ele conseguiu baixar a pena em um dia, com isso conseguiria voltar para Chicago dia 19. Liguei em seguida par Alice para comunicá-la a mudança de planos. Tinha estado falando com ela toda a semana sobre a surpresa de Edward.

- Alice, acho que tenho más notícias- comecei dizendo.

- Más notícias? O que foi Bella?- perguntou Alice do outro lado.

- O Dr. Miller precisa que fiquemos até o dia 20.

- Não pode ser!- disse Alice surpresa.

- Sim, tratei de diminuir a pena, mas só consegui que me liberasse um dia antes. Lamento não poder estar aí para te ajudar com as coisas de Edward.

- Não se preocupe Bella, sei como me arranjar sozinha. Lembra da minha festa de aniversário?- respondeu divertida.

- Há algo que possa fazer para te ajudar? – perguntei. Não é que fosse de grande ajuda estando em outro estado, mas não perdia nada em perguntar.

- Sim, de fato há algo que pode fazer. Quão boa mentirosa pode ser?

- Isso de mentir não sou boa Alice. O que está tramando?- Há poucos dias tinha tido contato com Alice, mas eram suficientes para saber que trazia algo em suas mãos.

- Se queremos fazer uma surpresa a Edward, tem que ser integral, começando por você. Edward sabe que estará em Jackson até dia 19?

- Não, ainda não. O Dr. Acabou de me dizer e liguei para você primeiro.

- Perfeito então! Preciso que ligue para Edward e diga que estará fora de Chicago até o dia 21.

-Alice, mas isso não é certo. Eu regressarei bem a tempo para seu aniversário.

- Eu seu Bella, é só uma mentirinha piedosa. Faremos meu irmão acreditar que você não chegará até o dia seguinte e quando te ver no apartamento dele BOOOMMM... SURPRESA!

- Gosto da idéia Alice, mas não é um pouco cruel? O faremos sofres desnecessariamente.

- Verá que sua reação será incrível, vale a pena fazê-lo sofrer um pouco. Vai me ajudar minha irmãzinha querida?- podia jurar que Alice estava fazendo bico e batendo os cílios.

- Está bem. Espero que Edward não se irrite. Te ligo quando falar com ele. Tá?

- Bella, é a melhor! Sorte e adeus!- disse antes de encerrar a chamada. Detestei a idéia de fazer meu Edward sofrer, mas Alice tinha razão, a reação de Edward seria de verdade de surpresa ao me ver ali.

Liguei para Edward para lhe dar a "má notícia" e menti dizendo que havia feito o possível, mas não conseguiria regressar até dia 21. Edward não aceitou muito bem, o tom melancólico em sua voz o entregava. Pobre Edward! Com certeza sentia tanta falta de mim quanto eu dele. Voltei a ligar para Alice que dava saltinhos de alegria enquanto lhe contar sobre a areação de |Edward. Como cedi a isso sabendo que não fazia nenhum bem a ele? Os dias restantes começaram a passar ainda mais lentos que os anteriores. Nossas ligações eram mais freqüentes, entre palavras tristes nos dizíamos o quanto sentíamos falta um do outro. Meu corpo cada dia reclamava a ausência do meu homem, creio que mais uns dias aqui e meus hormônios teriam organizado um feriado nacional.

Dia 19, bem cedo pela manhã, preparamos tudo para sair do hospital. Os tratamentos tinha sido excelentes e tínhamos tudo o necessário para começarmos a fazê-las em casa. Deram alta a Charlie por volta das 17h e fomos direto para o heliporto. Chegamos em casa por volta das 21h, de sexta e assim que deixei Charlie dormindo em seu quarto, fui para o meu.

O dia esperado tinha chegado. Alice me proibiu de ligar para Edward o dia todo, senão não seria surpresa, morria por vê-lo, beijá-lo e prometer nunca mais afastar-me dele tantos dias. A manhã se fez eterna até que quase meio dia, Alice ligou.

- Bella, pronta para a surpresa?

- Algo assim- respondi algo- A que horas planejou ir para o apartamento de Edward?

- Emmett o levará a um bar depois das 17h. Rosalie e eu estaremos decorando a casa enquanto Esme leva os aperitivos e o bolo. Emmett deve voltar às 20h com Edward, assim que você chegará um pouco antes.

- Perfeito. Isso me dá tempo de buscar o presente de Edward. O que acha se eu chegar às 19h?

- Excelente. Não sabe como Edward vai se surpreender quando te ver. Nos vemos às 19, Bella!

_ nos vemos, Alice- Saí depois de alguns segundos em meu carro. Não queria que Billy soubesse onde ia, assim desempoeirei meu mini Cooper azul e fui direto para o centro. A primeira parada era Victoria Secret´s , era parte do presente que tinha planejado para assessoria a uma amável senhorita que me ajudou a uma calcinha branca que vi no último desfile da coleção Angels deste ano. Era um precioso fio dental, com um mini triangulo em malha bordada de flores na parte da frente, sustentada por duas delicadas e finas tiras que complementavam a peça, dando um toque angelical e muito, mas muito sexy e que com certeza enlouqueceria Edward. Uma vez que paguei, saí da loja com um grande sorriso direto para a agência de viagens que ficava a poucas quadras. Comprei as passagens de avião pra San Diego com data em aberto, solicitando que depois de minha confirmação de data da viagem, reservassem também, sessões de massagens na Estância La Jolla Hotel e Spa, um luxuoso resort em San Diego, de tipo rústico e muito perto de LA Jolla.

Guardei as passagens dentro de uma caixinha colorida, os escondi muito bem, no fundo e sobre eles coloquei a calcinha branca. Voltei para casa às 16h, com tempo certo para me arrumar para ir para a casa de Edward. Alice me deu o endereço por telefone, era bem perto do escritório e com certeza não me perderia. À noite, também usaria meu mini Cooper e assim daria um descanso a Billy. Depois de uma ducha onde limpei meticulosamente cada poro do meu corpo, saí quase enrugada como uma passa de tanto tempo que fiquei debaixo da água. Me enrolei em meu roupão de banho rosa e fui para o quarto para continuar com o ritual de beleza.

Estive um longo tempo escolhendo o que colocar essa noite, tinha cabides e cabides de vestidos sem usar e está noite deveria ficar deslumbrante. Passei com cuidado cada vestido, examinando-o e decidindo se era o indicado ou não. Antes de chegar à metade do segundo guarda roupa encontrei o que estava procurando. Um mini vestido da coleção Resort 2010 de Missoni, era um vestido inspirado em traços étnicos, mas em cores pastéis celeste, verde água e amarelo claro. Solto na parte de cima, o decote se formava ao deixar cair a parte direita deixando descoberta totalmente o ombro. A parte debaixo do mini vestido era de corte reto e ajustado. Era perfeito!

O acompanharia com saltos Louboutin cinza que dava com os tons do vestido. Realmente era uma grande escolha. O peguei com cuidado e o deixei sobre a cama enquanto buscava minha calcinha. Abri a gaveta e a primeira coisa que vi foi a liga branca que Alice colocou em minha sacola em Nova York. Uma tentadora proposta, mas deixaria para outra ocasião, "talvez poderia levá-la para San Diego", pensei. Escolhi outras mais clássicas, uma calcinha pequena da cor branca que se ajustava perfeitamente às minhas curvas. Decidi deixar o cabelo solto já que meus cachos eram um caso perdido, só os arrumei nas pontas para dar a sensação de cascata. Uma maquiagem discreta, meu perfume preferido e estava pronta para sair.

Avisei a Sue que sairia e que não me esperassem acordados. Cheguei no centro novamente, pouco antes das 7PM, mas de um momento par ao outro, virei na rua errada e me perdi. Estava dando voltas há quase 40 min, tentei ligar para Alice, mas não atendia ao telefone. Depois da décima chamada, atendeu.

- Bella, onde está? Edward está para chegar ainda não está aqui.

- Alice, me perdi. Estou na Rua Vernue, quase chegando à esquina com Hubard- a escutei rir.

- Bella está atrás do edifício de Edward. Avance até West Ohio e vire para Ave. Fullerton. Tem um edifício tipo industrial, é esse.

- Décimo oitavo andar?- perguntei para confirmar a informação que me dera de tarde.

- Correto, anda logo que não temos muito tempo.

Segui ao pé da letra as instruções de Alice e estacionei meu mino Cooper perto do edifício. Calçada com uns saltos impossíveis, cruzei correndo a rua com minha caixinha na mão. Entrei no edifício e o elevador me levou direto ao 18º andar, onde em poucos minutos voltaria a ver meu Edward. Antes de bater à porta Alice abriu me arrastando para dentro. Fiquei pasma com o que vi. O apartamento de Edward tinha uma sala realmente grande. Era espaçosa e sem separações. Uma parede coberta com grandes janelas e um bem cuidado piso de madeira era o que mais ressaltava o lugar, além da ausência de móveis, apenas haviam uns quantos e bem masculinos. Eram umas poltronas de couro que acompanhavam um sofá preto, no extremo esquerdo da grande sala uma mesa com algumas cadeiras bem de frente a uma completa livraria. No outro extremo um piano se sobressaía imponente e continuo a uma janela panorâmica, e à minha direita uma pequena cozinha junto a uma escada em caracol para o piso superior. Todo o local tinha a essência de Edward: forte, masculino e imponente.

Ainda estava processando toda a imagem à minha frente quando Alice me arrastou até um quarto. Imediatamente depois de abrir a porta, um odor familiar me atingiu, soube então onde Alice estava me levando: o quarto de Edward.

- Fique muito tranqüila aqui, sim? Assim que Edward chegar, com certeza vai querer vir até seu quarto e levará a verdadeira surpresa.

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia Alice?- perguntei ainda receosa.

- Sim Bella... Acredite, eu sei o que faço, o conheço- disse divertida enquanto golpeava ligeiramente sua testa- Edward vai adorar. Devo ir, não faça muito ruído- disse saindo do quarto, deixando a luz acesa. Virei-me e fiquei maravilhada com a vista, o quarto de Edward era muito parecido com o resto de seu apartamento. Um quarto simples, mas grande, também se caracterizava também pelos poucos móveis. Ao fundo uma porta para o banheiro junto a um grande armário. No centro do quarto uma cama tamanho King era coberta por um jogo de cama cinza e masculina, com almofadas fofas. Para complementar a escassa decoração, dois abajures de desenho industrial sobre cada lado da cama.

Não resisti à tentação e deitei na cama fofa, deixando o presente de Edward sobre a mesma. Enchi meus pulmões com seu aroma. Deus, quanta saudade tinha sentido de Edward! Mantive-me nessa posição até que notei que os ruídos lá fora tinham cessado, com certeza Edward estava para chegar.

Em seguida me coloquei de pé e fiquei no centro do quarto. As luzes de fora se apagaram e eu imitei a ação. Uns minutos depois escutei a porta do apartamento abrir-se e as luzes acenderem, nesse instante o conhecido grito de SURPREZA! Rompeu o silêncio.

Quis me aproximar mais da porta e espiar um pouco o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

- Feliz aniversário Edward!- escutei Alice dizer alegremente,

- Não vem de bom humor Ali- reconheci a voz de Emmett.

- Necessito dormir, boa noite a todos- a voz de Edward se escutava cada vez mais próxima do quarto, meu coração batia a mil, entre emocionado e assustado. Abriu a porta com força e acendeu a luz. Se via impossivelmente mais bonito do que me recordava, com um casaco na mão, barba de dois dias, cabelos despenteados e seu olhar fixo no chão, definitivamente parecia triste. Não notou que eu estava ali, assim tive que fazer minha presença visível.

- Feliz aniversário, Edward!- minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro. De imediato Edward levantou o olhar e seus profundos olhos verdes me examinaram por completo. Ao voltar a conectar seu cérebro, Edward correu até o centro do quarto e me levantou pela cintura.

- Bella, Bella minha pequena. Voltou! Está aqui! Não posso acreditar, você... Você estava em Jackson! Meu anjo... Voltou. - disse me colocando novamente no chão e tocando meu rosto com suas mãos- É real, está aqui.

- Sim, Edward, eu voltei. Devo dizer surpresa?- sorri timidamente. Em seguida me pegou de novo pela cintura e me levantou no ar. Começou a dar voltas, parando depois da terceira volta. Subi minhas pernas na altura da sua cintura e as envolvi nela, para me sustentar melhor. Aproveitei essa nova posição para pegar seu rosto e ver seus olhos. Essas poderosas esmeraldas que tanta falta tinham me feito. Segui com meu olhar o caminho que levava aos seus lábios, passando por seu perfeito nariz. Ao chegar a eles, não suportei a tentação e os beijei. Edward, que também havia pego meu rosto entre suas mãos tomou o controle do beijo em seguida. Desfrutamos incontáveis minutos de nossos lábios, reconhecendo-nos e saboreando-nos, sem pressa. Abri um pouco minha boca, convidando sua língua a entrar, brincamos com nossas línguas em uma deliciosa batalha. Nossas respirações se faziam cada vez mais pesadas. Edward havia nos empurrado pouco a pouco até uma parede de seu quarto, batendo minhas costas contra a mesma. Agarrei-me a seu cabelo acobreado e segui beijando-o com selvageria. Meus pulmões protestavam por ar e um gemido que saiu dos lábios de Edward indicavam que ele também precisava de ar.

Rompemos o beijo bruscamente, sem desconectarmos nossos olhares.

- Está aqui- voltou a sussurrar.

-Sim Edward, eu estou aqui- disse juntando nossas testas.

- Quanto senti sua falta, pequena- confessou com os olhos fechados.

- Também me fizeste muita falta.

- Enganadora! Podia jurar que você foi cúmplice disso.

- E perder a cara que você fez quando me viu aqui? Impossível! Claro que ajudei a planejar sua surpresa.

- E vai me pagar pequena.

- Estaríamos empatados Sr. Cullen, ainda não esqueci o seqüestro de minha calcinha- sorri. Pelos segundos seguintes Edward se dedicou a repartir pequenos beijos por todo meu rosto. Beijou com delicadeza minhas pálpebras que se mantinhas fechadas para desfrutar da sensação, logo passou por minhas coradas bochechas, deixando também outro pequeno beijo na ponta de meu nariz para morrer em meus lábios. Este beijo, ainda que tivesse menos força que o anterior, tinha mais significado, lento e a consciência demonstrava tudo o que nossos corpos havia sentido falta um do outro. Minha calcinha não havia perdido tempo e já se encontravam molhadas por causa da excitação e meu traseiro registrou a não usual proeminência da calca de Edward, em uma zona específica.

- Edward, será melhor que saiamos – disse ao romper o beijo. Esta vez era eu quem repartia pequenos beijos por seu rosto- Alice preparou muitas coisas e não é justo que fiquemos metidos aqui a noite toda.

- Não me interessa nenhum outro presente além de você, Bella. Não quero sair daqui.

- Edward!- o repreendi.

- Entendo, entendo. Vamos...

- Por mais que me encante a posição, poderia me descer, por favor?- lhe pedi enquanto sorria.

- Não, tem algo que devo fazer e o farei enquanto te tenha nessa posição- disse enquanto colocava ambas as mãos em meu traseiro.

- Edward, o que pensa em fazer?- perguntei algo aterrorizada enquanto voltávamos para a sala.

- Já verá- respondeu com gesto casual. Edward caminhava rapidamente par a sala suportando meu peso unicamente em suas mãos agarrando minha bunda.

- Edward! Encontrou sua surpresa!- escutei Alice dizer emocionada. Me encontrando nessa posição, todo meu campo visual era nulo, já que todos estavam às minhas costas.

- Não Alice, não encontrei uma surpresa... Encontrei minha namorada- disse com um toque de orgulho na voz. Em seguida assimilei suas palavras. Edward estava confessando pela primeira vez em público que eu e ele estávamos juntos. Quando o vendaval Alice me arrastou para o quarto quando cheguei, não notei quem estava na sala. A quem ele estaria fazendo essa confissão?

- Filho que felicidade!- escutei Esme dizer. Quis me virar, mas os braços de Edward me impediam. Sentia-me incômoda estando assim. Devido ao fato de que minhas pernas estavam enroladas na cintura de Edward, meu vestido havia subido o suficiente para se converter em um embaraçoso espetáculo.

- Edward me desce, por favor- meu vaidoso só sorriu e atendeu meu pedido. Tratei de reacomodar meu vestido e depois de fazê-lo, me virei para descobrir quem era o público. Sorri ao ver que na sala só estavam Alice, Esme abraçada a Carlisle e Rosalie junto ao seu noivo Emmett. Não poderia estar mais contente, agora sua família e amigos já sabiam e isso nos evitava manter-nos escondidos na frente deles.

Esme abandonou o abraço de Carlisle e se aproximou de mim. Passou uma mão por meu cabelo e sorriu.

- Meu instinto de mãe nunca falha, sabia que vocês terminariam juntos. Bem vinda à família Cullen, Bella...

- Obrigada Esme... Eu... - me interrompeu a força de seu abraço. Uf... E eu que achei que a única Cullen efusiva aqui era Alice. Em seguida me soltou e permitiu que Carlisle se aproximasse.

- Bella, que boa notícia nos deram. Felicitações aos dois. - Carlisle bateu nas costas de Edward e me presenteou um enorme sorriso. Como pude ter medo da reação da família se todos foram tão bons comigo?

- Eu já sabia de fato minha nova irmãzinha me ajudou a planejar tudo- disse uma muito sorridente Alice.

- Conseguiu garota. Aposto que o Versace teve muito a ver com isso. - me sussurrou Rosalie enquanto me dava um abraço- Vem, te apresento oficialmente Emmett- disse enquanto esticava sua mão para um homem de cabelos escuros cacheados, alto e musculoso. Eu sabia de sua existência, era parte da firma de advogados que defendia a Swan Editors por anos, mas nunca me apresentaram pessoalmente.

- A grande Isabella Swan. A mulher que roubou o coração de Edward Cullen. Por fim, é um prazer conhecê-la!- disse enquanto me levantava no ar em um abraço.

- Emmett solte-a que pode machucá-la- rosnou Edward.

- Vai, a gente já não pode abraçar as pessoas aqui, é? O lado possessivo não se foi Cullen- brincou Emmett enquanto me colocava no chão de volta.

A noite começou a transcorrer em um ambiente familiar, brincadeiras e gestos de carinho que me faziam sentir em casa. Esme tinha feito um bolo de chocolate com recheio de manjar delicioso, Emmett tinha trazido umas quantas cervejas e Alice acho que seria boa idéia brincar de mímica. Colocou-nos em duplas, sendo ela a juíza. Cada casal tinha 10 palavras para adivinhas e dois minutos para fazer. Combinei com Edward que ele faria os gestos e eu tentaria adivinhar. Meu Adonis se via tão formoso fazendo caretas graciosas, mas no fim quem ganhou o jogo foram Esme e Carlisle que adivinharam 9 das 10, se conheciam que inclusive antes de Esme fazer um movimento Carlisle já sabia a palavra certa.

Ao chegar a hora dos presentes, decidi deixar o meu para o final, de qualquer forma não estava na mesa e sim na cama. Esme e Carlisle o presentearam com um lindo relógio que tinha gravado EC. Esme ao entregar, lhe deu uma bela explicação: "Vê essas letras? Tem um duplo significado. Quer dizer que Esme e Carlisle criaram com muito amor Edward Cullen. Te amamos filho."

Alice o presenteou com uma coleção de livros que por estarem embrulhados em papel escuro, não dava para ver que tipo de livros eram. Rosalie e Emmett por outro lado, o presentearam com um jogo de cadernos de partitura em branco, estimulando assim o lado musical de meu Edward.

- Ainda que deteste as surpresas, essa foi de longe a melhor de toda minha vida- disse enquanto me abraçava pelas costas para logo beijar meus cabelos.

Por volta de meia noite, Emmett e Rosalie se desculparam e foram para casa, uns minutos depois também o fizeram Esme, Carlisle e Alice, sem antes me agradecer por ser cúmplice na surpresa. Comecei a recolher os pratos do bolo que tinha ficado na pequena mesa e os levei para a cozinha. Apesar de que Edward morava sozinho, a organização reinante em seu apartamento era assombrosa. Na cozinha cada coisa estava perfeitamente posicionada apesar de não ser tão grande o espaço.

Estava esfregando os últimos pratos quando senti sua mão em meu quadril e outra afastando meu cabelo para beijar meu pescoço.

-Vê que não era tão difícil dizer para minha família? Já te consideram parte dela- murmurou enquanto continuava repartindo beijos. - Uhum- sabia que minha voz sairia rouca por causa de excitação que Edward estava causando em mim, assim que me limitei a me manter com monossílabos.

- Minha pequena, senti tanta falta do seu cheiro de frésias. Angela estava achando que estava ficando louco, pois passava todos os dias na loja da mãe dela para comprar suas flores e colocá-las na minha sala.

- Oh Edward!- disse virando-me- Eu também senti sua falta, uma pene que seu aroma seja tão único que não tem com o que compará-lo.

Segurando- me pelas costas me aproximou ainda mais a ele seus lábios capturaram os meus em um necessitado beijo. Suas mãos me levantaram e me deixaram sentada em cima do lava- louças. Minhas mãos percorriam seu lindo cabelo acobreado desarrumando-o ainda mais enquanto as suas que desancavam em minha cintura, passaram lentamente para meus peitos onde brindou uma suave massagem, meus mamilos ficaram eretos em seguidas em resposta as suas carícias.

-Preciso tanto de você Bella- disse enquanto beijava meu pescoço e ombros.

- Eu também preciso de você Edward- aquelas palavras foram suficientes para que Edward me pegasse pelas pernas e me jogasse sobre os ombros, me levando voando para o quarto.

- Vem- disse estendendo-lhe a mão- Ainda não abriu meu presente.

-Achei que você era o meu presente Bella. Que outro presente posso pedir além da minha pequena aqui?

- Pois então terá presente duplo. A mim você já tem já há algumas semanas, mas tenho algo mais para ti- alcancei a caixinha que estava no outro extremo da cama e a entreguei. Soltou devagarzinho laço que a prendia e ao abrir a tampa, um gesto de surpresa e incredulidade se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Calcinha? Minha namorada me presenteia calcinha?- disse divertido enquanto a tirava da caixa e me mostrava- Ainda que deva dizer que é linda, acho que se veria melhor em você que em mim, Bella.

- Pensei que se te desse uma calcinha você me devolveria a que pegou de mim no hotel. A quero de volta- pontuei.

- Não senhorita Swan, lamento lhe comunicar que ainda que me desse toda a loja da Victoria Secret´s essa calcinha em particular seguiria sendo minha. Me lembra o dia que te fiz mulher, minha mulher- se aproximou e deixou um casto beijo.

- Bem vejo que não ganharei essa. Mas a calcinha não era o presente em si. Olhe o fundo da caixa, Edward. – Edward voltou a pegar a caixa em suas mãos e tirou a passagem. As olhou por um longo tempo até que se atreveu a perguntar.

- Que significam Bella? Por que tem uma passagem em meu nome com destino a Califórnia?

- Se prestar atenção, a outra é uma passagem em meu nome. Esse é meu presente, um fim de semana em San Diego. Temos uma casa em La Jolla, uma praia privada e me ocorreu ir passar uns dias de relax completo, só para nós. Talvez possamos fazê-lo uns dias antes da audiência com Denali para...

- Pequena, você é o melhor que já me aconteceu... Não sabe como me faz feliz- me interrompeu. Deixando a caixa, a calcinha e as passagens de um lado correu para me beijar. A força com que o fez, me derrubou na cama o que só pude responder agarrando- me a sua camisa pela parte da frente.

Meu corpo reclamava aos gritos pelo dele, assim que sem perder mais tempo, desabotoei rapidamente sua camisa. Ao chegar ao último voltei minha mão para seus ombros, passando pelo centro de seu peito, desfrutando assim da sensação de meus dedos em seu perfeito corpo.

Empurrei sua camisa pelos ombros, indicando que já estava pronta para ser retirada. Ele rompeu o beijo nesse momento.

- Temos pressa, pequena?- disse enquanto seus lábios delineavam minha mandíbula.

- Edward- consegui dizer.

- Diga- me, Bella- respondeu com voz áspera. Notava-se cheia de desejo e antecipação.

- Faz amos comigo- disse pegando-o pelo rosto e obrigando que me olhasse.

- Não faz falta que você peça, pequena, penso em te fazer minha agora mesmo- respondeu enquanto se separava de mim para tirar sua camisa já desabotoada. Quis me levantar para começar a tirar meu vestido, mas me parou em seguida- Esse trabalho é meu, Bella, só eu tenho a tarefa de desnudar a minha deusa.

Lentamente enquanto beijava meu pescoço, desceu a única manga que sustentava meu vestido no lugar, descendo até a metade de meu braço. Pegou-me delicadamente pelo cotovelo e em um rápido movimento se livrou da manga por completo, logo repetiu o processo no outro braço, dispensando assim toda a parte superior. Acomodou essa parte do vestido, deixando-o na altura da minha cintura, enquanto seus olhos seguiam fixos em meus peitos.

- Olá pequena... Não imagina como senti sua falta- beijou delicadamente a união de meus peitos, no exato lugar onde minha pequena pinta deveria estar- Sabe que é minha, não é verdade? Igual que essas preciosas aqui- disse enquanto enchia de beijos meu peito esquerdo. Percorreu sua língua por toda sua extensão, centrando-se depois na área do mamilo. O beijou e lambeu devagar, enquanto com a mão imitava os movimentos em meu peito direito.

- São perfeitos, suaves e redondos. São meus- disse enquanto abandonava sua boca de um peito para passar ao outro. Era incrível ver como essas suaves carícias estavam a ponto de me levar a ebulição total, meu sexo latejava dolorosamente enquanto sentia uma sensação familiar de umidade em seu interior.

Edward, por sua vez, estava embelezado por meus peitos, brincava com a língua acariciando meu mamilo, mordiscando muito devagar. Sorvia deles como se quisesse extrais o mais doce néctar, adorava a sensação de sua boca em meus peitos, mas eu necessitava mais, assim me aventurei a descer a mão que tinha em seu peito para tocar o vultinho crescente em sua calça. Um prisioneiro de Guantánamo que pedia a gritos sua libertação.

Desabotoei sua calça e tentei descer seu zíper, mas ao notar o que eu queria fazer, afastou minhas mãos de seu quadril, levantando-as acima de minha cabeça. Um pequeno sonzinho de "plop" se ouviu ao abandonar sua boca de meu peito.

- Shhh, devagar, Bella. Não há pressa, temos a noite toda. Deixe- me desfrutar de seu corpo, de tanta falta que me fez- só pude assentir ao escutar o tom impositivo com que tinha falado. Sim senhor. Esse é meu Edward. Dominante, fora da cama e na mesma também.

Soltando suas mãos que mantinham as minhas presas acima de minha cabeça, começou a baixar o vestido que se mantinha em minha cintura, deixando- o desta vez, na altura de meus quadris. Repartiu mais beijos em meu abdome e barriga. Suas mãos cabiam perfeitamente na curva de minha cintura e me pegando por ali, com uma mão, me fez erguer o quadril para com a outra empurrar o vestido, deixando- o cair até meu tornozelo com um movimento fluido.

Se levantou por um momento para tirar o vestido dos meus pés e aproveitou para me descalçar enquanto beijava minhas pernas e panturrilha com ternura. O que eu havia feito para merecer um homem tão bom como Edward? Uma vez que terminou o mesmo ritual com o outro sapato, percorreu minhas pernas com beijos até chegar ao meio das minhas pernas.

- Vejamos o que esconde essa pequena calcinha branca- disse afastando-a e roçando meu sexo com deliberada lentidão. A situação no meu interior ficava cada vez mais intensa com cada minuto que passava, pensava que ia morrer em combustão se Edwards não fizesse algo logo.

Separando um pouco meus lábios, encontrou meu pequeno botãozinho mágico. Deu-lhe leves carícias com o polegar de forma circular. Maldito seja! Edward ia me levar a um orgasmo só massageando meu clitóris?

- Pequena, está tão úmida- o escutei dizer com voz entrecortada.

- Uhum...- atinei em responder.A maestria com que Edward fazia cada movimento provocava que meu desejo de ter um orgasmo disparasse à estratosfera. Sentiu que com sua outra mão separou mais ainda minha calcinha quando um novo convidado chegava para a festa.

-Oh Deus!- gemi quando senti um de seus dedos em meu interior.

- Pequena não sou Deus, sou Edward. Gosta de como te faço sentir?- disse enquanto tirava seu dedo lentamente e voltava a introduzi-lo com rapidez.

- Sim, sim, sim...- assentia com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Tive que morder meu lábio para reprimir um forte gemido quando um segundo dedo acompanhou o primeiro. Não contive o desejo e comecei a mover meus quadris em busca de mais fricção, mas Edward me deteve uma vez mais.

- Devagarzinho, lento... Desfrute de tudo o que te dou Bella- estava a ponto de choramingar quando senti seus dedos completamente fora de meu corpo, mas o que senti em seguida me deixou sem poder de reação. Algo úmido e suavezinho começou a brincar com meu botãozinho pelo que supus que era... Sua língua! Como se não estivesse suficientemente úmida, minha vagina começou a lubrificar ainda mais. Céus! Necessitava de um orgasmo, já!

Com sua língua tentou recorrer o mesmo caminho que com seus dedos, fazendo pequenos círculos em minha entrada. Não era capaz de pensar em nada mais que na deliciosa sensação que Edward estava me brindando até que o som de um tecido rasgando e a sensação de frescor ali em baixo me fizeram conectar meu cérebro novamente.

- Sinto muito, pequena, mas me atrapalhava- disse sorrindo enquanto me mostrava a calcinha partida em duas.

- Edward! Essa era minha favorita- lhe disse fazendo bico.

- Compraremos outras, milhares delas. Também gostava delas, mas prejudicavam meu trabalho- logo após me dar um sorriso de lado, o vi desaparecer entre minhas pernas novamente.

Senti claramente como separava meus lábios para dar-lhe mais liberdade à sua língua, não pude se não agarrar os lençóis de sua cama para me sentir de uma forma ou de outra presa à terra já que sentia que a qualquer momento ia voar. Quando senti sua língua entrar e sair de minha vagina, com uma velocidade surpreendente, soube que não me restava muito mais tempo. Um espiral se formou em baixo ventre provocando a mesma estranha sensação das anteriores ocasiões em que estive com Edward.

Às suas magistrais carícias com sua língua se uniram com um dedo que acariciava meu clitóris em círculos. Não pude conter a espiral por mais tempo e explodi por dentro. Ah! A sensação de ter um orgasmo era espetacular, me fazia ver estrelas coloridas. Era como minha própria versão da teoria do Big Bang!

Relaxei minhas intumescidas mãos que se agarraram aos lençóis e as passei delicadamente pelos cabelos rebeldes de Edward que ainda se encontrava ali em baixo, bebendo de mim.

- Deliciosa, é deliciosa, pequena- disse antes de me beijar. O sabor de minha excitação misturado com seu próprio sabor dava a seu hálito um toque especial, embriagante.

- Obrigada por isso Edward, foi espetacular- lhe disse quando se separou de mim.

- Para isso estou aqui, Bella, para agradar minha mulher. Agora vou fazer amor com você, pequena. Vai me sentir dentro de você, vou cuidar de você e vai desfrutar. Sim?

- Sim, Edward, me faça tua... Te necessito- Não tive que dizer mais nada para que Edward saísse da cama e se desvestisse na velocidade de um raio. Via voar seus sapatos e suas meias, suas calças caíram no chão com um só movimento o deixando em suas boxes brancas. Quando se endereçou a mim, Edward em todo seu esplendor, seu membro estava mais que pronto e em sua pontinha apareciam uma gotinhas que o faziam parecer mais brilhante ainda.

- Gosta do que vê, Srta. Swan?- perguntou meu vaidoso Edward.

- Muito, Sr. Cullen, muito- disse mordendo meu lábio. O vi regressar para a cama com um andar felino e recolher minhas pernas, deixando ás descansar sobre meus pés. Novamente suas mãos foram explorar meu sexo.

- Continua tão úmida, tão pronta pra mim. - disse retirando seus dedos e levando-os à boca no gesto mais malditamente erótico que jamais havia visto. Acomodou-se entre minhas pernas permitindo que seu membro ficasse no lugar exato. Senti claramente sua ponta tatear minha entrada.

- Pequena, olha pra mim, vou te encher de mim agora. Sinta- me... - dito isso, seu membro começou a abrir caminho em minha cavidade- Estreita, perfeita...- murmurou sobre meus lábios.

Era a terceira vez que fazia amor com Edward e cada vez se sentia melhor. Seu membro me enchia por completo sem sentir que fosse doloroso ou incômodo, tinha o tamanho perfeito para mim, era minha peça perfeita do quebra- cabeça. Logo depois de me dar um casto beijo começou a se mover em um lento vai e vem. Se movia com sutileza de dentro pra fora, uma rica tortura que queria prolongar de alguma maneira, mas não sabia como.

Nossos olhares se conectaram enquanto nossos corpos tinham seu próprio compasso. A verdade me atingiu nesse momento como uma súbita revelação ao ver seus olhos brilharem, Edward realmente tinha sentido minha falta. Sabia pela forma em que havia me beijado, que havia me tocado, na forma que fazia amor comigo agora. Uns gemidos escaparam de meus lábios quando o sentia chegar cada vez mais fundo.

- É minha mulher, Bella, a que sempre procurei ainda que sem saber- disse entre gemidos.

- E você é meu Edward... - respondi baixinho.

- Nunca saia do meu lado- sussurrou.

- Jamais... - respondi.

Edward seguiu com suas investidas, fazendo uma mais deliciosa que a anterior. Em um movimento improvisado pegou minhas pernas levantando-as a seus ombros. Sem sair de mim, se acomodou novamente e seguiu seus movimentos com a ligeira novidade que essa posição permitia uma penetração mais profunda uma vez que podia tirar seu membro quase que por completo de minha vagina. Sentia uma estranha sensação de vazio quando o sentia sair de mim, não o queria fora. Claro que não!Assim que durante uma investida, justo no momento que ia se retirar novamente, em um ato0 reflexo, minha vagina se contraiu em um espasmo involuntário para assim evitar sua saída. Durou apenas um segundo no qual fechei os olhos, quando abri, notei que Edward tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Bella, pequena. O que foi isso?- disse parando seus movimentos por completo. Não sabia o que responder pois nem eu sabia o que tinha feito- Deus Bella... Vai me deixar louco- continuou com seus movimentos. Vá! Eu era capaz de enlouquecer Edward com um só movimento? Senti-me poderosa e... Sexy! Senti suas mãos massagearem meus peitos que devido ao movimento baixavam e subiam com força. Nossos gemidos inundavam o quarto, era o som mais especial do mundo: o da entrega total.

Depois de várias investidas mais, um conhecido espiral começou a se formar em meu ventre. Senti que Edward parou seus movimentos pegando minhas pernas de novo, voltou a colocá-las em sua cintura, permitindo que o abraçasse com as mesmas. Suas investidas começaram novamente, esta vez um pouco mais rápidas.

- - Já falta pouco, pequena, senti tanto a sua falta- disse enquanto beijava meus peitos. Seguei com força em seus maravilhosos bíceps quando os movimentos foram mais rápidos. Sentiu seu palpitante membro dentro de mim não tinha descrição, Edward se entregava com paixão a mim, a sua mulher. Estávamos perto, ambos podíamos sentir. Uma de suas mãos abandonou meus peitos e a levou a meu clitóris.

- Ah... Ed... Edward... - sibilei quando seus dedos começaram a massagear meu botãozinho.

- Bella... - respondeu com voz rouca.

- Estou a ponto de... Quero... Já não... - não sabia nem que raios dizer, a espiral que se formava com rapidez em meu ventre não me deixava nem unir coerentemente uma sílaba com outra.

- Eu sei pequena, chegou o momento- minha mente tratou de interpretar suas palavras, mas não conseguia. - Vamos... Venha... Vem comigo Bella- isso foi suficiente para que pela segunda vez na noite um orgasmo me açoitasse com força por meu corpo.

- Edward!- gritei nesse momento. Não sei como fiz, mas durante aquela explosão um novo espasmo involuntário me sobreveio e contraiu com força os músculos de minha vagina por frações de segundos o que provocou o delírio de Edward, que imediatamente depois de relaxar meu interior, soltando seu membro, veio violentamente dentro de mim.

- Bella!- disse com sua voz rouca. Senti claramente como enchia meu interior com sua semente. Que deliciosa sensação era ser preenchida pelo calor do homem que amava!

Sem retirar-se de dentro de mim, deixou vencer seu corpo sobre o meu e nos rodou na cama, deixando-nos de lado. Soltou o abraço que mantinha em sua cintura com minhas pernas e apertando-me a seu peito com força, beijou meus lábios com suavidade.

- Pequena isso foi maravilhoso - sussurrou distribuindo beijos em minha orelha.

- Feliz aniversário, Edward- respondi quase em um murmúrio. O senti sair de mim uns poucos segundos depois.

- Srta. Bella Swan, esta noite me deu o mais especial dos presentes de aniversário: você mesma... Seu corpo e sua alma...

- Uhum- disse contra seu peito.

- Está cansada, vamos dormir- senti quando uma de suas mãos abriu o cobertor e nos envolveu com o mesmo. Aspirei seu delicioso aroma enquanto me acomodava entre seus braços e antes de sumir na inconsciência do sono, sussurrei.

- Te amo, Edward.

**POV Edward**

Bella dormia suavemente entre meus braços, de vez em quando sorria e voltava a relaxar o rosto. Suas palavras haviam sido a causa de que não pudesse pregar os olhos apesar do cansaço que sentia.

_Te amo Edward..._

Minha pequena Afrodite de lindos cabelos cor de café e olhos de chocolate havia dito que me amava. Aquelas palavras que um dia escutei da voz de Jessica Stanley jamais se comparariam com o rebuliço que provocou quando minha Bella as disse. A mulher que descansava em meus braços me amava. Ela me amava!

Bella havia me dado tudo, havia devolvido minha vontade de sorrir, de viver. Eu amava essa mulher com cada fibra de meu corpo, e faria o que fosse possível para que jamais se afastasse de meu lado. Ela era perfeita, meu lindo anjo. Uma de minhas mãos viajou até seu peito e com a ponta dos dedos os toquei, eram tão suaves. Inclinei um pouco a cabeça usando-os como meu travesseiro pessoal, quentinha e suave. Como adorava seus peitos! Fiquei escutando por um longo tempo a batida de seu coração que para mim era o som mais belo que jamais havia escutado, poderia passar horas escutando. A senti remexer um pouco e regressei minha cabeça a minha posição original. Uma vez mais a escutei falar em seus sonhos.

- Meu Edward... Te amo...

- Como te dizer o quanto te amo, minha pequena?- sussurrei em seus lábios bem lentamente com temor de despertá-la. A minha mente veio então um poema, o _favorito de minha mãe. A apertei um pouco mais a meu peito e lhe sussurrei ao ouvido._

_Como te amo?... Deixe- me contar as formas._

_Pois te amo até o abismo e a região mais alta que posso chegar quando persigo._

_Os limites do Ser e o Ideal._

_Te quero no viver mais cotidiano, com o sol e a luz da chama._

_Te amo com liberdade, como se aspira ao Bem;_

_Te amo com a inocência do que anseia glória._

_Te amo com a paixão que antes coloquei em minha dor e com minha fé de menino,_

_Te amo com o amor que acreditei perder a meus santos..._

_Te amo com meu alento, com meus sorrisos, com as lágrimas de minha vida... E se deus quiser..._

-... te amarei muito mais depois da morte- finalizou por mim. Ela estava acordada e havia escutado todo o poema que parece que conhecia tão bem como eu. Seu poderoso olhar chocolate se fixou em mim e eu, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos soube que era o momento de dizer- lhe...

- Te amo Isabella Swan...

* * *

><p>NT: Meninas, como disse, não vou desistir, mas posso demorar. Viram como o capítulo é longo? vale a pena esperar um pouquinho.

Me ajudam com uma coisa? Eu tenho tudo certo para ir na premiere de Breaking Dawn em Los Angeles, mas depois desse rolo todo, estou muito na dúvida se vai valer à pena ou não. Tenho medo de baixaria e de que eles passem rápido prlo Red Carpet e nem deem tanta atenção aos fãs, justamente por causa das baixarias. O que vocês acham? O que vocês fariam? Iriam assim mesmo? Obrigada. Lu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Milagres acontece e ouvi dizer, que quando acontece no Carnaval, são mais poderosos ainda. Enfim mais um capítulo. Não vou me desculpar pela demora, pois não tem desculpa, demorei muito mesmo, but real life ...**

**Espero que apreciem pois problemas aparecerão...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo betado por Marcia Campelo.<strong>

**Capítulo 17: Sonhos e pesadelos...**

**Música do capítulo: 18º Floor Balcony- Blue October**

**Música cantada por Bella: Raise your glass- Pink**

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela de meu quarto golpeando meu rosto. Abri lentamente os olhos e me deleitei com o mais belo panorama: Minha Bella dormia tranquilamente junto a mim. Recordei então o que até meses atrás era minha frase favorita.

"Nenhuma mulher vale o suficiente para que amanheça em sua cama."

- Mudou minha vida por completo, Bella - Sorri passando uma mão em suas bochechas. Era verdade, nenhuma mulher havia amanhecido em minha cama. Tínhamos tido sexo a valer nela, mas a honra de acordar com uma mulher em meu quarto estava destinada a minha pequena Bella, meu amor...

Depois de ter confessado o muito que a amava, enchi seu rosto de pequenos beijos. Ela sorria repetindo que me amava também. Bella tinha sido para mim, um novo despertar, em muitos sentidos e estaria sempre agradecido aos céus por ela me amar com a mesma paixão que eu. Beijei seus lábios com suavidade e ela respondeu da mesma maneira, morria de vontade de fazer amor com ela, uma... Duas... Mil vezes se fosse necessário, só para demonstrar quanto a amava, mas sabia que minha pequena estava esgotada e devia deixá-la descansar. A abracei com força em meu peito e assim abraçados, adormecemos...

Agora a estava contemplando por um longo tempo, seus cachos um pouco embaraçados adornavam seu rosto que se via tão tranquilo. Seus lábios cheinhos formavam um O, desejei nesse momento ter o dom de ler mentes e poder entrar na dela para saber o que estava sonhando. Suas pequenas e delicadas mãos descansavam em meu peito, enchendo de calor meu coração. Baixei um pouco o cobertor para admirar sua nudez perfeita. Seus peitos redondinhos eram coroados por seus mamilos rosados, seu ventre completamente plano se via perfeito com aquele pequeno umbigo, sua pele era tão macia nessa parte do corpo que te convidava a perder-se nela. Quis tocá-la, mas sabia que isso a acordaria, assim que só me dediquei a vê-la e ao levar meu olhar mais ao sul, a seu centro, aquele lugar tão especial no qual ela me fazia sentir amado...

Uma ideia passou por minha cabeça, devagarzinho e sem movê-la, sai da cama deixando-a muito bem coberta. Peguei da gaveta de minhas roupas de baixo, uma boxer branca e depois de coloca-la, caminhei até a sala.

Sentei-me em meu piano, seminu e com o familiar frio matutino de Chicago. Levantando a tampa que cobria as teclas, deslizei meus dedos sobre as delicadas peças de marfim. Seu som perfeito me fez dar um sorriso. Abri um dos caderninhos que Rosalie e Emmett me deram de presente e comecei a escrever em suas folhas, as notas que vinham à minha cabeça. Uma atrás da outra golpeavam minha mente com a intenção de serem plasmadas no papel.

Começava com clave de sol, seguindo com um suave compasso de tempo completo. O pentagrama, as colcheias e as brancas eram minhas melhores amigas e cúmplices nesse momento. Uma vez que enchi quase toda a primeira folha, fiz uma pausa, examinei meu trabalho, e satisfeito com o obtido, comecei a interpretar minha criação.

Concentrei-me em deleitar-me com o som de meu piano, golpeava suas teclas devagar com o ânimo para não acordar Bella. A composição não era nova, mas haviam acontecido tantas coisas desde que a criei, que necessitava definitivamente de uma mudança. Começava com um ar melancólico e de solidão, para passar para a ternura e o regozijo. Estava contente com essa nova mudança, assim que abandonei meus dedos do piano, para escrever no caderninho, o título da minha composição.

_Bella´s Lullaby_

Sorri ao ver plasmado o nome de minha pequena, encabeçando uma composição, levei muitos anos sem escrever uma. Recordo que a última que escrevi foi para a morte do avô e estava carregada de fúria e dor, mas Bella sem dúvida havia trazido de volta a luz da minha vida. E era ela justamente a dona e musa de minha volta à composição.

Passei a página e as lembranças das vezes que havíamos feito amor golpearam minha cabeça está vez. Suave, terna e delicada, mas também passional e sexy, assim era minha Bella na cama. Enchi uma nova folha de sua recordação, novamente examinei o caderninho e comecei a interpretar. Fechei os olhos para fazer mais vívida a sensação de ter minha pequena em meus braços. Concentrei-me em seus pequenos gemidos e suspiros quando a fazia minha, me sentia maravilhado...

- Edward?- Wow... Minha concentração era tal que agora escutava sua voz. - Edward?- repetiu. Abri os olhos ao notar que sua voz soava demasiado real para ser um produto de minha imaginação. Fiquei impactado com o que vi: Bella com seus cachos bagunçados e descalça estava apoiada em meu piano, envolta somente em um de meus lençóis, formando uma veste com ele. Minha deusa, minha Afrodite se via tão linda que até o Olimpo teria inveja.

- Pequena? Te acordei?- perguntei levantando do banquinho e caminhando até ela.

- A música não me acordou, foi tua ausência que o fez- disse com seu olhar no piso. - Me assustei ao não vê-lo ao meu lado.

- Shhhh, venha- a consolei enquanto a abraçava- Não quis te assustar. Lamento ter te acordado, ainda é muito cedo e você...

- O que é isso que estava tocando? – me interrompeu- Me soa familiar.

- É algo que compus...- respondi em um sussurro.

- Posso escutar?- disse com um sorriso travesso.

- Ainda está em processo- respondo voltando para o piano e fechando o caderninho- São umas poucas notas.

-Quero escutar essas poucas notas, Edward - caminhou até o piano, abriu o caderninho e me estendeu - Por favor?- perguntou para logo morder o lábio.

- Não... Não morda o lábio, Bella. Sabe o que isso causa em mim, não sabe?- Ela negou com a cabeça. De imediato me aproximei dela e tomando seu rosto, deixei um beijo em seus lábios. Nosso primeiro beijo de bom dia em minha casa...

- Posso escutá-la , Edward?- disse logo que se separou de mim. Assenti enquanto suspirava resignado.

- Vem aqui, sente-se comigo- lhe apontei o pequeno banquinho negro e ela se sentou. Acariciei seu cabelo que parecia um adorável palheiro e lhe sorri.

- Edward, o título da canção levava meu nome porque?- perguntou enquanto olhava concentrada o caderninho que estava diante de nós.

- Por que é sua canção de ninar minha pequena, escute-a...- respondi. Tomei um suspiro e depois de colocar meus dedos sobre as teclas, comecei a interpretar sua canção.

Uma a uma as notas fluíam da caixa de ressonância do piano. Um início algo melancólico que representava minha vida antes de Bella, vazia e sem sentido. Pouco a pouco a escala ia mudando, notas com mais brilho e tom alto representavam a alegria de haver conhecido a minha pequena anja, continuei improvisando desde onde já não havia acordes no caderninho, baseado no que sentia depois de já ter dito o que sentia a minha Bella, que a amava. Estava concentrado, desfrutando do sabor doce que sua canção de ninar provocava em mim até que escutei um ligeiro soluço.

- Bella o que está acontecendo?- perguntei alarmado, abandonando as teclas e tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Edward... Isso é... Tão lindo - respirei aliviado e sorri para ela.

- Achei que não tinha gostado - confessei.

- Gostado? Edward, o que você compôs é precioso. Eu... eu... - gaguejou enquanto negava com a cabeça- É impossível que tenha escrito isso para mim.

- Não Bella, não escrevi isso "para você"... O escrevi "por você". Você inspirou cada nota que escutou.

- Então... Então nem sequer tem sentido...

- O que não tem sentido é minha existência sem você, minha pequena, você é minha vida, Bella...

- Te amo Edward...- disse em um sussurro.

- Repita, por favor- pedi, aproximando seu rosto ao meu para me encher de seu hálito. Nem seque podia acreditar o que escutava e precisava constatar.

- Te amo, Edward - voltou a dizer.

- Te amo, Bella... Como jamais pensei em amar alguém. Te amo meu amor- comecei a repartir beijos em seus lábios. Ela subiu suas mãos ao meu cabelo, enredando seus dedos ali, tomei seu lábio inferior aprisionando com meus dentes, mas com certa delicadeza para não machucá-la. Nossos lábios começaram sua conhecida dança, se conheciam perfeitamente e sincronizavam seus movimentos.

Beijo começou a mudar de tom quando suas mãos se moveram de meu cabelo a meu peito, o tocava e passava levemente, suas pequenas unhas como se quisesse me marcar como seu. Baixei minhas mãos e colocando-as em seus quadris, a trouxe mais para mim e a sentei em meu colo sem romper o beijo. Ela se acomodou montada, abrindo um pouco o lençol que a cobria, movimento com o qual a parte superior de seu vestido improvisado caiu, deixando seus peitos em todo seu esplendor.

- Você é linda Bella... - disse repartindo beijos em seu pescoço e ombros. Ela, aproximando-se mais de mim, esfregou seu peitos sobre minha pele, ação com a qual meu pulso disparou. Puxando-me pelos cabelos, me obrigou a beijá-la de novo, minha língua se movia de forma travessa dentro de sua boca, embriagada pelo sabor de seu hálito. Abandonei sua boca pouco depois, para sugar um de seus mamilos que, travesso, se mantinha erguido para meu deleite. Senti sua respiração um pouco mais difícil, havia descoberto que eu amava brincar com seus peitos e ao que parece, ela adorava a sensação que isso produzia.

-Papai - disse em um gemido enquanto eu mordiscava e puxava um pouco seu mamilo esquerdo.

- Ummmm? - murmurei enquanto delineava com a ponta da minha língua suas rosadas aréolas. Céus, como desejava minha pequena. Isso de fazer amor com a pessoa que você ama estava me agradando cada vez mais.

- Papai...- voltou a dizer de forma trabalhosa.

- Não pequena, te disse à noite. Não sou Deus e nem seu pai, só Edward - disse em um tom astuto enquanto voltava para seu pescoço.

- Não tontinho, não avisei Charlie que dormiria fora de casa e ele deve estar preocupado. Creio que deva ir... - disse enquanto recuperava a compostura e tentava subir novamente o lençol para se cobrir.

- É muito cedo ainda Bella - refutei. Não queria que ela se fosse agora... Não queria que se fosse nunca!

- Ou muito tarde pelo que posso ver. Devem estar ficando loucos em casa, especialmente Sue.

- Pelo menos espere que amanheça minha pequena. Não posso deixá-la sair a essa hora - fiz uma pausa - Além do mais... Faz me sentir usado - brinquei com ela enquanto fazia bico, uma pobre imitação dos que ela fazia, para mandar meu controle pro chão.

- Oh Edward! - disse esfregando seu nariz com o meu - Me comoveu com seu bico adorável. Está bem, vou esperar um pouco mais, tem razão, ainda é muito cedo e é domingo... Até isso.- levou um dedo ao queixo, pensativamente - Podemos fazer algo...- finalizou.

-Perfeito!- disse pegando-a nos braços e a levantando do banquinho para nos dirigirmos ao quarto. Estava ansioso por fazê-la minha novamente.

- Edward, porque está me levando de volta para o quarto?- perguntou curiosa tratando de arrumar os lençóis que devido à pressão de meus braços, novamente ameaçavam cair.

- Não era isso que tinha em mente?- perguntei parando no corredor que levava ao meu quarto.

- Não precisamente... - disse divertida - Estava pensando em fazer um desjejum para você- em seguida bufei em resposta- Insaciável...

- Eu não sou! - respondi em minha defesa - É sua culpa que eu não possa resistir ao seu corpo, Bella.

- Sinto muito, amor?- disse soltando uma pequena risadinha. O fato de ter usado a palavra amor para se referira a mim fez com que meu peito inchasse de orgulho, minha pequena era tão doce. A ergui um pouco mais e beijei seus lábios muito devagar, extasiando-me de seu sabor.

- Vamos à cozinha antes que mude de opinião e não te permita sair do meu quarto o dia todo. – a coloquei no chão e agarrando-me a sua pequena cintura, a levei à cozinha.

-Tem farinha no armário? – perguntou enquanto abria algumas gavetas e procurava pelos implementos de cozinha.

- Sim, na terceira porta a sua direita- disse enquanto me sentava à mesa para vê-la mover-se por minha cozinha como uma pequena fada mágica com seu vestido feito de lençol. Pegou na geladeira, leite e ovos e começou a bater a mistura. A temperatura estava começando a baixar e eu quase nu já estava sentindo o efeito. Sem que ela notasse fui ao meu quarto e colocando uma de minhas camisetas de correr pela manhã e uma das bermudas brancas, voltei para a cozinha.

A encontrei já com uma frigideira sobre o fogão, e colocando sobre ela a massa, aí entendi que o que estava preparando era panquecas. Me sentei novamente e me deleitei vendo-a cantar uma canção enquanto movia seus quadris e a cabeça no compaço da mesma.

_Right right, turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?_

I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you are gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy  
>Just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<p>

Me pareceu divertido vê- la assim desinibida e feliz dando voltas sobre si mesma, com as mãos levantadas enquanto sorria como uma menina travessa. Ao dar- se conta que eu a olhava com atenção só sorriu e piscou um olho para mim. Uma vez que as panquecas estavam prontas, serviu duas xícaras de café e sentamos na pequena mesa para o desjejum.

- Bella isso está delicioso!- disse quando pude falar depois de ter mastigado por completo o terceiro pedaço.

- Obrigada- respondeu com um adorável corar de suas bochechas.- Era a receita favorita de minha mãe.

- Sente muita falta dela, não é?- deixando meus talheres sobre a mesa, aproximei uma de minhas mãos a seu cabelo e peguei uma de suas mechas a acomodei atrás de sua orelha, para logo acariciar sua bochecha docemente.

- Sim, mas não estou totalmente sozinha. Charlie voltou, tenho Sue, Angela e Billy ... E agora- fez uma pausa- Tenho você- inclinou um pouco sua cabeça a qual levantei em seguida.

- Você terá sempre a mim Bella, sempre- respondi com convicção. Ela me sorriu de forma tímida.

- Vamos, termine de comer antes que esfrie- deu um gole em seu café fixando seu olhar em meus dedos. No mesmo instante abriu os olhos como pratos- Edward tem farinha em seus dedos. Por acaso estou com a cara cheia de farinha?- disse passando seus dedos pelo rosto.

-Está cheia de farinha por todos os lados Bella.-sorri. Era verdade, minha pequena tinha se sujado de farinha até o cabelo.

- Oh não! Devo ver-me, devo estar parecendo uma palhaça- deu um pulo e saiu correndo para o quarto. Vê-la assim me recordou a foto que vi em seu escritório, a que estava cheia de farinha junto a sua mãe na cozinha.

-A foto! Merda! A foto que havia pego em seu escritório estava em meu quarto bem na estante de livros. Ela talvez possa não tê-la notado à noite, mas esta manhã com certeza o faria já que a estante estava ao lado do espelho olha ela se olharia. Me levantei em seguida e saí desesperado para o quarto, mas tinha chegado muito tarde.

- Edward, pode me explicar a razão pela qual esta foto está em seu apartamento? Disse sustentando a foto em sua mão direita e o cenho franzido em sinal claro de confusão. Caralho! Deus... De verdade me odeia?

- Bella, eu... - Pensa, pensa algo coerente. Ok, vejamos... Segundo o que eu via, tinha duas opções, mentir de maneira magistral ou dizer a verdade, e para ser franco tinha medo de qualquer uma das duas reações - Eu...

- Edward?- voltou a perguntar, impaciente a espera de resposta.

- Eu... Eu peguei em seu escritório amor- suspirei resignado- Agora sim, aguente as consequências de sua imprudência. Idiota!

- Por quê?- disse com seu olhar fixo em mim e sua cabeça um pouco inclinada.

- Eu a peguei porque... Porque... - ok, novamente tinha duas saídas, mentir dizendo que tinha pego durante os dias que tinha viajado ou dizer que peguei algumas semanas atrás em um ataque de ciúmes. – Porque o dia que te vi sair com Matt de seu escritório, entrei em cólera. Deixei-me levar pela raiva e escapei para a sua sala, ao voltar, vi essa fotografia e a peguei para mim. - soltei toda a confissão de um só golpe, como quanto você tira um esparadrapo de uma vez, para não doer. – Simbolizava de outra maneira que eu te queria para mim e ninguém mais. Desde desse dia sua fotografia tem estado aqui e todas as noites eu a olho fixamente, desejando que seja você e não sua foto a estar comigo.- conclui.

- Notei a ausência dessa foto há vários dias , mas... Não entendo algo. - disse negando com a cabeça- Essa fotografia desapareceu inclusive antes de irmos a Washington. Por acaso... Você?- deixou a fotografia sobre a cama e caminhou até mim, já que eu ainda estava de pé na porta.

- Sim Bella, eu te amei desde o momento que te conheci. Já o fazia quando peguei essa foto, mas ignorava as razões pelas quais me sentia dessa maneira, porque nunca havia me sentindo assim antes. Sinto muito pequena, deveria ter dito que eu a tinha.

- Edward... Eu também te amei desde este dia, mas tive muito medo de te machucar- tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e deixou pequeno beijo em meus lábios- Mas meu amor por você superou todas as minhas barreiras.

- E as minhas também...- disse acariciando uma de suas bochechas onde apareceu um belo corar.

- Ainda que tenha razão, deveria ter me dito que você a queria uma foto minha, era só pedir, acho que tenho melhores que esta- disse era possível que Bella não visse a malícia que havia em mim? Não se dava conta, por acaso, da classe de monstro que tinha diante de si?- Enfim - disse voltando ao tema- Não quero que me esconda nada Edward, tem que me prometer que de agora em diante não haverá segredos entre nós.- disse enquanto passava delicadamente seu dedo índice pela ponte do meu nariz. Minha pequena me pedia o impossível, poderia eu contar minha vida e meus segredos, inclusive os mais vergonhosos, mas havia um que deveria guardar para mim, para sempre. Não seria capaz de revelá-lo jamais, já que isso a afastaria de mim para sempre e eu não poderia viver sem ela. Bella havia se convertido em minha droga pessoal, e sem ela, eu simplesmente não poderia seguir existindo...

- Te prometo minha pequena, sem mais segredos.- a respondi. Maldito mentiroso! Mas preferia mil vezes isso de mentir para ela à que ela se fosse do meu lado para sempre- Você em troca deve me prometer algo Bella.

- E que coisa devo prometer ao belo ladrão de fotografias que tenho diante de mim?- respondeu em tom divertido.

- Você em troca tem que me prometer que jamais sairá do meu lado, que nunca me deixará. Que em sua vida não haverá nenhum homem além de mim, que ninguém cuidará da sua alma com a devoção que eu o faço que ninguém tomará seu corpo e que te fará vibrar da maneira que eu faço, mas, sobretudo, que ninguém jamais amará a Bella Swan na dimensão que eu o faço agora- Ergui um pouco o olhar para encontrar com seus profundos olhos chocolate, que me olhavam brilhantes como se quisessem transbordar em lágrimas.

- Edward, meu coração te pertence. Como poderia me afastar do homem que me tirou da escuridão? O homem que está me ensinando a amar com tudo o que sou. Eu... Eu sou demasiadamente covarde para sequer pensar em afastar-te um segundo de minha vida- respondeu.

- Me tranqüiliza muito escutar isso pequena.- a aproximei completamente de meu corpo e rodeando-a com meus braços nos fundimos em um forte abraço como se quiséssemos selar com aquele gesto, o pacto que estávamos fazendo essa manhã.

- Edward por certo, tem algo que preciso que tenha claro- disse afastando-se de mim, mas ainda rodeada por meus braços- Matt é só meu amigo, esse dia me pediu que o acompanhasse era para comprar um presente para sua mãe, porque era seu aniversário e ele é tão tonto para essas coisas que era capaz de terminar comprando um cacto em miniatura. - sorriu diante de sua própria conclusão e seguiu- Jamais tive interesse algum em ver Matt como algo que não seja meu irmão, ele tem estado comigo por muitos anos. Entendo que possa estar com ciúmes, mas, amor - tomou meu rosto em suas mãos- O que Matt e eu temos é uma linda amizade e gostaria que você também tentasse se dar bem com ele. Seria muito importante para mim- finalizou com um pequeno beijo em meus lábios.

- Pequena por acaso não notou a forma como Matt te olha ou fala com você? Esse homem morre por você Bella, notei no mesmo momento que o vi junto de você na festa de Alice. Matt quer para ele algo que já é meu e não vou permitir que ninguém te arrebate do meu lado disse apertando-a um pouco mais a meu corpo.

- Edward não deve ter ciúmes dele. Matt sabe que estamos juntos e se alguma vez passou pela cabeça dele que poderíamos chegar a ser algo como você diz, com certeza que com isso não insistirá mais.

- Espero Bella, ou terei que falar muito bem com ele sobre o perigo que pode ser cobiçar os bens alheios- sorri enquanto a apertava mais a meu corpo, segurando-a pelo traseiro.

- Tonto- bateu no meu ombro- Vamos, não há muito que possa fazer para tirar toda essa farinha de cima de mim, preciso tomar uma ducha assim que chegar em casa.

Voltamos para a mesa para terminar o desjejum, desta vez não a deixei sentar na cadeira perto de mim, então a sentei no meu colo. Ela contou-me a histórias das panquecas de sua mãe e como uma vez quase incendiaram sua casa em Forks por causa de um ingrediente colocado em excesso, disse que graças a isso descobriram a receita perfeita das panquecas que seu pai tanto gostava.

Estávamos quase terminando de comer quando escutei meu celular tocar em algum lugar da sala. Intrigado pelo remetente daquela chamada deixei Bella em minha cadeira, e levantei para procurar o aparelho. Ao pegá-lo tive uma surpresa. O que estava acontecendo para que ela me ligasse a essa hora?

- Olá Edward, Bom dia, lamento muito te acordar, eu...

- Olá Angela, não me acordou- a cortei- Bom dia. Aconteceu algo?

- Sério que lamento tanto fazer isso, mas... Bella está com você?- sorri diante de sua pergunta e virei para ver minha pequena que estava banhando com mel a última porção de panquecas.

- Sim Angela, ela está aqui comigo- caminhei de volta à mesa e permaneci de pé acariciando seus cabelos. Ela levantou um pouco sua cabeça e percebi que em seus olhos refletia a curiosidade.- Deseja falar com ela?- perguntei.

- Sim, por favor, só será um minuto.- estendi o telefone para Bella, gesticulando o nome de Angela para que ela soubesse com quem ia falar.

- Olá Angela, bom dia. Aconteceu alguma coisa?- disse enquanto se limpava com o guardanapo- Outra vez? - Se colocou de pé e caminhou até a mesinha onde havia deixado seu telefone, o pegou e franziu o cenho- Sim, está morto. Deve estar descarregado ou algo assim... -fez uma nova pausa e sorriu- Obrigada, de verdade. te devo uma Angela. Vou para casa agora, creio que logo terei que lhes contar o que está acontecendo - disse me olhando fixamente - Sim, sim... Não se preocupe e obrigada novamente - caminhou de volta até a mesa e depois de desligar me devolveu o telefone.

- O que aconteceu Bella?- perguntei.

- O que aconteceu é que essa manhã Sue ligou para Angela novamente, preocupada comigo, e ela teve que dizer para a pobre Sue que depois de seu aniversário fui para sua casa e dormi aí.

- Entendo- disse recolhendo os poucos pratos que havíamos usado e levando-os para a cozinha.

- Não me parece justo estar mentindo para a minha babá, ela é quase como minha mãe e acredito que deva saber da verdade- disse encolhendo suas pernas e colocando-as na cadeira para depois abraça-las.

- Vai dizer-lhe que estamos juntos? Como acha que vai reagir?- disse me aproximando novamente dela, desta vez de joelhos perto de sua cadeira.

- Não acho que vá levar mal, se a contar como estou feliz contigo, certamente se alegrará por mim- sorriu- Além do mais devo adverti-la que essas escapadas de casa podem ser um pouco frequentes e que não é necessário que ligue para Angela cada vez que desapareço. Da próxima, se Angela não lhe atender, é capaz de chamar a polícia.

- Deve ser porque se preocupa muito com você minha pequena.

- Sim, ela também me considera como sua filha Edward. Sue cuida de mim desde que era bebê, começou a trabalhar conosco desde que seu esposo e sua filhinha faleceram em um acidente muitos anos atrás. Praticamente somos sua família e nos acompanhou todo o tempo que vivemos em Forks, Seattle e agora Chicago.

- Que triste isso de Sue, mas também é bom saber que alguém tem cuidando de você por tantos anos.

- Sim, tenho certeza que vai adorá-la assim como eu- soltou suas pernas e me dando um beijo na testa se colocou de pé. - Agora devo ir para não preocupa-la mais.

-Mas Angela lhe disse que estava bem. Não pode ficar um pouco mais?

- Sinto muito amor, mas sério, devo ir. Além do mais- se aproximou de mim e sussurrou baixinho- devo ir tomar minha pílula em casa- se afastou um pouco de mim e deixou um pequeno beijo na ponta do meu nariz. - Vou tomar uma ducha rápida e saio em seguida- disse soltando o lençol e ficando nua na minha frente. A malvada sorriu e acariciou um de seus cachos em um gesto inocente.

-Isabella- rosnei- Não me provoque que se te vejo assim mais um segundo, não duvidarei em fazer amor com você na ducha.

- Tente!- dizendo isso, saiu correndo para meu quarto levando o lençol em seus braços. Saí disparado atrás dela, mas Bella foi mais rápida e se trancou no banheiro.

- Bella, abre- disse golpeando a porta.

- Nããããooo!- Escutei sua voz distorcida pelo som da água caindo da ducha. - isso foi por ter rasgado minha calcinha, agora novamente devo ir sem ela para casa- Estive batendo aporta por um par de minutos, até que desisti sem me mover dali. Uns minutos depois escutei que a água deixou de cair e ela se preparava para sair. Quando abriu a porta a vi envolta em meu roupão branco e sem perder tempo me joguei sobre ela e devorei seus lábios em um beijo feroz. Bella enroscou seus dedos em meu cabelo, se aproximando cada vez dela. Rompemos o beijo em busca de ar e ela me sorriu quando pus minhas mãos em sua cintura.

- Bella malvada... - a censurei- Isso não se faz. Só porque tem que ir para casa e tomar a pílula, não te farei minha neste momento, mas isso não significa que está perdoada por me provocar assim... Sedutora. - sussurrei no seu ouvido.

-Prometo não voltar a fazê-lo Sr. Cullen, mas prometo vir logo e recompensá-lo- disse divertida enquanto tomava minhas mãos e as colocava em seu pequeno trazeiro.

- Isso me lembra algo- disse soltando-a por um momento para buscar algo na mesinha junto a minha cama. Regressei ao banheiro e lhe entreguei um pequeno jogo de chaves que guardava ali. Ela me olhou confusa e franziu o cenho enquanto examinava- São as chaves desse apartamento Bella- contestei sua pergunta não formulada- Me encantaria viver mais noites como a anterior e amanhecer junto de ti sempre que seja possível. Pode vir todos os dias que quiser, não me cansarei- lhe disse sorridente.

- Obrigada amor, virei cada vez que possa. Te amo- disse dando-me um abraço.

- Eu também pequena, agora sim, se vista rápido antes que mude de ideia- disse dando-lhe uma pequena palmada na nádega que ela respondeu com um corar divertido.

Em menos tempo que o esperado Bella estava pronta para ir e depois de um terno beijo na porta do apartamento a vi afastar-se para o elevador.

Regressei para o interior de meu apartamento e me sentei ao piano para terminar de escrever a última parte da canção de ninar, aquela que havia improvisado antes de escutar seus soluços. Perdi a noção do tempo que estive ali sentado escrevendo, tocando ou repassando uma e outra vez a sequencia até que soasse perfeita. Deve ter passado umas sete ou oito horas, nas quais não senti nem fome, nem cansaço, estava concentrado no que estava criando para minha Bella. Não até escutar o toque do meu celular e me trazer de volta à realidade.

- Maldito seja Edward Cullen. Me explique porque caralho acabo de receber uma notificação da corte comunicando que a defesa pede uma prorrogação da audiência até setembro? Que raios está te acontecendo?- outra vez, Tanya Denalli fodendo outra manhã maravilhosa.

- Bom dia Srta. Denali, solicito que se refira a mim em termos mais educados. Para você sou o Sr. Cullen, advogado da Srta. Swan e sua empresa- disse em tom sério- Agora, com respeito à sua pergunta, solicitamos a prorrogação porque a demandante, ou seja, você, não retirou a demanda sem fundamentos que pesem sobre a Swan Editors e necessitamos que retrate o antes possível.

- Edward, por acaso bateu com a cabeça? Te disse há duas semanas que não iria retirar o processo porque não pensava renunciar a esse milhão de dólares e toda a cobertura da imprensa que esse julgamento vai gerar. Necessito depublicidade de alguma maneira e isso vai me ajudar como você nem imagina.

- Srta. Denalli- continuei usando meu tom sóbrio para me referir a ela- lamento dizer-lhe que a defesa tem todas as provas para tombar sua ridícula acusação e...

- ridícula? Agora chama de ridícula? Isso não é o que dizia quando se enrolava em minha cama e quase implorando me pedia que te ajudasse com sua vingança a Isabella Swan. Que aconteceu para que repentinamente decidir terminar com o plano?- fez uma pausa- Entendo, entendo. Se apaixonou pela mulher...

- Muito cuidado Tanya Denali com a maneira que se refere a minha mulher- a interrompi, ainda que instantaneamente me arrependi de tê-lo dito. Eu e minha grande boca!

- Sua mulher?- perguntou em tom de burla- Isabella Swan é sua mulher? Vamos, vamos... O maldito Cullen está submetido à mosca morta da Swan. Não acredito! Quanto tempo levou conhecendo-a? Dois meses? E em dois meses já a trata como sua mulher? Comigo esteve por mais de um ano e jamais se referiu a mim como sua mulher, nem mesmo quando dormia comigo.

- deve se corrigir em algo Tanya, eu não "estive" com você, e muito pior " me deitava com você". A única coisa que fazia era te foder e ponto. Isso deve estar muito claro, ambos desfrutávamos de um bom momento, nada mais que isso. Entenda de uma vez que só te procurava pelo que fazia na cama e não fora dela- escutei um rosnado do outro lado do telefone, sinal de que havia despertado a besta.

- Você é um grandessíssimo filho de uma cadela Edward Cullen. Aposto com minha vida que Isabella Swan nem sequer sabe quem é o desgraçado que tem junto a ela- disse com tom de voz furioso. Havia tocado um ponto muito delicado dela: seu orgulho, havia ferido seus sentimentos, mas também sabia que era melhor deixar as coisas bem claras- Se acha que vou retirar o processo porque vocês dois andam como dois pombinhos por toda Chicago, está muito equivocado.

- Tenho provas que podem te afundar Tanya, você sabe. Sabe que em meu poder estão os manuscritos originais que você mesma roubou de uma de suas companheiras de universidade e que publicou como seu primeiro livro. Ou esqueceu que você me deu para guarda-los e assim evitar suspeitas?

- Estou enganada ou está me chantageando Edward?

- Ache o que quiser Tanya, mas preciso que retire o processo ou vai ser pior para você. O que acontece se a imprensa se inteirar que seu Best Seller não foi escrito por você e que usou de artimanhas para roubar essa estória? Tem até terça de manhã para fazê-lo e será melhor que desta vez me dê o caso. Não conhece com quem está se metendo.

- Quem não sabe o que realmente sou capaz de fazer é você Edward Cullen. Tenha muito cuidado com sua "mulherzinha" porque não queremos que aconteça com ela o que aconteceu com os pais, não é verdade?- suas palavras me deixaram petrificado. Nunca lhe disse que seus pais tinham tido um acidente. Como ela sabia então o que tinha acontecido? Imprensa? Uma estúpida suspeita veio à minha cabeça neste instante. Tanya envolvida no acidente de Charlie e Renee Swan? Impossível! A descartei de imediato e segui falando.

- Não me ameace Tanya, e muito cuidado em se atrever a se aproximar de Isabella ou tocar em um só fio de cabelo dela, porque sou capaz de te matar com minhas próprias mãos- estalei com fúria. Sabia que ela estava ardida, mas a ponto de chegar a fazer algo a minha pequena. Está mulher estava louca!

- Pouco me importa o que me diz Edward, o processo segue de pé. Ainda que- ficou calada por uns segundos- creio que em menos do que você acredite, terei que te visitar em Chicago para cuidar pessoalmente de que Isabella Swan se inteire da verdade.

- Tenha muito cuidado com o que vai fazer Tanya, já está advertida- disse tratando de usar um tom conciliador para que não notasse que estava aterrorizado por dentro. Tanya era muito capaz de vir e contar a verdade a Bella, fazendo meu pior pesadelo, que minha pequena se fosse de minha vida sem remédio.

- Logo terá notícias minhas Edward. Até então, desfrute com sua mulherzinha os poucos dias de felicidade que te restam.

- Apodreça- lhe gritei.

- Adeus Edward- em seguida escutei o som familiar de que a chamada tinha sido encerrada. Lancei o telefone no móvel e caminhei até o mini bar, necessitava de um trago do que fosse para me acalmar. Encontrei um pouco de whisky e sem perder tempo, tomei direto da garrafa. Tratei de me tranquilizar respirando pausadamente, já quase tinha conseguido voltar ao meu estado normal quando escutei meu celular. Não podia ser... Tanya outra vez?

- O que quer dessa vez? Por acaso não fui suficientemente claro?- disse sem sequer olhar a tela do celular.

- Hey, hey, hey... Edward, é Alice- respondeu com sua voz melodiosa do outro lado do telefone- Está bem?

- Não precisamente anãzinha, acabo de fechar com Tanya e a coisa não anda muito bem- deixei-me cair sobre o sofá com minha garrafa na mão.

- Oh oh! Isso não soa bem. Conte- me o que aconteceu. - narrei quase toda a conversa que tinha tido com Tanya, mencionei sobre as mútuas ameaças que nos fizemos. Alice escutava com atenção tudo o que dizia.

- O que acha disso anãzinha?- perguntei ao terminar de contar tudo.

- irmãozinho, segundo com o que penso só te resta uma opção e que é a que te disse naquele dia em casa quando me contou tudo. Deve dizer a verdade a Bella, antes que seja muito tarde.

- Alice, mas se o fizer, vou perdê-la para sempre. Eu não posso perdê-la, Bella Swan é o amor da minha vida- disse com a voz um pouco apagada para que minha irmã não notasse que esta a aponto de me quebrar por causa do medo.

- Eu sei Edward, sei o que ela significa para você, mas por causa do amor que professa para ela é que deve lhe dizer o que está acontecendo. Com certeza se irritará e ficará longe de você por algum tempo, mas também tenho certeza que valorizará sua valentia ao lhe dizer a verdade. Eu prometi te ajudar com ela, mas não há muito que se pode fazer para interceder por ti, se seguir ignorando a verdade.

- Mas o que acontece se ela não me quiser de volta? A terei perdido Alice e não suportaria minha vida sem ela- respondi deixando a garrafa no piso e tomando meus cabelos com fúria.

- Ela entenderá Edward, o fará por que te ama, assim como você a ela. Mas... - ficou em silêncio um par de segundos- se ela não conseguir te perdoar, terá que aceitar as consequências de sua loucura.

- Agora eu sei o quão estúpido eu fui ao planejar algo assim, porque eu estava cego pela sede de vingança, mas tem mais Alice. Algumas coisas do avô, me disse que se eu soubesse jamais haveria concordado em fazer algo assim ou aliar-me com a víbora da Tanya Denali. Devo saber a verdade, mas não sei por onde começar a procurar.

- Talvez nas coisas do avô possa ter alguma pista, uma carta ou fotos para ajudá-lo em sua busca.

- Você se lembra de onde essas coisas estão Ali?

- Eu acho que o pai as guardou no divã alguns anos atrás. Você pode vir e te ajudo a encontrar o que você está procurando.

- Anã, não sabe o quanto eu aprecio você ao meu lado em toda essa confusão.

- Eu acho que no dia em que nós conversamos eu te bati o suficiente, então agora é a minha vez de apoiá-lo - disse divertida. E era verdade, o dia em que Bella partiu para Jackson, fui para a casa dos meus pais e conversei com Alice. Eu disse a ela cada detalhe, cada movimento que tinha pronto para destruir Isabella Swan e fazê-la pagar a ruína do meu avô. Depois de bater-me no braço e no peito tudo o que permitia a sua pequena força, ela se cansou e sentou-se ao meu lado e juntos pensamos em uma solução. Para ela, a única saída era dizer a verdade, para mim, era escondê-la para sempre.

Nós conversamos cerca de uma hora mais, na qual Alice tentou dissuadir-me para que lhe dissesse a verdade para minha pequena. Ele me disse também que "seu Jasper" como agora chamava seu namorado e irmão de Rosalie, viria para Chicago na próxima semana e lhe parecia uma boa ideia se fossemos os 6, incluindo Emmett e Rose a um clube ou algo assim. Eu concordei com ela e aceitei, embora ela não tivesse dito nada para Bella ainda.

Eu me senti muito melhor depois de ter encerrado a chamada com Alice, o álcool não era mais necessário neste momento por isso voltei a guarda-lo onde o havia pegado. Ao voltar para o quarto notei que minha pequena tinha deixado o celular sobre a mesa. Eu sorri quando eu percebi que se levasse o telefone até sua casa seria uma ótima desculpa para vê-la novamente.

Corri para o quarto para tomar um banho e ir para a casa de Bella. Antes de chegar ao banheiro, notei que sua foto estava na minha cama de cabeça para baixo, eu a peguei para voltar a coloca-la junto à lâmpada de cabeceira.

- Eu não posso suportar um segundo longe de você e me pedem para lhe dizer a verdade para que fuja de mim irremediavelmente? Desculpe, meu amor, mas eu sou um ser muito egoísta para deixar que saia do meu lado - eu disse acariciando a foto dela e colocando-a sobre a mesa.

A água quente relaxou meus músculos e depois de um longo tempo no chuveiro eu decidi sair. Esperava que a esta hora Bella já tivesse dito a Sue o que estava acontecendo entre nós e as coisas estivessem mais calmas na casa dos Swan. Saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na minha cintura e eu estava prestes a me vestir quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Deveria ser minha Bella, que notou a ausência de seu celular e veio por ele.

Fui até a porta com a minha toalha enrolada e enquanto abria a porta e eu disse:

- Amor, estava a caminho de sua casa para dar-lhe... - Tive que interromper a minha oração de repente. Não era Bella, que estava na porta - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Uma mulher com cabelo liso de cor loiro pálido e corpo escultural estava na minha frente. Tinha muito tempo que não sabia nada dela.

- Edward Cullen, que maneira de receber os seus convidados. Seminu e chamando-os de amor? Eu vou ter que vir mais vezes - disse divertida enquanto entrava em meu apartamento.

- Repito a minha pergunta: O que você está fazendo aqui Kate?

- Que modos os seus Edward. Você não me dar um beijo de boas-vindas? - Disse em tom sensual enquanto se aproximava de mim. Dei um passo atrás para evitar a sua proximidade.

- Você simplesmente insuportável como sua irmã. Pergunto pela última vez: o que você veio fazer aqui? - Eu disse quase rosnando.

- Vim constatar o que Irina tinha me dito.

- E o que foi que sua irmã disse de mim?- perguntei intrigado. Se mal me lembrava do último encontro com Irina tinha sido neste mesmo lugar, quando me embriaguei por causa de Bella.

- Que o grande Edward Cullen, o maior fodedor de toda Chicago tinha se convertido agora em um pobre e inocente cachorrinho dominado por uma desconhecida, o que agora havia provocado que não pudesse fazer nenhuma mulher gozar por que a dele o tinha tornado impotente- cerrei os punhos em sinal de fúria. Maldita Irina!

- Parece que sua irmã precisa de um tratamento sério de loucura. Não notaram atitudes estranhas ou comportamentos extraviados por parte de Irina? - Eu disse ironicamente. Kate apenas inclinou a cabeça em sinal de que não entendia o que estava tentando dizer. Céus... Quão estúpidas eram as mulheres que tiveram relações sexuais? - Ok, não entendeu o que eu tentei dizer a você, sua irmã mudou completamente a versão do que aconteceu porque... – fiz uma pausa, o que eu estava fazendo dando explicações a Kate? - Você sabe o que? Melhor esquecer, acredite em tudo que a louca da sua irmã lhe disse e saia do meu apartamento agora. Eu não quero saber sobre você ou Irina ou qualquer uma das suas amigas mais.

- Uau... Você fez voto de castidade? Ou você está possuído por algum espírito estranho? - Disse, enquanto olhava para a parte inferior do meu abdome, lembrei-me de que estava de toalha apenas.

- Olhos para cime, Kate - Eu pedi - Não fiz voto, eu não estou possuído nem sou impotente...

- Essa última afirmação é que eu vim constatar - disse perigosamente se aproximando de mim para colocar suas mãos em meus quadris e soltar a parte em que a toalha ainda estava amarrada.

- Me solte Kate, eu preciso que você saia do meu apartamento agora! - Eu disse me afastando um pouco mais.

- Eu não vou sair daqui sem ter certeza de que o fabuloso Eddie permanece em forma - disse de repente agarrando meu pau sobre a toalha. Um som de chaves foi ouvido na porta, quando eu tentei me soltar de Kate, já era tarde demais.

- Edward... - sussurra minha Bella levando as mãos ao peito e soltando as bolsas que estava carregando.

- O amor. Isso... Isso... Eu posso... - não cheguei a terminar uma resposta estúpida quando a vi correr pelo corredor. Eu virei para ver Kate com os olhos cheios de fúria.

- É ela, não é verdade? – Perguntou quando me soltava de sua mão. Corri para encontrar Bella, ele deveria estar ainda à espera do elevador - Antes de chegar à porta, me dirigi a ela.

- Eu vou sair daqui, e eu não quero te encontrar na volta aqui ou eu vou chamar a polícia, assim que saia agora Kate. Desapareça da minha vista e da minha vida para sempre - Eu disse enquanto saia pela porta como possuído. Virei a esquina do corredor e a encontrei pressionando o botão do elevador tão desesperada.

Corri para ela para pará-la com a minha mão segurando a toalha para que ele não caísse. As portas do elevador se abriram e eu não entendo como eu consegui trazer meu corpo entre ela e à entrada do elevador, mas parei sua entrada.

- Bella meu amor, deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu... - Eu disse que a minha respiração suspensa por causa da corrida que eu tive que fazer para alcançá-la.

- Ficou... Ficou tudo muito claro com o que vi Edward. Você tinha acabado de fazer sexo com essa mulher e... - disse entre soluços

- O quê? Não! Bella, por favor, deixe-me explicar as coisas.

- Não Edward, eu não sou idiota. Não há necessidade de explicar o que eu vi. Saia do caminho, eu estou saindo daqui. Eu não quero ver você de novo - disse tentando entrar no elevador. Seus belos olhos chocolates estavam cheios de lágrimas. Meu anjo estava chorando por causa de mim...

- Você me pediu para não ter segredos entre nós certo? Bem, então você vai me ouvir agora! Você vai saber a verdade - Para situações extremas, medidas extremas. Eu me curvei para pegá-la pelas pernas e jogá-la sobre os meus ombros.

- Edward me solte! Deixe-me ir! Isto acabou! - Disse batendo nas minhas costas quando entrava no elevador com ela.

- Pronto - Eu disse enquanto a descia e apertei o botão de parar – Vai me escutar amor, eu preciso que você saiba quem era Edward Cullen antes de conhecer Isabella Swan - disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e enxugando suas lágrimas - Meu anjo, por favor, não chore. Apenas me escute porque vai ser difícil para mim também o que vou te dizer - Ela virou o rosto, o qual voltei a virar para frente para olhar para mim. Eu respirei e comecei.

- A mulher que você viu lá se chama Kate, ela e sua irmã Irina eram o que eu chamava de "amigas de foda". Antes de te conhecer meu amor, eu costumava procura-las só para ter sexo com elas e assim me descarregar um pouco. As frequentava pelo menos três vezes por semana e eram todas amigas umas das outras. Mantinham-se debaixo das minhas regras: sexo sem sentimentos. – Bufei ao me escutar. Como eu poderia acreditar em tal atrocidade por tanto tempo? Agora que eu conhecia o que era o amor, sexo não era apenas uma atividade fisiológica. Era a mais pura prova de entrega para o outro. Seus soluços foram ficando mais fortes, e levou todo o meu autocontrole para não me quebrar em lágrimas ao lado dela.

- Parava de vê-las quando de uma forma ou de outra, elas se afeiçoavam a mim mais do que o necessário - continuei - Eu fugia de qualquer tipo de sentimentos que podiam florescer em algum momento entre uma mulher e eu. Posso te assegurar, minha pequena que jamais houve e nem haverá para com elas nem a milésima parte do imenso amor que sinto por você. Kate veio esta tarde porque Irina lhe disse que eu tinha me tornado impotente, porque a última vez que a vi, a desprezei e não tive nada com ela. É por isso que você a viu agarrar-me lá em baixo, eu acabei de sair do banho e eu pensei que era você quem batia à porta. - A dúvida apareceu em seus olhos e por incontáveis minutos e permanecemos em silêncio. Suas lágrimas continuavam caindo sem controle, partia meu coração ver o meu anjo chorando.

- Isabella, eu quero que você entenda algo. Antes de você entrar na minha vida, eu era uma pessoa diferente, você tem o melhor de mim, me devolveu um coração e uma alma. Eu era um maldito que só procurava as mulheres para colocá-las na minha cama e fode-las até o cansaço.

- O que você fez comigo - disse soluçando enquanto batia no meu peito com seus punhos e tentava ficar longe de mim - Eu odeio você, odeio você, odeio você...

- Bella meu amor me escute, você é a primeira e espero que a última e única mulher na minha vida com quem eu fiz amor - Ela acalmou um pouco a violência de seus golpes, mas ainda sussurrando suavemente o quão estúpida tinha sido por cair na minha rede, depois de um tempo parou de me bater e me olhou - Pequena, por acaso você não acredita em mim quando eu digo que eu te amo? Como um simples mal-entendido pode quebrar sua fé em mim? - Eu não era a vítima nesta situação, de jeito nenhum... Mas o fato de que minha pequena tinha duvidado de mim me teve também à iminência de cair derrotado. Eu a amava, como Bella poderia pensar que encheria minha cama com o calor de outra mulher que não fosse ela?

- Eu... Eu pensei que você tinha dormido com ela Edward, eu não...

- Meu amor, eu entendo que você tenha pensado isso, mas me escute. Essas mulheres são parte do meu passado, você é meu presente, meu belo presente e futuro promissor. Bella eu te amo... Acredite em mim! Eu parei de vê-las quando eu percebi que um anjo de olhos chocolates tinha cativado meu coração.

- Quantas são? – Perguntou fungando seu nariz depois de um tempo.

- Quantas amantes já tive? É a isso que você se refere? - Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente - Pelo menos oito no total - mais uma vez vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando olhou para cima.

- Eu quero saber seus nomes. Eu quero saber quem veio antes de mim - disse entre soluços.

- Realmente quer saber? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça - Tudo bem, Jessica, Gianna, Victoria, Lauren, Kate, Irina, Renata e - respirei fundo antes de fazer a confissão final - T...

- Olá? Alguém está preso aí? - Era a voz de Eric Yorkie, o gerente do edifício que falou sobre os alto-falantes do elevador. Que conveniente o Sr. Yorkie!

- Oi Eric, é Edward Cullen do 18A. Estamos bem, só paramos o elevador apenas um momento, mas já vamos liberar.

- Certo, tenham uma boa noite.

- Você está mais tranquila? Porque vamos continuar essa conversa no meu quarto - ela suspirou resignada e enxugou as lágrimas quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Tomei- a no colo no estilo noiva para levá-la ao em meu apartamento.

Ao entrar, vi as bolsas espalhadas no chão, que minha pequena havia trago, verifiquei que não havia traços de Kate e continuei até o meu quarto onde deixei Bella na cama. Sentei-me ao lado dela e acariciei seu rosto, ainda cheio de lágrimas. Minha pequena me olhava como um gatinho assustado, suas orbes café estavam arregaladas.

- Foi muito difícil para mim, revelar o homem que eu era antes de sua chegada Bella. Não me orgulho em nada com as coisas que eu fiz ou como tratei todas e cada uma das mulheres que eu mencionei. Amor, eu era um monstro, um ser sem vida. Mas você mudou isso, faz-me mal ver agora o que eu era. Um homem que só queria um par de pernas abertas e disponíveis para mim e agora você... – disse apoiando minha testa na dela - agora você veio para mudar-me completamente. Meu amor, eu não posso nem imaginar minha vida sem você. Você é a única na minha cabeça, no meu corpo e aqui - Peguei a mão dela e coloquei-a no meu peito - especialmente aqui, é a única em meu coração pequena - ela sorriu levemente, sem que a alegria chegasse a seus olhos - Agora que você sabe verdade, você vai se afastar de mim? Eu entendo que você queira sair correndo apavorada daqui – a vi limpar com as costas da mão algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto bonito.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que pensar. Eu não sei o que te dizer... Eu... Elas são... Eu acho que é melhor... - Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei a minha mão para sinalizar para parar.

- Bella sei o que você está pensando, mas, por favor, não me deixe, não me julgue sem me dar a chance de mostrar que eu sou um homem diferente. Perdoe-me por tudo Bella. Mas meu amor não me deixe, não o faça - Peguei seu rosto e eu me ajoelhei na cama e, em seguida, beijei sua testa. Poderia implorar, se fosse necessário, passar horas de joelhos implorando para não me deixar, meu coração não seria capaz de resistir a um desastre de tal magnitude.

- Eu não posso sair do seu lado Edward, inevitavelmente você está gravado a fogo em meu coração e eu não posso nem querer tentar viver um segundo sem ti. - fez uma pausa - Eu não esperava ser a primeira em sua vida, Edward, e inegavelmente esperei ser a nona- negou tristemente - Mas você foi honesto comigo e eu aprecio isso, porque é algo que eu mesma te fiz prometer, eu realmente aprecio sua honestidade e pelo menos agora eu sei que você tem um passado que eu espero ajudá-lo a deixar isso lá mesmo, no passado...

- Bella, eu te amo tanto - Eu a abracei com todas minhas forças enterrando meu nariz em seu cabelo - Como você pode ser tão boa para mim?

- Porque eu também te amo Edward - ela disse entre curtos soluços – Lamento que eu disse que eu te odiava e desconfie de você, eu me deixei levar por ciúme e raiva. Desculpe meu amor...

- Agora você entende como eu me sinto quando te vejo ao lado de seu amigo? Aplica o mesmo princípio - disse separando-me dela - Assim como você me disse pela manhã é a minha vez de te perguntar uma coisa, não tenha ciúmes de mim Bella. Você é minha mulher, que amo incomensuravelmente e nunca, entenda bem, nunca haverá outra mulher na minha vida... Prometa que você nunca vai duvidar de mim?

- Sim Edward. Eu prometo nunca voltar a duvidar de você.

- Venha aqui pequena - novamente embalei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei com ternura. Eu podia sentir que minha pequena, mesmo assim ainda dava leves soluços assim, depois de deixar seus lábios cheios de beijos, beijei suas pálpebras e bochechas - Eu sei que é uma pobre desculpa, mas vou tentar atenuar com beijos cada lágrimas derramada hoje meu amor, eu sinto muito - sussurrei contra seus lábios novamente. Por mais ilógica que fosse a situação naquele momento, eu precisava fazer amor com ela. Demonstrar com o meu toque que ela era a minha vida, a coisa mais importante que já tive. Eu sorri com o pensamento que me veio à cabeça.

- Amor - disse enquanto passava a mão pelo seu cabelo - Você percebe que esta foi a nossa primeira briga? - Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente – Já sabe o que fa os casais que se amam depois de ter uma briga como a nossa? - Desta vez, ele balançou a cabeça em negação - têm sexo de reconciliação - eu sorri.

*** Bella POV:**

Não se passou nem um segundo depois de Edward me dar esse sorriso maroto, e então eu já estava devorando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonante. Segurando meus quadris, me apoiou em seu peito e, juntos, nos deixamos cair na cama. Eu beijei seus lábios apaixonadamente permitindo a entrada de sua língua a qual chupei com um pouco de força com o meu lábio inferior. Eu me agarrei a seu cabelo castanho quando sentia que minha calcinha estava ficando molhada com rapidez. As sensações que Edward me fazia sentir eram completamente indescritíveis, meus mamilos endureceram quando suas mãos escorregaram sob o meu vestido e apertaram minha bunda com força. Meus pulmões gritavam por ar, mas meu cérebro pouco se importava com isso. Senti suas mãos deixarem minha bunda e subí-las para os meus seios através da minha cintura. Eu não sabia até aquele momento que eu estava completamente vestida e ele apenas coberto com uma toalha.

Eu decidi tentar algo, algo que iria impressionar Edward... Eu queria estar no controle desta vez e assim esquecer um pouco a discussão que tivemos. Sem perder tempo eu abaixei minhas mãos para seus quadris e tirei a sua toalha. Eu levantei meus quadris um pouco para liberá-la completamente e com a ponta dos meus dedos levemente acariciei seu membro quase ereto, assim, alcançando um grunhido de seu peito. Em seguida senti que se agarrava aos meus quadris e nos rolava na cama me fazendo ficar sob ele. Abruptamente interrompeu o beijo e sorriu.

- O que você está fazendo pequena? - Disse baixando as alças do meu vestido e deixando beijos molhados nos meus ombros até o começo dos meus seios. Eu precisava ser criativa, se quisesse surpreendê-lo, mas o que fazer?

- Vamos lá - eu fiz com que nos virasse ficando novamente sobre ele. Levantei-me rapidamente e saí da cama. Edward se sentou na beira da cama, com as pernas ligeiramente afastadas, olhando ansiosamente cada um dos meus movimentos e fixando suas lindas esmeraldas em mim, como se estivesse tentando entrar na minha cabeça e saber o que pretendia fazer.

Sem saber ao certo o que pretendia fazer ou onde eu deveria começar me coloquei na frente dele e afastei suas pernas um pouco mais para eu me colocar no meio. Lentamente, comecei a levantar meu vestido balançando meus quadris, eu o vi sorrir e passar a língua sobre o lábio inferior. Subi um pouco meus braços para tirar toda a roupa causando um suspiro de sua parte, como devido à força para puxar o vestido meus seios bateram no rosto de Edward por causa da proximidade que tinha.

- Linda... - disse, enquanto beijava-me com adoração. Lentamente sugou um seio segurando o outro. Uma estranha ideia passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento: Que meus mamilos não estivessem na boca de Edward, mas de um pequeno bebê de cabelo acobreado e olhos cor de esmeralda, a boca do meu bebê... Do nosso bebê...

Eu balancei a cabeça com força e gemi com o toque dos dedos de Edward na minha calcinha molhada.

- Eu amo o cheiro de sua excitação Bella é meu aroma favorito - disse com voz rouca. Eu imediatamente coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris para baixar minha tanga, mas suas mãos me pararam - não amor, isso eu que eu faço – dito isso, levou a mão a ambos os lados da minha tanga e a rolou lentamente pelas minhas pernas deixando beijos molhados em seu trajeto. Eu levantei meus pés um pouco de remover a roupa do meu corpo. E agora? O que fazer? Eu tinha que tentar algo diferente. Eu sorri ao encontrar a resposta e embalando seu rosto em minhas mãos, eu o obriguei a olhar para mim.

- Edward me ensine - em seu rosto se desenhou a dúvida - Ensina-me algo novo amor...

- Minha pequena - beijou minha barriga e depois continuar mais ao sul. Eu senti um dedo percorrer a entrada do meu sexo até que segundos depois abriu passagem dentro dele – Está ensopada minha Bella, completamente pronta para me receber - disse ele quando ele puxou o dedo e lambeu-o com os olhos fechados. Ele pegou minha mão e me fez sentar em suas pernas com as minhas abertas diante dele. A posição precisava de algum equilíbrio, de modo que me agarrei a seus ombros. Ele juntou sua testa na minha e beijou meus lábios ferozmente.

Mais uma vez eu senti seu dedo colar-se ao meu centro molhado um minuto depois, não demorou a ser acompanhado por um segundo que se moviam dentro de mim, curvando-se ligeiramente e explorando minhas paredes internas como se estivessem procurando alguma coisa enquanto entravam e saiam em um delicioso vai e vem. Enquanto dois de seus dedos se moviam inquietos, seu polegar se encarregava do meu pequeno botão. Deus!

Eu tive que morder o lábio para abafar um grito quando senti que os dedos de Edward tinha encontrado o que eles estavam procurando. Pressionou de maneira gentil minha parede anterior da minha vagina fazendo-me ver estrelinhas coloridas no mesmo instante. Vendo minha reação Edward esfregou três vezes no mesmo lugar, enquanto liberava com seus dentes a pressão que eu exercia eu meus lábios para sussurrar sobre eles.

- Vamos Bella, eu quero ouvir você gemer meu nome, grita... Grita o nome do único cara que faz você se sentir assim - disse investindo fortemente com os dedos.

- E... Edw ... Edwa ... Edward! - Eu gritei quando a espiral que havia se formado, se libertou deixando-me completamente fraca devido ao orgasmo que bateu no meu corpo. Mordi o lábio num claro sinal de vergonha. Ele liberou meu lábio com o dedo e eu pude sentir o gosto da minha excitação.

- Você quer te provar? - Perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri de forma tímida. Esta noite eu queria tomar o controle e levá-lo a loucura e esta parecia uma boa maneira de fazê-lo. Eu trouxe os seus dedos à boca e corri minha língua sugestivamente por eles, então chupei duro enquanto eu o observava. Eu não sabia o que diabos eu estava fazendo, mas, aparentemente, Edward estava se divertindo já que sua respiração tornou-se mais e mais pesada com o passar dos segundos. Eu absorvi cada gota de meu néctar em seus dedos para logo depois beijá-lo. O beijo começou lento, como se quisesse agradecer pelo maravilhoso orgasmo que tinha acabado de ter, mas ganhou intensidade. Segurei com força em seu cabelo e com algum atrevimento fui eu quem colocou a língua em sua boca.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha mulher inocente? - Sussurrou para um dos meus seios antes de levá-los à boca.

- Edward ensina-me... Eu quero fazer você se sentir... Bem... Deixe-me aprender... - respondi ofegante quando senti sua língua brincando com meu mamilo e depois o libertando lentamente e lambê-lo. Senti meu centro ficar úmido rapidamente e sabia pelo roçar de minhas coxas em sua virilha, que Edward estava mais do que pronto.

- Venha pequena – me levantou de seu colo e recostou-se novamente, desta vez apoiando as costas na parte de trás da cama - Eu vou te ensinar alguma coisa hoje à noite... Eu vou te ensinar como um homem total e perdidamente apaixonado faz amor com sua mulher - Suas palavras me deixaram sem reação, eu queria mostrar a Edward que poderia ser melhor do que qualquer uma dessas mulheres do seu passado e aprender algo diferente para ele, mas com Edward não havia nada para provar, apenas deixar ir e desfrutar.

Ele pegou minha mão e sentou-me montada, ao contrário da vez que fizemos na banheira me colocou de costas, seu pênis ereto e pronto para a ação convidou-me a experimentá-lo, mas eu só deixei um beijinho na ponta. Eu ouvi um grunhido de satisfação e sem hesitação eu coloquei seu pau na minha entrada. Edward me guiava com as mãos em meus quadris sinal de que ele quem daria o tom, quando eu estava pronta eu só me limitei a olhar para ele sobre meus ombros e piscar-lhe. Que sexy e ousada me sentia essa noite! Nem tive tempo de colocar o meu ego em níveis normais quando senti o membro de Edward me encher completamente, uma investida que me tirou todo o ar dos pulmões.

- Bella! Minha pequena... Você é tão apertada - disse ele com voz rouca. Então eu senti suas mãos passar pelas minhas costas e afastar meu cabelo para os lados. Em meu ombro direito deixou beijos molhados enquanto eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e apoiando meu rosto em sua testa - Eu te amo tanto... Desta vez vai me sentir muito mais dentro de você, meu amor, vamos lá... - Eu comecei a sentir um ondular lento de seus quadris, eu imitava o movimento guiada por suas mãos. Com cada impulso sentia entrar cada vez mais e mais, seu membro atingia o fundo da minha vagina e recuava lentamente. O compasso que Edward estava fazendo estava me deixando louca, que não melhorava se você acrescentar que suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e fazendo círculos com a língua.

-... Eu te sinto... amor ... Me completa... Me complementa - consegui dizer entre suspiros. A sensação era requintada e quase incontrolável então eu tinha que apoiar as mãos sobre os seus joelhos para não perder o equilíbrio com cada investida e não desmaiar de prazer.

- Você é minha pequena Bella... E como eu amo a sua inocência... É a sua alma é bela... Tão pura... Eu te amo Isabella... - sussurro em meu ouvido.

- Sou sua Edward, me tenha meu amor... - Eu gemi agarrada ao seu cabelo desta vez - eu quero fazer melhor do que qualquer uma delas, eu...

- Shhh pequena ... Você nunca poderá se comparar com qualquer uma dessas mulheres, porque você é simplesmente perfeita, a única dona do meu coração, sinto tanto que eu te fiz chorar meu anjo - sussurrou às minhas costas. Nós mantivemos o mesmo ritmo e cadência de movimento, uma deliciosa tortura que desfrutava mais se me inclinava um pouco para frente cada vez que Edward investia.

- Mais Edward... Mais amor... Mais... - Eu precisava de minha libertação, uma espiral começava a se formar na minha barriga passando a formigar até a parte baixa de minhas costas e sabia que não havia muito tempo para nós.

-Assim? - Edward respondeu com golpes rápidos e fortes. Eu suprimi o desejo de gritar assim que apenas revirei os olhos e comecei a me mover mais rápido tentando manter seu ritmo.

- Sim, sim... Assim meu amor - Suas mãos na minha cintura tinham me definindo o padrão de como Edward queria que eu me movesse, uma vez que tirou as mãos de meu ventre, as dirigiu aos meu seios onde os acomodou com ternura, controlando assim seu movimento de rebote.

- Estas belezas são minhas - disse massageando meus mamilos - Prometa-me que ninguém mais vai tocá-los, nunca! – Rosnou.

- Nunca... Edward... Eu sou... Sua... Para sempre. - Aumentei o ritmo do movimento um pouco mais. Subia e descia violentamente enquanto o ouvia assobiar. Eu adorava ouvir os seus sons enquanto fazíamos amor, eu me sentia desejada!

- Bella... -

- Amor estou perto, deixe-me... - Não terminei minha frase quando senti que seus dedos foi direto para lá, procurando meu pequeno botão. Eu gemia descontroladamente quando ele começou a massagear com habilidade.

- Edward... Eu...

- Vamos amor, venha comigo... Nós vamos tocar o céu juntos - meu corpo, como um escravo obedecendo à voz do seu mestre permitiu a minha libertação, eu explodi em um orgasmo fabuloso que fez com que minhas paredes se contraíssem mantendo como prisioneiro por alguns segundos o membro de Edward acompanhado por um gemido alto no qual o nome do meu amor abandonou meus lábios. Uma nova investida foi o que precisou para levar Edward ao clímax, eu o senti vir fortemente dentro de mim enchendo meu ventre com seu sêmen, a sua pequena semente do amor.

Nós ficamos nessa posição por alguns minutos em que nossos corpos geraram um balanço leve. Desfrutamos da paz que sentíamos despir de nos temos entregado com tal paixão um ao outro. Eu ouvi Edward sussurrar no meu ombro que eu era a mulher para ele, que era linda e que ele me amava muito. Eu sorri para suas declarações enquanto eu me recostava em seu peito e acariciava seus cabelos. Suas mãos se posicionaram nas minhas costas e me pegando pelas minhas nádegas me ajudou a sair dele. Virei rapidamente sentada em seu colo e deixando um beijo casto.

- Não sei o que foi isso, mas eu amei que assumiu o controle minha pequena - sorriu e beijou meu pescoço - E... Se o sexo reconciliação vai trazer à tona minha própria versão de "Lolita" eu acho que vou te irritar mais vezes - Um rubor acendeu meu rosto e olhei para baixo. Será que eu exagerei? - Eu amo quando você faz isso amor. Venha, descanse um pouco...

Pegou-me em seus braços e nos deitou na cama, cobrindo-nos com um lençol. Em seguida me acomodei em seus travesseiros e fechei os olhos. Senti-o reclinar a cabeça em meus seios como se fossem sua almofada macia enquanto descansava as mãos na minha cintura, eu registrei incomum. Edward deixou um beijo na minha barriga, sussurrando algo que eu não conseguia entender. Eu caí em um sono profundo, onde o último gesto de Edward se repetia desta vez em uma barriga saliente e redonda. Era a minha barriga onde carregava com amor o filho que havíamos concebido.

**Edward POV**

O calor que emanava do seu corpo tinha me acalmado até cair em um sono profundo. Lembro-me de ter deixado um beijo em sua barriga onde eu havia deixado minha semente depois de um orgasmo poderoso. Sussurrando sobre sua pele:

_"Este será sua casa bebê, o local aonde a mamãe vai te carregar, quando eu a engravidar"._

Bella tinha definitivamente mudado a minha vida, eu fui de ser um maldito promíscuo vingativo a um namorado apaixonado e agora um homem sonhador ansioso para começar uma família. Tinha pensado nisso enquanto compunha a última parte de sua canção de ninar esta tarde. Enquanto compunha muitas imagens rodaram na minha cabeça: eu via minha Bella sorrindo com um vestido branco e esvoaçante brincando nervosamente com um buquê na mão, em outra foto a via acariciando com carinho sua barriga bastante proeminente enquanto cantava uma música doce, e nas últimas a via amamentando em uma cadeira de balanço, uma linda menina de cabelos cacheados da cor de chocolate. E eu vi tudo... E eu queria tudo de uma vez. Queria esse futuro com Bella, vendo-a como minha mulher, minha amante, minha confidente e mãe de nossos bebês. Eu queria essa família, e queria essa bebê... Minha bebê...

Fechei os olhos para tentar dormir. E eu comecei a sonhar... As mesmas imagens da tarde vieram desta vez com mais força, vi uma Bella feliz enquanto eu falava com o bebê, que ainda estava em seu ventre. O sonho colorido tornou-se algo obscuro e sinistro dentro de minutos, quando se formou a imagem de Bella triste, chorando, enquanto olhava por uma janela, e não havia nenhum bebê em seus braços. Eu comecei a desesperar, alguém teria levado o bebê? Eu ouvi no meu sonho seus soluços incontroláveis repetindo várias vezes que me odiava com uma voz cantando ao fundo: _Desfrute com sua mulherzinha os poucos dias de felicidade que te restam_. Então eu acordei com um sobressalto, suando e tremendo.

Eu saí da cama em busca de ar. Cobri minha pequena muito bem e fui para a cozinha para pegar um pouco de água. Por que eu havia sonhado algo tão estranho? Por que Bella repetia que me odiava? Será que ela sabia a verdade em meu pesadelo? Eu estava convencido, naquele momento, que jamais lhe diria aquele segredo, que eu levaria para o túmulo. Além do mais sabia que tinha que tinha que proteger a minha pequena da verdade. A qualquer custo...

Recostei-me em um dos móveis da minha sala e olhei pela janela. Vivendo em um apartamento tão alto definitivamente tinha suas vantagens, podia ver toda Chicago. Depois de alguns minutos senti uns passos delicados caminharem até mim.

- Amor, está aí? - Perguntou Bella se aproximando, enrolada no lençol.

- Sim pequena, eu tive um pesadelo e saí para tomar ar. Desculpe-me por ter acordado você - eu estendi o meu braço e a recostei em meu peito acariciando seus cabelos. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo olhando pela janela do meu 18 º andar. Acariciava o seu braço de forma delicada como ela fazia o mesmo com o meu cabelo.

- Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para fazer você se sentir melhor? - Perguntou levantando um pouco a cabeça. Beijei sua testa carinhosamente e cuidadosamente rolei para acomodá-la debaixo de mim para fazê-la minha uma segunda vez naquela noite. Nossos gemidos se misturavam com o silêncio na sala quando nosso orgasmo chegou. A recostei sobre meu peito com a cabeça na minha barriga para descansar. Quando a senti completamente adormecida, a lentamente a tomei em meus braços e a levei para o quarto. Eu a abracei mais apertado junto ao meu corpo para evitar novos pesadelos, entrelaçando suas pernas com as minhas. Fechei os olhos e tratei de dormir, mantendo a imagem de Bella e a bebê em meus sonhos...

. -. -. -. -. -

- Edward, amor, devo ir para casa - Eu ouvi a distância. Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas rapidamente me cobri com os lençóis. A luz no meu quarto estava acesa enquanto ela, usando apenas uma das minhas camisas velhas, tentarando coletar nossas roupas no chão.

- Que horas são -? Perguntei ainda sob os lençóis.

- É tarde, já são 06:00 e eu devo começar a minha rotina. Começando com ir para casa - Eu ouvi a voz dela perto da cama e de uma só vez senti que removeu o lençol, deixando-me nu.

- Bom dia dorminhoco - deu um sorriso nervoso enquanto observava minha virilha - Acho que alguém precisa de um banho de água fria – Minha pequena deixou um beijo na minha testa e saiu do quarto.

- Ei! Você não está cansado de ontem à noite? Me deixa envergonhado, amigo - me juntei com um dos lençóis da minha cama e fui em busca de Bella. Eu a vi na cozinha servindo-se de uma xícara de café e preparando uma para mim. Sentei-me no bar da cozinha e tomei um gole de café.

- Eu quero que você se mude comigo - soltei. Bella, que estava bebendo de seu copo, cuspiu tudo de uma vez.

- O que você disse?

- O que ouviu pequena, eu quero que você viva comigo.

- Eu... Eu... Edward eu não posso fazer isso - meu amor torcia as mãos nervosamente e mordia o lábio com um pouco de violência.

- Eu entendo você acha que é um pouco apressado. Esqueça, eu não deveria ped ... - neguei com a cabeça.

- Não Edward, eu não posso morar com você porque meu pai precisa de mim agora. Eu sou tudo o que ele tem e não posso sair assim tão de repente. Talvez quando ele estiver melhor e possa compreender que a sua pequena Bella cresceu, possa morar com você.

- Eu odeio ver você sair sorrateiramente como um ladrão à noite. Eu não quero que você me deixe sozinho todas as manhãs.

- Acredite-me amor que eu também não gostaria de estar brincando de esconde-esconde, mas é necessário por um tempo - disse dando a volta na mesa e colocando as mãos na minha cintura.

- Você vai considerar depois? - Perguntei esperançosamente.

- Claro Edward, eu também desejo acordar ao seu lado todos os dias.

Apesar da minha relutância inicial, a deixei ir para casa. Eu limpei um pouco o balcão da cozinha e joguei fora a toalha de papel no lixo. Quando abri o lixo vi que as caixas que Bella tinha trazido agora estavam lá, vi alguns símbolos chineses em pequenas caixas, então eu assumi que a pequena tinha comprado o jantar para nós dois.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota! A manteve a noite toda sem comer! - Eu bati na minha testa com meu punho várias vezes. A compensaria essa noite, a levando para jantar.

Fui para o quarto e estava pronto para começar a manhã. Comecei justamente com o banho de água fria que Bella tinha sugerido e me arrumei de forma ordenada. Em nossa reunião costumeira de segunda-feira, mencionaria que a audiência de Tanya tinha sido adiada por alguns meses. Eu diria que nós iríamos tentar acordos extrajudiciais para tentar evitar a corte.

Eu estava pronto para ir para o escritório, morrendo de vontade de ver a minha menina novamente. Não a Bella mulher que se contorcia com meu toque e mandava no meu coração, mas como a poderosa e confiante executiva que ela era. Peguei as chaves do Volvo e abri a porta. Alguém estava lá, eu a reconheci imediatamente. Ela sorriu para mim e eu deixei escapar todo o ar de meus pulmões por alguns segundos.

- Tanya...

* * *

><p>NT: Maldade para aqui não é? O que essa Tanya ainda vai aprontar? Meninas, de verdade, sei que tem bastante gente lendo, mas quase ninguém comenta e isso desanima bastante. Os capítulos dessa fic são enormes e preciso de combustível para traduzir. Boa quarta feira de cinzas. Lu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Desejos e meias verdades**.

Música do capítulo para o POV do Edward: Fight for love- Elliott Yamin  
>Música do capítulo para o POV da Bella: Everytime we touch- Cascada.<p>

**POV Edward***

Devia estar sonhando... sim, sim... devia ser isso. Um pesadelo igual ao da outra noite, era algo realmente ilógico e sem sentido. O que fazia essa mulher na porta do meu apartamento? Senti o impulso irresistível de me beliscar para comprovar que estava dormindo.  
>- Surpreso em ver-me? Ou o rato comeu sua língua?- riu em forma de burla. Sua risada escutada real demais, para ser um sonho. Vejamos Edward, recapitulemos: Recordava de ter feito amor com Bella na madrugada, tomar café com ela e de me vestir para ir ao escritório. Tudo isso foi um sonho? – Assustado é?- Tocou meu rosto com a ponta do dedo indicador. Neste instante a realidade me golpeou. Era impossível! Tanya estava aqui!<br>- O quê.. Que está fazendo aqui?- balbuciei-Por acaso não é obvio edward? Vim falar com você- sacudi um pouco minha cabeça para sair do aturdimento da presença inesperada de Tanya.  
>- Não vai me convidar para entrar? Que descortês de sua parte- meu cérebro não tinha terminado de processar sua pergunta quando a vi entrar pela sala.<br>- Vejo que seus péssimos modos continuam iguais de quando te conheci em Cambridge.- disse fechando a porta, se íamos ter essa conversa, melhor que fosse a portas fechadas- Como soube onde moro? Ainda esperando sua resposta  
>-Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil te encontrar Edward, Cullens em Chicago só há uns poucos e seu pai é o único Dr. Cullen em toda Illinois. Assim, fui a sua casa e ...- fez uma pausa enquanto se sentava no sofá-... Sua pequena irmãzinha foi bastante ummm... como posso dizer? Colaboradora por assim dizer. Ela foi...- não permiti que continuasse, injetado de fúria me aproximei dela e a tomando pelo braço a levantei do sofá e a sacudi com força.<br>- O que caralho você fez a minha irmã? Fale o que fez a Alice! – Em seguida meus pensamentos se voltaram à anã. Ela estaria bem? O que essa mulher dos diabos a teria feito?  
>- Edward !Ouch... Está me machucando- disse pegando minha mão e obrigando-a a soltá-la- Me solta idiota!<br>- O que aconteceu com minha irmã? Diabos! Fale agora!- estava começando a me desesperar, meus dedos cada vez mais se fechavam em torno de seu braço.  
>- Sua irmã me trouxe até aqui, isso foi tudo. Contente? Me solta agora!<br>- Alice não diria a ninguém onde moro e muito menos traria uma desconhecida a minha casa. O que fez a ela Tanya? Me diga a verdade!- minha paciência estava a um tris de se esgorar e ela não estava colaborando com a verdade.  
>- Bom já não sou uma desconhecida para ela a partir de hoje- sua outra mão pousou em meu peito, a qual afastei de imediato- Faz uma hora, quando encontrei a casa dos seus pais e vi sair uma garota muito parecida com você , então supuz que fosse sua irmã de quem tanto me falava, me aproximei dela e lhe disse que precisava saber onde te encontrar... ou em todo caso, encontrar Isabella Swan- Meu coração paralisou nesse momento. Minha Bella! Ela estava procurando por Bella. Não!- Me alegra muito que tenha falado de mim a sua irmã. Isso me facilitou muito as coisas. Ela se ofereceu "amavelmente' a me trazer já que disse que não sabia onde morava Isabella... Pufff como se eu acreditasse!- nesse momento agradeci mentalmente Alice que tenha trazido essa mulher a minha casa, ainda que o mais sensato tivesse fosse ter chamado a polícia, minha irmã tomou uma decisão certa, ela, assim como eu buscávamos proteger Bella.<br>- Então se veio conversar, diga o que tem que dizer e saia da minha casa- disse soltando-a sem aviso prévio o que provocou com que ela caísse novamente no sofá. Me deu uma olhada cheia de veneno e segurou seu braço, ao que parecia minha ira iria deixar alguns roxos.  
>- Vim fazer negócios- soltou.<br>- Seu negócio é tirar o processo e assim evita o constrangimento de ficar exposta diante de toda a imprensa.  
>- O que faz ou deixa de fazer com esses manuscritos não me importa - se colocou de pé e caminhou até onde eu estava, do outro lado da sala.- Vim falar de negócios reais.<br>-Não me interessa outra coisa que não tenha a ver com a retirada desse processo- espetei.  
>- Ok, já entendi- levou um dedo ao queixo e bateu ele várias vezes- Então acredito que deva procurar a Isabella Swan e falar de negócios com ela... e de- fez uma pausa na qual esboçou em seu rosto um sorriso maquiavélico- outras coisas, que parece que ela ignora.<br>- Por cima do meu cadáver, Tanya- cerrei os punhos a ponto de deixar os nós dos meus dedos brancos- De que negócios está falando?  
>- Assim que gosto Edward, que colabore comigo. O única coisa que quero para nós é bem estar. Eu digo o que quero e você em troca, fica com ... essa mulher.<br>- Já te disse Tanya, muito cuidado com a forma a que se refere a ela. O que aconteceu com o seu braço não seria nada comparado com o que pode acontecer com seu pescoço se, se atrever a falar dela como se você igual a você.  
>- Bella? Wow... Nem sequer é Isabella, senão Bella?- soltou uma risada que rompeu o silêncio de todo o prédio. -Parece que encontrei o ponto fraco de Edward Cullen!<br>- Eu não tenho muita paciência Tanya, fale logo. O que quer?- Maldita seja! Sentia meu coração como um corcel desenfreado. Tinha um forte pressentimento que não seria nada bom, não por algo que atravessou meio país em menos de 24 h para chegar a Chicago.  
>- Quero seu dinheiro por meu silêncio- soltou a víbira.<br>- De que silêncio está falando?  
>-Edward, para ser um advogado me surpreende a pouca malícia que há em você. Quero um milhão de dólares em dinheiro para as próximas semanas, caso contrário, me verei obrigada a ir aonde sua Bella- fez umas pequenas aspas no ar para dar ênfase ao nome de minha pequena- e contar a verdade que ela ignora. A verdade sobre o mentor do processo, que a colocou em marcha e que tipo de relação eu tinha com esse horrível monstro que havia planejado semelhante atrocidade contra ela.<br>- Entendo... agora o você quer é me chantagear?- tratei de sorrir para aliviar um pouco o ambiente, devia ocultar de maneira eficiente que estava a ponto de entrar em pânico por causa do nervo.  
>-Aceite como quiser Edward, só quero meu dinheiro. O mesmo milhão de dólares que me prometeu se tudo desse certo.<br>- Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho esse dinheiro- disse entre dentes.  
>-Tão pouco que estou exigindo de você Edward... quero que seja ela quem me dê esse dinheiro. Sei que sua querida tem dinheiro de sobra, assim que um milhão por sua felicidade é relativamente nada.<br>- É uma miserável Tanya- disse agarrando meu cabelo com força e movendo- me de um lado a outro como um animal enjaulado.  
>- Só aprendi com o melhor Edward- respondeu.<br>- Não sei... não sei o que estava pensando quando decidi dar cabo disso tudo com você - sussurrei para mim mesmo.  
>- Talvez não estivesse pensando com a cabeça, se não que com outra parte do corpo- a vi aproximar-se com um passo felino até mim, e passando uma mão em em meu peito, sussurrou em meu ouvido- por acaso ela te faz o que eu fazia? Te faz sentir como eu quando ia a minha casa e gritava por mais? Isabella Swan é suficientemente mulher na cama para você? – se afastou e me olhou fixamente.<br>- Nem se que existe ponto de comparação- respondi. Ela esboçou um sorriso de complacência, ao que parece havia interpretado mal minhas palavras- Jamais poderá se comparar com você ou com o resto, ela é simplesmente perfeita- foi minha vez de sorrir ao recordar minha pequena de olhos café.  
>- Edward Cullen, quero meu dinheiro em duas semanas exatas, contando a partir de hoje... ou sua querida Isabella receberá notícias minhas- respondeu furiosa. Com passos rápidos abandonou minha sala e ao sair bateu a porta com força. Não sei como consegui manter-me tão calmo ao escutar suas ameaças , ela tinha vindo para destruir tudo e eu só me sentia como um mero espectador do Apocalipse da minha vida.<br>- Que faço?- sussurrei enquanto pegava meu telefone para realizar uma chamada. O telefone chamou 3 vezes- Vamos, responda, por favor!  
>- Edward... lamento tanto, eu... eu... Você está bem?- respondeu entre balbucios minha pequena irmã. Era um maldito, agora até minha família se via envolvida em um problema que nunca deveria ter existido.<br>- Isso é o que eu tenho que te perguntar Alice. Está bem? Essa mulher não te fez nada?- me sentia como um desgraçado, meu corpo inteiro estremeceu só de imaginar que Tanya pudesse ter feito algo a Alice.  
>- Estou bem Edward, tive que levá-la a sua casa porque ameaçou a Swan Editors e a procurar Bella- escutei ao longe o barulho de carros, talvez estivesse conduzindo quando a chamei e por isso demorou a atender.<br>- Fez bem, Ali, essa mulher não pode se aproximar de Bella por nada no mundo.  
>- Que aconteceu Edward? Por que veio a Chicago?<br>- Quer um milhão de dólares em troca de seu silêncio- comentei derrotado.  
>- Um milhão? Essa mulher está louca?<br>- Essa mulher perdeu a razão há muito tempo, Alice, mas não devo pensar nisso agora. Necessito pensar para saber o que fazer. Sabe que não tenho esse dinheiro e ela que seja eu quem peça para Bella.  
>- Isso está ficando pior ainda Edward. O que pensa em dizer a Bella?<br>- Não sei Alice, me sinto perdido. Não posso dizer a Bella: Amor, me dê um milhão de dólares por favor? Não tem lógica Alice...  
>- Eu sei Edward, mas pelo que vi de Tanya ela não é de rodeios. A ameaçou com o manuscrito que havia roubado?- perguntou.<br>- Sim, mas disse que isso não lhe importa agora. Ela quer o dinheiro Alice, é uma mulher muito ambiciosa e não vai se deter até conseguir o que quer.  
>- Vê agora porque é tão necessário que diga , você, a verdade a Bella antes que Tanya o faça? ela não vai te perdoar nunca se Tanya for a quem faça isso primeiro.<br>- Tanya não vai fazer isso, Ali, porque não vou permitir. Bella não pode saber a verdade... nunca.  
>- É tão teimoso Edward cullen, pense bem o que está fazendo antes que seja muito tarde- escutei o som de uma buzina- Tenho que ir agora, tenho uma reunião com duas modelos e já estou atrasada. Te ligo mais tarde para saber o que decidiu<br>- Sim, falaremos mais tarde. Te amo, Alice e obrigado pelo apoio- disse em sincero agradecimento. O laço de irmandade que havia nos unido desde muito pequenos agora se notava mais forte que nunca.  
>Depois de desligar, voltei para meu quarto, precisava me recompor um pouco antes de voltar a sair. O intenso aroma de Bella tinha se impregnado em cada parede, em cada pequeno espaço do quarto. Tomei uma forte respiração e enchi meus pulmões com seu cheiro. Uma ideia me veio a mente, não era a mais brilhante, mas podia servir de algo. Necessitava sair dali antes que o cheiro de fresias terminasse de me deixar louco, precisava vê-la, beijá-la refugiar- me em seus braços com urgência... e pedir todo o perdão por tudo, o que ia fazer para prendê-la ao meu lado.<br>Cheguei ao escritório pouco depois das dez da manhã. Ao passar pela sala de Bella a porta estava fechada , então me limitei a ir direto para a minha. Sentei e revisei minhas pendências. Sobre minha mesa um papel me lebrou o primeira coisa que Bella faria quando voltasse de casa após estar em JacksonVille.  
>Sai da minha sala com a carta de demissão de Crowdley em minha mãos e me dirigi ao escritório de Bella. Angela não estava em sua mesa pelo que supus que estava dentro, com minha pequena.<br>-Amor, bom...- disse irrompendo em sua sala. O dia cada vez ficava pior. Primeiro Tanya e agora ele?  
>- O.. olá edward... bom dia- disse Bella em tom tímido. Escutei Stone dizer " era um bom dia até você chegar., " mas decidi ignorar. O muito idiota me deu um olhar venenoso enquanto me examinava e bufava baixinho. Decidi que era hora de começar a marcar limites. Havia sido muito condecendente com ele até esse momento. Assim que me aproximei da mesa de Bella e me abaixei para dar-lhe um beijo. Não era um beijo terno de bom dia, era um dos beijos que conseguia nos deixar sem ar. Devorei seus lábios enquanto sustentava seu rosto em minhas mãos. A princípio minha pequena se mostrou algo temerosa enquanto me beijava, mas logo se deixou levar pouco a pouco nas sensaçãoes de nosso beijo.<br>- interrompi algo^?- disse com um sorriso enquanto me separava dela e olhava fixamente a Stone.  
>- Não, de fato já estava de saída- respondeu ele enquanto se colocava de pé.<br>- Mas Matt... eu...- disse Bella colocando-se de pé também.  
>- Não se preocupe Bella, eu posso voltar em outra ocasião. Quando estiver sozinha... Que Tenha um bom dia.- disse referindo-se só a ela e saiu em seguida.<br>- Edward... que foi isso?- perguntou colocando suas mãos em seus quadris marcados e batendo seu pequeno sapato no chão.  
>- Sinto amor, lamento ter perdido a compostura assim. Eu... eu não sei o que me passa na cabeça cada vez que o vejo perto de você. Sinto muito...- disse realmente arrependido. E era verdade o que havia dito, tinha me deixado levar por meus instintos primários de possessão e a beijei assim , de maneira eufórica diante do Stone.<br>- Céus- disse se aproximando de mim- Falamos disso ontem. Não tem por que ter mais ciúmes de Matt, ele só veio falar comigo. Tem dias que quer me dizer algo e ainda não posso falar com meu amigo. Ele parece preocupado Edward, e sei que precisa de mim.  
>- Perdoe-me Bella, eu acho que não penso de maneira clara quando o vejo perto de você. Tenho medo de te perder. Que alguém te leve do meu lado...<br>- Shhh Edward eu não vou a lugar nenhum- disse aproximando cada vez mais e tomando meu rosto em suas mãos- Mas, assim como eu confio em você, você também deve confiar em mim- não agüentei mais e a tomei entre meus braços para dar-lhe um abraço. Cretino!Ela confia em você com sua vida e não você não é capaz de lhe dizer a verdade!  
>- Sou um animal Bella, eu sei- disse como uma confissão para mim mesmo- Sinto muito...<br>- Bom, tá... já passou. Ainda que sendo sincera, adoro que me dê bom dia dessa maneira- sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
>- Sedutora- respondi.<br>-Ciumento- me respondeu com um sorriso- Bom, além do meu beijo de bom dia, veio para nossa reunião?  
>-Sim, tenho algumas outras coisas que mencionar-te sobre o caso. Mas primeiro preciso que assine isso- lhe estendi o documento. Ela voltou para sua mesa, seus olhos se abriram como pratos quando leu o conteúdo da ata em suas mãos.<br>- Edward, isso é...  
>- Sim pequena, é a carta de demissão de Crowdley- respondi enquanto me sentava diante dela.<br>-Edward eu não... quer dizer, ele não...- murmurou.  
>- Bella, tínhamos falado disso antes de ir. Esse cara é uma ameaça para você nesta empresa. Como pode ver na carta, tem motivos suficientes para despedí-lo. Desacato a autoridade, e violência verbal.<br>- Amor, não creio ser capaz de...- a interrompi.  
>- Não Bella, você deve fazer. O que acontece se amanhã essa cara se altera de novo e quer te bater? Eu não vou permitir isso- lhe disse em tom sério. Ela fixou o olhar novamente no papel e o releu.<br>- A carta tem a data de hoje, isso significa que ...- assenti levemente.  
>- Sim querida, a dispensa deve ser hoje. De fato deve ser agora, deve pedir-lhe que se retire do escritório e que a chefe de pessoal se encarregue de lhe entregar seu cheque amanhã.<br>- Eu nunca despedi ninguém Edward. Ainda menos a um empregado tão fiel a esta empresa e ao meu pai.  
>-Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez Isabella- disse seu nome completo para dar força a minhas palavras. Minhe pequena tinha um coração que fazia par com sua inocência e Crowdley era uma severa ameaça a ela, ainda que Bella não notasse. A vi assentir uns segundos depois e pedia a Angela que chamasse Crowdley.<br>- Pronto, já vem pra cá. Isso vai ser duro Edward- sussurrou.  
>- e é por isso que estarei aqui com você meu amor- disse tomando uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa. Deveria estar ali para ela, não só porque era duro despedir a alguém, se não porque esse alguém poderia reagir de uma maneira violenta e não queria que nada acontecesse a meu amor.<br>- Srta. Isabella- disse enquanto entrava na sala- Ao que parece andou pensando no que te disse há alguns dias e está disposta , atraves do Sr. Cullen , a ceder o comando de sua companhia- quis manter o riso que ameaçava a sair. Pobre idiota!  
>- Sr. Crowdley, sente-se- o apontou a cadeira junto a mim e ele se sentou. Virei para ver Bella e a notei dúvida em seu olhar assim que decidi por começar.<br>- Sr. Crowdley, o documento que a Srta. Swan vai te entregar em pouco está detalhando todo o procedimento legal al que nos vemos obrigados a recorrer devido aos acontecimentos de dias anteriores. Nos artigos 8 e 24 da Lei do Trabalho dos EUA se menciona como falta grave, o desacato a autoridade superior de uma companhia e o maltrato físico de uma mulher dentro do escritório. Ambas faltas sancionam com a dispensa imediata do infrator- Crowdley começou a se remexer em sua cadeira.  
>- E ... e isso o que significa?<br>- Sinto muito Sr. Crowdley, mas você já não pertence a Swan Editors a partir deste momento- disse Bella estendendo o palpe e colocando-o em suas mãos. Como era de se esperar Crowdley se colocou de pé e amassou o papel com fúria. Me olhou com os olhos injetados de fúria e se dirigiu a Bella.  
>- É ele, não é?-disse me apontando- É ele que está colocando coisas estranhas em sua cabeça, certo? E como você não pode fazer sozinha, decidiu buscar a ajuda de um aprendiz de advogado para achar uma artimanha para me tirar da companhia.- gritou enfurecido. Voltei a olhar minha pequena que se mordia o lábio nervosamente.<br>- Não Sr. Crowdley, não foi Edward. Essa decisão é minha, baseada claramente na falta de profissionalismo que você tem demonstrado para comigo no tempo em que eu tenho comandado a editora. – respondeu aprumada, minha garota de olhos chocolate- Foi uma decisão difícil mas você deve ser separado da Swan Editors hoje mesmo. A encarregada pessoal entrará em contato com você amanhã para seu pagamento. Se te preocupa o valor, deixe- me dizer que será generoso, tomando em conta o tempo de trabalho e a lealdade que você tem tido com a empresa e com meu pai.  
>- Ah! Agora sim menciona Charlie. Ele sabe o que você está fazendo? Sabe que está despedindo sem motivos seu empregado predileto?- a vi duvidar novamente, mas respondeu em seguida.<br>- Não, meu pai não sabe nada sobre minha decisão. Mas tenho certeza que assim que souber os motivos pelos quais você está sendo separado da companhia, estará mais que de acordo com essa decisão.  
>- Você não vai fazer isso comigo garotinha malcriada. Não dei tantos anos a essa empresa para que você me jogue na rua como um cachorro.<br>- Como lhe disse Sr. Crowdley sua dispensa será bastante generosa, pelo que , tecnicamente, não o estaria jogando na rua sem reconhecer as coisas que você mesmo mencionou.  
>- Tem uma hora para recolher suas coisas e sair desse prédio. Os seguranças o escoltaram até a saída- foi minha vez de falar.<br>- isso não fica assim isabella Swan. Lembre-se muito bem desse dia, porque pagará caro pelo que está fazendo. Logo ouvirá falar de mim, logo.- disse enquanto se colocava de pé e saía da sala.  
>- Charlie vai me matar quando souber- comentou Bella enquanto enterrava seu rosto em suas mãos. Me coloquei de pé em seguida e me ajoelhei junto a sua cadeira.<br>- Shhhh amor, tranquila. Não pode se estressar por algo que não sabe se vai acontecer. Eu estarei com você no dia que falar com Charlei e lhe explique tudo...  
>- verdade que faria isso por mim? – em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso de esperança.<br>- Amor nem imagina as loucuras que sou capaz de cometer por você. Te amo tanto minha pequena- disse antes de deixar um suave beijo na comissura de seus lábios.  
>- Será melhor que começarmos, Edward- sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu- Tenho muitas pendências por todo o tempo que estive em JacksonVille.<br>O temido momento havia chegado, deveríamos falar sobre o processo. Mentalmente pedi perdão a minha pequena pelo que ia fazer, mas já tinha dito: Era capaz de cometer loucuras para tê-la comigo.  
>- Bom- disse me sentando novamente- Uma das primeiras novidades que temos é o atraso da primeira audiência- e sem mais, soltei a primeira bomba , a menos daninha por assim dizer.<br>- Atras? Por que? – perguntou inclinando a cabeça em sinal de confusão.  
>- Pedimos uma prorrogação para tentar fazer um acordo extrajudicial com a demandante e assim não chegar à corte- segunda bomba!<br>- Acordo extrajudicial? Quer dizer pagar a Denali o que está pedindo sem passar pelo julgamento?  
>- Não, não amor. Não é pagar exatamente o que pede. Se trata de uma negociação um pouco mais informal na qual a Swan Editors cede a pagar certo valor a demandante aceita em troca, retirar o processo. É benéfico para ambas as partes já que caso um dos dois perca em juízo, não seria muito a quantidade de dinheiro perdida.<br>- Entendo, e... de quanto estamos falando Edward?  
>- de um milhão de dólares, a quianta parte do que foi pedido- e soltamos a última bomba. Entre todas as possíveis saídas que esse enrosco poderia ter, está havia sido a única maravilhosa ideia que tinha me acorrido. Tanya precisava de um milhão, e eu não queria os quatro que precisar de um dinheiro que em primeira instância jamais foi meu? Precisava dar a Tanya a sua parte prometida e que assim regressasse em paz para Cambridge.<br>- Um milhão de dólares é muito dinheiro Edward- franziu um pouco o cenho.  
>- Eu sei Bella mas é uma maneira pacífica de sair disso. Não quero que se enfrente com ela nos tribunais, é uma mulher muito inescrupulosa.<br>- Fala como se a conhecesse Edward- perguntou. Imbecil! Gritou uma vozinha em minha cabeça? Como pode se delatar assim tão fácil diante de Bella?  
>- Não amor, não a conheço mas a estudei seu perfil por algumas semanas- soltei rapidamente em minha defesa.<br>- entendo, entendo...- fez uma pausa enquanto ligava seu note- Sobre isso tenho que falar com Charlie, em caso de fazer um desembolso tão grande de dinheiro, preciso pelo menos comentar.  
>- então pequena, fico pendente de sua autorização para estabelecer uma negociação com Denali- conclui. " Lamento pequena, faço isso por nós", disse para mim mesmo. Voltei para minha sala me sentindo o pior dos vilões, um maldito bastardo que mentia para o amor de sua vida para não perdê-lo. Mas o que podia fazer? Deveria lutar com todas as minhas armas possíveis pelo seu amor. Liguei para Alice para comentar minha grande ideia e sua resposta foi a de sempre: Deveria dizer-lhe a verdade.<br>Cerca de duas da tarde saí para procurar algo para comer. Passei pela sala dela para ver se minha pequena havia comido já e me encontrei com sua sala vazia.  
>- Saiu faz um momento Edward. Disse que almoçaria algo no caminho- disse Angela à minhas costas.<br>- Disse onde ia?-perguntei. Era muito estranho que Bella saísse durante o horário de trabalho. Aconteceu algo?  
>- Não, mas disse que não demorava. Não tinha nenhuma reunião programada fora do escritório, talvez fosse algo pessoal.- Algo pessoal? Isso me soava pior ainda.<br>- Obrigado Angela, vou procurar algo para comer e volto em seguida.  
>- Certo Edward, anotarei seu recados.<br>Desci na cafeteria que ficava perto do escritório e pedi um sanduiche simples de peru, o mistério da ausência de Bella fez com que minha fome desaparecesse. Tentei ligar para ela por 6 vezes e seu telefone me enviava para a caixa postal conde sua doce voz indicava que não estava disponível.  
>- Amor, onde está?- me perguntei enquanto saia do lugar. Na porta cruzei com uma mulher, bastante jovem que levava um bebê nos braços. O pequeno sorriu pra mim e lhe devolvi o sorriso. Contive a vontade de acariciar sua bochecha. Caminhei até o escritório com meus pensamentos ainda em Bella. Estava a ponto de ficar louco e subir ao volvo para ir procurar Bella. Mas.. onde procurar primeiro?<br>Ao chegar ao nosso andar vi sua porta entreaberta. Sem duvidar entrei e a vi sentada em sua mesa, concentrada em algo que projetava em seu computador. Ao notar minha presença, minimizou todas as janelas e levantou um pouco a cabeça. Ali notei que havia algo mal com ela.  
>- Bella meu amor... o que tem? Que aconteceu? – praticamente corri até onde estava e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Seus olhos se viam um pouco inchados, sinal de que havia chorado. Ela afastou um pouco seu rosto, mas a obriguei a me olhar novamente- Pequena, fala comigo? O que há? Aconteceu algo com Crowdley?- ela negou com a cabeça- Me diga o que é então amor, estou enlouquecendo.<br>- Não é nada Edward... é só... eu...- fez uma pausa baixando um pouco o olhar- Eu menstruei há um par de horas- senti que minha alma voltava ao meu corpo. Era só isso? Por que chorava então? Em seguida as imagens do sonho da noite me golpearam a cabeça como rápidos flashes de luz. Não pude evitar sentir- me triste nesse momento, o fato de que Bella estava em seu período menstrual significava que não havia bebê em sua barriguinha. Um bebê de cachos chocolate que tão claramente havia visto em meu sonho. Era por isso que minha Bella chorava? Se sentia triste por não ter um bebê crescendo dentro dela? Minha pequena queria ser mãe.  
>- Minha pequena... mas por que chora? Está sentindo mal? Quer que te traga algo?- desviei um pouco o olhar até seu note e vi que uma das janelas não havia sido minimizada. Estava aberta em uma página que promovia um livro " A aventura de ser mãe". Oh pequena!<br>- É só uma leve cólica, com certeza com um ibuprofeno passa, amor- sorriu sem que a alegria chegasse a seus olhos.  
>- Certeza que é só isso?- perguntei.<br>-Sim Edward, é só isso. Preciso do medicamento e umas algumas horas de sono e estarei melhor- Se virou e um belo rubor de vergonha cobriu suas bochechas ao ver a página ainda aberta, mas era melhor deixa-la descansar. Me abaixei um pouco para deixar um beijo em sua testa e lhe sorri. Minha pequena era uma péssima mentirosa...  
>- Vou pedir a Angela que te traga o remédio para a dor, e eu mesmo te levarei para casa esta tarde- ela assentiu levemente e com isso voltei para minha sala. Tinha planos de levá-la para jantar essa noite, mas era melhor deixa-la sido um dia pesado com essa do Crowdley, e agora com sua menstruação.<br>A levei para casa depois das 5 da tarde. Seu olhar continuava triste e algo distante.  
>- Amor, tem certeza que está bem?- perguntei ao estacionar o carro diante da sua casa.<br>- Sim Edward... só preciso dormir- depois de um curto beijo, saiu do carro e a segui com o olhar até que entrou em sua casa. Me detive para pensar uns minutos sobre a reação de Bella e sobre a minha mesma. Havia me sentido extremamente chateado durante toda a tarde. Eu queria ser pai também? O tema da parternidade era algo que definitivamente jamais havia passado por minha cabeça, não entrava em meus planos... Mas com Bella em minha vida não havia plano que não houvesse retorcido. Estava pronto para ser papai? Meu cérebro foi mais rápido ao me dar uma resposta: Imaginei como seria estar com minha pequena em seus consultas mensais e ver meu bebê através de um monitor de ecografia enquanto esperávamos ansiosos por sua chegada.  
>Agitei minha cabeça com força para me obrigar a descartar essas ideias. Edward... Basta! Bella não estava grávida e não estaria enquanto continue a tomar pílula. Cheguei em casa e depois de um banho me joguei na cama.<br>No dia seguinte, uma mensagem de texto me acordou:  
>O tempo corre contra você... Já está com meu dinheiro?<br>Decidi ignorar a mensagem e me preparei para meu dia no escritório. Ao chegar a vi no corredor enquanto falava com Angela e o mensageiro. Estava sorridente e com semblante melhor que o de ontem, quem sabe seu mal estar se devia só à cólica. Se via como um anjo radiante com um traje, ultimamente estava usando uns vestidos tão justos mas tão elegantes que supunham um desafio a meu alto controle. Desta vez usava um simples vestido azul reto e longo até seus joelhos. Realçava perfeitamente cada centímetro de seus peitos, cintura e quadris. A imagem de minha deusa projetada diante de mim provocou logicamente que deixasse de respirar por pelo menos alguns segundos, mentalmente me obriguei a respirar novamente e continuar caminhando. O fato de que minha pequena seja agora uma mulher a havia mudado um pouco, e não me refiro só a seu corpo senão também a sua atitude. Bella estava se convertendo em uma mulher confiante, segura de seu corpo, e projetava uma grande personalidade. Cada vez me cativava e me apaixonava mais...  
>Me limitei a deixar um tímido beijo em sua bochecha e segui para minha sala. Ao meio dia chegaram suas frésias, as que tinha encomendado para ela essa manhã bem cedo e me encarreguei de leva-las em mesmo.<br>- Amor... está melhor?- disse entrando em sua sala com as flores em minhas mãos.  
>- muito melhor- estendi suas fresias e sorri- Algum dia deixará de ser tão bom comigo?- perguntou enquanto as depositava em um vaso.<br>- Jamais minha pequena Bella... Você me deu tudo, assim que está é uma pobre retribuição em agradecimento- lhe sorri enquanto a virava e lhe dava um beijo que tinha guardado desde de manhã. Céus! Como tinha sentido saudades de seus lábios!  
>Nos separamos pela falta de ar em nossos pulmões e sorridente se sentou em sua mesa.<br>- vi, te fazer um convite- disse me aproximando.  
>- Ah sim?... vejamos, de que se trata?- perguntou curiosa.<br>- Creio que lhe devo o jantar de domingo, vi as sacolas de comida chinesa no lixo, assim te devo um convite para jantar- Um adorável rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.  
>- Suponho que esse dia nos esquecemos de jantar depois do que aconteceu- sorriu, suponho que ao recordar nossa noite de sexo de reconciliação.<br>- Então... te pego às7? O que quer comer? Algum lugar que queira ir? Você escolhe amor...  
>- Pizza?- perguntou na dúvida- Para ser sincera não tenho vontade de sair para jantar em nenhum lugar Edward. O que você acha se pedimos pizza na sua casa e vemos um filme?<br>- Me parece uma excelente ideia- minha pequena era assim de descomplicada. Preferia o simples ao extravagante- Vou passar na locadora para ver o que poderemos assistir essa noite.  
>-Feito. Vou para seu apartamento as7? – sorri diante de sua resposta, ainda que ansiava pelo dia que não dissesse seu apartamento, se não, nossa casa.<br>Efetivamente passei pela locadora ao sair do escritório. Escolhi uma comédia romântica dos anos 90, uma de suspense e uma de aventura. Não sabia qual seria o gênero pelo qual ela se inclinaria, mas lhe levava algumas opções. Aproveitei para ligar para a pizzaria para que entregassem a pizza a tempo. Cheguei em casa um pouco depois das 6, me interei de arrumar a sala e preparei o equipamento de cinema. Às 7 chegaram as pizzas e poucos minutos depois escutei as chaves soarem.  
>- Amor... já cheguei!- a escutei dizer. Saí rapidamente da cozinha e a encontrei na sala vestida com uma calça solta e uma camiseta polo turquesa que ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Carregava com ela umas bolsas da Baskin Robbins. Pequena gulosa! A tomei em meus braços e lhe dei um forte abraço. Ela respondeu dando beijos rápidos em meu rosto.- Meu corpo precisa de açúcar. Não te incomoda que coma pizza com sorverte, certo?- riu jogando um pouco sua cabeça para trás deixando assim seu pescoço descoberto, onde foi minha vez de repartir beijos.<br>- Não, minha pequena... parece que eu também preciso de algo doce. Da sua boca doce, sua pele doce, seu corpo doce- disse aspirando seu concentrado odor a frésias em seu pescoço.  
>- Edward...- me repreendeu quando a situação começou a ficar um pouco mais quente. Ambos sabíamos que pelo menos nesses dias o sexo estaria vetado de nossa lista de atividades.<br>- Está bem- levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição- Me comportarei bem.  
>- Gosto assim- deixou as sacolas de sorvete- Vejamos que filmes trouxe- as pegou em suas mãos e as examinou- Descartou as duas primeiras e ficou com a comédia romântica.<br>- Estou inclinada a " The Wedding Singer"- me disse enquanto apontava para o vídeo.  
>- Muito boa escolha. É um dos poucos filmes de Adam Sandler que ainda não vi.<br>Nos acomodamos no sofá com nossas pizzas e sorvetes. A rodeei com meus braços enquanto ela se encolhia junto a mim. O filme começava com um casamento que não acontecia, e situações hilariantes sobre o despeito. Robbie, o protagonista, conheceu Julia, uma garçonete que estava para casar e engajavam uma bonita relação durante o tempo que Julia preparava seu casamento. Terminaram por darem conta que haviam se apaixonado, mas uma confusão acabou levando a protagonista a Las Vegas para se casar com seu prometido. Uns soluços junto de mim me tiraram da minha concentração. Baixei o olhar e a encontrei em um mar de lágrimas.  
>- Amor? O que foi?- perguntei.<br>- Ela... ela...- disse entre soluços- Ela vai se casar com Glen... ele não a ama, e ela tão pouco o ama. Ela ama Robbie. Por que vai se casar com alguém que não ama?  
>- Não sei amor... talvez tenha se decepcionado muito com Robbie- respondi e eu tão pouco entendia por que a garota se casava com alguém que não amava.<br>- Mas ela não pode fazer isso... Não pode se casar com quem não ama. É absurdo, seria infeliz toda a sua vida- disse enquanto me olhava e fungava o nariz.  
>- Júlia não vai se casar com ele, tenho certeza disso. No final o amor sempre vence.- disse a apertando ao meu corpo. No final o protagonista decidiu ir procura-la em Las Vegas e resultou que iam no mesmo avião. Ele a encontra e canta uma canção que havia composto para ela.<br>I wanna make you smile  
>whenever you're sad<br>carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
>all I wanna do, is grow old with you<p>

I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches  
>Build you a fire if the furnace breaks<br>So, it could be so nice growing old with you,...

Subi Bella para o meu colo enquanto a canção tocava ao fundo, comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto me enchia de seu perfume maravilhoso. Me dei conta que essa canção descrevia exatamente o que eu queria com Bella... envelhecer juntos.

I'll miss you  
>Kiss you<br>Give you my coat when you are cold  
>Need you<br>Feed you  
>Even let you hold the remote control.<p>

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
>Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink<br>Oh I could be the man that grows old with you  
>I wanna grow old with you.<p>

- Te amo minha pequena- sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se virou e depois de um terno beijo, respondeu.  
>- Eu também te amo Edward...<br>O filme termina com um casal feliz se casando em uma divertida cerimômia. Notei uma respiração compassada em Bella, supuz que havia dormido. A acomodei melhor em meus braços e a mantive nessa posição enquando eu vencia meu corpo recostando- o sobre o sofá. Nessa posição adormecemos por um bom tempo. Me levantei por causa de uma dor no pescoço pela posição, em seguida vi a hora. Já era meia noite...  
>- Bella, amor... deve ir para casa- disse enquanto beijava suas pálpebras.<br>-Mmmmm- respondeu ainda adormecida.  
>- deve ir para casa. Adoraria que ficasse comigo, mas deve descansar em casa.<br>- Que horas são?- disse com seus olhos ainda fechados.  
>- São meia noite pequena- em seguida arregalou seus olhos e pulou do sofá.<br>- Devo ir-arrumou suas calças e saiu correndo em busca das chaves de seu mini cooper. Correu pela sala a caminho da porta. Antes de sair pigareei um pouco.  
>- Bella... não está se esquecendo de algo amor?- perguntei divertido em referência ao meu beijo de despedida.<br>- Oh, sinto muito Edward!- voltou correndo e se pendurou em meu pescoço, dando- me um beijo selvagem, mas rápido- Nos vemos amanhã... Te amo.- foi dizendo em caminho para a porta.  
>Recolhi um pouco as caixas de pizzas e os potes vazios de sorvete e fui para a cama. Novamente sozinho...<br>-Não vejo a hora em que venha viver comigo pequena...- disse olhando sua fotografia e apagando a luz.

**POV BELLA**

Cheguei como um meteoro em casa, estava tão cansada que nem me dei conta de que hora adormeci. Amanhã perguntaria a Edward como acabou o filme. Suas palavras e canções de ninar enquanto estava em seus braços foram os causadores de ter dormido. O fato de Edward dizer que me amava, me tirava desse mundo e me fazia até esquecer de respirar.  
>No dia seguinte passei muito cedo no quarto de Charlie. Os avanços eram assombrosos, já dava seus primeiros passo apoiado a um andador e cada vez mais melhorava sua<p>

motricidade. por fim sentia que tudo em minha vida ia se encaixando, a peça que faltava uma peça no meu quebra cabeça: Matt. Sabia que precisava falar comigo, tínhamos prorrogado essa conversa desde New York e me sentia como a pior das amigas. Devia procurá-lo logo e falar com ele, precisava também que ele estivesse disposto a aparar as arestas com Edward. Precisava dos dois na minha vida.  
>Vestida um com traje de Victoria Beckham, em preto e branco, fui para o escritório. Essa última compra de vários vestidos da coleção de Victória, me dava mil opções novas. Nessa ocasião era uma saia super recortada com um corte elevado até debaixo dos joelhos e a parte superior estilo camisa com gola, mangas longas e decote em V. era realmente elegante e um sobretudo imponente. Uns Jimmy Choo pretos e minha bolsa Prada favorita deram o toque final. Ao chegar, Angela me informou que Edward estaria fora todo o dia e que ia negociar um acordo extrajudicial. Devia mencionar esse detalhe ao meu pai e assim mantê-lo por dentro das decisões econômicas que estava tomando em sua ausência. Quanto a Crowdley , esperaria um pouco para contar.<br>Passei todo o dia absorta em um balanço de resultados que a contabilidade tinha me entregado. O semestre estava encerrando de uma maneira sensacional. Vendas a mais de 55 milhões de dólares e um ganho de 30 milhões de dólares. Me sentia orgulhosa de mim mesma, os autores que haviam passado por minha aprovação tinham sido os que mais ganhos nos haviam produzido. Decisões acertadas que agora davam seus frutos.  
>Tentei ligar para Matt em várias ocasiões, mas seu telefone me enviava para o correio de voz. O melhor seria dar-lhe uns dias e voltar a tentar. Talvez a reação de Edward no dia que me beijou diante dele não o agradou de tudo, pode se sentir deslocado de alguma maneira. Saí do escritório quase às 6 e fui direto para casa. O dia todo não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação de Edward. Isso era estranho!. O liguei assim que cheguei em casa, mas tão pouco respondeu.<br>- Arrrgh! Esses homens, não atendem seus telefones quando precisamos- bufei jogando o telefone na cama. Tomei uma ducha e logo depois de um jantar leve fui direto para a cama. Fazia muito calor, o verão tinha começado há uns dias e a sensação de abafamento em meu quarto era insuportável, ainda quando estivéssemos em Chicago " A cidade dos ventos". Decidi abrir um pouco a janela para deixar um pouco de ar. Me perdi em um profundo sonho, onde via uma praia, o som das ondas quebrando na areia acompanhava a imagem. O amor brilhava debaixo da luz da lua e a risada de um bebê se escutava ao fundo. Escutava claramente a voz de Edward me dizendo que me amava enquanto me apertava ao seu corpo com um forte abraço. Sorri com meu sonho e novamente escutei sua voz...  
>- O que está sonhando minha pequena? Sonha comigo por acaso?- assenti levemente. Em seguida me dei conta de algo. Se Edward estava comigo em meu sonho, como era possível que me perguntasse se sonhava com ele? Abri os olhos subitamente e o vi... Meu deus grego estava no meu quarto, em minha cama e deitado junto de mim.<br>- Olá amor...- sorriu- Sinto muito... mas não ia ser capaz de me aguentar até amanhã sem te ver e preferi me engueirar em seu quarto para pelo menos te admirar enquanto dormia- levantei minha mão e acariciei seus rebeldes cabelos acobreados. Meu próprio super herói havia escalado pela árvore que estava junto a minha janela. Perigoso e bastante arriscado, mas agradecia aos céus que lhe houvesse ocorrido tremenda ideia, eu tão pouco era capaz de aguentar sem ele um minuto mais.  
>- Rouba fotos e agora se esgueira pelos quartos? Você é perigoso Edward Cullen- golpeei seu peito com meu dedo enquanto sorria.<br>- Precisava de você minha pequena. Hoje tive um dia insuportável, e não te ver o fez ainda pior- me aproximou mais a seu peito enquanto me abraçava- Estive com a bateria descarregada quase todo o dia e agora que te liguei já não atendia o telefone. Assim que decidi vir te ver, já tem um bom tempo que estou te olhando dormir. É fascinante meu amor...  
>- Sim?- perguntei.<br>- Sim... sorria enquanto fazia umas caras graciosas. O que sonhava?- Oh, oh, pensa , pensa... não podia lhe dizer que estava sonhando com a risada de um bebe, iria me achar louca...  
>- Acho que não lembro... era muito confuso...- respondi. Uma mentira piedosa em troca de minha dignidade era um trato justo.<br>- Vem...- tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou. Seus beijos estavam começando a me deixar cada vez mais viciada e suas carícias cada vez mais amorosas. Estivemos em minha cama cerca de duas horas entre beijos e abraços ternos. O acompanhei até a saída enquanto me carregava em suas costas, me batizou nesse momento como sua macaca aranha. Nos despedimos e o vi afastar-se em seu volvo. Cada noite as despedidas nos resultavam mais difíceis, nenhum dos dois queria deixar o outro ir, mas neste momento era nossa única opção.  
>Na manhã seguinte me levantei de excelente humor. Minha mentruação já havia acabado desde ontem à noite e isso me deixava muito feliz. Devia admitir que sua chegada, ainda que esperada, não era desejada. Quando me dei conta essa manhã no escritório, que tinha tido meu período, uma grande sensação de tristeza me apreendeu. Nos últimos dias, um forte sentimento de maternidade dava voltas em minha cabeça. Eu estava pronta para ser mãe?<br>Me resultava um tanto contraditório, sabia que de nenhuma forma estava pronta para ser mãe, mas por vez, era algo que desejava secretamente. Tive que sair da minha sala um pouco e ir à cafeteria que ficava perto. Por que eu estava tão triste? Meu coração guardava a esperança de que eu estivesse esperando um bebê meu e de Edward? Não pude evitar de chorar ao ver uma jovem de profundos olhos azuis fazendo carícias em um pequeno bebê de cabelos loiros na mesa da frente. Sacudi minha cabeça e tratei de não pensar mas no assunto, minha barriga crescida por causa de um bebê em meu ventre seguia sendo por hora, só um sonho...  
>Busquei algo em meu closet que refletisse meu humor de hoje, encontrei rapidamente o que buscava, o eleito era novamente Vitoria Beckham. Estava viciada por suas coleções já que ultimamente se ajustavam perfeitamente para meu relaxado estado de ânimo. Adorei minha decisão final, um vestido bege, sóbrio como os desenhos de Vitoria, mas suficientemente sexy devido ao seu entalhe máximo do quadril aos parte superior, um drapeado do mesmo tom, mas mais brilhante que lhe davam a elegância necessária. Sem acessórios no pescoço, uma pulseira grande, bolsa de mão e os indispensáveis Louboutin na cor pele finalizavam a imagem que desejava.<br>Esses tipos de vestidos eram o que disparavam minha auto estima para fora do planeta já que me faziam parecer sexualmente recatada a ponto de acender os hormônios de Edward só ao me ver. É que hoje não só celebrava o fim do meu período, se não que isso também acabava com o período de abstinência de sexo. Céus! Quem diria... Bella Swan aclamando o término de sua menstruação para poder se deitar com seu deus grego!  
>- Creio que tenha um problema garota- disse-me enquanto me olhava no espelho antes de sair. Sorri diante de minha afirmação e sai para o escritório, não sem antes entrar para visitar meu pai.<br>- Olá Charlie, bom dia- o vi sorrir e assentir. Ainda não falava, mas seu olhar era capaz de transmitir tudo. Meu pai era como eu: um livro aberto- Estou indo para o escritório, mas quis parar aqui para te falar algo. Temos um processo que pesa em nossa companhia e nosso advogado-e agora meu namorado- nos sugere uma saída extrajudicial. A demandante exige 5 milhões de dólares pelo processo, mas Edward crê que podemos negociar com um milhão de dólares. É um risco, porque se nos negamos a pagar, podemos ir ao tribunal e perder em juízo e com todo o dinheiro, mas se ganhamos, poderíamos ter perdido um milhão- fiz uma pausa e tomei sua mão- Confio muito no critério de Edward, assim que decidi pagar o um milhão. Revisei nossos resultados do semestre e não estão mal, temos excelentes cifras e esse valor não faria diferença em nossos cofres- Seu olhar fixo em mim notava algo de confusão, talvez não estivesse me entendendo completamente.  
>- Sei que confia em mim papai e prometo não te decepcionar- deixei um beijo em sua testa e saí para o escritório. Havia passado quase todo o dia concentrada em uns manuscritos que um de nossos autores principais me havia prometido no dia do Baile, se via muito interessante. Uma ligação me devolveu ao mundo real.<br>- Srta. Isabella Swan?- perguntou uma voz masculina.  
>- Sou o advogado Jason Jenks, encarregado da defesa do Sr. Crowdley, que esses dias foi despedido de sua empresa. Ligo para comunicar que vamos seguir com um processo judicial pela maneira injusta que foi tratado meu cliente- Era o que me faltava! Bufei para mim mesma.<br>- Entendo. Bem, nós temos nossos argumentos e posso lhe assegurar Sr. Jenks que em nenhum momento o Sr. Crowdley foi tratado de maneira injusta.  
>- Isso veremos no tribunal. Que tenha um bom dia- e desligou. Bella Swan se caracterizava por ser uma pessoa bastante tranquila e pacífica, mas podia assegurar que essa Bella tinha ficado em casa essa manhã. Argh! Outro processo injusto? Que castigo! Precisava dar essa notícia a Edward, sem mais demora, saí de minha sala em rumo à dele. Não bati à porta, estava tão enfadada que parecia um pequeno furacão , assim que só entrei e fechei a porta em um golpe.<br>- Bella, meu amor... que- o interrompi.  
>- Nós ganhamos mais um processo Edward- lhe disse colocando minhas mãos sobre sua mesa. Seus olhos se arregalaram.<br>- Outro? Que aconteceu Bella?- perguntou enquanto se colocava de pé.  
>- O advogado de Crowdley acaba de me ligar. Disse que nos processarão por pela dispensa injusta de seu cliente. Pode acreditar nisso Edward?- disse erguendo a voz.<br>- Shhh, primeiro precisamos de calma pequena- disse tomando minhas mãos.- Vou me colocar em contato com esse advogado e ver o que está pedindo em compensação- passou uma mão por meu cabelo, tratando de me acalmar- Não tem porque se alterar assim, minha pequena, era possível que isso acontecesse. Crowdley saiu muito chateado e era lógico que tentasse algo como isso.- É que não é justo que essas coisas aconteçam. Primeiro Denali e agora Croedley!- disse alterada novamente.  
>- Sim amor, mas verá que tudo se solucionará. Agora devemos nos acalmar e ver o que vamos fazer.- respondeu enquanto me abraçava, estivemos assim, abraçado por um período incontável de tempo- Já está melhor?- perguntou depois de um tempo, o que respondi depois de um tempo, negando com a cabeça. Edward se moveu um pouco e sussurrou em meu ouvido- e agora? Está melhor? – Neste momento capturei seu jogo de sedução e decidi jogar um pouco com ele. Voltei a negar com a cabeça. Seus lábios capturaram meu lóbulo e o sugaram- E agora?- voltei a negar. Deixou beijos curtos por meu pescoço e na linha média de minha mandíbula, graças aos céus ele me tinha em seus braços, minhas pernas tinham começado a falhar e não queria cair miseravelmente no chão nesse precioso momento. Se sua intenção era conseguir que me esquecesse do problema de Crowdley, estava fazendo muito bem!<br>- Me beija- disse quando suas esperaldas pusaram em mim. Edward sorriu e cumpriu totalmente meu pedido. Seus lábios chocaram com os meus com força, não era um beijo terno, era melhor um beijo necessitado. Dei passo rapidamente a sua língua que travessa brincava com a minha. Edward me aproximou ainda mais de seu corpo e senti claramente sua ereção sobre meu ventre. Gemi em seus lábios enquanto suas mãos passavam de minhas costas para meus peitos.  
>- Amor, preciso de você...- disse ao se separar de mim e massagear sutilmente meus mamilos, sobre minha roupa.<br>- Eu também preciso de você Edward- sussurrando em seu ouvido e esperando que minha voz não saia estrangulada por causa do seu lábios novamente para os meus para praticamente devorá-los. Suas mãos se moveram para minha bunda, a qual apertou com força. Enrolei uma de minhas pernas em seus quadris o máximo que minha saia permitiu.  
>- Bella... quero fazer amor com você- me disso com voz rouca enquanto que uma de suas mãos se esgueirava pela minha saia.<br>- No... banheiro- engasguei ao sentir suas hábeis mãos acariciarem meu sexo sobre minha calcinha- Vamos... para o banheiro... Edward.  
>- Mas ... sua menstruação.- respondeu mordendo meu pescoço.<br>- Acabou... esta manhã já não havia mais- respondi como pude entre gemidos. O senti me levantar por completo e praticamente voar para o banheiro. Fechou a porta com um de seus pés e me deixou sobre a pia. O banheiro da sala de Edward era quase tão grande quanto o meu. Paredes e móveis brancos contrastavam com a superfície de mármore da cor negra na qual estava sentada. Dois grandes espelhos estavam nas paredes maiores, um de frente para o outro, criando uma sensação de amplitude o que também dava uma visão geral e panorâmica à pessoa que se encontrava ali.  
>- Te desejei tanto esses dias amor- novamente um beijo necessitado provocava fazendo com que minha calcinha parecesse uma piscina completa, suas mãos desceram a minha saia, esgueirando- se com dificuldade até minha calcinha- Está molhada minha pequena.<br>- Eu também te desejei Edward. Faz amor comigo- me agarrei a seus cabelos enquanto seus dedos começavam a massagear meu sexo sobre o tecido da calcinha. Escutei o familiar som do tecido se rasgando uns segundos depois, ainda não sabia se a vítima havia sido minha calcinha ou minha saia- Me deve... outra... calcinha- disse ao sentir um de seus dedos explorar meu centro. Sim, mais uma calcinha perdida.  
>- São tão incomodas- me presenteou com um de seus sorrisos de lado, capazes de me tirar a respiração- Está pronta para mim...- disse tirando seu dedo e levando-o à boca- deliciosa, como sempre.<br>- Edward... eu... só... se apresse- já havia chegado o momento que meu cérebro não conseguia compor uma frase coerente.  
>- Isso será rápido minha pequena... se sua saia cooperar disse enquanto tentava com um esforço sobre humano levantar minha saia. Resisti ao impulso de rir ao vê-lo tão desesperado, lutando com minha saia super colada, assim que decido ajudá-lo um pouco, levantando meus quadris. Quando por fim conseguiu, afastou o que restava da calcinha enquanto eu desabotoava seu cinto com rapidez. Me desfiz de suas calças com velocidade surpreendente. Senti suas mãos empurrarem minha bunda para me colocar na borda da pia. Se posicionou no meio de minhas pernas enquanto eu rodeava seu quadril com as mesmas. Senti seu membro posicionar-se na entrada do meu sexo. Precisava de Edward com urgência, precisava do amor que ele me dava quando nossos corpos se conectavam de maneira maravilhosa fazendo de nós um só ser.<br>- O faremos rápido e forte minha pequena, só me avise se te machucar. É que preciso tanto de você e eu...- o interrompi dando um beijo.  
>- Shhh, te amo Edward. Jamais irá me machucar, eu também quero rápido e forte, eu quero você, por favor amor... só...- Senti seu membro entrar em mim com uma investida certeira que não me permitiu continuar falando . Tive que morder meus lábios para reter os gemidos ao recordar o lugar onde estava. Não era boa ideia fazer pública minha relação com Edward, se me descobriam gemendo em seu banheiro durante o horário de trabalho.<br>- É perfeita meu amor. Minha Bella... apertada... quente... sempre me acolhendo com ternura...- disse Edward enquanto suas investidas continuavam o mesmo ritmo cadencioso.- - É minha mulher... a que amo com minha vida.  
>-Adoro... como... faz me sentir...quando... fazemos amor. Tão desejada, tão... – respondo com o pouco de sanidade que me restava. Edward incrementou a velocidade de suas investidas pouco depois, o sentia preencher- me com seu membro uma e outra vez. Tive que fechar os olhos e segurar-me fortemente em seus ombros quando senti uma conhecida esperal se formar em meu baixo ventre. Edward também estava a ponto de chegar a seu orgasmo, sentia seu pulsante membro vibrar em meu interior assim que tentei reter minha exposição de prazer um pouco mais. Neste momento abri os olhos novamente e pude ver meu rosto refletindo no segundo espelho. Meu rosto contorcido de prazer dizia tudo. Adorava fazer amor com Edward...<br>Meu olhar baixou um pouco mais à anatomia de Edward refletida nesse espelho. Os músculos de sua perfeita e arrebitada bunda se apertavam com cada investida, não resisti a tentação e pus minhas mãos em suas apetitosa bunda, a que apertei com diversão. Seus olhos se abriram de par em apr e um gemido leve abandonou seus lábios. Suas investidas se tornaram frenéticas a esse ponto, a fricção de seu membro estando nessa posição, mais as carícias que estavam brindando a meu botãozinho de prazer faziam desta uma sessão de sexo extraordinária. Deus! Se assim era o sexo rápido... Ia ficar fanática em fazer amor no banheiro do escritório!  
>- Céus, preciso que venha comigo... agora- me abandonei diante do eminete orgasmo que neste momento acertou meu corpo com força ao escutar sua voz rouca. Uma corrente de luxuria recorreu todo meu corpo pelo que Edward teve que beijar- me com força neste momento para reprimir meu grito. Uma vez que a onda expansiva de meu orgasmo foi controlada, me rendi em seus braços sentindo meu corpo amolecido e tremendo. Edward por sua parte continuava com a tarefa de me beijar com ímpeto e enquanto sua língua acariciava a minha de maneira luxuriosa ao senti-lo vindo dentro de mim. Ahhh! Ter o sêmen de Edward em meu ventre era a melhor parte de fazer amor com ele. O sentia tão parte de mim quando me enchia com seu calor...<br>- Te amo... te amo... te amo tanto Edward...- disse repetidas vezes sobre seus lábios. Ele me abraçou com força nesse instante. Seu movimentos haviam começado a parar até chegar a um ligeiro vai e vem. Ainda dentro de mim, e sem deixar de me abraçar, colou sua testa com a minha. Nossos olhares se conectaram nesse momento. Não precisávamos dizer nada, o silencio que nos envolveu era perfeito. Ambos queríamos imortalizar esse momento, fazer dele nosso próprio momento de eternidade.  
>- Te amo minha pequena...- sussurrou pra mim logo depois. Depois de beijar minha têmpora, acercou seus lábios de meu ouvido devagar e com seus olhos fechados sussurrou. Case-se comigo Bella- e senti que o chão desapareceu debaixo de meus pés.<p>

* * *

><p>NT: Eu sei, eu sei, não tem perdão a demora. Estou tão chateada com Edward por ainda continuar mentindo para Bella. Será que isso vai dar certo?


End file.
